<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La légende oubliée. by Khlowx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252242">La légende oubliée.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx'>Khlowx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les dieux sont des êtres capricieux et facétieux. Ils sont toujours à la recherche de nouveaux héros à propulser au sein d'une épopée inédite, une fois la précédente terminée. Enfin, quand ils n'oublient pas celles qu'ils ont laissé, inachevées. Certains en font les frais, comme en cet instant d'ailleurs. Alice les priait très fort de lui accorder une autre destinée alors que la mort s'approchait d'elle. Quelle heureuse coïncidence...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mise au point n°1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey ! ^^</p><p> </p><p>Ceci est une fanfiction prenant place dans l'univers du <span class="u"><b>Hobbit</b></span><b> *</b> et plus précisément l'univers des films. J'ai commencé à l'écrire fin août 2018 et je lui ai mis un point final le 17/03/2020. Autrement dit, c'est mon bébé. Je vais donc vous présenter plus en profondeur, puis je passerai aux tomes 1 et 2.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* informations importantes en gras</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>PRÉSENTATION GÉNÉRALE :</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Histoire :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">La légende oubliée.</span></em></p><p>- tomes : <b>2</b>.</p><p>- chapitres : <b>30</b>. (tome 1 : 17, tome 2 : 13)</p><p>- bonus : <b>8</b>. (4 par tome)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Résumé de l'histoire :</b> </span>
</p><p>Les dieux sont des êtres capricieux et facétieux. Ils sont toujours à la recherche de nouveaux héros à propulser au sein d'une épopée inédite, une fois la précédente terminée. Quand ils n'oublient pas celles qu'ils ont laissé, inachevées. Certains en font les frais, comme en cet instant d'ailleurs. Alice les priait très fort de lui accorder une autre destinée alors que la mort s'approchait d'elle. Quelle heureuse coïncidence...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Couverture :</b> </span>
</p><p>- personnage masculin de la baronne Kathrielle Applesby. (source : pinterest)</p><p>- personnage féminin de Elena Berezina. (source : pinterest)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">* étapes de création :</span>
</p><p>1) détourage : burner . bonanza .com</p><p>2) photomontage : fotor . com</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Disclaimer :</b> </span>
</p><p>Les droits du <span class="u">Hobbit</span> appartiennent à JRR Tolkien ainsi que Peter Jackson sauf les OC, ainsi que leurs interventions et ce qui en découle, m'appartiennent. J'ai conscience que des histoires comme la mienne, il en existe. J'ai tout de fois essayé de faire quelque chose d'original. Si une histoire grandement similaire vous vient en tête merci de me le signaler. (/! \ certains éléments se retrouvent dans la plupart des fanfictions de ce genre et c'est normal. /! \)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Disponibilité :</b> </span>
</p><p>1) archiveofourown . com – Khlowx<em>, </em><span class="u"><em>La légende oubliée.</em></span></p><p>2) fanfiction . net - Khlowx, <em><span class="u">La légende oubliée.</span></em></p><p>3) wattpad . com - khloxw, <em><span class="u">La légende oubliée.</span></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Tome 1 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">Rien n'arrive par hasard.</span></em></p><p>- parties : 2.</p><p>- bonus : 4.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Partie 1 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre: <em><span class="u">Le préambule.</span></em></p><p>- nombre de chapitres : 3.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Partie 2 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">Le début d'une grande aventure.</span></em></p><p>- nombre de chapitres : 14.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Résumé du tome 1 :</b> </span>
</p><p>C'est le début du voyage. Tout semble déjà tracé mais à peine l'aventure débutée, des éléments viennent en troubler le bon déroulement. La Compagnie arrivera-t-elle à les surmonter?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Tome 2 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">L'ombre puis la lumière.</span></em></p><p>- parties : 2.</p><p>- bonus : 4.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Partie 1 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">La dernière ligne droite.</span></em></p><p>- nombre de chapitres : 6.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Partie 2 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">La reconquête d'Erebor.</span></em></p><p>- nombre de chapitres : 7.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Résumé du tome 2 :</b> </span>
</p><p>La Compagnie semble plutôt en bonne voie, rejointe par leurs nouveaux membres. Les Valar sont avec eux... de temps en temps. Espérons que leur chance ne tourne pas avant la fin de leur périple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>INFORMATIONS PRATIQUES:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1) La <b>publication</b> se fera 1 fois par semaine:<b> vendredi</b>. Si j'ai du retard, je publierai dès que possible. Un <b>programme de publication</b> initiale sera disponible avant chaque début de tome et pourra être modifié selon mes possibilités et empêchements. Le premier est disponible juste après la publication de cette <span class="u">mise au point</span>. Il sera accompagné d'un <b>rappel</b> des informations pratiques du tome.</p><p> </p><p>2) Les bonus ne sont pas des chapitres à proprement parlé. Ils sont beaucoup plus courts, de ce fait je les publie à la suite du chapitre dans lequel ils s'insèrent. L'endroit sera ainsi annoncé : <b>*(bonus numéro du bonus correspondant au numéro du chapitre)</b></p><p> </p><p>3) <em>Les dialogues sont en italique.</em></p><p> </p><p>4) <em><span class="u">Le préambule</span></em> peut sembler long à lire donc si vous sautez certains passages ce n'est pas grave mais attention à la bonne compréhension de l'histoire. Si certains le souhaitent, je pourrais résumer les 3 chapitres qui le constituent dans une nouvelle <span class="u">mise au point</span>. Je le publie aussi directement à la suite de celle-ci.</p><p> </p><p>5) Il peut subsister des <b>fautes</b> d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de grammaire, de mise en page ou de syntaxe. J'ai relu chaque chapitre plusieurs fois, je les ai passé dans un correcteur en ligne mais je suis la seule à les avoir lu pour l'instant. J'ai donc pu en laisser passer quelques-unes, merci de me les <b>signaler</b> si vous en avez le temps. J'en profite pour passer une annonce :</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/!\ Je recherche un/une beta reader, correcteur/trice. Je ne suis pas difficile et je ne mords pas. ^^ /!\</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>WARNINGS/TRIGGERS GÉNÉRAUX:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- L'histoire peut ne pas rester <b>fidèle</b> à l'univers du <span class="u">Hobbit</span>, chronologie ou faits avérés.</p><p> </p><p>- Présence de <b>différentes sexualités</b> de façon récurrente. (notamment du boy x boy)</p><p> </p><p>- Si une plus ou moins <b>grande différence d'âge</b> dans une relation vous dérange, je vous déconseille de lire.</p><p> </p><p>- Il n'y a <b>pas d'inceste</b> à proprement parlé mais j'en fais légèrement mention. Après, vous comprenez ce que vous voulez. (pour moi, ce n'en est pas)</p><p> </p><p>- <b>Violence</b>, vulgarité (un petit peu seulement), pré-smut (pas dans le tome 1), fluff (un peu quand même).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Si durant la lecture vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez discuter de l'histoire je vous invite à laisser un commentaire ou à m'envoyer un message privé.</p><p> </p><p>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à tout de suite pour le programme de publication du Tome 1, son rappel ainsi que <em><span class="u">Le préambule</span></em> au complet. ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tome 1 : Rien n'arrive par hasard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ceci est le programme de publication ainsi que le rappel du Tome 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>PROGRAMME DE PUBLICATION INITIALE :</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><b>* Partie 1 :</b></span> 22/03</p><p>- chapitre 1 : 22/03</p><p>- chapitre 2 : 22/03</p><p>- chapitre 3 : 22/03</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><b>* Partie 2 :</b></span> du 25/03 au 20/07</p><p>- chapitre 4 : 25/03</p><p>- chapitre 5 : 01/04</p><p>- chapitre 6 : 08/04</p><p>- chapitre 7 : 15/04</p><p>- chapitre 8 : 22/04</p><p>
  <em>- bonus 8 : 22/04</em>
</p><p>- chapitre 9 : 29/04</p><p>- chapitre 10 : 06/05</p><p>- chapitre 11 : 13/05</p><p>- chapitre 12 : 23/05</p><p>- chapitre 13 : 29/05</p><p>
  <em>- bonus 13 : 29/05</em>
</p><p>- chapitre 14 : 05/06</p><p>
  <em>- bonus 14 : 05/06</em>
</p><p>- chapitre 15 : 19/06</p><p>
  <em>- bonus 15 : 19/06</em>
</p><p>- chapitre 16 : 03/07</p><p>- chapitre 17 : 20/07</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <b>* date de publication : 22/03</b> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>* dernière modification : 17/07</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>RAPPEL :</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">Rien n'arrive par hasard.</span></em></p><p>- parties : 2.</p><p>- chapitres 17.</p><p>- bonus : 4.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Partie 1 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">Le préambule.</span></em></p><p>- nombre de chapitres : 3.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Partie 2 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">Le début d'une grande aventure.</span></em></p><p>- nombre de chapitres : 14.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Résumé du tome 1 :</b> </span>
</p><p>C'est le début du voyage. Tout semblait déjà tracé mais à peine l'aventure débutée, des éléments viennent en troubler le bon déroulement. La Compagnie arrivera-t-elle à les surmonter ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Warnings/triggers généraux :</b> </span>
</p><p>- violence, morts, problèmes familiaux et relationnels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Partie 1 : 1. Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice venait de finir le vingt-septième chapitre d'une merveilleuse fanfiction sur l'univers du <em>H</em><em>obbit</em>. C'était une fanfiction complète et très réaliste, en plus d'avoir un happy ending. Elle était une fan inconditionnelle de cet univers et de celui du <em>Seigneur des Anneaux</em>. Peter Jackson avait fait un travail extraordinaire pour adapter les œuvres de Tolkien. Elle aurait pu s'épancher pendant des heures et des heures sur le fabuleux jeu d'acteur de Martin Freeman et le côté "majestic" de Thorin ou encore le travail d'Andy Serkis en tant que Gollum, les multiples rôles de Jed Brophy... Mais le devoir l’appelait.</p><p>Refermant l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, la jeune femme poussa un soupir. Non décidément, cette fête ne la tentait pas. L'anniversaire du parfait petit John était sûrement la réunion de "famille" à laquelle Alice ne voulait jamais aller. Et bien évidemment chaque année elle y assistait, sinon quel scandale cela serait. En faisant partie d’une des familles les plus renommées et riches du pays, elle avait certaines obligations. Cependant, elle n'allait pas faire le plaisir à son oncle et à sa tante de mettre une belle robe et de se maquiller à outrance. Ça ? Jamais. Alors elle se leva et attrapa un jean noir avec une chemise blanche. Elle vérifia que son corgi dénommé Poisson avait encore de l'eau et des croquettes. Elle fit de même pour Peanut, sa chatte rousse. Dans l'entrée, elle mit des chaussures qui traînaient là ainsi que la première veste qu’elle trouva sur son porte-manteau. Elle se munit de ses clefs et de son casque de moto. On n'est pas la rebelle de la famille si on ne chevauche pas une grosse cylindrée. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire alors que l'engin démarrait.</p><p> </p><p>Il était aux environs de 17 heures mais en plein mois de novembre, il faisait déjà nuit à cette heure-ci. Et en plus, il faisait extrêmement froid. Elle regretta automatiquement le fait de ne pas avoir mis son ensemble de sécurité. Cela l'aurait protégé du vent. Il lui restait quelques heures de route et elle serait à 20 heures à la salle des fêtes, enfin si elle ne faisait pas exprès d'être en retard. En ayant hérité à seize ans de la fortune de ses parents morts, elle avait eu la possibilité de s’éloigner le plus possible de ses tuteurs légaux. Merci l’émancipation, elle ne s’en plaignait pas du tout.</p><p>Alice circulait à présent sur des routes sinueuses au travers des forêts et des montagnes. En temps normal, elle adorait ces lieux où, hormis la route, la nature régnait. Mais là, la cime des arbres lui paraissait menaçante. Ils surplombaient sa moto qui, à leur échelle, semblait être une fourmi. Elle rabattit la visière sur ses yeux, pas envie de se prendre un moucheron ou elle ne savait quel insecte dans l’œil. L'année dernière, elle avait failli percuter un cerf dans un tournant et l'année d'avant c'était une mini-avalanche qui lui avait soudainement barré la route. Il avait beaucoup neigé la semaine précédente.</p><p> </p><p>Cette année, elle priait pour que ce soit quelque chose d'amusant qui la retarde et, surtout, rien de douloureux. Mais à quoi bon espérer quand on prie un dieu en qui on ne croit pas ? Alice pensait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû aller à l'église plus souvent. Genre, tous les dimanches matin et samedis soir. Le conducteur de la voiture pensait peut-être la même chose alors que la moto et sa conductrice roulaient sur son capot et son pare-brise ; ou alors il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Alice eut une pensée pour sa pauvre moto qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure en s'écrasant sur le bitume. Et dire qu'elle avait refait la carrosserie la semaine dernière. Elle pensa aussi au parfait petit John qui, cette année, n'aurait pas le droit à son cadeau habituel : des bonbons à la réglisse qu'il détestait tant. Et puis un dernier sourire survola son visage quand elle réalisa que son oncle et sa tante allaient devoir payer son enterrement et, en plus de ça, y assister. Quelle perte de temps cela allait être… Elle faisait une bien piètre nièce, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle pensa à Poisson et Peanut qui allaient se demander où était passée leur maîtresse. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son meilleur ami qui allait lui manquer horriblement.</p><p> </p><p>Son corps heurta la route et la douleur fut immédiate. Elle irradiait de chacun de ses membres, de chaque cellule de son être. C'était comme se faire écraser par un éléphant ou exactement comme se faire briser tous les os, les 206 sans exception. Elle ripa sur le sol et sentit ses vêtements s'arracher, sa chair brûler contre l’asphalte. Elle roula sur de longs mètres et aurait certainement sorti une blague, en disant que cela n'aurait pas pu être pire, si elle n'avait pas senti le goudron qui s’effaçait sous elle. La blonde dévala le flan de la montagne où serpentait la route. Durant la chute, sa tête heurta une racine et elle perdit connaissance. Une pensée furtive lui vint quand elle réalisa que ce serait difficile de retrouver son cadavre. Finalement, il n'y aurait peut-être pas d'enterrement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2. Tolkien et Valinor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice ne sentait rien. Ni le sol terreux de la forêt, ni la caresse du vent ou même la morsure du froid. Pas plus que l'odeur d'un hôpital ou les secousses d'une ambulance. Il n'y avait pas de bruits, d'odeurs, de sensations et la seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit était le blanc. Elle avait l'impression que tout était blanc, comme inexistant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cela confirma ses craintes. En se redressant elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir mal. Elle leva la main au niveau de ses yeux et la tourna : rien. Sa main était intacte, pas d'écorchures ou d’ongle cassé. La jeune fille s’intéressa alors à sa tenue : une robe blanche, pas si longue. Elle porta la main à ses cheveux et fut soulagée en sentant ses courtes mèches blondes. Elle aurait été triste de perdre sa coupe à la Bilbon Sacquet. Elle se mit debout et détailla l'endroit dont le tour fut vite fait. Blanc, beaucoup trop blanc.</p>
<p>Soudain, un bruit quelque peu lugubre se fit entendre derrière elle. Se retournant, elle découvrit une porte ouverte qui ne l’était pas avant. Elle se décala pour voir par l’entrebâillement et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y vit de vertes prairies et un ciel bleu. Elle sortit alors en vitesse puis tourna sur elle-même pour admirer la grande bâtisse dans laquelle elle était quelques secondes plus tôt. Les murs extérieurs tenaient plus d’un crème que d’un blanc et l'endroit ressemblait au Parthénon d'Athènes. Alice pensa avoir atterri au sommet du mont Olympe, à défaut du paradis. Elle se mit en route pour ce qui semblait être un kiosque, au loin. D'où elle était, elle pensait qu'il était de taille normale mais en se rapprochant, elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore plus grand que la précédente salle blanche. Elle distingua, à l’intérieur, des formes en mouvement. La demoiselle resta alors interdite, se demandant si elles étaient bienveillantes ou hostiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"- Approche, fille des dieux." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice ouvrit grand la bouche en regardant à droite et à gauche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu’elle avait entendu cette voix d'homme si grave dans son esprit. Et puis, celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'adresser à elle. Elle n'était qu'une fille de... D’elle ne savait pas quoi, mais ses parents étaient bien humains en tous cas. Elle regarda la bâtisse au loin, en plissant les yeux, et remarqua que les formes s'étaient immobilisées et regardaient elles aussi dans sa direction. Alors prise de panique, la blonde voulut s'éloigner loin, très loin de ces choses. Elle courut à en perdre haleine et entra en collision avec quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas devant elle quelques secondes auparavant. Ce quelque chose était en fait quelqu'un. En relevant la tête elle s'aperçut que c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années environ, extrêmement beau. Il avait des yeux bleu qui lui lançaient un regard rieur. Son nez était fin et un peu long, une bouche fine qui s'étirait en un large sourire laissant apparaître des dents blanches. Sur son menton, une barbe prenait naissance ainsi qu'une fine moustache au-dessus de ses lèvres. Sa barbe était brune et moyennement longue, dix centimètres peut-être. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme, furent les tresses et les perles présentes dans celles-ci ainsi que dans le reste des longues mèches de leur propriétaire. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que sa barbe et lui arrivaient juste en dessous des omoplates. Alice en remarqua l'ondulation prononcée.</p>
<p>Elle décrocha de son observation minutieuse quand l'homme raffermit sa prise qu'il avait sur ses poignets. Elle se débattit violemment en tirant sur ses bras. Cependant, elle se stoppa quand ce dernier éclata d’un rire guttural mais authentique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Qui pensez-vous pouvoir blesser en gesticulant comme ça ?</em> lui demanda le bel inconnu avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Blesser ? Mais je ne veux pas vous blesser...</em> objecta-elle, surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Alors qu'essayez-vous donc de faire ? "</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son interlocutrice sembla stupéfaite par cette question et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder comme s'il délirait. Cela dut se lire sur son visage puisque son interlocuteur s’esclaffa de nouveau. Alice s'en vexa et leva les yeux vers ce qui devait être le ciel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Pourriez-vous avoir l’amabilité d</em><em>e cesser</em><em> de </em><em>glousser</em><em> ? Et par la même occasion, vous pourriez me lâcher.</em> Demanda-t-elle, même si en réalité cela ressemblait plus à un ordre. Le barbu ne parut pas s’en formaliser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Oh oui, bien sûr. Si vous me promettez de ne pas repartir en courant vers je ne sais où."</em> approuva ledit barbu qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice se rendit à l'évidence, elle n'irait pas bien loin avec cet homme sur les talons. Alors elle hocha la tête et ses poignets furent libérés. L'étranger lui ordonna de le suivre et malgré son haussement de sourcil, elle lui emboîta le pas. En voyant qu'il l'emmenait vers la sorte de pavillon grec, la jeune femme se tendit. L'homme le sentit et lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. Elle lui retourna un regard suspicieux qui dans son monde aurait été suivi d'un joli <em>"qu'est-ce que tu veux toi, ne te fous pas ma tronche"</em>, pour rester polie. Alors qu'ils en étaient encore assez loin, la jeune fille parvint à identifier les ombres comme étant des hommes et des femmes. Mais ils étaient... comment dire... anormalement grands ? Ils devaient mesurer une bonne trentaine de mètres et quand elle eut découvert cela, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle hésita alors. Avait-elle rétréci ou étaient-ils tous vraiment trop grands ? En regardant son guide et la taille qu'il faisait, elle en déduisit que la deuxième option était la bonne.</p>
<p>Le silence régna pendant tout le trajet qui dura environ une vingtaine de minutes, selon ce qu'avait compté Alice. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait plus de montre. Ce ne fut qu'aux abords du kiosque qu'elle parvint à distinguer les visages et les détails des vêtements de ses "hôtes". Elle était un peu myope, en effet. Ils étaient tous habillés d'une façon très élégante, très divine. Divine, c'était le mot. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à des dieux. Leurs habits avaient l’air d’être sertis de diamants et d'or mais surtout faits de soie ou du plus pur tissu que cet étrange monde ait pu produire. Ils étaient également tous et toutes très bien coiffés avec tiares et couronnes. Des bijoux ornaient leur cou et leurs oreilles, sans parler des bagues et des bracelets. La jeune fille jeta un coup d’œil à sa tenue et soupira, encore une fois elle serait la "déviante" de cette réunion.</p>
<p>En relevant la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Et elle grogna presque en remarquant que lui aussi était plus que bien vêtu. Il portait une magnifique cape bleu foncé presque noir, décorée de fourrure blanche et grise, son pantalon était cintré et marron foncé. Elle se rappela avoir distingué, quand ils étaient face à face, des reflets étincelants dans sa chemise de la même couleur que sa cape.</p>
<p>À leur approche, les discussions cessèrent et la demoiselle trouva cela louche. Les visages se fermèrent pour certains tandis que d'autres affichaient un sourire rassurant. La blonde distingua deux femmes au milieu de la petite assemblée. L'une avait de longs cheveux roux flamboyants que surmontait une superbe tiare de lierre doré. Ses yeux étaient vert comme des émeraudes et reflétaient toute la bienveillance du monde. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rouge tandis que sa robe était, elle, d'un rubis qui se rapprochait de la couleur du sang avec des liserés dorés qui l'agrémentaient. Sa peau était blanche comme de la porcelaine, semblable à celle de l'autre femme. Cette dernière était aussi blonde que les blés et ses cheveux semblaient interminables. Une couronne de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes ornait sa tête. Ses yeux étaient bleu océan et reflétaient un air de malice. Cela, associé à son nez en trompette et son sourire en coin, la faisait ressembler à un lutin ou à Raiponce. Sa robe avait de longues manches et était vert clair. Elle présentait cependant des reflets blancs et argentés. Alice fut surprise par les lierres qui serpentaient le long de ses poignets et de son cou. Elle pensa un instant avoir à faire avec Dame Nature et la déesse du feu. Elle dirigea ensuite le regard vers son compagnon de promenade pour le voir gravir les marches du temple et devenir instantanément aussi grand que les autres. Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche. L'homme, qui était maintenant un géant, se dirigea vers les deux femmes et la blonde lui tendit une couronne. Cette couronne lui faisait très fortement penser à celle de Thorin, une fois qu'il avait reconquis Erebor. Elle était simple : d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Mais la nouvelle arrivante pouvait discerner des gemmes de mithril incrustées sur tout le contour.</p>
<p>Elle détourna le regard aussitôt qu'un homme, à l'opposé des trois protagonistes, lui adressa la parole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"- Bienvenue Alice, fille des dieux. Nous sommes ici en Valinor et voici le temple des Valar. Je me présente : je suis Manwë, roi parmi les Valar. Voici Varda, ma femme et reine des étoiles." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice avait décroché au mot Valinor. Enfin non, elle avait bien sûr suivi et écouté les paroles du géant mais n'arrivait pas à y croire. Voyant les regards se diriger vers elle et devenir insistants, elle se décida à répondre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Vous êtes les Valar.</em> répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité. <em>Je veux dire... Les Valar de Tolkien ? Ceux qui surveillent la Terre du Milieu ?</em> sa réponse arracha quelques sourires de part et d'autre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- En effet, même si John Ronald Reuel ne nous a pas créé</em><em>s</em><em>. Cependant, nous ne lui en voulons pas d'avoir obtenu le succès grâce à nous. </em>l'éclaira l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Ceci est une histoire que nous te conterons plus tard. </em><em>P</em><em>our l'instant, nous allons nous contenter des présentations."</em> intervint Manwë avec un hochement de tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice apprit donc que l'homme avec des cheveux en forme de vagues était Ulmo, l'équivalent de Poséidon chez les Grecs. En parlant d'équivalent, le dieu des morts était Námo compagnon de Vairë, la dame du temps. <em>Námo</em> était le frère de Nienna et Irmo. Respectivement, déesse du deuil et maître des rêves et des désirs ainsi que de la paix. Irmo était le compagnon d'Estë, s'occupant du repos et guérisseuse hors-paire. Aux côtés de ces derniers se tenaient Tulkas et Nessa. Tulkas était considéré comme un champion en Valinor et seigneur des combats tandis que sa femme était danseuse et adorait la course. Le frère de cette dame était Oromë. Ce dernier aussi était spécialisé dans les loisirs. Il présidait la chasse. Il se tenait près de la dame à la chevelure de feu. C'était <em>Vána</em>, détentrice du feu de la jeunesse et sœur de Yavanna qui était donc la dame blonde. La demoiselle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était en quelques sortes la Dame Nature d'Arda. La jeune femme avait souri de toutes ses dents avant même qu'on lui présente le dernier Vala, c'est-à-dire son inconnu à la longue barbe. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il s'agissait d'Aulë ou Mahal, chez les nains. Dieu de la forge, du feu et de la terre. Elle échangea d'ailleurs un regard amusé avec lui quand Manwë évoqua la création des nains.</p>
<p>À la fin de l'explication la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Mais excusez-moi, où est Eru </em><em>Ilúvatar</em> <em>?</em> sa question suscita le plus grand étonnement de la part de Manwë.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- </em><em>N</em><em>otre créateur et père de tout réside dans les Salles </em><em>I</em><em>ntemporelles.</em> élucida le roi des Vala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Et Morgoth ? Enfin, je veux dire Melkor. </em>se reprit-elle instantanément.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Nous l'avons expulsé d'Arda et lui avons coupé les mains et les pieds, lors de la guerre de la Grande </em><em>C</em><em>olère </em><em>à</em><em> laquelle a participé Eärendil. Cette guerre a duré 42 ans.</em> Manwë marqua un temps d'arrêt et continua. <em>Mais la légende dit qu'il reviendra à la toute fin du monde...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Qui, espérons-le, sera dans de nombreux âges !"</em> rétorqua Ulmo, ce dernier s'attirant les regards reconnaissants des autres dieux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice acquiesça. Elle voulait demander pourquoi elle était là et quel rôle avait eu Tolkien dans l'histoire d'Arda mais Manwë décréta que sa leçon avait assez duré pour aujourd'hui. Elle réalisa que la nuit s’étendait sur Valinor. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander où elle allait résider, les Valar avaient disparu à l'exception de Yavanna, Vána, Oromë et bien évidemment Mahal. Ils faisaient à présent sa taille. Oromë lui tendit la main et avec une hésitation elle lui serra. Elle s'attendait à faire pareil avec les deux déesses mais elles la prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras avec enthousiasme. Mahal secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Viens, tu loges dans nos appartements derrière le pavillon !" </em>s'exclama Yavanna en l’entraînant à sa suite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est ainsi qu'Alice se retrouva dans une chambre somptueuse et, le ciel en soit loué, à sa taille. Plus loin dans l'aile du bâtiment résidaient les deux couples, d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir. Mahal lui avait conseillé de se reposer car sa leçon d'histoire se continuerait le lendemain. Elle avait bien évidemment obéi. Et c'est avec des rêves plein la tête qu'elle s'endormit. Pas de doute, Irmo était passé par là.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le soleil vint chatouiller son visage quelques heures plus tard. La jeune femme se retourna dans son lit et grogna. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, les draps étaient bien trop doux et confortables. Elle garda cependant les yeux ouverts et en profita pour détailler la chambre. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Les murs et le mobilier étaient de la même couleur : un rose avec des reflets dorés. <em>Du rose-gold quoi</em>, pensa Alice avec un sourire. Dans son monde, elle n'aimait pas cette couleur tendance mais ici tout semblait plus beau et plus authentique. Si cette chambre était de cette couleur c'était bien parce que celui ou celle qui l'avait conçue aimait cette couleur et non parce que son voisin avait la même. Même si c'était peut-être too much, là. Les draps, le lit à baldaquin, le sol, la porte... À part les volants du lit, qui eux étaient transparents, tout était rose. En se tournant sur le dos, la jeune fille put constater que le plafond aussi avait été touché par la folie d'elle ne savait qui. Encore un caprice de dieu. En soupirant elle se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle rejeta la couverture et sortit du lit. En examinant la chambre, elle avait remarqué une armoire alors elle se dirigea vers celle-ci. Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle pria pour trouver des vêtements d'une autre couleur que celle de la chambre, ce qui réussit puisqu’il n’y en avait aucun. Elle remarqua une robe en tissu léger, elle était longue et lui tombait sur les chevilles. Elle était un peu cintrée sur la taille et n'avait pas de manches mais des bretelles épaisses. Elle retira son ancienne robe et enfila l'autre. Elle déposa la robe sur la chaise et s'intéressa à son reflet, en passant à côté de la coiffeuse. Rien n'avait changé dans son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient toujours courts et blond foncé (ou châtain clair, elle ne savait jamais), ses yeux étaient toujours d'une couleur étrange, dans les tons gris. Son nez était toujours en trompette et ses taches de rousseur n'avaient pas bougé. Mais elle se sentait bizarre, comme plus vieille ou plutôt plus mûre. Se donnant un peu de courage, elle emprunta le chemin de la sortie. Et en ouvrant la porte...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"- Hum... Bonjour ? Bien dormi ? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez devant ma porte, Mahal ? </em>se renseigna-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte. Le Vala sembla gêné et se passa la main dans les cheveux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Je venais vous chercher. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, il va être servi et j'avais peur que vous ne vous perdiez dans ces dédales de couloirs."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La jeune femme le jaugea et finit par lui passer devant, non sans fermer la porte. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin et lui signifia qu'elle l'attendait. Le dieu la dépassa et lui fit traverser un bon nombre de corridors. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle, blanche pour changer, où tous les dieux de la veille flânaient. Au milieu de la salle, sur une grande table, étaient posés des fruits, des pâtisseries et des jus. À l'entrée étaient disposés des verres, des bols et des assiettes. En voyant son émerveillement le Vala de la forge lui donna un coup de coude avant de se saisir d'un verre et d'une assiette. Alice l'imita et observa ce qu'il prenait. Du jus de raisin et des pâtisseries qui lui étaient inconnues. Elle prit du jus d'orange ainsi qu'une pomme puis décida de goûter les viennoiseries. En cherchant les quatre Valar d'hier elle les trouva assis à une table éloignée du centre. Une place était libre et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers eux. En y arrivant, Vána et sa sœur lui sourirent, Oromë lui fit un signe de tête qu'elle leur rendit. Ils mangèrent en silence puis Vairë se présenta devant eux. Avec un sourire elle expliqua à la blonde qu'en premier lieu, c'était elle qui lui conterait l'histoire de Tolkien et qu'elle devait la retrouver d'ici quelques minutes dans son aile. Alice hocha la tête et Yavanna indiqua à l'autre déesse qu'elle l'accompagnerait. Vairë repartit dans le couloir. La blonde était excitée. Depuis hier elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout apprendre sur ce monde qu'elle pensait connaître. L'heure venue, Yavanna et elle se levèrent et la Vala la conduisit dans une aile attenante à la leur. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en chêne et son accompagnatrice lui indiqua que c'était la bibliothèque mais aussi là où Vairë passait tout son temps. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Yavanna l’abandonna à sa comparse et repartit.</p>
<p>En entrant dans la bibliothèque, cette dernière comprit pourquoi ce genre d'endroit était souvent surnommé l'antre du savoir. Des milliers et des milliers d'ouvrages étaient empilés sur des étagères... et des étagères, il y en avait des centaines. La salle était silencieuse. La nouvelle arrivante se rendit compte qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte depuis le début quand un petit rire cristallin raisonna dans la pièce. Vairë était amusée par l'émerveillement de la nouvelle venue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Comme vous l'avez appri</em><em>s</em><em> hier, je suis la </em><em>Vala</em><em> du temps et c'est souvent de m</em><em>on fait </em><em>que les mortels disparaissent. </em><em>M</em><em>ais savez-vous ce qu'il reste d’</em><em>eux</em><em> une fois qu'ils sont partis ?</em> lui demanda-t-elle en traversant l'allée principale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Je dirais les livres puisqu'on est ici.</em> rétorqua Alice en observant les alentours. Sa professeur hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Exactement. </em><em>D</em><em>ans votre monde, tout ce qu'il vous reste de John Tolkien sont ses livres n'est-ce pas ?</em> elle attendit que son interlocutrice tourne son regard vers elle pour continuer. <em>E</em><em>h</em><em> bien, ici tout ce qu'il nous reste de lui, c'est sa propre histoire que j'ai concilié</em><em>e</em><em> dans un livre." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>En disant cela, elle avait attrapé un livre sur l'étagère la plus proche. Il était noir, sans reliure, et sa couverture faisait le tour entier des pages. Autrement dit, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Elle le tendit à la jeune femme qui le tourna dans ses mains sans comprendre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il contient, il faut que vous appreniez à ouvrir les choses qui semblent fermées à jamais."</em> lui dit alors la déesse en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil au fond de la pièce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était pas magicienne et encore moins patiente. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait un jour trouvé pour ouvrir quelque chose de fermé, soit un bocal de cornichons, avait été de l'exploser sur le sol mais elle doutait que ce soit ce que Vairë attendait d’elle. Alors elle s'assit sur le sol et continua à étudier l’objet sous toutes ses coutures. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle soupira et envisagea de demander au livre de s'ouvrir littéralement. Puis elle repassa la phrase de la déesse dans son esprit et son visage s'éclaira. Une énigme ! C'était une énigme ! <em>"À jamais"</em>. Jamais... Elle se leva et, sans prêter attention à Vairë qui l'observait, commença à parcourir les galeries à la recherche de la lettre J. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle le trouva. Il y avait 10 colonnes de livres commençant par J. En se creusant les méninges elle décida de partir sur la sixième colonne puisque dans "jamais" il y avait 6 lettres. Les livres y étaient tous noirs sauf un, celui-là était rouge. Elle s’en saisit et, avec surprise, vit qu'une étiquette était collée dessus. Une étiquette au nom de J.R.R. Tolkien. Alice ouvrit le livre et découvrit une clef en argent qui n'avait même pas de crans. Elle ressemblait plus à un couteau tout compte fait. Elle rebroussa chemin avec le livre en main. Vairë n'avait pas bougé et lui offrit un regard mystérieux. Elle s'empara de la clef-couteau et trancha le long de la couverture. Le livre s'ouvrit et la blonde poussa un soupir de soulagement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Alors, comment ouvre-t-on les choses fermées à jamais ?</em> lui demanda la déesse en s'approchant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- En partant du principe que si elles sont fermées, elles ont été ouvertes un jour et qu'il faut donc faire preuve de persévérance et d'un esprit astucieux pour trouver la faille. </em>en convint Alice en ouvrant le livre. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver que des pages blanches. <em>Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>La déesse lui expliqua que ce n'était qu'une épreuve pour savoir si son esprit était assez aiguisé et tenace pour la quête qui l'attendait. Alice se sentit agacée mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Vairë finit par prendre place à ses côtés, à même le sol. Elle commença alors son récit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John était arrivé de la même manière qu'elle, après un accident. Il était relativement jeune puisque c'était pendant sa participation à la Première Guerre Mondiale. La fièvre des tranchées l'avait atteint et envoyé dans le plus profond coma. Il avait mis pied sur Valinor et les Valar n'avaient pas très bien compris jusqu'à ce qu'Eru leur envoie un message. Ils devaient envoyer John sur Arda, plus précisément en <em>Lothlórien</em>, pour voir Galadriel et son miroir. Alors ils l'avaient fait et John avait regardé dans le miroir. Il ne devait révéler à personne en Arda les événements exacts qu'il avait vus. Eru <em>Ilúvatar</em> était descendu de son trône et avait tenu conseil avec ses subordonnés. Il fut décidé que Tolkien devait retourner sur son monde et devait transmettre son savoir de manière subtile au plus grand nombre de gens. Les Valar ont par la suite envoyé eux aussi certaines de leurs créations sur ce monde pour plusieurs raisons et notamment afin de les mettre au courant des quêtes auxquelles ils pouvaient potentiellement participer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>À la fin du récit, Alice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bien évidemment, elle avait toujours pensé que c'était prodigieux d'inventer un monde entier comme ça mais elle était impressionnée que Tolkien ait pu se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vu et l'avait retranscrit au travers des âges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Maintenant, je te laisse aux mains d'Oromë et Tulkas. Ils vont t'apprendre certaines choses pour ta quête."</em> lui dit la Vala après l'avoir ramenée dans les jardins devant le pavillon. Elle la laissa là sans plus de cérémonie et la blonde se dit qu'elle était déjà fatiguée d'être trimbalée d'un dieu à l'autre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3. Leçons et réponses.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vairë venait à peine de laisser Alice, qu'une flèche siffla en passant près de son oreille. Elle vint se ficher dans l'une des colonnes derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers la provenance du tir et son agacement revint au galop quand elle découvrit deux Valar avec des sourires moqueurs et éclatants aux lèvres. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle les apostropha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Hey ! Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Parce que moi non, c'était dangereux.</em> elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Plutôt oui ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, mon beau-frère est un pro !"</em> riposta Tulkas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La demoiselle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce dieu devait être le petit dernier de la famille, le genre qui est resté un enfant dans sa tête. Oromë devait penser la même chose puisqu'il lui donna une tape derrière la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Cette après-midi, c'est le commencement de ton entraînement."</em>lui indiqua Oromë avant de faire demi-tour et de partir. Le deuxième dieu lui conseilla de les suivre si jamais elle voulait trouver la table du déjeuner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle avait cette fois-ci passé le repas avec Tulkas, Ulmo et Nessa. Ces deux derniers étaient vraiment gentils, quoiqu'un peu réservé en ce qui concerne le Vala des mers.</p>
<p>Une fois rassasiée, Tulkas et Oromë l'avaient entraînée dans un coin reculé des jardins et lui avaient expliqué que la leçon du jour consistait à éviter les attaques. Ils s’étaient alors mis au travail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis son arrivée et Alice s'impatientait d'aller sur Arda. C'était peut-être enrichissant de travailler avec les différents dieux mais rien ne valait le terrain. Elle avait hâte de tester ses nouvelles compétences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tulkas et Oromë lui avaient appris à se battre pendant des jours grâce à un entraînement plus que complet et épuisant. Parer, esquiver, contrer, attaquer à revers, viser, attaquer... Grâce aux deux Valar, elle avait appris à manier plusieurs armes comme la hache, l'épée, l'arc, la lance et tout ça de manière ambidextre. Oromë lui avait appris à chasser, même s'il contrôlait les flèches pour éviter de tuer les animaux de Yavanna. Il lui avait aussi appris à passer inaperçue. Nessa, la femme de Tulkas, lui avait enseigné à tenir le rythme d'une course rapide et l'endurance. Profitant de cela, elle lui avait montré quelques pas de danses des différents peuples d'Arda.</p>
<p>
  <span>Son entraînement ne s'était pas arrêté là. Tous les dieux y avaient mis du leur. Vairë lui avait </span>
  <span>raconté</span>
  <span> les principaux événements </span>
  <span>historiques</span>
  <span> au travers des livres de la bibliothèque et des tapisseries qu'elle tissait dans le palais de </span>
  <span>Námo.</span>
  <span> En passant par </span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>es elfes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ñoldor</span>
  </em>
  <span> et Sindar </span>
  <span>ainsi que les histoires de </span>
  <span>Fingolfin, Fëanor et </span>
  <span>Eärendil.</span>
  <span> Mais aussi celle de l'apparition de la lune et du soleil, </span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>a submersion de l'île des hommes rebelles : </span>
  <em>
    <span>Númenor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, la création des Balrogs et des dragons, l'histoire des Maiar comme Sauron et celle des Istari...</span>
</p>
<p>Après, la Vala lui avait conseillé de rendre visite à Estë. Cette dernière lui avait d'abord inculqué comment mettre à profit chaque minute pour se ressourcer et se reposer, même pendant un effort physique. Puis, avec l'aide de Yavanna, elle lui indiqua comment reconnaître les herbes et les plantes aux vertus médicinales, étant aussi guérisseuse. Yavanna avait poursuivi par la connaissance de la nature et tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui amener de bon, de nutritif ou relaxant. Elle lui apprit aussi de nombreux noms d'animaux. Par la suite, la Terrienne se rendit chez Vána.</p>
<p>Cette dernière ne pouvait rien lui apprendre si ce n'est comment rester jeune, ce qui n’intéressait pas Alice. Cependant, elle l'invita à se balader dans les jardins d'Irmo. Les oiseaux et les fleurs les avaient suivies. Ce fut un moment de paix incroyable.</p>
<p>La blonde était un peu désappointée en se rendant au cours d'après, avec une famille un peu macabre. Elle rencontra donc Nienna, Vala du deuil et son frère Námo, Vala de la mort. Ces deux-là éclairèrent un point sombre qui subsistait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. La question suivante : une fois la quête finie, que lui arrivera-t-il ? Avec un tendre sourire, Nienna lui expliqua d'abord, qu'en tant que déesse du deuil, elle était chargée d'éviter sa mort. Elle était sommée de surveiller son état et d'alerter Estë, la guérisseuse, si jamais elle était blessée. Námo prit la suite des explications et lui confia qu'une fois morte, elle serait renvoyée en Valinor. Elle garderait l'accès au côté divin. Elle passerait donc sa vie entière sur Arda, à l'époque où elle atterrirait.</p>
<p>Le frère des deux dieux l’emmena voir Varda, leur reine. Avec son aide, Irmo lui enseigna la signification des rêves. Varda lui expliqua que les rêves pouvaient être influencés par le placement des étoiles et astres puis lui apprit leur positionnement et à en déduire les présages.</p>
<p>Par la suite, la demoiselle avait fait une pause de quelques jours. Il lui restait à voir Ulmo, Manwë et Mahal. Ce dernier l'évitait depuis peu et ne faisait que de la regarder de loin, sous le regard désolé de Yavanna. La jeune fille trouvait cela curieux. Elle s'était posée des questions mais avait remis ses demandes d'explications à plus tard quand son entraînement avait repris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle fut surprise de découvrir Manwë devant sa porte ce matin-là, avec dans les mains un croissant. Quand elle l'eut avalé, il lui tendit une gourde d'eau. Le dieu n'avait pas décroché un mot durant le chemin. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans l'un des endroits les plus somptueux des appartements divins. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un trône démesuré, sûrement à la taille habituelle du souverain. Toute la pièce avait des reflets bleu clair et en regardant par une fenêtre, on pouvait voir qu’elle se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne blanche comme neige.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Savez-vous où nous sommes Alice ?"</em> questionna le Vala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La susnommée secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier que non, elle ne savait pas. Il était l'un des seuls à encore la vouvoyer, comme Mahal. Et étrangement, cela la gênait plus venant du second que du premier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"- Nous sommes au Taniquetil </em>
  <em>o</em>
  <em>u autrement appelé "haut sommet blanc", en quenya. Et ceci est mon trône. Voyez-vous, je vous ai amené ici car peu de personne</em>
  <em>s</em>
  <em> peuvent passer le pas de la porte. Ces derniers doivent posséder des capacités magiques exceptionnelles. Nous sommes là précisément pour que vous trouviez vôtre </em>
  <em>pouvoir</em>
  <em> au plus profond de vous et que vous l'éveillez. Je vais donc vous laisse</em>
  <em>r</em>
  <em> ici afin que vous méditiez, comme Estë vous l'a si bien appri</em>
  <em>s</em>
  <em>. Quand vous aurez trouvé ce que vous cherche</em>
  <em>z,</em>
  <em> ne vous inquiétez pas je le saurai et je viendrai vous voir." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice, ahurie, le regarda partir. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de méditer et de se reposer. Elle aurait vraiment tout donné pour participer à un nouvel entraînement de combat épuisant ou même à un des entraînements de course de Nessa… Et qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par magie ? Voulait-il lui faire comprendre qu'elle était un genre d'Istar comme Gandalf ? Qu'elle allait avoir un bâton et pouvoir faire des trucs de dingue comme lui ? La jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol, autant en finir au plus vite et avoir des réponses. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure afin de se sentir ne serait-ce que reposée. Sa respiration était lente et son esprit vide. Elle se concentra et essaya d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler de la magie pure. Pour elle, c’était comme une boule de lumière blanche éblouissante cachée au creux de sa poitrine, entre ses deux rangées de côtes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>De l'autre côté de la ville divine, du nom de Valmar, les Valar étaient en grande discussion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- </em><em>T</em><em>u dois lui dire, </em><em>Mahal</em><em>. Elle se doute déjà de quelque chose.</em> soupira Vairë en direction du barbu. Celui-ci avait la tête dans les mains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- C'est sûr que la façon dont tu te comportes avec elle, ne peut que l'intriguer.</em> renchérit alors Tulkas en haussant les sourcils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre...</em> murmura le forgeron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Tu lui dis clairement, sans ambiguïté et au passage, tu lui expliques à quelle quête elle devra participer et ce qu'elle devra faire."</em> intervint Manwë, revenant du Taniquetil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mahal hocha la tête et Yavanna lui prit la main. Elle avait aussi une part de responsabilité dans les préoccupations de son mari.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et Alice était entrée dans une espèce de transe. C'est là qu'elle la sentit. Une chaleur se répandait doucement dans son être et envahissait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Un sourire prit place sur le visage de la Terrienne et elle ouvrit les yeux. Son attention se plaça directement sur ses mains où le creux de ses paumes brillait. En levant la tête, elle tomba sur des yeux d'un marron chocolat. Manwë avait un léger sourire et il hocha la tête quand elle tendit ses paumes vers lui. En silence, il l'invita à le suivre vers la salle où se déroulaient les repas. Ses paumes scintillaient toujours et en voyant cela les Valar arrêtèrent leurs activités. La surprise passée pour les premiers, ils se mirent à applaudir. Pour la première fois, la blonde se sentit rougir. Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers la table des quatre dieux qui l'avaient accueillie et elle fut contente de voir de la fierté dans tous les regards, même dans celui de Mahal. Manwë l'invita alors à se sustenter avec sa femme et lui. Elle accepta sans hésiter.</p>
<p>À la table de Manwë et de Varda, étaient aussi présents Varda, Vairë et Ulmo. Alice fut mise au courant que son apprentissage magique allait débuter avec ce dernier qui lui apprendrait à manier l'eau. Enfin, quelques bases. Elle apprit aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas de bâton et qu'elle se servirait principalement de ses mains. Varda lui raconta que le Taniquetil avait encore un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire des Valar. Selon la légende quand Morgoth reviendra à la fin du monde, Manwë descendra de son trône pour le réduire au néant. Eru fera alors entendre la dernière musique des Ainur qui façonnera Arda définitivement. La blonde fut subjuguée et ne put s'empêcher de demander où était exactement Morgoth à l'instant où ils parlaient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Je vous montrerai après le repas."</em> lui annonça alors le souverain divin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comme dit plus tôt, il la mena à la bibliothèque. Elle leva un sourcil quand le dieu ouvrit une porte dissimulée en plein dans le mur. Elle comprit à son regard grave que si cette porte était cachée, elle devait le rester. Manwë entra et Alice se précipita sur la porte pour la retenir, la galanterie avait visiblement ses limites. Il faisait sombre jusqu'à ce que le dieu allume des bougies rien qu'avec sa pensée. La pièce était ronde et les murs noirs. Il n’y avait rien, aucun meuble, aucune fenêtre... Puis soudain, un léger tremblement de terre se fit ressentir et une colonne émergea du sol, au centre de la pièce. Incrustée dans cette colonne, se trouvait une alcôve et dans cette alcôve...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span><em>"- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est un </em></span><span><em>P</em></span><em><span>alantír</span></em> <span><em>?"</em></span> <span>laissa échapper la </span><span>blonde</span><span>,</span><span> sous le coup de la surprise. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Personne ne lui répondit. Le Vala posa la main sur la sphère et l'invita à faire de même. Alice hésita un instant et l’imita. À peine avait-elle touché l’objet que la pièce se mit à virevolter autour d'elle. Elle atterrit alors au milieu d'une cellule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>" - En réalité, je suis dans la cellule et vous, vous êtes dehors.</em> objecta une voix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- J'ai pensé à voix haute ? Et puis d'abord où et qui êtes-vous ?</em> commença à paniquer la jeune fille, tournante sur elle-même.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Si tu es là, c'est que tu as demandé à me voir sombre idiote !" </em>s'emporta l'inconnu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une ombre se rapprocha dangereusement des barreaux et la demoiselle put bientôt distinguer une forme voûtée. La chose releva la tête et la blonde porta une main à sa bouche. La peau de l’homme était blanche, presque grise, et il semblait avoir au moins 80 ans. Ses yeux étaient fous mais elle remarqua une ressemblance avec ceux de Manwë. Elle hoqueta alors de surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"- Vous êtes Mor... Melkor, enfin, je veux dire... Vous êtes Melkor ? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Bravo, quelle perspicacité ! Et toi, qui es-tu ? Tu dois être importante pour que mon frère accepte de... Oh, je vois. Ainsi donc, tu es fille de </em><em>Valar</em><em>..."</em> reprit l'homme en souriant étrangement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice s'était reculée et avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais quelqu'un le fit à sa place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"- Arrête de sonder son esprit, Melkor. Elle voulait savoir où tu étais, je lui ai montré et maintenant nous partons."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En disant cela, Manwë l'avait poussée vers le fond de la pièce et la jeune femme y distingua le second Palantír. Y mettant sa main, elle entendit une dernière remarque de Morgoth que ce dernier avait murmurée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"- Es-tu sûre de pouvoir les sauver tous, Terrienne... ? "</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Manwë était remonté. Il décida d’accélérer la fin de son entraînement. Alice n'osa rien dire quand ils pénétrèrent dans le pavillon où les dieux discutaient tranquillement. Cependant, les discussions cessèrent bien vite quand le monarque traversa la pièce, entouré d'une aura noire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Ulmo ! Mahal ! Il est temps de s'y mettre.</em> vociféra-t-il en passant. La blonde s'arrêta net à côté du Vala des mers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Vous avez été voir Morgoth, n'est-ce pas ?</em> lui demanda ce dernier. Elle le regarda et hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui hurle dessus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Quoi !? J'espère que tu rigoles là ! Je n'y crois pas. Morgoth est l'être le plus maléfique que ce monde n'ait jamais porté et tu vas le voir de ton plein gré ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'on soit par-..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mahal se tut et se pinça l'arête du nez en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli dire. Alice ne bougeait pas, la bouche entrouverte. Et alors qu'elle s’égosillait, les dieux quittèrent la pièce en vitesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Pardon ! Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas sûre de vous avoir très bien comprise Aulë.</em> elle utilisait ce nom juste pour l'énerver. <em>Vous, vous êtes mon parent !? Et qui d'autre ? Qui ! </em>en voyant Yavanna dans un coin de la pièce elle la pointa du doigt. <em>Vous aussi, c'est ça ? Vous êtes donc mes parents !? C'est ce que vous avez sous-entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Des parents que j'ai attendu toute ma vie !"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>De grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et bientôt l'air vint à lui manquer. Yavanna se précipita vers elle et lui saisit le visage en lui ordonnant de respirer. La jeune fille se débattit mais en se plongeant dans ses yeux, elle se calma instantanément. La Vala la prit dans ses bras et elles tombèrent au sol. Derrière elles, Mahal se rapprocha et vint poser une main sur l'épaule d'Alice et l'autre sur celle de sa femme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Nous devons t'expliquer certaines choses. </em><em>D</em><em>'accord ?"</em> l'informa Yavanna. Elle acquiesça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva dans leur chambre, à discuter. Yavanna et Mahal lui expliquèrent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement ses parents biologiques mais ses plus vieux ancêtres et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait eu des facilités à apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui et à s'adapter en Terre du Milieu. La "famille" apprit donc à se connaître avant qu'Alice, se sentant très fatiguée par cette journée riche en émotions, aille se coucher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le lendemain, ainsi que les jours qui suivirent, Ulmo tenta de lui apprendre à manier l'eau. Il commença par lui montrer comment faire tourner l'eau dans un verre grâce à sa magie. L’apprentie concentrait l'énergie qui lui traversait le corps et la projetait dans le verre, créant de mini-vagues. Elle faisait énormément de progrès, elle avait entendu Ulmo le confier à Nessa et Tulkas, la semaine suivante. Elle savait soulever l'eau, la multiplier et l'envoyer sur quelque chose avec une force surprenante. Elle avait même détruit une colonne du pavillon. Cependant, un soir, elle avait surpris une conversation entre Varda et son mari :</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Il faut que Mahal lui apprenne rapidement ce qu'il doit lui enseigner car la quête va bientôt commencer...</em> se tracassait Manwë.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Il le fera. En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu lui as dit de quoi il en retournait ? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Non, j'ai oublié. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Manwë... </em>s'était exaspérée sa femme. <em>Tu n'es pas sérieux, il faut qu'elle se prépare. Tu ne peux pas repousser indéfiniment ! Il reste moins d'une sem...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Varda. Je pense qu'elle est assez prête et je </em><em>crois</em><em> même qu'elle sait déjà dans quelle quête elle va atterrir et ce qu'elle devra </em><em>y </em><em>changer.</em> l'avait coupée son mari. Varda resta interdite un instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- C'est Morgoth n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?</em> l’avait-elle interrogé, posant une main sur son bras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Il m'a demandé si j'étais sûre de pouvoir les sauver tous. </em>était intervenue la concernée, en sortant de derrière la colonne où elle était. Puis elle avait repris. <em>J</em><em>'aimerais vous dire que oui mais je peux juste vous promettre que je ferai de mon mieux pour les sauver, tous les trois."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les deux dieux avaient hoché la tête et après s'être inclinée, Alice était retournée à ses appartements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce soir-là, la demoiselle devait retrouver Mahal juste avant le repas pour une dernière mise au point, à propos de l'apparition du feu. Les Valar avaient pensé qu'elle mettrait plus de temps à le maîtriser que l'eau puisqu'elle devait le créer pour l'utiliser. En réalité, elle n'avait mis que quelques heures. Mahal avait presque sauté de joie. Il en avait profité pour lui montrer comment polir des armes. Elle y repensait en arrivant au banquet. Mais dans la salle, comparé aux autres soirs, il n'y avait rien ni personne. Elle se retourna et découvrit Yavanna et sa sœur qui refermaient la porte derrière elles. La première avait une pile de vêtements dans les mains et Vána déposait un sac à l'entrée. Toutes deux avaient le regard triste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- C'est pour ce soir, ça y est ?</em> entama la jeune femme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Oui, tu ne pouvais pas rester là une année de plus.</em> plaisanta Vána en essuyant une larme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- </em><em>Déjà</em><em> un an ?</em> souffla Alice, choquée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Presque deux. Tu auras 21 ans dans cinq mois et l'anniversaire de ta date d'arrivée est... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Dans s</em><em>ept</em><em> mois...</em> compléta-t-elle. Elle releva la tête et leur offrit un sourire. <em>Je suis prête."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les déesses l'aidèrent à s'habiller. Elles avaient très bon goût. Elle avait des bottes marron clair qui lui montaient en haut des genoux et qui se fermaient à l’arrière avec un lacet. Son pantalon était près du corps et marron foncé. Elle avait une chemise blanche à manches longues et évasées puis resserrées aux poignets. Le col était froissé et se fermait avec trois boutons en bois. En dessous du dernier bouton, commençait son corset marron clair dont les lacets étaient devant. Par-dessus, elle enfila un veston noir en daim et le resserra à la taille à l’aide de ses sangles. On lui mit ensuite une cape sur les épaules. Noire, elle n'avait qu'une attache au niveau du col et s’agrémentait d’un capuchon qu'elle pouvait rabattre jusque devant ses yeux. Mahal et Oromë entrèrent alors et la première chose qu'ils firent fut de la prendre dans leurs bras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"- On t'apporte tes armes et tiens, je t'ai confectionné des gants, enfin des mitaines. Pour que le pommeau des armes ne te brûle pas et pour tirer à l'arc."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En même temps qu'il parlait, Mahal lui enfila les gants noirs rembourrés de fourrure grise. Elle lui sourit. Oromë lui tendit un arc en ébène avec des flèches du même bois. Le carquois était, quant à lui, de chêne avec une sangle de cuir. Elle le passa par-dessus son épaule. Ensuite, Mahal lui tendit une épée légère et elle reconnut ce qui en composait le pommeau. Une dent de dragon. Elle pensait que cela s'arrêterait là mais simultanément les nouveaux arrivants lui tendirent deux petites lames jumelles avec des manches en bois, pour Oromë, et deux petites haches en acier, pour Mahal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Laissez-moi deviner, il y a des rangements dans ma cape ? </em>soupira la jeune femme en secouant la tête mais toujours souriante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- On l'a un peu... amélioré</em><em>e</em><em>."</em> avait alors répondu Vána, fière d’elle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice rangea donc les deux haches dans la doublure de sa cape, près de ses hanches et les deux lames dans son dos. Cela lui rappelait un certain nain blond. Alors qu'elle avait fini, elle se rendit compte que les Valar étaient tous là. Varda lui tendit son sac et en l'ouvrant elle vit qu’ils avaient tous mis du leur pour lui préparer. Elle reconnut des potions et des plantes d'Estë, un carnet vierge avec l'initiale de Vairë. Il y avait un coquillage dans lequel on entendait la mer, Námo et Nienna lui avaient offert le sac en lui-même. Irmo lui avait offert un attrape-rêves fait du bois de ses jardins. Tulkas et Nessa lui avaient préparé des réserves de nourriture. Alice avait découvert la passion pour la cuisine du couple un matin, en les voyant amener les pâtisseries. Il y avait aussi des vêtements de rechange. Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout.</p>
<p>Manwë s'approcha d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur. Il lui mit un collier autour du cou et des boucles d'oreille dans la main, des anneaux en argent simples et vraiment petits. Le collier était fait d'une chaîne en or blanc où pendait un croissant de lune, noir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Les boucles d'oreille s'accrochent en haut des oreilles pointues que tu vas avoir quand on t'aura changé</em><em>e</em><em>. </em><em>C</em><em>'est mon cadeau et le collier est </em><em>notre</em><em> cadeau </em><em>commun</em><em>. Mahal l'a forgé en y mettant l'essence de chaque </em><em>Vala</em><em> présent.</em> lui expliqua-t-il.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Merci, merci à tous... Mais qu'entendez-vous par me "changer" ?</em> s’inquiéta la demoiselle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est presque rien. </em><em>T</em><em>u auras juste des oreilles </em><em>légèrement </em><em>pointues et tu vas rétrécir. Tu feras la taille moyenne qu'aurait une personne mi-naine, mi-hobbit puisque </em><em>tes ancêtres</em><em> sont Yavanna et Mahal.</em> la renseigna Nessa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>- Pas de pieds démesurés et poilus… et pas de barbe ? Ni de moustache ? Rassurez-moi.</em> souffla-t-elle en direction du couple. Ils secouèrent la tête négativement. <em>Ok, alors ça me va. On peut y aller."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Manwë murmura quelque chose et en moins d'une seconde, elle dut lever les yeux pour le regarder. Elle était vraiment minuscule. Devant elle, un portail semblait ouvert. C'était une brèche parcourue d’électricité qui fendait le mur blanc. Elle s’avança et se retourna vers le groupe qui la regardait avec des sourires aux lèvres et quelques larmes pour certains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"- Vous allez me manquer. Mais j'espère ne pas vous revoir de sitôt, sans vouloir vous </em><em>offenser.</em> sa phrase suscita quelques rires.<em> À dans très longtemps, alors."</em> souffla-t-elle avant d’entrer dans la brèche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Partie 2 : 4. Tombée du ciel.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le choc fut brutal. Alice s'attendait à sortir d'un arbre ou du mur d'une maison… mais non, au lieu de ça, elle chuta de quelques mètres. Alors qu'elle était étalée sur le sol, elle vit la brèche se refermer au-dessus d'elle. <em>Super, merci Manwë</em>, pensa la Terrienne en se relevant avec difficulté. Une fois debout, elle avisa les environs. Devant elle, il y avait un portail qui s'ouvrait sur une route. La route semblait sillonner entre plusieurs collines et, pendant un instant, elle pensa au paysage des Télétubbies, ce qui la fit sourire. En observant le portail, la demoiselle vit l’arrière d’une boite aux lettres, donc l’ouverture était vers la route. Route qui ressemblait plus à une allée quand on regardait bien. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un jardin. La blonde se retourna lentement vers l’endroit où la porte de la supposée maison devait figurer. Ce jardin ressemblait étrangement à ceux qu'elle avait vus en Nouvelle-Zélande à...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-Hobbitbourg..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sur le seuil de la maison se trouvait un homme et derrière cet homme, il y en avait d'autres qui la regardaient à travers l'encadrement de la porte. Ils étaient tous ébahis et certains d'entre eux ouvraient carrément la bouche. Elle leur concéda un sourire un peu gêné avant de sentir un liquide chaud s’écouler le long de sa tempe. Elle porta une main à son front et, en la ramenant devant ses yeux, elle vit qu’il s’agissait de sang. Son sourire se transforma alors en grimace de douleur.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! Vous allez laisser cette jeune femme se vider de son sang sur le pas de ma porte ?</em> s'exclama celui qui devait être le propriétaire de la maison, se faufilant entre les hommes. Il arriva alors devant Alice, inquiet. <em>Rentrez, rentrez ! Je vais vous désinfecter ça."</em></p><p> </p><p>La nouvelle arrivante ne broncha pas, alors il lui prit le bras pour la lever et la guider entre les spectateurs de la scène. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était un peu plus petite qu'eux mais un peu plus grande que celui qui la tenait. Elle avait l’impression de les connaître mais impossible de se souvenir de leurs noms. En entrant dans la maison, elle passa devant un géant habillé de gris à qui un rire échappa. Son hôte la fit ensuite asseoir à une table, dans la salle à manger, où la vaisselle trônait. Devant elle, elle voyait les autres hommes qui encerclaient l'un des leurs, alors elle se leva pour entendre ce qu'il se disait.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Gandalf. </em><em>V</em><em>ous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu. Deux fois. Je ne l'aurai jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.</em> décréta le premier homme qu’elle avait vu sur le seuil de la porte. Alice sembla sur le point de se rappeler de son nom puis plus rien. Il avait lancé sa cape à quelqu’un.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Un signe ? Il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière ! </em>s'exclama le plus petit d’entre eux, soit le propriétaire de la maison, en s'avançant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il y a un signe. Je l'ai tracé moi-même.</em> lui certifia le plus grand, se frayant un chemin pour le rejoindre. <em>Bilbon Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette </em><em>C</em><em>ompagnie : Thorin Écu-de-chêne."</em></p><p> </p><p>En entendant les deux noms, la blessée s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et gémit entre ses dents. Bilbon. Thorin. Les Valar. Ça lui revenait maintenant. Elle avait vraiment dû prendre un sacré choc à la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Alors, c'est le hobbit...</em> le ton du chef semblait amusé et moqueur. <em>Dites-moi Monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vous demande pardon ?</em> s'étrangla Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>L</em><em>a hache ou l'épée ?</em> insista Thorin en lui tournant autour. <em>Quelle arme préférez-vous ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Tirant sur ses bretelles, Bilbon essaya de reprendre contenance face à cet énième nain qui entrait chez lui sans sa permission et qui, en plus, le tournait en ridicule.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Eh bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cacher mais... je ne vois pas p-pourquoi est-ce si important ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si Alice n'avait pas si mal, elle se serait cogné la tête contre le mur tellement cette situation la désespérait. Quelques rires agitèrent la rangée de nains et la blonde dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper les premiers qu'elle avait sous la main, soit Bifur et Nori. Mais sans qu’elle ne s'y attende, sa vue se brouilla et les murs du smial se mirent à tourner. Ses oreilles avaient beau bourdonner, la Terrienne entendit très clairement Thorin lancer à Gandalf que Bilbon faisait plus épicier que cambrioleur.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Gandalf, qui est-elle ?"</em> souffla alors Dori, à son propos.</p><p> </p><p>Mais l’interpellé n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que des paroles incompréhensibles fusèrent dans l’habitat. C'était Bifur qui soutenait l’inconnue, inconsciente. Bilbon s'affola et ordonna au nain de l'emmener dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Le Magicien Gris observa les nains qui s'agitaient. Enfin, quelques-uns puisque Thorin et d’autres attendaient visiblement une réponse de sa part.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je ne vous </em><em>le dirai</em><em> pas, Thorin.</em> le susnommé sembla prêt à répliquer mais l’instigateur de la réunion continua. <em>Je ne vous répondrai pas </em><em>car</em><em> je ne suis pas sûr. Attendons qu'elle aille mieux pour lui demander.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne reculerai pas le départ pour cette semi-femme, Gandalf.</em> <em>Qu'importe qu'elle soit tombée du ciel."</em> répondit froidement le nain.</p><p> </p><p>L’Istar toussota et se dirigea vers la chambre de la nouvelle venue.</p><p>Bilbon s'affairait à nettoyer la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête. Il y avait aussi Bifur qui faisait des remarques en khuzdul. Bilbon commençait à s'agacer de ne rien comprendre à ces babillages, alors Gandalf congédia le nain. L’alitée papillonna des yeux et admira Bilbon comme s'il était un ange descendu du ciel. Il appuyait un coton sur son front.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous êtes réveillée.</em> constata Gandalf.</p><p> </p><p><em>- On dirait, en effet.</em> admit la blonde, reprenant une position assise.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous devriez rester allongée, votre tête...</em> s'alarma Bilbon. La jeune femme sourit, lui montrant la plaie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Regardez, il n'y a presque plus rien.</em> Bilbon ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous </em><em>semblez avoir</em><em> guéri... comme par magie.</em> spécula l’homme au bâton, mettant son interlocutrice dans l’embarras. <em>Bilbon, pouvez-vous aller voir ce que font les nains s'il vous plaît ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Le hobbit acquiesça sans lâcher sa dernière invitée des yeux. Gandalf s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait délaissée.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je pense qu'il est temps de me dire d'où vous venez, demoiselle ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Alice. Et vous n'allez jamais le croire." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle lui raconta son histoire, très rapidement et très vaguement. Le magicien passa tout le récit à hocher la tête et à dire "<em>hm, je vois</em>" ou "<em>bien, très bien</em>" à chaque fin de phrases. À la fin, il se leva et fit les cent pas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je suis étonné, mais je vous crois. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir quelqu'un tomber du ciel si souvent que ça. Mais je dois vous prévenir, ça ne va pas être facile de faire accepter à la Compagnie qu'une femme les accompagne, surtout Thorin. Enfin, vous êtes là pour ça. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas leur révéler qui vous envoie, ni que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer. Alors on va dire que c'est un objet de ma confession qui vous a transportée là et que vous êtes mon apprentie d'accord ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais il arrivera un moment où je leur dirai la vérité, Gandal</em><em>f, au</em><em> moins une partie et le plus tôt possible. Je les connais et je sais qu'ils ne supporteront pas le fait que je leur ai menti. </em>répliqua la jeune femme en se levant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, ça, c'est sûr... Attendons pour l'instant. Nous devrions les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne nous abîment </em><em>notre</em><em> cambrioleur."</em> conseilla l’Istar avec un clin d’œil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thorin venait d'apprendre à Dwalin que son cousin, Dáin, ne participerait pas à leur quête quand ils les rejoignirent dans la salle à manger. Les nains marmonnaient, déçus. La blonde se surprit à ressentir de la compassion pour eux en voyant leurs mines. Si elle avait pensé ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement, c'était déjà loupé. Gandalf et Bilbon s'étaient rapprochés d’eux. Elle préféra rester dans l'encadrement de la porte.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? </em>s’enquit Bilbon avec intérêt. Les nains levèrent les yeux vers lui, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bien entendu. En réalité, ils espéraient que ce soit le cas.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Hm</em><em> Bilbon, mon cher ami, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté.</em> soupira Gandalf en sortant une feuille de sa poche. Le hobbit se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce pour prendre une bougie tandis qu’Alice s'approchait de la table, juste assez pour apercevoir la carte. <em>Loin à l'</em><em>E</em><em>st, par-delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées et des terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- La Montagne Solitaire...</em> lut alors Bilbon, qui était revenu pour éclairer le bout de papier. Il lança un regard à la jeune fille comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne savait pas plus de choses que lui. Cette dernière leva les mains en signe d'innocence et le hobbit se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation des nains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui ! Óin a interprété les présages et les présages disent que l'heure est venue.</em> disait Glóin d'une voix forte et enthousiaste. Son frère, assis à côté de lui, confirma ses paroles.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Les corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant à la montagne comme cela avait été prédit. "</em><em>Q</em><em>uand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin."</em> récita-t-il d’une voix mystérieuse et solennelle. Les nains frétillèrent alors joyeusement sur leurs chaises.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh. Quelle bête ?</em> s’informa Bilbon, calmant les réjouissances. Alice aperçut Thorin fermer les yeux d'appréhension quand Bofur se leva pour s'approcher du hobbit. La demoiselle ressentit encore une fois le besoin de s’auto-provoquer un trauma crânien en entendant les explications du nain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh, c'est sûrement une allusion à Smaug le Terrible, première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé : des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher... Grand amateur de métal précieux !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'est un dragon.</em> le coupa la blonde, voyant Bilbon fulminer. Les nains le prenaient encore pour un imbécile.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt !</em> cria Ori, détournant l'attention de tout le monde. <em>Il va savoir ce que c'est, le fer des nains, quand il l'aura dans le troufignon !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice pouffa alors que Dori tirait son frère pour qu'il s’assoit. Il était vraiment drôle et attendrissant. Les nains s'agitèrent une fois de plus et la jeune femme, l'espace d'un instant, eut envie de hurler qu'ils se taisent tous.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous.</em> commença Balin en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre. <em>Or, nous ne sommes que treize... Et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents.</em> les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Eh ! Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot ? "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Puis un bruit sourd interrompit les protestations. Fíli avait tapé du poing sur la table et s'était redressé. Il émanait de lui une certaine aura... royale. Un charisme et une prestance qui forcèrent les autres à l'écouter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux mais nous sommes des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice se retint de faire remarquer que la répétition était de trop dans le discours. Kíli releva qu'ils avaient Gandalf, un puissant magicien qui avait dû tuer des centaines de dragons. Ledit puissant magicien semblait gêné et tenta d’objecter. La Terrienne nota qu'ils aimaient bien les contestations dans ce monde.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Combien alors ?</em> s'exclama Dori et, remarquant l'expression étonné du concerné, il insista. <em>C</em><em>ombien de dragons avez-vous tué ? Allez-y, dites-nous le nombre ! "</em></p><p> </p><p>L’apostrophé s’étrangla en recrachant la fumée de sa pipe que personne ne l’avait vu allumer. Ce fut la goutte de trop et les nains se levèrent des deux côtés de la table. Ils se hurlaient dessus. Elle échangea un regard avec l’homme en gris. Dans moins de dix secondes, s'ils ne l'avaient pas tous bouclé, elle allait les tuer. Bilbon tenta bien de les calmer mais aucun d'eux ne prêta attention au petit homme.</p><p>Puis le roi hurla des paroles en khuzdul qui se rapprochaient d'un "<em>fermez-la</em>" plutôt sec et autoritaire. Alice et Bilbon sursautèrent, les nains se rassirent rapidement. Thorin était resté silencieux tout le long alors quand il parla, il déblatéra un flot de paroles impressionnant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vus aussi ? Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis 60 ans. Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Restons-nous en retrait ? Pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ? Du Bekar ! Du Bekar ! "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les nains clamèrent alors <em>pour Erebor,</em> en cœur. Leur roi savait convaincre et persuader, il n'y avait aucun doute. Tous étaient en liesse, se parlant en khuzdul ou se souriant. Tous, sauf un.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous oubliez que la </em><em>G</em><em>rande </em><em>P</em><em>orte est scellée ! On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne.</em> déplora Balin, désespéré. Si Alice ne savait pas que le souverain était plus vieux que lui, elle aurait pensé l’inverse. Il semblait avoir vieilli deux fois plus vite depuis la chute d'Erebor. Quant à Thorin, seules les mèches grises, qui parsemaient sa coiffure, le trahissaient.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai...</em> lui répondit Gandalf dans le silence ambiant. Il sortit une clef... de sa manche ? La blonde secoua la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Comment avez-vous eu ça ?</em> souffla Thorin en regardant l'objet sans vraiment le voir, comme s’il s’agissait d’un fantôme du passé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thráin, avant sa disparition pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant."</em> déclara le magicien en la lui tendant.</p><p> </p><p>L’héritier fit tourner la clef entre ses doigts. La Terrienne regardait cette clef d'un mauvais œil. Elle savait où cette clef allait les mener. Elle songea à la voler, comme ça pouf, plus de quête, plus de dragon, plus de morts. Mais elle se ressaisit assez vite. Si elle commençait à douter, elle n'y arriverait jamais.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- S'il y a une clef... Il doit y avoir une porte.</em> conclut Fíli, comme si c'était une découverte.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Donnez-lui la médaille de l'intelligence.</em> railla Alice. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bilbon l'entende et lui retourne un regard amusé. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que lui. Un certain vieux monsieur tournait vers elle un regard mitigé de reproches et d'amusement. Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures.</em> reprit le vieil homme, se retournant vers les nains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il y a une autre entrée.</em> fit remarquer Kíli avec un air d'imbécile heureux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, donnez la médaille à celui-là.</em> chuchota la blonde, se déplaçant à côté du hobbit. Bilbon sursauta, il ne l'avait pas sentie se rapprocher. Une fois sa surprise passée, il pouffa.</p><p> </p><p><em>- [...], les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes.</em> soupira Gandalf, visiblement agacé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je pense que la médaille dont vous parlez revient à leur peuple entier.</em> corrigea le hobbit. Alice ricana discrètement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- [...] je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais, dans la Terre du Milieu, d'autres le peuvent.</em> continua l’Istar. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Thorin mais ce dernier ne comprit pas le sous-entendu.<em> La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Donc, il nous faut un cambrioleur !</em> argua Ori. Bilbon fut soudain le centre de l'attention et sous la pression, il crut que les nains attendaient son avis.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et un bon. Un expert, j'imagine.</em> sourit-il. Alice s'éloigna lentement de lui, se faisant la réflexion qu'il s'était mis dans de beaux draps.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et vous l'êtes ?</em> l'interrogea Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je suis quoi ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Il dit qu'il est un expert !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suite à cette déclaration, les nains hurlèrent encore une fois à tout va et la blonde se passa une main sur le visage. Elle regrettait le silence de Valinor.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Oh, moi ? Non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie ! </em>réfuta le semi-homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Sacquet. Il n'a guère l’étoffe d'un cambrioleur.</em> approuva Balin, abattu. Le hobbit acquiesça frénétiquement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seuls."</em> poursuivit Dwalin, non sans un regard pour la seule femme présente. Elle le soutint sans baisser les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Mais les débats redoublèrent d'intensité. Alice sentit que les limites de sa patience étaient proches. Elle tapota le bras du Magicien Gris pour lui faire comprendre qu'un drame allait se produire incessamment sous peu, si un minimum de silence ne revenait pas. Gandalf hocha la tête, étant lui aussi exaspéré par le comportement des invités.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>Ça</em><em> suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur. Compris ?</em> vociféra-t-il d’une voix grave. Il semblait être entouré d'une aura noire et menaçante mais elle s'évapora une fois le calme revenu. <em>Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage."</em></p><p> </p><p>Les nains semblaient plutôt convaincus alors que Bilbon aurait voulu disparaître. Alice, elle, commençait à être tendue. Cette petite réunion allait se terminer, Bilbon allait s’évanouir et tous les regards se tourneraient vers elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de cette </em><em>C</em><em>ompagnie et j'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet. Il a plus de ressources que ne le suggèrent les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'il ne l'imagine.</em> exposa Gandalf à Thorin qui semblait plus que septique.<em>Vous pouvez me faire confiance.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon.</em> finit par accepter le monarque avant de s’adresser à Balin. <em>Donne-lui le contrat. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- On est partant, on est parti !</em> s'exclama Bofur, joyeux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est un contrat classique. </em>indiqua le nain à la barbe blanche en tendant le parchemin à leur hôte. <em>Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Prise en charge des obsèques ? Conditions : paiement à la livraison, jusqu'à la concurrence d'un quatorzième de la totalité des profits, s'il y en a." </em>lut l’intéressé.</p><p> </p><p>Il parcourait les lignes du contrat, disant que cela semblait être correct, quand il tiqua en trouvant ladite catégorie consacrée aux obsèques.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- La présente </em><em>C</em><em>ompagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable des blessures subies qui pourraient s'en suivre, y compris mais non limitées à des... lacérations ? Une éviscération ? INCINÉRATION ?</em> s’ulcéra Bilbon, respirant de plus en plus vite.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Il</em><em> va tomber dans les pommes.</em> annonça sans détour Alice, à Gandalf. Ce dernier lui lança un regard étonné.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d’œil.</em> élucida Bofur, grand sourire, s'approchant du hobbit qui avait reculé dans son vestibule.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça va mon gars ?</em> s’inquiéta Balin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui. Je me sens faible.</em> bredouilla Bilbon en se penchant en avant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Gandalf.</em> s'exaspéra l’envoyée des Valar devant le regard fixe et peu concerné du susnommé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est comme un four avec des ailes.</em> continua Bofur, sur sa lancée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Gandalf !</em> reprit la blonde qui venait de passer d'exaspérée à agacée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air... </em>insista le semi-homme, très pâle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et POUF ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres. </em>termina Bofur, fier de lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il va s'évanouir, là !</em> s'affola Alice face au manque de réaction du vieux à la barbe grise. Et en effet, le hobbit défaillit quelques secondes après avoir dit non aux nains. Le magicien se décida enfin à se rendre près du hobbit, la jeune fille sur les talons.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous êtes d'un grand secours, Bofur.</em> grommela-t-il.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Parce que </em><em>vous, </em><em>vous pouvez vous venter de l'être ?"</em> lui demanda la blonde en s'accroupissant à côté de Bilbon. L’Istar ne répondit rien mais lui lança un regard vexé. Il demanda à Bofur d'emmener l’évanoui dans sa chambre, aidé par la jeune femme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 5. Le départ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après avoir confié le hobbit aux soins de Bofur, Alice fit demi-tour pour retrouver le reste des nains. L'un d'entre eux soupirait qu'ils avaient perdu leur cambrioleur. Encore installé à la table, Thorin discutait à voix basse avec Gandalf. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ah, très chère, vous revoilà !</em> s'exclama le magicien, excessivement joyeux. <em>Comment va notre hobbit ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Il est </em><em>toujours </em><em>dans les vapes.</em> lui répondit-elle en s'approchant. Les nains la regardaient de travers. <em>Mais ça devrait aller.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>C</em><em>omptez-</em><em>vous</em><em> nous dire à qui est-ce qu’on a à faire, Gandalf ?</em><em>"</em> cingla Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle avait beau avoir passé plus d'un an en compagnie de dieux parfaitement calmes et polis, elle n'en restait pas moins farouche. Alors elle s’avança vers le nain au crâne rasé, tellement près qu'elle leva les yeux pour s'adresser à lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Elle est juste devant vous alors pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?</em> articula-t-elle, plissant les yeux. Le nain parut hésitant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Qui êtes-vous ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La question ne venait pas de celui auquel elle s’attendait. Alice se tourna alors vers le nain qui avait parlé, qui n'était autre que sa Majesté Thorin. Il l’impressionnait peut-être mais elle n’allait pas le laisser lui marcher dessus.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Alice, pour ne pas vous servir.</em> riposta-t-elle sans s'incliner. <em>Apprentie de Gandalf et votre nouvelle meilleure amie. Je pense qu'on va partager un bon bout de route ensemble, </em><em>p</em><em>our ne pas dire toute."</em></p><p> </p><p>Fíli et Kíli, dans un coin de la pièce, se délectaient de la vue de leur oncle passablement dérouté par la demoiselle. C’était divertissant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous n’étiez pas prévue.</em> claqua froidement Thorin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, mais vous parlez au passé donc maintenant je le suis.</em> le contra-t-elle sur le même ton, sans se départir de son sourire. <em>Gandalf, vous devriez aller voir Bilbon."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bilbon avait refusé de venir. Gandalf paraissait confiant, la Compagnie semblait partagée. Alice était sereine. Après sa dernière altercation, elle avait signé un contrat en tant que soutien de la Compagnie, puis avait regagné sa chambre sans demander son reste, le chant des nains la faisant sombrer dans le sommeil.</p><p>Le lendemain, un certain Magicien Gris la réveilla très tôt, lui annonçant que le petit-déjeuner était servi. Elle avait bougonné pour la forme puis s'était habillée rapidement. En entrant dans la cuisine de Bilbon, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bofur lui saute dessus pour lui fourrer deux pommes et un verre d'eau dans les mains.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Mangez ! C'est certainement le dernier repas correct que vous allez prendre.</em> lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil, l'emmenant vers la table.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>L</em><em>aisse-la respirer. </em>recommanda Fíli au nain, souriant dans sa tasse. <em>Elle vient de se lever.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Oh, ça</em><em> ne me dérange pas. </em><em>Vous vous appelez</em><em> Bofur, </em><em>c’est bien ça</em><em> ?</em> s’enquit la blonde en croquant dans sa pomme, l’air de rien.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Exact et là-bas c'est mon frère Bombur. </em><em>Il est un peu</em><em> gros. Bifur, celui avec la hache dans la tête, est notre cousin.</em> <em>Il ne parle que le khuzdul ancien, on a du mal à le comprendre parfois.</em> Bombur grommela dans sa barbe alors que Bifur lui faisait des signes étranges, s’exprimant indistinctement. <em>Il demande si tu vas mieux depuis hier. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Bien sûr</em><em>, oui. Merci de m'avoir rattrapé</em><em>e</em><em>, d'ailleurs ! </em>sourit la jeune femme en se tournant vers son sauveur, légèrement rouge. Une chose étrange s'était passée. Le temps d'un instant, elle avait cru comprendre ce qu’il lui avait dit. Pour masquer son trouble, elle se tourna vers le nain en face d'elle. <em>Et vous ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Moi quoi ?</em> la taquina Fíli. Elle vit son frère, à côté, pouffer dans son bol.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vous demande quel est votre nom, Monsieur le blagueur.</em> répondit Alice, levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Fíli, pour vous servi</em><em>r</em><em> demoiselle Alice.</em> susurra le nain, charmeur, avant de reprendre une voix normale. <em>Et l'imbécile à mes côtés, c'est Kíli, mon frère. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne suis pas un imbécile.</em> bougonna Kíli. <em>Nous sommes les neveux de Thorin, le... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Le nain hyper poli et gentil qui semble avoir envie de m'égorger depuis hier ? </em><em>J</em><em>e vois qui c'est.</em> le coupa la blonde, sa réplique faisant rire les nains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça.</em> intervint celui à la barbe blanche. <em>Par</em><em>fois, il est vraiment gentil. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Balin.</em> concéda la demoiselle en attrapant son verre pour le boire d'une traite.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ainsi, vous avez retenu mon nom, étonnant. Je ne me souviens pas...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Gandalf l'a dit quand vous avez parlé de la </em><em>G</em><em>rande </em><em>P</em><em>orte, il me semble.</em> se justifia la jeune femme.<em> Je retiens vite les noms. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, il vaudrait mieux ! Les noms de nos compagnons se ressemblent, alors autant les apprendre maintenant.</em> s’immisça le magicien à l'autre bout de la table, un verre de vin devant lui. Alice grimaça. Du vin au petit-déjeuner, on aura tout vu.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mon frère s'appelle Dwalin.</em> commença Balin dans le but de lui présenter tous les autres, les pointant tour à tour. <em>Glóin est le frère d'Óin. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je </em><em>note, je note</em><em>.</em> souffla la blonde en feignant la concentration.</p><p> </p><p><em>-</em> <em>Les trois nains là-bas, ce sont les frères Ri. Dori est le plus vieux et s'occupe toujours d'Ori, le plus jeune. Celui du milieu, c'est Nori. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ne le laisse pas t'approcher, il te fera les poches plus vite que son ombre !</em> la mit en garde le nain au chapeau.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je t'entends, Bofur !"</em> cria le supposé voleur de l'autre bout de la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>S'ensuivit une petite dispute entre les deux où Bofur accusa le nain à la coiffure en étoile d'avoir dérobé un de ses chapeaux préférés. On aurait dit un vieux couple en pleine scène de ménage. D'ailleurs, Dwalin devait le penser aussi puisqu'il mit fin à la querelle en les appelant les amoureux. Les deux nains s'étaient indignés mais Alice n'avait pas manqué le regard amusé qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle ne manquerait pas de leur en toucher deux mots, plus tard. Thorin entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce. L'ambiance ne changea pas, il n'était pas de ces chefs qui imposaient le silence quand ils arrivaient et qu'on craignait. La blonde était soulagée, il était quand même un minimum humain.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On part bientôt, sans se presser.</em> informa-t-il. <em>Nous devons</em><em> prendre les poneys à Bree, </em><em>en</em><em> fin de matinée."</em></p><p> </p><p>Ok, ils partaient à pieds. Très bien. Alice partit prendre son sac, vérifiant par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. En revenant sur ses pas, elle passa devant la chambre de Bilbon. Elle contempla la porte un instant, sachant pertinemment qu’elle le reverrait bien assez tôt. Elle sortit de la maison puisqu’elle était déserte.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On a failli attendre !"</em> se plaignit Fíli, comme elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle lui tira la langue et ils se mirent tous en route.</p><p> </p><p>L’envoyée des Valar marcha en silence aux côtés des deux princes. Elle observait Bofur et Nori un peu plus loin, tout en écoutant les idioties des héritiers, riant quelques fois à leurs blagues. Ils tentaient de lui faire la conversation mais elle n'était pas décidée à parler, pour l'instant. Elle réfléchissait à la vie qu'elle allait pouvoir inventer quand ils lui poseraient des questions un peu plus personnelles que "<em>vous avez bien dormi ?</em>" ou "<em>vous n'aimez pas beaucoup notre oncle, n'est-ce pas ?</em>"</p><p>Ils arrivèrent à Bree en temps et en heure, pour récupérer les poneys. Ils se les répartirent et les chargèrent. La Terrienne se trouvait sur un poney noir, des sabots à la crinière. Il était vraiment élégant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Il n'a pas de nom. Si vous voulez,</em><em> vous pouvez</em><em> lui en donner un.</em> la fit sursauter une voix, à l'entrée de l'écurie. <em>Prosper, Prosper Mérimée.</em> l'informa un jeune homme en lui tendant la main.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Alice.</em> se présenta la jeune femme, étonnée. <em>Il n'a pas de nom ? Pourquoi ? Tous les autres en ont un pourtant. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, mais on ne donne pas de nom aux poneys noirs. </em><em>L</em><em>es gens d'ici disent qu'ils portent malheur.</em> répondit Prosper en caressant l'encolure de l'animal. <em>Si vous voulez mon avis, je trouve ça ridicule. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Moi aussi.</em> lui sourit-elle. <em>Hm... Black Pearl. </em><em>Ce</em><em> sera parfait. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Black Pearl ? C'est une langue que je ne connais pas, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?</em> demanda l’homme en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Perle noire.</em> lui apprit la blonde, avant de remarquer Bofur qui l'observait depuis la porte. <em>Enchantée de vous avoir rencontré, Prosper ! À bientôt, peut-être. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- De même Alice, à bientôt."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle entraîna Black Pearl à sa suite pendant que Prosper s’en retournait au pub. Passante à côté de Bofur, elle fronça les sourcils quand il pouffa. Elle l'interrogea sur les raisons de son rire mais le nain ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever les mains en signe d'innocence. Il fila ensuite vers ses compagnons. La jeune femme soupira et rangea ses dernières affaires dans des sacs accrochés à la selle du poney. En rejoignant le groupe, elle remarqua quelques regards hostiles à son égard. Dori en premier lieu, puis Dwalin et Glóin, Fíli et Kíli semblaient déçus.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous avez fini de séduire le garçon d'écurie, on peut partir ?</em> grogna Thorin à son encontre. La blonde resta interdite avant de se colorer de rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne séduisais pas le garçon d'écurie ! Il s'appelle Prosper et c'est le fils du gérant du bar ! Il me parlait de mon poney, c'est tout. </em>s'indigna-t-elle en croisant les bras.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Grand bien lui fasse."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et Thorin tourna les talons dans un mouvement plein de grâce et de mépris. Quelques nains pouffèrent en le suivant. Alice se renfrogna et monta sur son poney. Elle était en queue de file, toute seule. Les deux héritiers étaient plus en avant, Bofur était avec son cousin et Nori avait remonté le groupe pour se mettre aux côtés de Dwalin. Devant elle, se tenaient Dori et Glóin. Les deux amis parlaient de Bilbon. Nori, à ce moment-là, lança à la cantonade que le hobbit ne viendrait pas, malgré le contrat qui l'attendait sur la table. Bofur, dans sa volonté de vouloir le contrarier, lui dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à parier. Ainsi, les paris fusèrent. Il y avait d'un côté ceux qui étaient sûrs que Bilbon viendrait. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux : Bofur, Óin, Kíli et Fíli. Pour les autres… Bref, seuls Thorin et Dwalin n'avaient pas pris parti. Ce dernier se tourna vers Gandalf et le consulta. Le magicien paria que le hobbit viendrait, sans grande surprise. Puis Alice apostropha le souverain. Et bien qu'elle n’ait appelé que lui, ce furent tous les regards qui se tournèrent vers elle. Elle remonta alors la file en faisant fi des autres et se posta près du roi.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous ne pariez pas ?</em> lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.</p><p> </p><p><em>- À quoi bon ? Il ne viendra pas, vous allez perdre de l'argent.</em> bougonna-t-il sans même la regarder.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qui a dit que je voulais parier de l'argent ? Et si vous </em><em>en </em><em>êtes si sûr, pariez </em><em>donc </em><em>avec moi, qu'importe le prix. Moi, je pense qu'il viendra.</em> insista la jeune femme en regardant la route. Le nain, qui l’observait du coin de l’œil, ne sut quoi répondre face à son air malicieux. Faisant demi-tour avec son poney, elle lui fit un clin d’œil.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pari tenu."</em> accepta Thorin, parlant juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.</p><p> </p><p>Un grand sourire illumina le visage d‘Alice qui ne se retourna même pas.</p><p>Ils chevauchaient depuis une bonne heure quand Ori lança soudainement :</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je vous l'avais dit, vous vous rappelez ? C'était une perte de temps de venir ici. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça, c'est bien vrai !</em> confirma Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'était ridicule, faire appel à un hobbit, un semi-homme.</em> continua le jeune nain, sans retenue, avant qu’un cri ne se fasse entendre derrière eux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Attendez ! Attendez !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les têtes se tournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement. Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je l'ai signé.</em> annonça alors fièrement Bilbon, parce que c'était bien lui, arrivé à la hauteur de Balin à qui il tendit le contrat.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh bien, tout me semble en ordre. Bienvenue, Monsieur Sacquet, dans la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne.</em> déclara le nain à la barbe blanche. En parlant dudit Thorin, il regardait le hobbit d'un air blasé. Il ne s'adoucit pas quand il posa les yeux sur la seule femme de sa Compagnie, plus loin, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Donnez-lui un poney.</em> ordonna-t-il avant de reprendre la route.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci.</em> paniqua le hobbit. <em>Je suis sûr que je peux suivre à pieds. J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnées, voyez. Je suis même allé jusqu'à la Grenouillère wooo..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Mais trop tard, Fíli et Kíli l'avaient saisi chacun par un bras afin de le soulever pour le déposer sur un poney.</p><p>La Compagnie reprit la route.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Allez Nori, il faut payer !</em> lança soudainement Óin. Nori, tellement sûr de son coup, avait parié avec plusieurs nains. <em>Merci mon gars !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Que se passe-t-il ?</em> demanda Bilbon à Gandalf, alors que plusieurs bourses volaient au-dessus d’eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils ont parié sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas. La majorité </em><em>a</em><em> parié que non.</em> révéla le vieil homme, comme si ce n’était pas une évidence.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et qu'en pensiez-vous ?</em> ne put s'empêcher de le questionner le cambrioleur fraîchement engagé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh... Ahah, mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant."</em> élucida-t-il en attrapant la bourse de Dwalin qui ronchonnait. Le magicien se pressa de la fourrer dans son sac.</p><p> </p><p>Alice observait le manège de Nori qui tentait de voler la bourse qu'il avait lui-même donnée à Bofur. Le nain n'était pas très discret. Il faisait des zigzags avec son poney derrière celui de sa cible. Bilbon s'exclama alors qu'il fallait faire demi-tour parce qu'il avait oublié son mouchoir. Le nain aux deux nattes, se retournant, leva un sourcil en apercevant Nori prendre un air innocent. Au lieu de faire une quelconque réflexion, il déchira un pan de sa veste et le lança à Bilbon qui le rattrapa, non sans une grimace de dégoût. Bofur décréta que ça ferait l'affaire et Gandalf commença un discours, ou plutôt un sermon, à l'adresse de Bilbon. Il lui faudrait se passer de ses mouchoirs et de bien d'autres choses à partir de maintenant...</p><p>Le hobbit chevauchait aux côtés de la Terrienne, raide comme un piquet. En temps normal, elle aurait ri de sa position mais elle n’avait pas la tête à ça.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?</em> s’enquit-il.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, rien. </em>souffla-t-elle en gardant son regard sur la route.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas à moi, demoiselle...</em> commença Bilbon. <em>J</em><em>e ne connais même pas votre prénom ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Alice, enchantée Bilbon.</em> sourit la blonde en lui tendant une main que le hobbit serra. <em>E</em><em>n fait, quand on s'est arrêté pour prendre les poneys à Bree... J'ai discuté d</em><em>u mien</em><em> avec le fils du gérant et ils ont tous cru que je tentais de le séduire. </em><em>Dans quel but</em><em> ? Je n'en sais rien ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce sont des nains. Ils sont très différents de nous. </em>expliqua simplement le semi-homme en haussant les épaules. La dernière remarque fit rire la jeune femme aux éclats. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous ? Ainsi, vous pensez que je suis une hobbit ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas de pieds poilus !</em> plaisanta-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, mais...</em> balbutia Bilbon, cherchant ses mots. <em>Vous êtes quoi alors ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous n'êtes pas une naine, en tous cas !</em> s’immisça Bofur en ralentissant pour être à leur hauteur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pourquoi ?</em> grogna-elle alors, n’ayant toujours pas digéré le coup de Prosper. <em>Parce que les naines ne séduisent pas les garçons d'écurie ? Ou plutôt parce que je n'ai pas de barbe ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Parce que vous n'avez pas de barbe !</em> trancha Bofur, saisissant la perche pour se faire pardonner.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous n'avez pas totalement tort. Ma mère était mi-</em><em>humaine</em><em>, mi-hobbit de ce que je sais. Et mon père était mi-homme, mi-nain.</em> les informa Alice. Ce qui, en soit, n’était pas vraiment un mensonge.</p><p> </p><p><em>- De ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne les avez pas connus ?</em> demanda Kíli un peu plus loin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Non, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Et mon père est mort quelques années plus tard."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle avait sorti ça tellement naturellement que les nains et le hobbit s'étaient sentis gênés. Bilbon avait même dit qu'il était désolé mais elle avait balayé cela d'un geste de la main. Pour ensuite ajouter que des années plus tard, elle en avait fait le deuil.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quel âge avez-vous ?</em> réagit Fíli en rejoignant la petite troupe à l'arrière.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Fíli ! </em>s'indigna Dori, juste devant. <em>On ne demande pas son âge à une demoiselle !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- J'estime être assez vieille pour participer à cette quête, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.</em> riposta la blonde en lui tirant la langue.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et votre mari vous laisse vous balader loin de la maison avec des hommes ?</em> lança Glóin, choqué. Alice éclata de rire devant le raccourci que le nain avait fait entre assez vieille et mariée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mon mari ? Mais je ne suis pas mariée ! Et puis même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas besoin </em><em>qu</em><em>'un homme </em><em>ne</em> <em>me dise quoi faire ou </em><em>ne</em><em> me prenne en charge. </em><em>J</em><em>e me débrouille très bien toute seule.</em> expliqua-t-elle, en fervente défenseure de la cause féminine. La plupart des nains n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et le hobbit semblait aussi septique.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne comprends pas que vous ne soyez pas mariée.</em> dit-il tout simplement. La jeune femme l’invita donc à lui expliquer pourquoi.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez du charme. Vous n'êtes pas un canon de beauté, en tous cas chez les nains, mais vous restez très jolie.</em> le devança Fíli, comme si c'était évident. Il fut approuvé par le hobbit ainsi que par Kíli. La concernée rougit et Bofur le fit remarquer à toute la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh, regardez ça ! Elle rougit !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La blonde était presque sûre que si elle avait été à portée de mains, il lui aurait tiré les joues comme à une enfant. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Quand elle osa enfin regarder entre ses doigts, elle vit que Thorin semblait ravi de son état.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bofur...</em> gronda-t-elle. <em>Ça fait déjà deux fois. </em><em>S</em><em>i tu continues à me mettre dans l'embarras pendant cette aventure, je ferai en sorte que tu disparaisses. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais oui, c'est ça demoiselle ! </em>la charria Bofur. <em>Revenons-en à nos moutons. Alors,</em> <em>p</em><em>ourquoi tu n'es pas mariée ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- J’</em><em>imagine que c’est parce que je</em><em> n'ai pas encore trouvé </em><em>chaussure à mon pied</em><em>. Tu sais bien, la fameuse personne capable de me supporter pour des années et des années !</em> clarifia-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux pour leur faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça viendra, il ne faut pas s’inquiéter mon gars !"</em> lui cria Balin, derrière leur chef. Ce dernier la regardait avec une sorte d'amusement et d'intérêt mal dissimulés.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme en doutait vraiment. Sans parler des membres de la Compagnie qui ne voudraient certainement pas d’elle, elle se voyait mal passer le reste de sa vie avec un elfe. Sauf si c'était Legolas. Alors là, volontiers. Bard était aussi un bon candidat, si elle survivait jusque Lacville. Au pire des cas, elle resterait seule.</p><p>La Compagnie chevaucha encore quelques minutes avant qu'Alice ne se souvienne de son pari. Alors, avec un aussi grand sourire que la première fois, elle remonta la file de poneys jusque Thorin. Le roi la regarda du coin de l’œil et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue. Mais elle l’appela en lui faisant les yeux doux. Le nain poussa un soupir.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous vous souvenez, il y a une heure ou plus... On a fait un pari </em><em>dont le prix était </em><em>n'importe quoi ? </em>commença la demoiselle, visiblement ravie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous voulez qu'on en finisse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Erebor.</em> répondit aussitôt la blonde. Thorin écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche. Alice ne put se retenir très longtemps et éclata de rire. <em>Vous devriez voir votre tête ! Un vrai merlan frit, trop drôle ! Non, </em><em>plus sérieusement</em><em>, je ne veux rien pour l'instant. Quand j'aurai besoin d'une faveur, je vous le ferai savoir."</em></p><p> </p><p>Puis, comme à son habitude, elle lui offrit un clin d’œil et fit demi-tour. Cette fois-ci, le monarque sidéré la suivit du regard sans refermer la bouche. Dwalin lui fit la réflexion qu'il allait finir par gober des insectes s'il restait comme ça.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 6. Pouvoirs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La petite troupe suivait tranquillement son chemin depuis trois semaines. Ils longeaient une rivière, l'Eau, pour le plus grand bonheur du hobbit et de la Terrienne qui pouvaient se laver sans problème. Alice voyageait souvent aux côtés de Fíli et Kíli avec qui elle s'était très vite liée d'amitié. Les princes étaient vraiment divertissants et gentils, en plus de ça. Ils s'assuraient toujours qu'elle ne manquait de rien, qu'elle n'avait pas froid et la nuit, ils se mettaient d'un côté ou de l'autre de la jeune femme. Elle s'était aussi rapprochée de Bilbon avec qui elle passait souvent ses soirées au coin du feu. Il lui racontait ses petites anecdotes sur la vie dans la Comté. Ori comptait aussi parmi ses nouveaux amis. Le jeune nain avait d'abord eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'attention que la blonde lui portait. Il était vraiment timide. Tellement timide qu'un soir, Dori lui demanda s'il avait de la fièvre tant il était rouge de gêne. En effet, la demoiselle regardait son carnet de dessins déjà bien rempli.</p><p>Actuellement, elle était sur Black Pearl, cheminant à côté de Fíli. Ce dernier était celui qui la collait le plus et Alice ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Soit Fíli l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, soit ce dernier pensait qu’elle avait besoin d'être surveillée, voir protégée. Cela l'agaçait quelque peu et elle décida d'en parler au frère du concerné. Elle s'excusa donc auprès du blond et s'avança vers Kíli qui parlait avec Bofur.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Hey, Kíli.</em> le salua-t-elle, souriante.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Hey, Ali. Comment ça va ?</em> lui répondit le nain en lui rendant son sourire. Derrière lui, Bofur fit de même en hochant la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bien, bien... Mais quelque chose me tracasse.</em> dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. <em>Ton frère, à vrai dire. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a </em><em>encore</em><em> fait ? </em>soupira le brun en secouant la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh bien, rien de méchant mais je me demande juste s'il ne reste pas avec moi parce qu'il croit que j'ai besoin d'un "protecteur". </em>mima-t-elle en lâchant les rênes de son poney un instant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh. </em>Kíli paraissait gêné. <em>Oh, je ne sais pas... Tu devrais lui demander. Je te dis juste qu'à mon avis, c'est plus parce qu'il t'aime bien. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Bien ? Bien comment ? Parce que là, il y a de quoi se poser des questions !</em> s’inquiéta soudainement Alice. Kíli rit et se pencha vers elle comme pour lui dire un secret.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Tu es plutôt son type de fille, alors..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La blonde ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de hocher la tête. Elle remercia Kíli, sourit encore une fois à Bofur avant de retourner auprès du blond. Fíli lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Elle plongea dans ses pensées.</p><p> </p><p>C'est Bilbon qui vint la sortir de son état en lui secouant le bras. Elle sursauta et en relevant la tête, elle vit qu'elle était la dernière en selle et que tous les autres s'affairaient à monter le camp. Elle descendit alors de Black Pearl avant de sourire au hobbit. Elle voyait bien à sa mine inquiète et ses sourcils froncés qu'il se posait des questions. Elle posa alors la main sur son épaule et, vérifiant bien si les deux princes, Bofur et Ori étaient occupés, s'éloigna. Le semi-homme fut tenté de la rattraper ou d'avertir les autres mais il se retint. Elle avait certainement besoin d'être seule. Il attrapa les rênes de son propre poney et celles de Black Pearl afin de les accrocher à une branche. En passant près des nains, il ne prêta pas attention au regard que l'un d'eux lui jeta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alice était assise contre un arbre depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Inconsciemment, Fíli lui rappelait John. Cette façon de toujours la coller… même si ce n’était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Peut-être que John la voyait comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu... Elle n'avait rien contre lui en soi, elle en voulait plus à ses parents. John est né quand elle avait 14 ans alors elle l'a tout de suite jalousé. D'aussi loin qu'elle ne se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à tout ce que ses parents lui avaient offert. C'est là qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais considérée comme leur enfant mais plutôt comme un poids. Alors deux ans plus tard, elle avait demandé l'émancipation et sa tante, en tant que tutrice légale, avait sauté de joie.</p><p>Elle avait paniqué quand Kíli lui avait dit, pour Fíli. Pas qu’il ne lui plaise pas mais elle avait toujours eu peur de l'enfermement, de la restriction de liberté, quelle qu'elle soit. Même si elle se doutait que Fíli ne serait pas du genre à lui interdire de parler à qui que ce soit, de faire ce qu'elle veut, etc. De toutes façons, il n'en avait pas les droits. Quoiqu’il en soit, le blond ne lui avait encore rien dit. Elle n’avait pas à s’en faire, pour l’instant.</p><p>Elle rumina ses pensées encore un peu avant de se lever pour retourner au camp, quand un bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un approchait lentement et très silencieusement. Elle tira ses deux mini-lames de leurs fourreaux en s'accroupissant derrière l'arbre. En même temps que l'inconnu contournait son sapin, elle tournait autour du tronc de façon à se retrouver derrière lui. L'opération accomplie, elle s'immobilisa en laissant ses deux bras retomber le long de son corps.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Dwalin ?</em> l'appela-t-elle, franchement étonnée. Le nain au crâne rasé sursauta avant de pointer sa hache vers elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Comment êtes-</em><em>vous</em><em> arrivée derrière moi ?</em> demanda-t-il, confus, abaissant son arme. La demoiselle en face de lui rangea les siennes avant de croiser les bras, prenant une moue dédaigneuse.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?"</em> interrogea-t-elle en retour.</p><p> </p><p>Dwalin se mit dans la même position qu'elle avant de planter son regard dans le sien, sans répondre. Plus les minutes s’égrenaient, plus leurs yeux se plissaient. Aucun d'eux ne daignait baisser le regard ou cligner des yeux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je vous ai vu</em><em>e</em><em> avec le hobbit.</em> finit par craquer Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Et ? C'est une raison pour me traquer comme du gibier ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- À vous de me le dire...</em> gronda le nain en relevant sa hache. Alice réagit aussitôt en tirant son épée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quoi ? Vous imaginez que je complote avec Bilbon ?</em> s’offusqua-t-elle alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à tourner en rond.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous.</em>rétorqua-t-il, mauvais. La jeune femme décida de jouer le jeu et, au lieu de le confronter, rangea son épée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez raison. </em><em>J</em><em>e n'aurais pas </em><em>non plus </em><em>confiance en moi, si j'étais à votre place." </em>reconnut-elle en se parant de son plus beau sourire. Elle fit ensuite demi-tour afin de rejoindre le camp. Dwalin, lui, était resté figé quelques secondes avant de s'élancer à sa suite.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement pour lui, la demoiselle avait retrouvé le camp avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d'aller trouver Thorin et Balin pour tout leur raconter.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Monsieur Dwalin ?</em> l'apostropha Ori alors qu'il passait devant lui. <em>Vous avez l'air contrarié, tout va bien ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ori ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches à moins de 5 mètres de </em><em>cette</em><em> folle, compris ?"</em> lui intima Dwalin en le prenant par les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>Ori, tellement choqué, se contenta de hocher la tête sans demander pourquoi et observa donc ensuite Dwalin engager une conversation des plus agitées avec son frère et leur chef. Il en profita pour couler un regard à Alice et il remarqua qu'elle regardait elle aussi l'entretien qui se tenait 20 mètres plus loin. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, ce qui se confirma quand elle passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de partir voir Gandalf. Ori vit Bilbon essayer de lui parler quand elle passa près de lui et de Bombur, qui préparait le repas. Mais la blonde aux cheveux courts balaya les paroles du hobbit du revers de la main, tout en continuant son chemin et ce dernier échangea un regard perdu avec le cuisinier.</p><p>Ori reporta son attention sur le dessin qu'il s'appliquait à faire... Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave, entre ces deux-là...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et l'ambiance était plus que pesante. Après sa conversation avec Dwalin, le chef avait marché en vitesse jusqu'à la jeune femme qui l'avait regardé approcher en silence. Sans ménagement, il l'avait saisie par le bras pour la lever du rocher sur lequel elle était et tous avaient pu voir une lueur s'allumer dans son regard. Cette lueur luisait de danger, son regard si clair avait pris une teinte si sombre qu'on aurait dit que ses yeux étaient noirs. Cela avait été tellement surprenant que le nain l’avait lâchée en reculant un peu, la bouche entrouverte. Gandalf s’était levé pour poser une main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui avait semblé reprendre conscience. Le vent, qui s'était levé en même temps que la demoiselle avait semblé perdre le contrôle, était retombé immédiatement et l’électricité dans l'air s’était dissipée. Alice avait jeté un regard confus à Thorin avant de se tourner vers le magicien. Et de revenir au souverain, puis de les regarder tous dans leur ensemble. Elle avait alors levé les mains devant ses yeux avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche et de souffler le prénom du vieil homme. Ce dernier lui avait violemment pris les poignets, offrant alors la vue des paumes de son apprentie à tous les autres.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Par Eru Ilúvatar...</em> avait alors murmuré Bilbon, même si tout le monde l'avait entendu.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Gandalf ? Qui est-elle exactement ?"</em> s’était enquit Balin en s'approchant prudemment.</p><p> </p><p>Et maintenant ils en étaient là. Gandalf leur avait tout simplement dit qu'ils le sauraient en temps et en heure. Alice gardait un air choqué et ne cessait de regarder ses mains. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de justifier sa conversation avec Dwalin auprès de Thorin ou de tout autre nain. À vrai dire, elle n'approchait plus aucun d'eux, ni même Bilbon, depuis l'épisode du semi-orage qu'elle avait provoqué. Manwë ne lui avait jamais... Elle se stoppa dans ses pensées... Manwë... Les Valar... Ses souvenirs commençaient lentement à lui faire défaut. Elle se souvenait de son accident, d'avoir atterri en Valinor, suivi un entraînement... Mais le reste était très flou. Pourquoi deux signes étaient apparus sur ses paumes ? Un croissant de lune et un soleil. Ils étaient tracés dans une sorte de peinture violette lumineuse et il lui était impossible de les faire partir. Elle soupçonnait une intervention de Morgoth. Peut-être avait-il augmenté ses pouvoirs ? C’était sans doute cela. Les Valar devaient chercher une solution… Oui, sûrement.</p><p>Sa conversation avec Dwalin avait vite fait le tour de la troupe. Les nains disaient qu'elle était une espionne envoyée par les elfes. Bilbon était le seul qui venait la voir de temps en temps, notamment pour lui amener son souper.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Alice ? Comment allez-vous ce matin ? </em>intervint justement la voix du hobbit. La Terrienne leva la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Comme tous les jours Bilbon et vous ?</em> lui confia amèrement la jeune femme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Bien... Je suis sûr que cela va s'arranger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, je ne crois pas. </em>rit-elle, jaune.<em> Vous avez bien entendu ce qu'ils disent ? Je suis une espionne pour le compte des elfes... Des elfes ! Et dire que je n'en ai jamais rencontré un seul de ma vie... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Comment ? Vous n'avez jamais vu d'elfe ?</em> s'étonna le semi-homme. <em>Et si je puis me permettre, pourquoi av</em><em>oir </em><em>dit cela à Dwalin ? </em><em>Ce n’était pas très intelligent...</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, je n'ai jamais vu d'elfe et à vrai dire, vous êtes le seul hobbit que je connaisse et eux, les seuls nains que je n'ai jamais rencontré.</em> répondit-elle avant de soupirer. <em>Si j'ai dit cela à Dwalin c'est parce que... Il m'a énervé</em><em>e</em><em> à me suivre pour voir ce que j'allais faire ! Et puis, c'est lui qui a commencé à dire qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Il... Il faut le comprendre. C'est étonnant qu'une jeune femme se joigne de son plein grès à une aventure pour aider des nains qu'elle ne connaît pas...</em> essaya-t-il de tempérer, fatigué des tensions qui pesaient sur la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est bien ça le problème... Bilbon, promettez-moi que ce que je vais vous dire restera entre-nous pour l'instant ?</em>chuchota Alice en rapprochant son poney de celui du cambrioleur, ralentissant l'allure.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, oui, bien évidemment...</em> accepta-t-il sur le même ton, un peu tendu.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>J</em><em>e n'ai pas vraiment choisi de participer à cette quête.</em> commença-t-elle. <em>C'est... une force surnaturelle qui m'a choisi</em><em>e</em><em> mais je suis très heureuse de les aider à reprendre leur chez eux, ne vous méprenez pas. Je veux simplement dire que ce n'était pas mon initiative et que si cela ne m'avait pas plu, je n'aurais pas eu le choix quand même. Et puis vous aussi vous ne les connaissiez pas avant !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Bilbon marqua un temps de pause en se demandant si son amie n'était pas folle. Puis il se rappela l'orage, les signes sur ses mains, son apparition soudaine... Et il hocha la tête. Il mit alors sa dernière phrase de côté, même si elle n'avait pas tort, et lui posa tout un tas de questions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Une force surnaturelle ? Vous voulez dire un dieu ? Il vous a fait atterrir devant chez moi, comme ça d'un coup ? Mais d'où venez-vous alors ? Et vos pouvoirs ? Mais pourquoi nous avoir menti ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Chuuut ! </em>s'affola la demoiselle en voyant les têtes se tourner vers eux. <em>Bilbon. Je ne le redirais pas mais il ne faut absolument pas leur dire, pas maintenant. Il y a encore trop de tensions pour que je ne leur avoue quoique ce soit. Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit avant... C'est Gandalf qui me l'a conseillé. </em><em>J</em><em>e pense qu'il avait peur qu'ils ne me croient pas et je comprends tout à fait. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi du comment, vous avez visé presque juste. Mais je ne p</em><em>eux</em><em> pas vous le dire, pas </em><em>encore</em><em>.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...</em> souffla-t-il en regardant la route.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Dites-moi que vous me croyez, cela me suffit.</em> l’implora-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, je vous crois ! </em><em>En fait,</em><em> je me sens bête de ne pas </em><em>l’</em><em>avoir remarqué plus tôt.</em> sourit gentiment Bilbon, provoquant l’intérêt de son interlocutrice. <em>C'est vrai, </em><em>v</em><em>ous semblez </em><em>à la fois </em><em>si étrangère </em><em>et</em><em> si renseignée sur notre monde. Je dis cela car je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, pas d'Arda j'entends. Vous n'avez jamais vu de nains ou de hobbit</em><em>s</em><em>. Et même si vous avez dit être l'apprentie de Gandalf, le trouble s'est vu dans ses yeux quand vous êtes apparue. Vous ne vous connaissiez pas, n'est-ce pas ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Non... Je suis subjuguée par votre sens de l'observation !</em> le complimenta alors la blonde avec une expression d'admiration sincère sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Cependant.</em> reprit le hobbit, gêné du compliment. <em>Je pense que vous devriez </em><em>en</em><em> parler aux autres, le plus tôt possible. Ils se font des idées et ce n'est jamais bon de laisser de mauvaises choses faire leur chemin dans les esprits, encore plus quand nous parlons de nains !"</em> ajouta-t-il avec malice.</p><p> </p><p>Alice remercia le semi-homme d'un signe de tête, le gratifiant d'un sourire. Bilbon fit avancer son poney jusque Gandalf alors qu’elle se contentait de caresser l'encolure de Black Pearl en soupirant. Il avait raison, plus vite la vérité serait rétablie, plus vite elle pourrait bien s'intégrer à la Compagnie.</p><p>La chevauchée continua son cours et bientôt Alice vit une sorte de plateau en hauteur et reconnut l'endroit. Ils allaient s'arrêter au niveau du rocher et c'est là que Balin raconterait son histoire. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon jour pour faire ses aveux, elle attendrait donc.</p><p>Comme prévu, ils s'arrêtèrent au rocher. Étonnement, Bofur vint lui proposer d'attacher son poney près du sien, souriant un peu. La blonde, étonnée, regarda autour d'eux pour voir si les autres nains les observaient mais aucun d'eux ne leur prêtait attention. Elle accepta alors, non sans plisser les yeux, suspicieuse. Le nain se contenta de sourire et s'éloigna vers son frère cuisinier.</p><p>La Terrienne trouva la situation encore plus bizarre quand Ori, lui-même, vint lui apporter son repas et s'installer à côté d'elle pour dessiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent Kíli et Fíli qui les rejoignirent. Les jeunes princes s'assirent en face d'elle et elle ne put les ignorer plus longtemps, eux et leurs faces de ceux qui ont fait une bêtise.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ali ?</em> l’appela l’aîné. À l’entente du surnom, ladite Ali fronça les sourcils. <em>On tenait</em><em> à </em><em>s’</em><em>excuser de notre comportement. </em><em>Monsieur Sacquet</em><em> est venu nous dire ce qu'il s'</em><em>est</em><em> passé avec Dwalin et il n'aurait pas dû </em><em>te</em><em> suivre, ni </em><em>te</em><em> menacer... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et encore moins douter de </em><em>toi</em><em> et </em><em>te</em><em> dire qu'il ne </em><em>te</em><em> faisait pas confiance !</em> finit Kíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est dans la nature de Monsieur Dwalin. Il est méfiant. </em>ajouta une petite voix tranquille. Ori, car c'était lui, rougit quand trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, c'est mignon !</em> s'exclama Kíli en pinçant les joues du dessinateur. <em>Il défend son petit Monsieur Dwalin !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Kíli se fit rabrouer par son frère, qui riait quand même, et Ori se cacha le visage dans ses mains avant de rire à son tour. Alice, après un temps d'observation, se joignit à eux et les sourires des trois nains s'étirèrent.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce que</em><em> ?</em>s’exclama alors Dwalin en observant le spectacle. Thorin suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils. Il allait s'élancer vers ses neveux quand un obstacle de petite taille entra dans son champ de vision.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Monsieur Sacquet ? </em>s'étonna-t-il tandis que le hobbit se triturait les mains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tho-Thorin É-Écu-de-chêne ! </em>réussit à bégayer le semi-homme. <em>Vous devriez laisser Alice vous donner sa version des choses avant de vous emporter comme la dernière fois ! Enfin, s'il vous plaît..."</em> finit-il dans un soupir en ouvrant un œil qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé.</p><p> </p><p>Le monarque, surpris par l'audace du cambrioleur, lança un regard à Dwalin et vit son ami de longue date détourner le regard. Se tournant alors complètement vers lui, il le somma de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait visiblement omis.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Thorin, écoute, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est qu'elle voulait du mal à cette Compagnie, ça ne vaut pas la peine...</em> commença alors le grand guerrier en se grattant la nuque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Dwalin...</em> soupira l’héritier d’Erebor. <em>Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal mais il faut que tu me dises tout ce qu'il s'est passé. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas la peine.</em> intervint une voix derrière le roi. <em>Je peux vous le dire, moi."</em></p><p> </p><p>Thorin se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qu'il évitait depuis quelques jours. Elle se tenait là, droite, quelques mèches de ses cheveux si courts retombantes devant ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle ne correspondait pas vraiment aux standards de beauté des nains mais force était d'admettre qu'elle était tout simplement sublime. Et puis, les clichés et les cases, c’était bien il y a un âge… Il détourna le regard de son visage avant de se perdre dans sa contemplation. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ses neveux, eux aussi droits dans leurs bottes, postés derrière la demoiselle avec en arrière-plan Ori et Bofur. Les quatre nains semblaient soutenir leur amie. Il se racla alors la gorge.</p><p> </p><p><em>"-Eh bien allez-y, je vous écoute.</em> fit-il en mimant l'agacement même si, en réalité, sa curiosité était piquée au vif.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Très bien.</em> souffla la blonde, semblant un peu gênée. <em>Je me suis éloignée du camp ce soir-là pour des raisons qui ne concernent que moi pour l'instant. J'étais derrière un arbre </em><em>quand</em><em> j'ai entendu des pas et... Écoutez, je vais vous passer les détails, venons-en aux faits. Dwalin a commencé à me questionner sur ce que je faisais et il m'a dit qu'il m'avait vu</em><em>e</em><em> avec Bilbon, il s'imaginait que je complotais avec lui. Il m'a alors dit qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance, ce qui m'a relativement agacé</em><em>e</em><em> parce que c'est vrai ! Quelle femme dans ce monde voudrait aider des nains qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas et qui, en plus, s'imaginent à chacun de ses mouvements qu'elle veut séduire un homme, ahah, dès le premier jour en plus...</em> s’emporta-t-elle. Fíli posa une main sur son épaule.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh, doucement..."</em> lui souffla Kíli, à sa gauche, imitant le geste de son frère.</p><p> </p><p>La plupart des nains observaient le spectacle de loin. Seul Balin, accompagné de Gandalf, s'était rapproché. Ce dernier sentait que les limites de l’envoyée des Valar étaient sur le point d'être dépassées. Étonnamment, il sentit son aura magique se replier à l'intérieur d'elle-même, comme si elle avait réussi à la retenir. Thorin, quant à lui, se contentait de l’analyser en silence. Un instant, il avait senti sa volonté échapper à son contrôle. Il avait cru apercevoir une certaine fragilité dans sa voix, il aurait juré qu'elle avait tremblé. Bilbon proposa alors de les laisser s'entretenir seul à seule. Alice sembla paniquée mais Bofur lui tapota l'épaule en plaisantant sur le fait qu’il n'avait jamais mangé personne. Le roi retint un sourire. À la place, il remercia le nain au chapeau d'un signe de tête.</p><p>La demoiselle accepta et il lui désigna de la main un rocher, un peu plus loin. Le jour commençait légèrement à décliner derrière la forêt, en contre-bas. Une fois assis pas très loin de la Compagnie, le nain attendit qu'elle parle.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ce que je voulais dire.</em> reprit-elle calmement. <em>C'est que j'ai été profondément blessée de cette accusation alors que je suis ravie d'être parmi vous. </em><em>Même si beaucoup ne m'apprécient pas et doutent de moi, je suis vraiment déterminée à vous aider et je vous </em><em>avouerai </em><em>que la perspective d'un quinzième du butin ne m’intéresse absolument pas."</em></p><p> </p><p>Intrigué par ces mots, Thorin sentit des questions naître dans son esprit exactement comme le hobbit plus tôt. Il en mit quelques-unes de côté, pour plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je me dois aussi de vous avouer que j'ai entendu quelques interrogations au sein des discussions de la Compagnie. </em>
  <em>C</em>
  <em>'est pourquoi je vous demande ce que vous faites là, alors ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant, vous me prendriez tous pour une folle.</em>répondit-elle en se levant pour lui tourner le dos.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Pourquoi pensez-vous cela</em><em> ?</em> l’interrogea-t-il en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et il découvrit son expression coupable.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je crois que vous le savez, du moins vous vous en doutez.</em> expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire, se rasseyant à côté de lui sur le rocher. <em>Je ne suis pas l'apprentie de Gandalf, même si après l'épisode de la dernière fois je pense que je devrais prendre des cours avec lui..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice s'était tue alors qu'un voile passait devant ses yeux. Thorin devina qu'elle pensait à un souvenir lointain et apparemment heureux au vu du sourire qui bordait encore ses lèvres. Il ne répondit pas, plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il avait pensé qu'elle mentait ? Oui, indéniablement. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne sentait aucune animosité en elle, peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, il faisait un minimum confiance à Gandalf et si ce vieux fou avait décrété qu'elle était bénéfique et inoffensive alors peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas son apprentie ou même qu'elle vienne carrément d'un autre monde... Ce qui serait complètement dingue, quand même. Enfin bref, peut-être était-ce parce que la jeune fille avait ravivé le sourire de ses neveux, celui qu'ils avaient tous les deux, enfants, avant la mort de leur père. Certainement ces trois raisons à la fois et peut-être d'autres, un peu moins évidentes. L’objet de ses pensées s'agita et il comprit qu'elle s'en allait.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je vous crois.</em> déclara-t-il alors sans la regarder. Cependant, du coin de l’œil, il vit qu'elle s'était immobilisée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vraiment ?</em> lui demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, en revenant devant lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne sais même pas ce que vous allez nous révéler mais je vous crois.</em>confirma-t-il en se levant, gardant son masque de monarque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Merci.</em>lui sourit-elle, doucement. Thorin se contenta de hocher la tête en époussetant son manteau.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Retournons au camp.</em> déclara-t-il en avançant sans attendre de réponse.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Si je puis me permettre Thorin, vous devriez sourire des fois et éviter de froncer les sourcils comme ça, ça vous donne des rides."</em> lui conseilla la Terrienne, souriante, le dépassant pour se diriger vers Bilbon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 7. Aveux.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>À leur retour au camp, les autres leur jetèrent des regards qu'ils voulaient désintéressés. Loupé. Bofur, n'y tenant plus, se précipita vers Alice. Gandalf aussi s'approcha mais un peu plus posément.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous vous êtes expliqué</em><em>s</em><em> ? C'est bon ?</em> trépigna le nain.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, bien évidemment.</em> répondit Thorin, hochant la tête. Puis, il se tourna vers ses semblables. <em>Je tiens à préciser à chacun d'entre-vous qu'il n'y a plus à douter d'Alice. Quant à l'incident d'il y a quelques jours, elle choisira elle-même quand elle nous en parlera. </em><em>V</em><em>ous pouvez retourner à vos occupations."</em></p><p> </p><p>La Terrienne rougit et remercia le roi d'un regard. Elle s'éloigna alors vers Bilbon qui fumait sa pipe. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, en silence. Un sourire étirait les lèvres des deux compagnons. La blonde donna un coup de coude au hobbit et ce dernier s'étouffa avec la fumée qu'il avalait. La jeune femme éclata de rire et fut vite rejointe par le petit homme. Gandalf, plus loin, secoua la tête. Il marcha jusqu'aux deux amis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Puis-je vous parler, Alice ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh oui, bien sûr !"</em> accepta la concernée en se levant pour suivre le magicien.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'éloignèrent du camp pour que Gandalf lui demande quelques informations sur sa vie en Valinor.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous n'avez rendu visite à personne ?</em> murmura le vieil homme en s'approchant du visage de son apprentie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Eh bien, il se peut que j'ai été voir Morgoth, avec Manwë... Vous soupçonnez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- J'ai bien peur qu'il ait déréglé vos pouvoirs. Il faudra qu'on travaille à les fixer. Vous pouvez retourner avec nos compagnons.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Je me suis dit la même chose… </em><em>Merci Gandalf."</em> sourit la blonde malgré la pointe d'angoisse qui la saisissait à la gorge.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait envie d'aller voir Kíli et Fíli, ces deux cancres lui avaient manqué. Malheureusement, les retrouvailles attendraient. Thorin semblait rabrouer Dwalin. Malgré son attitude, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir alors elle s'empressa de les rejoindre.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Dwalin ?</em> les coupa-t-elle.<em> Je... Je tenais à m'excuser. Vous ne pensiez pas à mal et si je l'avais compris plus tôt, je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, </em><em>c</em><em>'est moi...</em> bredouilla le nain au crâne rasé, complètement abasourdi. <em>J</em><em>e n'aurais pas dû vous accuser ainsi.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Il n’y a pas de mal. </em><em>O</em><em>n est quitte alors ?"</em> plaisanta la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.</p><p> </p><p>Le chef s'était éloigné, laissant les deux comparses faire la paix. Dwalin rougissait à vue d’œil en attrapant la main tendue de la demoiselle. Le roi secoua un peu la tête. Le guerrier était toujours gauche avec les femmes, c'était à se demander s'il n'aimait pas les hommes.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Elle est étonnante, n'est-ce pas ?</em> le coupa une voix dans ses réflexions.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, on ne peut en douter. </em>concéda-t-il à son neveu.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je crois que Kíli l'aime beaucoup.</em> soupira Fíli en regardant son frère avancer à la rescousse d’un Dwalin qui ne savait plus quoi dire à Alice.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qui ne l'aime pas ?</em> enchaîna Thorin sur le même ton. Cette réponse interpella le blond qui se tourna vers son dirigeant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mon oncle ?</em> commença-t-il d'une voix taquine. <em>Tu ne serais donc pas insensible non plus ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Fíli !</em> s’exclama le plus vieux, se détournant du camp. <em>Ne va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit."</em></p><p> </p><p>Seul un rire fit écho à ses paroles tandis que le blond s'éloignait vers son frère et la concernée. Le monarque le suivit des yeux et son regard en rencontra un autre si semblable au sien. Alice lui adressait un sourire poli, mais pas moins sincère. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par une petite mimique. Il sentit ses joues rougir quand les lèvres de la demoiselle s'étirèrent encore plus. Il rejoignit alors Balin et Dwalin, qui avait été libéré par l'arrivée des deux princes. Il ne manqua pas le regard amusé du plus vieux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Thorin... </em>commença-t-il d’ailleurs, un rire dans la voix.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non Balin, pas toi. Fíli me l'a déjà dit et non, n'allez pas </em><em>inventer n’importe quoi</em><em>.</em> le devança le roi en soupirant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- De quoi parlez-vous ? </em>s'impatienta le dernier nain qui ne comprenait rien.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Certainement pas de ta capacité à parler aux femmes !</em> trancha le souverain en lui lançant un regard éloquent.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bien évidemment qu'il ne sait pas parler aux femmes !</em> s'exclama Óin en passant, sourd quand ça l'arrangeait. <em>Il préfère les hommes !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Dwalin vira au rouge sous l'exclamation de surprise de son frère et le regard indigné de son roi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Mon frère ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ?"</em> enchaîna le monarque.</p><p> </p><p>Le concerné marmonna quelque chose comme "vie privée, vous regarde pas" en s'éloignant. La rougeur de ses joues redoubla quand il croisa le regard du plus jeune de la Compagnie qui dessinait toujours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Kíli, Fíli, vous prenez le premier tour de garde. Reposez-vous tous, nous allons bientôt entrer dans des terres plus hostiles."</em> leur indiqua Thorin, une fois remis de ses émotions.</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir réparti tous les tours de garde sans en donner à Bilbon, Ori, Alice et Gandalf, il partit s’asseoir sur un rocher pour somnoler un peu. Il ne dormait pratiquement jamais depuis le début de cette quête. Les autres membres de la Compagnie l'imitèrent bientôt. La Terrienne était entre le hobbit et le feu de camp. Non loin de là, Bombur ronflait déjà et les deux jeunes Durin montaient la garde, de l'autre côté du foyer brûlant. Ils se partageaient une couverture.</p><p>Au bout d’une bonne heure à se tourner dans tous les sens, les deux plus petits membres de la Compagnie se levèrent non sans lancer un regard rempli de haine à Bombur, lui promettant moult vengeances. Le semi-homme s'éloigna parler à sa ponette Myrtille, si la blonde se souvenait bien. Cette dernière, quant à elle, se dirigea vers Balin qui faisait une ronde autour du rocher.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Puis-je vous tenir compagnie, Maître Balin ?</em> lui demanda-t-elle en bâillant. Ce dernier acquiesça avec un sourire.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Alors, mon gars, on n'arrive pas à dormir ?</em> rit-il, se moquant un peu.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, les ronflements de Bombur sont pires que tout !</em> grimaça Alice.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas pratique.</em> concéda le vieux nain.<em> Je demanderai à Óin de lui trouver un remède. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh vraiment ? Vous êtes un amour Balin !"</em> le gratifia la jeune femme. Elle jurait presque avoir vu des rougeurs sur ses joues.</p><p> </p><p>Un horrible cri de l'autre côté de la falaise les força à se rapprocher du camp où Bilbon semblait avoir une conversation éprouvante avec les princes.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Des orcs !</em> s'exclama-t-il quand ils furent arrivés à leur hauteur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Des égorgeurs. Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées.</em> lui expliqua calmement Fíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. </em>continua son frère sans se soucier de la pâleur du hobbit. <em>Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri... mais des mares de sang."</em></p><p> </p><p>Devant le désarroi du cambrioleur les deux frères échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent de rire discrètement.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous trouvez ça drôle !</em> tonna leur oncle, réveillé en sursaut par le précédent cri. <em>Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- On ne pensait pas à mal...</em> bégaya Kíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, vous ne pensiez pas ! Vous ignorez tout du monde."</em> coupa court le roi en s'éloignant vers le précipice.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux frères semblaient s'en vouloir au possible. Balin s'approcha un peu plus du feu et entreprit de défaire le malaise qui s'installait lentement. La blonde s'assit sur un petit rocher pour l'écouter.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ne t'en fais pas mon gars. Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orcs.</em> <em>Après que le dragon eut pris la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thrór tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains : la Moria.</em> <em>Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place.</em> <em>La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orcs conduites par le plus ignoble de toute leur race : Azog, le Profanateur.</em> <em>Le Grand Orc d</em><em>e</em><em> Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi.</em> <em>Thráin, le père de Thorin, devint fou de chagrin. Il disparut. Était-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le nain à la barbe blanche fit une pause, voyant les autres se réveiller un à un. Tous connaissaient cette histoire mais les talents de narrateur de Balin et la présence du personnage principal rendaient cela beaucoup plus réel et impressionnant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ensuite, certains de ses sbires s'occupèrent de Frerin, le frère cadet de Thorin. Il fut empalé sur une lance ennemie, à la vue de tous. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'Orc Pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable, </em><em>s</em><em>ans arme et sans bouclier.</em> <em>I</em><em>l n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog le Profanateur comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orcs ! Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eut ni festins ni chants cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres, nous étions peu à avoir survécu."</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice se retint de raconter cette histoire, la bataille d'Azanulbizar, en même temps que le nain. Mais elle ne devait pas la connaître, elle ne leur avait pas encore tout dit. Les nains se levèrent, alors elle fit de même.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Et je me suis dit alors... Il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thorin se retourna, plein de prestance et de charisme. Roi, c'était bien ce qu'il était, il n'y avait aucun doute. Tout en lui transpirait la royauté. La blonde se sentit frissonner quand il posa les yeux sur elle, même si cela ne dura qu’un quart de seconde.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- L'Orc Pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ?</em> s’enquit Bilbon, bien qu'ayant peur de la réponse.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps."</em> gronda le chef en regagnant la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p>Balin et Gandalf échangèrent un regard inquiet. La jeune femme se crispa. Ainsi, ils savaient bel et bien que les Durin étaient en danger.</p><p>Bilbon semblait rassuré. Les neveux de Thorin s'excusèrent encore et le roi secoua la tête en leur ébouriffant les cheveux. Les nains retournèrent donc dormir ainsi que le semi-homme, avant que Bombur ne ronfle de nouveau. Alice s'approcha du bord de la falaise et plissa les yeux, observant le plateau en face d'elle. Les troupes d'Azog étaient juste là, en face. Elle se retint de justesse de leur faire un signe grossier. Revenant sur ses pas, elle s'approcha du hobbit afin de se recoucher. Elle s'arrêta net car le cambrioleur lui avait volé sa couverture. Elle grinça des dents. Un peu plus loin, un petit rire résonna. La jeune femme, visiblement sur les nerfs, se retourna violemment vers la source du rire en grognant un "quoi" digne d’un certain chef nain en personne. Bofur, étendu quelques mètres plus loin, lui offrit son plus beau sourire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- On s'est fait voler sa couverture, à ce que je vois !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Aha, très drôle.</em> grommela-t-elle, blasée. <em>Tu n’as </em><em>pas </em><em>une ou deux </em><em>autres couvertures </em><em>à me prêter</em><em>, par hasard ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'une masse de tissus la percuta de plein fouet, manquant de la faire tomber. Un autre rire retentit et Alice tira la langue au nain avec le chapeau. C’était le premier avec qui elle avait fait ami-ami après l’incident de l’écurie, laissant immédiatement tomber le vouvoiement. Ce qui avait été imité plus tard par ses autres amis.</p><p>Elle tourna sur elle-même, essayant de trouver un nouvel endroit pour dormir. Et à son plus grand bonheur, il n'en restait qu'un : entre le roi et Bofur. Ce dernier tapota le sol à côté de lui. La Terrienne leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la place indiquée. Elle lança une couverture à terre, s'allongea et déposa la deuxième sur elle. Bofur la regardait faire alors elle lui fit un signe de tête comme pour lui demander ce qu’il voulait. Le nain farceur secoua la tête et se mit dos à elle. La demoiselle l’imita. Elle rencontra alors un regard d'acier, pénétrant et déstabilisant. Thorin, ne dormant évidemment pas, lui tendait un oreiller. Le sien ayant été lui aussi volé par le hobbit, elle l’accepta. Elle le remercia et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le roi ne répondit que par un signe de tête avant de se tourner lui aussi à son opposé. La blonde donna un coup de pied à Bofur, derrière elle, qui pouffait. Son rire redoubla alors d’intensité.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alice n'avait vraiment pas bien dormi. Bombur s'était remis à ronfler aussitôt qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, Bifur s'était mis à parler dans son sommeil et en plus, elle avait été réveillée toutes les heures par le roulement des rondes. Thorin les avait définitivement réveillés vers 6 heures et elle s'était retenue de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Maintenant qu'elle chevauchait juste derrière lui, l'idée demeurait tentante.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- À force de fixer la nuque de Thorin comme ça, on va croire que tu craques pour lui !</em> lança Fíli, entraînant les rires des quelques nains qui l'entendirent.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est sa nuque que je vais craquer. </em>répliqua la blonde sans même quitter des yeux le souverain, qui sembla frissonner à l'entente de ses mots.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vous entends, vous savez ?</em> rétorqua le concerné avec sarcasme, sans se retourner.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je le dis."</em> grogna de plus belle la jeune femme.</p><p> </p><p>Cela fit enfin se retourner Thorin qui la regarda de haut en bas, lui faisant froncer les sourcils comme pour le défier. Le monarque, sentant son humeur massacrante, ne fit pas de commentaires et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle ne semblait pas du matin. Pour ne rien arranger, la pluie s'invita soudainement. Alice, grâce au ciel, avait une cape molletonnée et imperméable dans son sac. Elle plaignait Bilbon qui n'avait même pas de capuche.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Dites Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous donc rien faire contre ce déluge ?</em> intervint Dori, la coupant dans ses pensées. Il venait de réajuster la cape d'Ori sur ses épaules, telle une mère, pour la quatrième fois.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il pleut, Maître Dori, et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.</em> lui répondit le vieil homme, regardant devant lui. <em>Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Il y en a d'autre</em><em>s</em><em> ?</em> interrogea le hobbit à la droite de la seule femme présente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Quoi ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Des magiciens. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous sommes cinq.</em> commença l’Istar.<em> Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane, le Blanc.</em> <em>Ensuite, il y a les deux mages bleu.</em> <em>J</em><em>e ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.</em> leur confia-t-il.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Alatar et Pallando. </em>l’aida instinctivement la demoiselle, s'attirant des regards étonnés.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh bien ! Vos connaissances surpassent les miennes !</em> s'exclama le Magicien Gris en riant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, j'ai juste une bonne mémoire.</em> rougit-elle en baissant la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Comment tu sais ça ?</em> lui hurla Kíli, situé à l'autre bout de la file.<em> Même Gandalf ne le savait pas !"</em></p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de rougir un peu plus. Elle qui ne voulait pas trop se faire remarquer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Et qui est le cinquième ? </em>insista Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Aaaah ! Le cinquième, c'est Radagast le Brun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est un grand magicien ou est-il... plutôt comme vous ?</em> s'enquit le semi-homme. Son amie rit sous cape.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien, à sa manière.</em> l’ignora le vieillard. <em>C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toute autre. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendues de forêts très loin à l'Est, ce qui est une excellente chose car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde."</em></p><p> </p><p>Et la conversation s'arrêta là, l'ambiance maussade reprit de plus belle. Même Fíli et Kíli ne s'amusaient plus. Bilbon amorça une conversation avec Dori sur les traditions naines et bientôt le nain se tourna vers Alice, lui demandant d’où elle venait exactement. Ils étaient tous inconscients du cataclysme que le magicien avait créé dans sa tête avec sa dernière phrase. Elle soupira. Elle s’était beaucoup demandé quand serait le bon moment de leur avouer d'où elle venait vraiment et cela y ressemblait. Elle pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir leur dire progressivement mais sur l’instant, le manque de sommeil la fit divaguer et elle se mit à parler toute seule sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>Il est temps que vous sachiez </em><em>la vérité</em><em>. En réalité, j</em><em>e ne viens pas de ce monde.</em> lâcha-t-elle, attirant l'attention de toute la Compagnie. <em>Ce sont les Valar qui m'ont fait venir. Je ne m’e</em><em>n</em><em> rappelle plus trop, mes souvenirs commencent à s’effacer mais </em><em>je peux vous dire que</em><em> j’</em><em>ai été</em><em> en Valinor où j'ai suivi un entraînement pendant p</em><em>resque deux ans</em><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- les Valar !</em> répéta Dori, choqué. Alice hocha la tête avant de continuer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Yavanna et Mahal sont pour moi un peu comme des ancêtres très lointains. C'est pour cela que je suis mi-hobbit, mi-naine. Mais il y a une part d’Homme en moi parce que, comme je l’ai dit, je ne viens pas d'Arda mais d'un autre monde où seuls les Hommes existent. Il n'y a pas de hobbits, de nains, d'elfes et la magie, telle qu'elle est ici, n'existe pas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>U</em><em>ne descendante de Mahal !</em> s'extasia Kíli. <em>Comme Durin ! Comme nous. Mahal est le...</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Le père des nains, je sais. J'ai eu le temps d</em><em>e</em><em> converser avec </em><em>lui </em><em>sur l</em><em>e sujet</em><em>.</em> grimaça la jeune femme, se rappelant du jour où Mahal lui avait fait les louanges de ses enfants.<em> Et Yavanna est la mère des hobbits. </em><em>Vous </em><em>avez quelques points communs, à vrai dire</em><em>...</em> souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- M-Merci.</em> balbutia-t-il, rosissant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mes parents, mes vrais parents </em><em>cette fois</em><em>, étaient donc des </em><em>Hommes</em> <em>des plus banals</em><em>.</em> <em>Je ne les ai pas con</em><em>nus</em><em>.</em> <em>Chez moi, le monde vous connaît en temps que personnages de livre. C'est pour ça que j'ai retenu vos noms </em><em>aussi vite et facilement</em><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous les connaissiez déjà...</em> murmura Balin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous connaissez donc l'avenir de cette quête ?</em> l’interrogea Glóin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, elle l</em><em>e</em><em> connaît mais je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'elle ne divulgue rien !</em><em> Désolé de vous l'apprendre comme cela, ma chère.</em> l'interpella Gandalf, sans lui préciser que c'était bien évidemment un mensonge. Il espérait juste qu'elle le comprendrait et tiendrait sa langue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne connais que la version où je ne suis pas. Mon arrivée a peut-être bouleversé des tas de choses déjà."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le roi. La peur qu'il ne la croit pas lui tordait l'estomac. Les nains débattaient sur le sujet, certains la croyaient dur comme fer. C'était le cas de Kíli et Fíli, par exemple. D'autres la croyaient en partie car c'était notamment l'aparté avec les Valar qui leur paraissait moins vrai. C'est Dwalin qui posa la question fatidique à leur chef. Thorin était silencieux, droit sur son poney. Il lui fit faire demi-tour, arrêtant par la même occasion la progression des autres équidés. Son regard scruta celui de la concernée qui ne flancha pas. Le nain avait un visage sérieux et Alice se surprit à craindre sa décision.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>Pourquoi pas ? Son histoire me semble plausible</em><em>."</em> déclara-t-il enfin.</p><p> </p><p>Puis il reprit la route. Alice soupira de soulagement et Bilbon lui fit une tape dans le dos. Ori leur fit remarquer à tous que la pluie avait cessé. La blonde leva les mains devant ses yeux et vit que la rune du soleil brillait plus que l'autre. Elle fit alors un clin d’œil au hobbit.</p><p>Alors que la chevauchée suivait son cours et qu'ils sortaient enfin du petit bois qu'ils traversaient, la jeune femme se sentit heureuse. Vraiment heureuse, comme lorsqu’elle était partie de chez elle pour se mettre en colocation avec son meilleur ami. Elle se sentait à sa place. Les nains l'acceptaient, elle avait des pouvoirs et tout semblait rouler comme sur des roulettes. C’était beaucoup trop calme, quand même…</p><p>Et en effet, elle déchanta bien vite quand elle aperçut la ferme en ruines au loin, comprenant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer maintenant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 8. Dîner de minuit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"- On va passer la nuit ici."</em> annonça Thorin, tournant son poney vers la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p>Quand Alice mit pied à terre, elle regretta immédiatement sa décision de ne rien révéler. Elle aurait bien prévenu la Compagnie qu'il ne fallait pas rester là... Elle regarda les nains qui s'affairaient à monter le camp et remarqua que Gandalf s’éloignait vers la ferme en ruine.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Fíli, Kíli ! Occupez-vous des poneys et surtout restez près d'eux." </em>continua d’ordonner le chef.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme grimaça. Un des grands secrets de cette aventure était comment les deux frères avaient fait pour ne pas remarquer un troll ! C'était une chose qu'elle se devait d'élucider plus tard. Pour l’instant, elle allait rejoindre le magicien.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici.</em> déclara-t-il gravement en étudiant les lieux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Óin, Glóin ! Faites-nous un feu.</em> lança le roi aux susnommés, venant voir les magiciens.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route ! </em>le conseilla le plus vieux des deux tandis que l’autre s’appuyait nonchalamment contre un mur. <em>Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. </em>gronda le monarque. <em>Je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient et nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils... </em>grogna le nain, passant devant Alice sans la voir. Il regarda le vieil homme avec colère.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire.</em> lui rappela ce dernier, commençant à être agacé par son entêtement. <em>Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vraiment ?</em> <em>Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons nous reçu</em><em>e</em><em> des elfes ? Des orcs pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées. Les elfes regardent et ne font rien. </em><em>Et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahi mon grand-père, qui ont trahi mon père ?</em>énuméra son interlocuteur, s'approchant de lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clef pour que vous ressassiez le passé !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mauvaise idée Gandalf, mauvaise idée...</em> murmura la Terrienne en s'appuyant un peu plus contre la pierre, certainement dans l'espoir que celle-ci l'absorbe.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient."</em> répliqua Thorin, mauvais.</p><p> </p><p>Le Magicien Gris le dévisagea, peut-être à la recherche d'une quelconque plaisanterie, puis il poussa un soupir et partit à grandes enjambées. Son apprentie s'élança à sa poursuite en passant devant le souverain qui s’empressa de la suivre. Elle espérait que si elle lui demandait de rester, il comprendrait qu'ils encouraient tous un danger.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Gandalf ! </em><em>Arrêtez-vous, s</em><em>'il vous </em><em>plaît</em><em> !</em> l'interpella-t-elle même si, avec ses petites jambes, elle n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper. Cela, ajouté à la traversée du camp, finit d'attirer l'attention des autres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tout va bien ?</em> demanda Bilbon au magicien alors qu’il lui passait devant. <em>Gandalf, où allez-vous ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ait la tête sur les épaules !</em> lui répondit l’Istar sans même s'arrêter.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et qui est-ce ? </em>voulut savoir le hobbit.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Moi, Monsieur Sacque</em><em>t</em><em> !</em> s'exclama-t-il en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. <em>J'ai eu assez affaire aux nains pour aujourd'hui. </em>continua-t-il plus bas.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?</em> marmonna Alice, arrivée près de son ami de petite taille. Elle regarda le vieillard s'éloigner.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Dépêche-toi Bombur. On a faim.</em> clama le roi dans le silence ambiant, resté à l'entrée de la ferme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Est-ce qu'il va revenir ?"</em> s’inquiéta le hobbit. Il n’obtint aucune réponse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tout fut redevenu presque normal, la Terrienne s'approcha de Bombur qui s'occupait du dîner. En la voyant arriver, il sourit. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté depuis le début de l’aventure et elle vit là une occasion de se rapprocher du nain enrobé.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Il aurait pu dire s'il vous plaît.</em> râla-t-elle, faisant référence au monarque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est notre chef.</em> répondit simplement Bombur en haussant les épaules. <em>Vous savez cuisiner ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, </em><em>eh bien..</em><em>.</em> bredouilla la blonde, soudainement rouge. <em>Je ne sais faire que quelques plats. </em><em>M</em><em>on truc, c’</em><em>est</em><em> plutôt les desserts.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vraiment ?</em> s’égaya le cuisinier, les yeux brillants d’excitation. <em>Vous m'apprendrez à en faire ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui bien sûr, pas de soucis. </em><em>Il faut juste qu’on </em><em>trouve tous les ingrédients !"</em> rit-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Ils continuèrent à parler de cuisine tout en préparant le repas. Alice en oublia même ce qui l'attendait après et le fait qu'elle allait passer une sacrée nuit blanche. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la cuisson qu'elle rencontra le regard ahuri de Bilbon, prostré dans un coin. Elle s'excusa auprès de Bombur et s'approcha du hobbit. Il avait ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne cessait de répéter que Gandalf devait revenir. Il sursauta même quand son amie posa une main sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit, s'asseyant près de lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra. Tout ira bien."</em> le consola-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, dans le silence, observant les allés et retours des nains autour du camp. La blonde remarqua alors au loin un curieux manège de la part de Bofur et Nori. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, appuyés contre un arbre. Cela aurait pu passer comme une situation banale si la demoiselle n'avait pas vu leurs petits sourires en coin et leurs mains entrelacées. Elle croisa le regard du nain à la chapka, à qui elle fit un clin d’œil et mima une bouche cousue. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et cela attira l'attention du nain à la coiffure en étoile. Il tourna aussi la tête vers elle mais elle avait déjà détourné les yeux… pour rencontrer les prunelles aciers du roi. Celui-ci la fixait. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. La jeune femme se leva sans s’excuser auprès de Bilbon, trop étonnée que le monarque veuille lui parler. Si ça n’avait pas été le cas, elle lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il pouvait bouger son royal postérieur jusqu'à elle.</p><p>Arrivée à sa hauteur elle croisa les bras, l'interrogeant du regard. Il avait un visage fermé et sérieux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je vous ai accepté</em><em>e</em><em> dans la Compagnie.</em> lui dit-il simplement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>V</em><em>ous n'aviez pas </em><em>vraiment</em><em> le choix.</em> lui fit-elle remarquer, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous avez des pouvoirs magiques. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, en effet, c'est exact. Mais encore ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous ne les contrôlez pas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas les plus récents, non.</em> marmonna la fausse apprentie magicienne, pas très emballée par la tournure que prenait leur entrevue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous savez que vous allez devoir faire vos preuves ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, je m'en doute.</em> soupira-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Lors d’entraînements. En attendant, et ça vaut aussi pour le hobbit vous pourrez lui dire, je ne veux absolument pas vous voir à proximité s'il y a un quelconque danger. Vous n'intervenez pas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quoi !? </em><em>Mais j</em><em>'ai </em><em>quand même </em><em>suivi un entraînement avec les Valar ! </em><em>Gandalf...</em> s'énerva-t-elle, décroisant les bras.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne connais pas la valeur de cet entraînement. </em>la coupa-t-il sèchement.<em> Et c'est peut-être faux."</em></p><p> </p><p>La blonde se figea. Elle qui commençait à réellement l'apprécier, il avait tout gâché.Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire, puis finit par baisser la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous aviez dit que vous me croy</em><em>i</em><em>ez. </em>souffla-t-elle, déçue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- C'est vrai mais... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne veux pas entendre vos justifications.</em> l’interrompit-elle, relevant la tête. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère sourde. <em>Oh et v</em><em>ous irez le dire vous-même à Bilbon. Parce que, oui, le hobbit a un nom et c'est Bilbon."</em></p><p> </p><p>Thorin ne regrettait pas ses paroles, tant pis s'il l'avait vexée. Il ne connaissait pas ses capacités et il préférait la mettre de côté, ainsi que le ho... Monsieur Sacquet. Ils mettraient leurs vies en danger inutilement ainsi que celles des autres membres de la Compagnie. De plus, Gandalf devait assurer leur sécurité et il n'était plus là. Il observa la Terrienne s'approcher rageusement du hobbit et lui prendre une des écuelles qu'il avait dans les mains. Il soupira, c'était le mieux à faire pour tout le monde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* (bonus 8)</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'est pour Kíli et Fíli ? </em>demanda directement la demoiselle en arrivant devant Bofur et le semi-homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, j'ai demandé à Bilbon de leur amener. </em><em>P</em><em>ourquoi ? </em>s’enquitle nain en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je viens avec vous !</em> exigea-t-elle en arrachant une des deux assiettes des mains du pauvre hobbit, désemparé. <em>J'ai besoin de voir des Durin qui ne me prendront pas la tête..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Les deux amis partirent alors en direction de la forêt. Quand ils arrivèrent près des frères, le cambrioleur tendit son assiette à Kíli mais il remarqua bien vite que quelque chose clochait. Les deux héritiers étaient figés. Alice soupira bruyamment.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Que se passe-t-il ?</em> les pria alors le Sacquet.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous devions surveiller les poneys.</em> commença Kíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Seulement, nous avons un léger problème...</em> continua Fíli.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Nous en avions seize... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Et maintenant il y en a... quatorze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Comment diable avez-vous pu perdre deux poneys !? </em>explosa alors la jeune femme en avançant vers les équidés, laissant son écuelle dans les mains du Sacquet. <em>Vous foutiez quoi, bon sang !? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce qu’</em><em>elle a</em><em> ?</em> chuchota Fíli au hobbit en suivant la concernée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Un </em><em>accrochage</em><em> avec votre oncle... </em>l’éclaira-t-il, sur le même ton.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Daisy et Bungo ont disparu.</em> leur révéla Kíli en les rattrapant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, c'est ennuyeux.</em> assimila Bilbon avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. <em>C'est... C'est très ennuyeux. Prévenons-nous Thorin ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Euuuuh... non. Ça va l’inquiéter. En tant que cambrioleur, vous pourriez étudier la question ? </em>proposa le nain blond.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quelque chose de gros a déraciné ces arbres. </em>analysa ledit cambrioleur, hésitant, en avançant vers lesdits arbres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est ce que nous pensions.</em> confirma Kíli, très sérieux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quelque chose de très très très gros et de potentiellement très dangereux.</em> réitéra Bilbon, lançant un regard paniqué à l’apprentie magicienne, attendant qu'elle lui vienne en aide.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je pense que nous devrions informer le rabat-joie de service.</em> se lamenta-t-elle alors en se postant à côté du premier neveu de celui-ci.</p><p> </p><p><em>- De qui tu parles ? </em>s’étonna Kíli, les sourcils froncés.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh ! Il y a une lumière.</em> interrompit son frère en attrapant le bras de la demoiselle, qui baissa les yeux sur sa main. <em>Venez !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, le prince l’entraînait déjà à sa suite. Bilbon suivait, avec toujours les deux écuelles dans les mains. De même pour Kíli qui lui fit un clin d’œil. Ils se cachèrent derrière un tronc d'arbre couché. Ils observèrent alors un feu, au loin, et des rires leur parvinrent. Le hobbit demanda ce que c'était et le brun lui répondit avec une moue de dégoût et d'énervement mêlés qu’il s’agissait de trolls. Les deux frères s'élancèrent dans leur direction alors que Bilbon et Alice se regardaient. Le semi-homme était horrifié et la Terrienne désespérée par la stupidité des nains. Ils les suivirent tout de même, le cambrioleur faisant demi-tour un instant, ayant oublié les assiettes. Ils se cachèrent à nouveau derrière un arbre en apercevant un des trolls passer avec des poneys sous le bras.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Il emmène Myrtille et Mindy !</em> les informa leur petit compagnon, visiblement énervé par le fait qu'on touche à sa ponette.<em> Ils vont les manger, nous devons faire quelque chose !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je suis d'accord. Je suis contre la maltraitance </em><em>animale</em><em>.</em> ajouta la blonde calmement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui !</em> s'exclama Kíli, frappé par une illumination. <em>Allez-y ! Les trolls des montagnes sont lents et idiots. </em><em>V</em><em>ous êtes tout petit, ils ne vous verront pas !</em> se disant, il poussa le hobbit vers le camp des créatures, en attrapant une des écuelles.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, non, non.</em> paniqua Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Il n’y a aucun risque, nous serons juste derrière vous. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Si vous avez des ennuis, hululez deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette rayée !"</em> l'encouragea à son tour le blond en attrapant la deuxième assiette et le poignet de sa voisine.</p><p> </p><p>Avant même que Bilbon ait pu contester une nouvelle fois ou que la jeune femme puisse s'offusquer de leur comportement, les héritiers détalaient comme des lapins vers le camp, Fíli la traînant derrière lui. Elle fut si essoufflée que malgré l’envie, elle demeura incapable de leur hurler dessus. Quand ils déboulèrent sur le camp, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Thorin se précipita à leur côté pendant qu'Alice, pliée en deux, essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? </em>s’inquiéta le roi, en questionnant du regard ses neveux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh bien... </em>commença Fíli, la tête basse.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bilbon essaie de récupérer les poneys car des trolls les ont volés.</em> lâcha Kíli, d'une traite.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quoi ?</em> dit simplement leur oncle, stupéfait.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, mais vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? </em>s'énerva la représentante féminine du groupe en se relevant d'un coup. <em>Bilbon va finir </em><em>dévor</em><em>é par des trolls parce que vos neveux n'ont pas vu qu'ils volaient les poneys !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique au souverain. Il ordonna à tout le monde de s’armer et de le suivre. La demoiselle n'esquissa pas un mouvement et regarda les autres s'agiter.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je vois que le message est passé. </em>lui glissa le dirigeant en passant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je viendrai vous faire coucou quand vous mijoterez dans leur chaudron !"</em> lui répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant et un signe de main.</p><p> </p><p>Le monarque avait une mine plus renfrognée, tout à coup. Le camp se vida et Alice attendit quelques minutes avant de leur emprunter le pas. En marchant, bien évidemment. Il ne fallait pas pousser quand même. Elle arriva au moment où les trolls avaient attrapé Bilbon et menaçaient de l'écarteler. Thorin jeta alors son épée au sol, au grand étonnement de certains nains. Les autres suivirent le mouvement. La blonde resta cachée le temps que les nains et le hobbit soient mis dans des sacs. Certains furent jetés à côté du rocher derrière lequel elle était et les autres furent attachés sur une broche au-dessus du feu. Voir Dwalin rôtir n'était pas déplaisant. Elle n'avait pas entièrement digéré le coup de la conspiration. Les nains lançaient des "chaud, chaud" ou des "ça brûle" toutes les deux secondes. Enfin, l'important était que maintenant elle devait attendre que le cambrioleur se lève pour faire une diversion... mais c’est qu’elle commençait à s'ennuyer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'est pas la peine de les cuire, y'a qu'à s’asseoir dessus.</em> déclara un des trolls. <em>Et en faire de la gelée. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Faut les faire rissoler et rôtir avec une pincée de sauge. </em>lui répondit un autre, Bert peut-être.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça doit pas être mauvais."</em> concéda le premier.</p><p> </p><p>Alice se désintéressa de la conversation à partir de là. Elle s'approcha discrètement de ceux allongés près du rocher. Il y avait donc Bilbon, Óin, Glóin, Kíli, Balin, Bombur et Thorin. Oh et Fíli aussi, sous Bombur. À cette constatation, elle grimaça. Puis elle se positionna de façon à ne pas être vue par les trolls mais à être entendue par le roi.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous allez bien ?</em> lui demanda-t-elle sereinement en prenant appui sur le rocher. Le nain lui jeta un regard mauvais et grogna, pour changer.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Détachez-nous.</em> lui ordonna-t-il.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai bien considéré votre requête et c'est non.</em> déclina la jeune femme, fixant Bilbon qui tentait de converser avec les trolls.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais pourquoi !?</em> s’offusqua le chef en haussant la voix.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh, baissez d'un ton ! Je ne tiens pas à finir comme vous.</em> souffla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard sévère. Le souverain semblait ulcéré. <em>Et pour répondre à votre question, vous m'avez dit, je cite, " vous n'intervenez pas." Vous devriez être heureux, pour une fois que je vous obéis sans protester.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et que comptez-vous faire alors ?</em> s'enquit-il, à contre-cœur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous regarder vous faire dévorer, quelle question ! Que pourrais-je bien faire d'autre ? Et quand Gandalf reviendra, je lui raconterai comment votre quête s'est brutalement arrêtée à cause de la basse estime que vous aviez de moi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le roi commença à lui parler en khuzdul et cela sonnait beaucoup trop comme des insultes au goût de la blonde. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre car un des trolls saisit Bombur et le souleva pour l'avaler vivant. Bilbon paniquait sans trouver quoi dire. Elle se leva en vitesse, se flagellant mentalement. Elle enjamba les nains, interpellant les trolls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Eh ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qui c'est elle ?</em>demanda alors un des trolls.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Peu importe qui je suis, reposez ce nain.</em> les enjoint-elle fermement en se tenant près de Bilbon, les mains sur les hanches.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et pourquoi ça ?</em> grogna le troll qui s'appelait William. <em>Ce sont les tiens ? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Parfaitement. Et si je dis ça, c'est pour vous. Ils sont... avariés. Vous risque</em>
  <em>rie</em>
  <em>z d'être malades en les mangeant.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est ce que j'allais vous dire ! Ils ont plein de vers dans les boyaux...</em>réagit aussitôt son voisin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- En effet, ils ont en absolument tous. Ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur !</em> continua la nouvelle arrivante en faisant un signe de tête au hobbit.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne prendrai pas le risque, oh ça non. </em>affirma ce dernier en hochant la tête de manière véhémente. Les protestations ne se firent pas attendre tandis que le troll relâchait Bombur, en plein sur le prince blond.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Des parasites ? Elle a dit des parasites ? </em>s'énerva Óin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui ! Elle a dit des parasites !</em> s'indigna Kíli. <em>On n'a pas de parasites ! C'est vous qui en avez ! On n'est pas infesté par des parasites !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Bilbon et Alice levèrent les yeux au ciel dans une synchronisation parfaite. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le monarque en lui faisant des gestes discrets. Thorin dut comprendre puisqu'il donna un coup de genou à son neveu pour qu'il se taise. Message reçu mais mal interprété puisque les nains entamèrent un concours de celui qui aurait le plus gros parasite.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse d'eux ? </em>interrogea alors un troll en s'approchant des deux seules personnes debout. <em>On les laisse tous s'en aller ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh bien...</em> considéra alors le semi-homme, avant de se prendre un petit coup par le troll.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu crois que je vois pas ce que vous mijotez ?</em> reprit la créature en s'éloignant. La Terrienne serra les dents, le soleil n’était pas encore levé. <em>Ces petites fouines nous prennent tous pour des andouilles ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Petites fouines ! </em>s'insurgea Bilbon en lançant un regard à son amie, à la recherche de soutien.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Des andouilles !"</em> maugréa le troisième troll dont la blonde ne se souvenait plus du nom.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'approcha d'eux rapidement alors qu'Alice, dans sa tête, priait Gandalf de se pointer. Il l'attrapa alors violemment au niveau des côtes et la souleva de terre. Une clameur s'éleva parmi les nains alors que Bilbon tombait à la reverse. La récente prisonnière gémit quand elle entendit un craquement sinistre. Elle espérait que cela ne provienne pas d'elle. Elle fit bientôt face à la tête du troll qui la secoua sans ménagement.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On </em><em>n’</em><em>a qu'à les manger tous les deux alors !</em> s'exclama ce dernier. <em>J'ai entendu dire que les femelles étaient plus savoureuses que les mâles."</em></p><p> </p><p>Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la mettre dans sa bouche une voix résonna, sortie de nulle part.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- C'est qui ça ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Aucune idée. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Il se mange lui aussi ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gandalf fendit alors en deux le rocher sur lequel il se tenait, laissant la lumière du soleil transformer les trolls en pierre. Sous la douleur que cela lui procura, celui qui la tenait la lâcha et la jeune femme rampa jusqu'au hobbit pour se mettre à l'abri. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, les nains proclamaient haut et fort leur amour pour le magicien. Thorin esquissa même un sourire ! Mais bien vite, ils se plaignirent de leur situation. Alice reprenait son souffle, assise par terre, quand l’Istar l'appela pour qu'elle l'aide à les libérer. Comme un automate, elle se leva et commença par Bilbon. Il lui souffla un merci accompagné d'un petit sourire auquel elle répondit. Une fois sa besogne finie, elle s'avança vers Fíli qui mangeait toujours la terre, écrasé par Bombur. Derrière elle, l’homme en gris avait éteint le feu au grand soulagement de ceux sur la broche. Elle dégagea les jambes du nain roux qui surplombaient le prince et essaya de soulever ce dernier mais son poids la fit basculer en avant sur lui. Il étouffa un gémissement.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Désolée !</em> s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. <em>Mais t'es pas très léger."</em></p><p> </p><p>Nouveau grognement de protestation de la part du nain. Sa sauveuse réitéra et réussit à le retourner. Fíli prit une brusque inspiration et toussota. La blonde retint son rire tant qu'elle le put jusqu'à ce que l'héritier lui demande ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui fit remarquer, en pouffant, qu'il avait de la terre entre les dents. Il la regarda fixement avant de se joindre à son rire.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quand vous aurez fini de vous marrer, tu viendras me libérer Alice ! </em>s'écria le petit frère du blond, faisant la moue.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je suis plutôt d'accord Mademoiselle.</em> enchérit Bombur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- On dirait que le devoir m'appelle.</em> souffla la demoiselle à Fíli, quand elle eut fini de le libérer. <em>Tu t'occupes de ton frère ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Si tu insistes."</em> lui sourit-il avec un clin d’œil.</p><p> </p><p>Alice tourna sur elle-même, à la recherche d'un nain à aider. Bofur s'occupait déjà de Bombur, Dwalin de Balin, les frères Ri s'occupaient de Glóin et Óin... Mais personne ne venait en aide au pauvre roi. Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Le brun ne la regarda même pas. Elle entreprit de défaire les nœuds, en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, le nain n'avait toujours pas desserré la mâchoire alors qu’elle avait fini. Il se leva et s'approcha du magicien qui observait les statues des trolls. Elle se retint de lui crier "de rien !"</p><p>Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Où êtes-vous allé, si je ne suis pas indiscret ?</em> questionna Thorin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Voir plus avant. </em>lui expliqua calmement le vieil homme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Un regard en arrière."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le chef baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement, une petite moue aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Sale affaire. Enfin, ils sont tous entiers. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas grâce au cambrioleur, ni à la fille.</em> sourit le souverain, se croyant malin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ils ont eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps. Aucun de vous n'y a pensé."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le nain se tut, acceptant la défaite. Il lança un regard en biais au cambrioleur et à sa dernière recrue qui discutaient plus loin.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ces trolls sont forcément venus des Landes d'Et</em><em>t</em><em>en.</em> déclara le magicien, désireux de changer de sujet.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Depuis quand les trolls des montagnes s'aventurent-ils si </em><em>loin</em><em> au </em><em>s</em><em>ud ? </em>s'enquit le nain.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh pas depuis un âge, quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrées.</em> élucida gravement Gandalf. <em>Ils ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thorin s'éloigna alors vers la troupe, décrétant qu'ils devaient trouver ladite caverne. Bilbon et Alice, se tenant près du magicien, ne comprenaient pas l'enthousiasme des nains.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Leur caverne doit être nauséabonde !</em> pesta le hobbit en évitant une branche.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vu l’</em><em>odeur</em><em> de certains, ils ne doivent pas sentir grand chose à </em><em>la puanteur</em><em> des trolls.</em> grogna la jeune femme en fixant son regard sur le roi.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Insinuez-vous que Thorin ne sent pas bon ?</em> s'enquit le vieillard avec un large sourire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Peut-être bien. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous apprendrez à l'apprécier, je n'en doute pas." </em>déclara-t-il en avançant rapidement.</p><p> </p><p>Plus loin devant, Kíli s'écria qu'il avait trouvé la caverne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 8.1. Jeu de mains...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Fíli</span><span> et </span>Kíli <span>surveillaient les poneys quand le plus jeune des deux bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le blond sourit et donna un coup d'épaule à son frère, le faisant trébucher. </span></p><p> </p><p><em>"- Non mais ça va pas, Fee !</em> s'exclama le brun, fronçant les sourcils dans l'espoir de dissimuler son amusement.</p><p> </p><p><span><em>- Oh allez, Kee, je </em></span><span><em>vois</em></span><span><em> que tu as envie de rire !</em></span><span> répliqua </span>Fíli<span>, recommençant son geste. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- On doit surveiller les poneys, arrête de m'embêter !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Mais disant cela, le brun rendit son coup au blond et une bataille s'engagea. C'était à qui pousserait l'autre le plus fort. </span>Kíli <span>manqua de tomber et décida qu'au lieu de jouer des coudes avec son frère, ce serait mieux de lui courir après. </span></p><p><span>Fíli</span><span>, devinant ce qu'il allait faire, s'élança entre les arbres, slalomant dans l'espoir de semer le deuxième prince. </span>Kíli <span>lui criait de revenir, qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, le faisant rire. Un point de côté le força à ralentir, il manquait aussi un peu d'air. Voyant son frère se rapprocher dangereusement, il décida de feinter et de passer derrière un arbre pour se retrouver derrière </span><span>l</span>ui. Sauf que celui-ci fit le tour dudit arbre dans le sens inverse et ils entrèrent en collision. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, assommés.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>Ils se réveillèrent une bonne heure plus tard, se frottant le crâne en grimaçant. Ils se relevèrent difficilement. </span>Kíli <span>compta distraitement les poneys avant de se figer. </span></p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quoi ?</em> lui demanda son frère, continuant de se masser le front.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>- Il manque deux poneys."</em>
  </span>
  <span> déclara-</span>
  <span>t-il</span>
  <span> d'une voix blanche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils échangèrent un regard avant de les recompter deux ou trois fois d'affilé. Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas, provenant de la direction du feu de camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 9. Warg y es-tu ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gandalf mena un petit groupe de nains dans la caverne. Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Glóin et Nori y étaient descendus. À la grande surprise d'Alice, les neveux du roi étaient restés en haut. Bilbon était assis sur un rocher à sa droite et, après s'être assurée qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle se dirigea vers Fíli et Kíli. Les deux avaient remarqué qu'elle approchait. Le plus jeune l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui disparut quand elle s'arrêta face à lui, les bras croisés.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?</em> soupira le nain. Fíli ricana.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous permettre ce genre de comportement ?</em> cingla-t-elle, son ton faisant taire les deux héritiers. Plus loin, Balin et les autres nains observaient le spectacle. <em>Puis-je</em><em> savoir ce qui vous a pris d'envoyer Bilbon tout seul face aux trolls et de vous enfuir </em><em>après</em><em> ? Vous êtes des guerriers ou quoi ? Non ! Ne répondez pas, je ne veux pas savoir. C'était une idée incroyablement stupide et dangereuse. </em><em>S</em><em>i vous vous avisez de recommencer, je vous </em><em>éclat</em><em>e la tête contre un rocher, c'est clair !?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Les deux frères, pétrifiés devant ce bout de femme en colère, hochèrent la tête rapidement. Avec les flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux, il fallait reconnaître qu’elle ressemblait plus à un dragon que Smaug lui-même.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Et ça vaut pour cha</em><em>cun des</em><em> membre</em><em>s</em><em> de cette Compagnie !"</em>ajouta-t-elle alors, haut et fort.</p><p> </p><p>Les autres eurent la même réaction que les princes. Alice partit alors rejoindre le hobbit. Ce dernier lui balbutia que ce n'était pas la peine qu’elle les gronde de la sorte. En retour elle lui lança un regard appuyé, signifiant qu’elle ne voulait pas de protestations. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Les deux Durin auraient fait plus le poids que lui, face aux horribles créatures. Quelques minutes passèrent où les deux plus petits membres de la Compagnie fixaient le sol en silence. Puis deux paires de bottes entrèrent dans leur champ de vision. Ils levèrent la tête en même temps.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Monsieur Socquet... </em>commença Kíli, droit comme un piquet, en se triturant les mains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Sacquet.</em> le corrigea son frère, n'en menant pas large non plus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- On est désolé de vous avoir laissé seul face aux trolls. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, terriblement désolé. On n'a pas réfléchi... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce n'est pas grave.</em> les coupa Bilbon avec un petit sourire. <em>C'est du passé et tout le monde est là, non ? Les poneys sont sains et saufs, c'est l'important."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le sourire des deux frères réapparu, ils se tournèrent vers Alice. Cette dernière les regardait avec une pointe de fierté. Elle se leva et, sans crier gare, les enlaça tous les deux. Les héritiers rougirent mais répondirent aussitôt à l'embrassade.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tu n'es plus en colère contre nous ?</em> la questionna Kíli quand elle les eut lâchés.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, je suis fière de vous. Vous vous êtes excusés.</em> lui confia-t-elle en souriant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Baruk ihf naga toula tita ! Birst duh Thorin zu gata urfht !</em> lui dit alors Bifur, qui passait, en riant. Puis il partit vers les autres nains. Balin semblait trouver ses paroles très hilarantes.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.</em> souffla la blonde, horrifiée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?</em> l’interrogea le hobbit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Qu'ils devraient m'appeler tata parce que je ressemble à leur oncle quand je leur hurle dessus. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Depuis quand tu parles le khuzdul ancien ?"</em> tiqua Fíli en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, le groupe de nains remontait à la surface. Profitant de cette diversion, elle s'éclipsa discrètement en direction du semi-homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ah Bilbon. Tenez, elle est à votre taille.</em> les interpella Gandalf en tendant une épée au concerné. Le cambrioleur s’en saisit alors.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne peux l’accepter. </em>murmura-t-il en la tendant de nouveau au magicien.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue quand des orcs ou des gobelins sont dans les parages.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne me suis jamais servi d'une épée.</em> contra-t-il, vaguement paniqué.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. </em>lui avoua l’Istar. <em>Mais si ça arrivait, rappelez-vous ceci : le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais quand en épargner une."</em> finit son élève en posant une main sur l'épaule du hobbit.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbon baissa les yeux sur son épée, convaincu. Ce serait, au moins, un bon moyen de défense.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quelque chose approche !</em> les alerta Thorin, plus loin. Il chercha des yeux ses neveux et fut rassuré en constatant que la fille était plus ou moins près d’eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Gandalf...</em> souffla le Sacquet.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Restez groupé</em><em>s</em><em> !</em> s'écria celui-ci tandis que Fíli se rapprochait d'eux dans un geste protecteur. <em>Dépêchez-vous ! Prenez vos armes !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Le nain les poussa vers le reste du groupe. Tous s'étaient amassés près du chef, armes au poing. Alice souffla un bon coup en dégageant les pans de sa cape afin de dégainer son épée. Fíli loucha sur le pommeau avant de lui demander où elle l'avait rangée tout ce temps.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu.</em> lui glissa la blonde avec un clin d’œil.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Ne t’inquiète pas… </em><em>Moi aussi, j'ai des petits secrets."</em> la nargua-t-il, sur le même ton.</p><p> </p><p>Bientôt, ils entendirent un grand bruit en provenance du bois. Une voix s'écria "<em>Voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassins !</em>" tandis qu'un traîneau surgissait d'entre les feuillages.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Radagast !</em> <em>C'est Radagast le Brun !</em> annonça l’homme en gris, rangeant son épée. <em>Qu'êtes-vous don</em><em>c</em><em> venu faire ici ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vous cherchais, Gandalf !</em> répliqua le nouveau venu, alarmé. <em>Il se passe des choses. Des choses très alarmantes ! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Mais encore ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Radagast prit une inspiration en levant son doigt mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se figea, laissant la conversation en suspens. Cela se répéta plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il dise que son idée avait disparu.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je l'avais là, sur le bout de la langue !</em> se lamenta-t-il. Le deuxième Istar approcha alors sa main de sa bouche et en extirpa un insecte.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Phasme."</em> constata la Terrienne, impressionnée.</p><p> </p><p>Les nains étaient estomaqués, enfin pour la plupart. Le hobbit arborait, quant à lui, un air dégoûté que l'on ne pouvait lui reprocher. Fíli, dans son dos, restait stoïque. Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent alors pour parler. La majorité des nains les observaient en silence. Alice, s’étant assise, s'apprêtait à piquer un petit somme pour rattraper sa nuit blanche quand un certain nain blond la contourna, la menaçant de son épée. Elle loucha sur le bout de la lame avant de lever les yeux vers son propriétaire.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- En garde !</em> ordonna-t-il simplement, le sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Fíli.</em> soupira la jeune femme, se levant tout de même. <em>Tu ne crois pas que le moment est mal choisi ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Dis plutôt que tu as peur parce que </em><em>tu sais que</em><em> tu vas mordre la poussière !"</em> ricana le nain en se reculant.</p><p> </p><p>Leurs compagnons formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Kíli et Bilbon, au premier rang, étaient prêts à encourager leur poulain respectif. Dwalin, Balin et Thorin observaient de loin.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- 5 pièces sur Fíli ! </em>s'exclama alors Nori.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je te suis, 5 pièces sur Alice.</em> lança Bofur. Les paris fusèrent, majoritairement en faveur du prince. En entendant cela, la demoiselle s'enflamma.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Prépare-toi à partager Bofur, on va ramasser gros."</em>jura-t-elle à ce dernier.</p><p> </p><p>Elle tira alors son épée de son fourreau, pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes, et la fit tournoyer entre ses mains. Óin les prévint tout de même, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se blessent. Puis il rajouta à l’intention de Fíli que seule l'épée était autorisée. Les duellistes se mirent à tourner en rond tandis que Bofur déclarait le début du combat.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Fíli va la réduire en miettes. </em>jubila Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne parlerais pas trop vite si j'étais toi, mon frère.</em> lui conseilla Balin, un fin sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils ne jouent pas dans la même cour. J</em><em>e fais</em><em> confiance </em><em>aux</em><em> capacités de Fíli. </em><em>N</em><em>ous l'avons entraîné, </em><em>après tout.</em><em>"</em> s’exprima alors sereinement le souverain.</p><p> </p><p>Le premier coup tardait, les nains s’impatientaient. Fíli s’élança finalement, levant son épée au-dessus d'Alice. Elle esquiva sans problèmes et posa son pied sur la lame du nain, la maintenant au sol. Il ne put résister à la pression qu’elle exerçait et lâcha son arme qui tomba. Il esquiva le coup d'épée circulaire que tenta de lui asséner son opposante. En une roulade, il avait récupéré sa lame. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent. Un coup un peu plus violent du prince la désarma. L’envoyée des Valar vit là une belle occasion de feinte. Elle ne bougea pas, laissant l'héritier menacer sa gorge. Des exclamations retentirent, plutôt joyeuses. Fíli lui lança un sourire en coin. Elle lui en renvoya un encore plus éclatant. Se déplaçant rapidement sur le côté, elle lui attrapa le poignet qui contrôlait son épée. Elle le plia de façon à ce qu'il en lâche le pommeau, passa en vitesse dans son dos et remonta son poignet entre ses omoplates. Les genoux du nain plièrent d'eux-mêmes sous la douleur. Il laissa même échapper un râle. Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. La blonde s'abaissa au niveau de l'oreille du blond et lui susurra :</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Alors mon prince, résigné à abandonner ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Jamais."</em> grogna Fíli en serrant les dents.</p><p> </p><p>Mais malheureusement pour lui, il fut contraint d'accepter sa défaite. Les nains sifflèrent d'admiration devant la victoire de leur compagne de route. Elle rougit d'ailleurs en baissant humblement la tête. Alors que Fíli se relevait, l’apprentie magicienne lui tendit son épée avec un sourire. Il l'accepta et l'attira dans une accolade. Il la félicita mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Kíli qui lui hurla dessus pour sa soit disant médiocrité. La gagnante s'éloigna tranquillement vers le hobbit, riant de plus belle. Bilbon lui sauta dessus avec des yeux brillants.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On est riche !</em> s'écria un nain en la saisissant par les épaules. Elle reconnut Bofur quand ce dernier lui enfonça sa chapka sur la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>- N'oublie pas que la moitié me revient, </em><em>justement</em><em> !" </em>le mit-elle en garde, riant toujours. En réponse, elle reçut une bourse remplie de pièces.</p><p> </p><p>Dwalin boudait, claquant sa langue sur son palais. Balin observait la scène avec amusement. Thorin ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était curieux. La jeune femme semblait pleine de ressources et très mystérieuse. Il sentait naître en lui un certain intérêt envers sa recrue. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.</p><p>Leur petit moment de distraction fut vite écourté par un hurlement animal. Bilbon se colla un peu à son amie. Fíli, comme à son habitude, se rapprocha d'eux. Cette fois-ci, il était accompagné de Kíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'était un loup ?</em> se décida à demander le cambrioleur devant le silence des autres. <em>Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Des loups ? Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup..." </em>lui apprit sombrement Bofur.</p><p> </p><p>Une bête surgit alors de derrière eux, fonçant droit sur l’Écu-de-Chêne qui la tua d'un coup d'épée dans le cou. Une deuxième arriva derrière lui alors qu'il peinait à retirer sa lame du cadavre de la précédente. Kíli lui ficha une flèche entre les deux yeux et Dwalin l'acheva à la hache.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Des éclaireurs wargs ! </em>ragea le chef, son visage déformé par la colère. <em>Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Une bande d'orcs ?</em> répéta le hobbit, alarmé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- À qui avez-vous parlé de cette quête, en dehors de votre clan ?</em> demanda avec empressement le Magicien Gris, s’étant rapproché du roi.</p><p> </p><p><em>- À personne.</em> répondit-il simplement, désemparé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- À qui l'avez vous dit ?</em> insista violemment le vieillard.</p><p> </p><p><em>- À personne, je le jure !</em> s'emporta alors Thorin. <em>Au nom de Durin, qu'il y a-t-il ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Devant l'absence de réponse de son pseudo professeur, Alice se décida à prendre la parole.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Par Mahal, Gandalf dites-lui !</em> s'exclama-t-elle, surprenant les autres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Me dire quoi ?</em> s'impatienta le nain, fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous sommes pourchassés.</em> déclara-t-elle sombrement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il nous faut quitter cet endroit.</em> réagit aussitôt Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Impossible !</em> s'écria Ori en déboulant de derrière les rochers avec Bifur. <em>Nous n'avons pas de poneys, ils se sont enfuis !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Cette déclaration fit soupirer d'agacement Bilbon qui tourna vers son amie un regard apeuré, un instant plus tard.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je vais les lancer à mes trousses. </em>intervint Radagast, déterminé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont.</em> le rabroua Gandalf comme s'il était complètement idiot.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel !</em> réfuta son homologue.<em> Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne suis pas sûr...</em> hésita le semi-homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est une super idée.</em> le coupa la blonde, lui jetant un regard appuyé. <em>Allez-y !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Radagast ne se fit pas prier. Après un dernier signe de tête envers les deux magiciens de la Compagnie, il lança son traîneau vers la plaine. Et c’est ainsi que leur course effrénée débuta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ils traversaient la plaine, se cachant derrière des rochers quand la troupe d'orcs passait près d'eux pourchassant toujours Radagast et ses lapins. Alice était devant avec Bilbon et Gandalf. Le hobbit peinait à avancer, il n'était pas très sportif. Elle non plus ne l'était pas avant son entraînement, c'est pour ça qu'elle le comprenait et l'encourageait. Thorin passa devant eux avec d'autres nains. La Terrienne attrapa alors le poignet du semi-homme, l'obligeant ainsi à suivre la cadence. Ils firent soudainement demi-tour quand les wargs passèrent devant eux sans les voir. Radagast se débrouillait comme un chef. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un rocher pour laisser passer les ennemis. Ori, ne comprenant pas, continua sur sa lancée. Fort heureusement, le monarque le rattrapa et le plaça derrière lui. La jeune femme reprit sa respiration qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenue.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tu t'inquiètes pour Ori, maintenant ?</em> s'enquit Fíli, à sa droite, pas le moins du monde essoufflé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je m'inquiète pour chacun d'entre-vous, Fíli."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le nain n'eut pas le plaisir de lui répondre car la course folle reprit de plus belle. Ils passèrent alors devant le souverain qui se tenait à côté de l’Istar. Étant les derniers, ils entendirent Thorin lui demandait où il les emmenait. Alice, trouvant que c'était le cadet de leurs soucis, attrapa le bras du monarque de sa main vide, le forçant à entamer la course avec elle. Elle le poussa pour qu'il avance avant de lui hurler que tout ce qui importait était que ce soit en sécurité. Le roi lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas.</p><p> </p><p>La Compagnie fut bientôt forcée de se cacher derrière un autre rocher. Malheureusement pour eux, un orc était en haut de ce dernier, droit sur sa monture. Le dirigeant, à la droite de sa seule subordonnée féminine, ordonna à Kíli de bander son arc. Remarquant le geste, elle dégaina le sien sous l’œil ébahi des autres. Kíli lui sourit avant de faire un décompte. À trois, ils se décollèrent tous les deux de la pierre pour tirer sur leur ennemi. Kíli visa le warg tandis que l’archère tua l'orc d'une flèche. Ils tirèrent une deuxième fois mais la bête rugit en tombant. Dwalin, Thorin et Bifur l'achevèrent. Mais trop tard, ils étaient repérés. Les hurlements des wargs le leur firent immédiatement savoir.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Fuyez, vite !"</em> leur ordonna le magicien.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'ils courraient encore à travers les plaines, on aurait presque pu entendre la musique épique qui accompagnait leur épopée. Montant une bute, Glóin déclara que leurs ennemis arrivaient. Bilbon peinait à reprendre son souffle et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique. Gandalf les guida alors dans une autre direction. Ils le suivirent tous sans hésiter. La blonde pouvait sentir le regard protecteur de Fíli dans son dos, bien qu'elle lui ait mis la raclée de sa vie moins d’une heure plus tôt. Elle se retourna et lui sourit, il lui renvoya. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. La Compagnie était cernée, il en arrivait de tous les côtés.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- En voilà d'autres !</em> hurla Kíli, plus loin à la droite d'Alice.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli ! Alice ! Tuez-les ! </em>exigea le monarque. Automatiquement, les deux archers décochèrent leurs flèches.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous sommes cernés ! </em>crut leur apprendre Fíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>- T'en as d'autres comme ça, Fíli ? Tu pensais qu'on n'avait pas vu peut-être ?</em> lui cria la demoiselle, sur les nerfs. Échapper à des trolls ? Facile. Battre Fíli ? Pas si compliqué. Mais des wargs montés par des orcs ?</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils approchent !</em> ajouta un nain, peut-être Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Où est Gandalf ?</em> s'alarma l'autre archer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Kíli !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il nous a abandonnés !"</em> déclara de but en blanc le nain au crâne rasé, s'arrêtant près du roi.</p><p> </p><p>Un orc s'approchait d'Ori avec sa monture. Le nain lui envoya une pierre dans la tête avec sa pauvre arme qu'était son lance-pierre. L’apprentie magicienne, l'apercevant du coin de l’œil, hurla son prénom. Dwalin s'approcha alors du scribe, le mettant en sécurité derrière lui. Thorin hurla qu'il fallait tenir. La jeune femme, en continuant de tirer, s'assura que le cambrioleur était aussi en sécurité, près de Bofur. Avec Kíli, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas et leurs carquois étaient presque vides. Un cri résonna au centre de la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Par ici, pauvres fous !</em> les enjoignit Gandalf, apparaissant au milieu des rochers.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Suivez-moi !"</em> s'exclama le souverain, battant en retraite vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>Les nains sautèrent dans le trou, à commencer par Bofur. Bilbon le suivit. Puis Balin, Glóin, Ori... Le roi se retourna pour tuer un warg alors que Bombur descendait à son tour. Fíli stoppa son amie dans sa tuerie et l’entraîna à sa suite vers leur cachette. Ils attendirent cependant que le frère du premier soit près d'eux. Thorin lui hurlait d’ailleurs de se sauver alors qu’il continuait de tirer ses flèches. Ce que Kíli fit, rapidement. Alice sauta alors, suivie de près par les deux princes et leur oncle. En bas, Bofur s'était occupé de la relever. Elle se précipita vers le plus jeune des héritiers pour lui dire de ne plus jamais refaire ça. L'archer lui répondit par un petit sourire taquin alors qu'elle l'enlaçait. Un cor retentit au-dessus d'eux et des bruits de bataille se firent entendre. Un orc roula à leurs pieds, provoquant un mouvement de recul. Par chance, il était déjà mort lorsqu’il toucha le sol. Le chef se baissa et retira une flèche qui était plantée dans son cou.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Les elfes.</em> déclara-t-il en la jetant vivement au sol.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage !</em> les interpella Dwalin, au fond de la sorte de caverne. <em>Devons-nous le suivre ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous le suivons, bien sûr ! </em>s'exclama Bofur, s'improvisant soudainement chef. Les nains le suivirent tous, même Thorin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je pense que c'est plus sage."</em> souffla le magicien alors que seuls les deux membres non-nains de la troupe l'écoutaient.</p><p> </p><p>Bombur devait être poussé à chaque passage étroit et Alice remercia le ciel de ne pas être derrière lui. Jamais elle n'aurait eu la force de le faire.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Gandalf, où sommes-nous ?</em> se renseigna le hobbit, s’arrêtant un instant. Au dessus d’eux, il y avait une crevasse permettant d’apercevoir le ciel.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous sentez ? </em>fut la seule réponse du grand homme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui ! On dirait de... On dirait de la magie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est exactement ce que c'est. Une très puissante magie.</em> lui apprit son amie en lui lançant un sourire espiègle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il y a de la lumière plus loin."</em> résonna la voix de Dwalin, les forçant à se remettre en route.</p><p> </p><p>La Compagnie déboucha sur un promontoire où une vue magnifique les attendait. Bilbon en eut le souffle coupé. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la Terrienne, elle qui avait tant rêvé dans son autre vie de voir un jour Rivendell.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- La Vallée d'Imladris.</em> leur présenta Gandalf, derrière eux, d'une voix forte.<em> Dans la langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom...</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Fondcombe.</em> finirent d'une même voix le semi-homme et la jeune femme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ici se trouve la dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la mer. </em>continua le vieil homme tandis que les nains s'agitaient.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'était votre plan depuis le début ! </em>tempêta Thorin en se tournant vers lui. <em>Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi !</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Écu-de-chêne. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous. </em>ajouta son élève qui les observait en silence, les bras croisés.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ?</em> décida de l'ignorer le roi.<em> Ils voudront nous en empêcher. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Sans aucun doute, mais nous avons besoin de réponse</em><em>s</em><em> à nos questions.</em> <em>Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact. </em>expliqua le magicien à l'intention de toute la Compagnie. <em>De respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi, vous devez me laisser parler, moi."</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice crut rêver quand il lui adressa un regard entendu à la mention de charme. Tout le monde accepta quand même ses recommandations et ils entamèrent la descente du sentier abrupte. La blonde n'avait pas le vertige, heureusement puisque la balade dura une bonne heure avant qu'ils atteignent enfin une plateforme qui ressemblait à une entrée. Ils attendirent quelques minutes devant des escaliers avant qu'un elfe brun ne s'avance vers eux, et plus particulièrement vers Gandalf.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Mithrandir !</em> l'interpella-t-il avec un grand sourire.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ah ! Lindir !</em> le salua chaleureusement l’Istar avant de s'avancer vers lui, sous les murmures des nains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous avons entendu dire que vous av</em><em>i</em><em>ez traversé la vallée.</em> commença Lindir en elfique.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Pas ici ? Où est-il ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et alors même que Gandalf finissait sa phrase, un cor, le même que celui qu'ils avaient entendu dans la vallée, retentit. Il y eut un mouvement de panique chez les nains quand ils virent arriver une garde de chevaux. Thorin ordonna de serrer les rangs et les deux plus récents membres de la Compagnie se retrouvèrent au milieu de la troupe. La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Les cavaliers les encerclèrent et les nains se mirent à grogner. À qui pensaient-ils faire peur ?</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Gandalf !</em> apostropha alors le seul cavalier sans casque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Seigneur Elrond ! Mon ami ! Où étiez-vous ?</em> s’enquit Mithrandir en elfique.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous avons chassé une bande d'orcs qui venai</em><em>t</em><em> du Sud. Nous en avons vu</em><em>s</em><em> un grand nombre, près du passage caché.</em> exposa-t-il, enlaçant alors le magicien. <em>C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, les a attirés par ici. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ah, il se peut que ce soit nous. </em>déclara l’ami de l’elfe alors qu'ils se tournaient tous deux vers la Compagnie, dont le chef s'avança alors.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bienvenue Thorin, fils de Thráin. </em>l’accueillit alors le seigneur elfe.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il ne me semble pas vous connaître.</em> riposta froidement le nain en levant les yeux vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thrór quand il était Roi sous la Montagne. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice retint un commentaire. Ce nain était-il donc incapable de faire de la diplomatie et d'être un poil poli ? Elrond s’exprima en elfique, le fixant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? </em>s'emporta Glóin.<em> Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Non Maître Glóin, il vient de nous inviter."</em> le corrigea le magicien.</p><p> </p><p>Les nains se consultèrent par groupes de deux, laissant Alice et Bilbon de côté.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On utilise les toilettes et on s'en va."</em> crut même entendre la première, de la part de Dwalin ou Thorin.</p><p> </p><p>Glóin déclara que dans ce cas, ils y allaient. Elrond appela alors quelques elfes et les chargea de leur montrer leurs appartements. Ils se mirent ensuite en chemin. Seulement, la troupe se figea lorsqu'une exclamation de surprise survint de derrière eux. C'était Lindir qui désignait la jeune femme du doigt, une expression choquée au visage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 10. Une vieille histoire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"- Ainsi donc, c'était vrai.</em> déclara Elrond, les yeux rivés sur Alice et sur les signes qui luisaient au creux de ses mains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>De quoi parlez-vous</em><em>, mon cher ami ?</em> le sollicita Gandalf, intrigué.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Des nouvelles nous sont parvenues, il y a de cela </em><em>quelques</em><em> mois. Elles venaient de la Lothlórien.</em> annonça le seigneur. <em>De Dame Galadriel, pour être plus exact."</em></p><p> </p><p>Une rumeur s'éleva chez la Compagnie, certains jetaient des regards inquiets à la demoiselle. L’Istar pria Elrond de lui dire quelles étaient ces fameuses nouvelles. Au lieu de répondre, l’elfe les invita tous à le suivre dans un de ses salons pour y être plus confortable. Les nains le suivirent, curieux, tandis que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, interdite. Bilbon lui tira alors le bras en lui souriant de façon apaisante. Ils prirent tous place sur les sièges tandis que leur hôte se tenait au milieu de la pièce.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Connaissez-vous l'histoire d'Indrahil et de Chiriopée ?</em> commença-t-il par demander. La plupart des nains et le semi-homme répondirent par la négative. Certains, comme le magicien, Balin et Thorin, se redressèrent sur leur fauteuil.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce sont des étoiles vénérées le jour de Durin, non ? </em>se renseigna Dwalin, auprès son frère.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- C'est normal qu'ils ne la connaissent pas, cette histoire n'est plus contée chez les nains depuis des siècles ! Seuls les membres de la famille royale peuvent peut-être être au courant. Pour les autres, ce ne sont que des noms d'étoiles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je le sais bien, Gandalf.</em> répondit calmement l’elfe. <em>C'est pourquoi je vais vous la conter. Comme vous le savez tous, Aulë, ou Mahal </em><em>pour</em><em> vous, créa les nains en commençant par Durin </em><em>qu’il façonna avec la terre et le fer</em><em>. Seulement, Ilúvatar ne lui ava</em><em>n</em><em>t pas donné son accord, </em><em>i</em><em>l lui ordonna </em><em>donc</em><em> de les détruire. Yavanna, créatrice des hobbits, s'interposa. Ému par ce geste, Mahal la prit pour épouse. Cette partie de l'histoire, tout le monde la connaît. </em><em>M</em><em>ais la deuxième partie est passée pour légende il y a de cela longtemps. Ensemble, Yavanna et Mahal eurent deux enfants : Indrahil, un garçon, et Chiriopée, une fille. Tous deux naquirent en même temps. Et alors que les Valar étaient occupés avec l</em><em>a naissance des deux nourrissons</em><em>, Morgoth, jaloux de la réussite d</em><em>u couple</em><em> car lui n'avait réussi qu'à cré</em><em>er</em><em> les gobelins, lança une malédiction sur les jumeaux. </em><em>Ils étaient destinés à mourir aux premiers cris de leurs futurs enfants</em><em>. Personne n'était au courant et quand les enfants devinrent adultes, ils quittèrent le Valinor pour se diriger vers la Terre du Milieu. Leur objectif était de rejoindre Durin dans la Moria. Ils prirent la décision de parcourir le monde avant. Leurs pas les menèrent sur les plaines du Rohan, le pays des chevaux. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent un frère et une sœur fermiers, Gideon et Azaël. Ils tombèrent amoureux. Les jumeaux s'installèrent donc </em><em>avec eux</em><em>. Quelques années plus tard, Chiriopée et Azaël tombèrent enceintes en même temps. Lors des accouchements, tout se passa bien mais une fois le travail fini </em><em>et</em><em> comme la malédiction l'avait prédi</em><em>t</em><em>, les enfants des Valar moururent. Leurs âmes se transformèrent </em><em>alors </em><em>en étoiles et brillent depuis dans le ciel.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est d'une tristesse... </em>souffla Bilbon, touché par la destinée des enfants de la créatrice de son peuple.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois </em><em>toujours </em><em>pas le rapport avec moi.</em> intervint Alice, sincèrement désorientée.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Lors de votre arrivée en Valinor, Mahal et Yavanna se sont présentés comme vos ancêtres n'est-ce pas ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- À peu près, pourquoi ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est la suite de mon histoire.</em> reprit Elrond.<em> Les lignées des jumeaux perdurèrent. Ils étaient des guerriers et </em><em>des </em><em>guerrières. </em><em>C</em><em>ertains avaient même acquis des capacités magiques extraordinaires. Puis vint la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance. Celle où les hommes et les elfes, rejoints plus tard par les nains, étaient opposés ensemble aux forces du mal contrôlées par le lieutenant de Morgoth, Sauron. À la fin de celle-ci, la trace des lignées de Chiriopée et d'Indrahil fut perdue. La rumeur se répandit, Sauron les a</em><em>ur</em><em>aient décimé</em><em>es</em><em> sur ordre de Morgoth lui-même, </em><em>reprenant le cours de </em><em>sa malédiction. Mais certains sages pensèrent autrement. Ils racontèrent que Mahal et Yavanna avaient supplié Ilúvatar d'épargner leur descendance en souvenir de leurs enfants morts. Ilúvatar aurait alors accepté et transféré le dernier survivant de chaque lignée vers un autre monde. En échange, il pouvait les ramener sur </em><em>la</em><em> Terre du Milieu quand il le voulait, </em><em>à condition qu’ils aient la même date de naissance</em><em>. Depuis, les nains considèrent cette histoire comme une légende, même s'ils vénèrent toujours les deux étoiles. Seuls les plus avisés savent la valeur des descendants de ces lignées.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous voulez dire que j'en suis une ?</em> souffla Alice, abasourdie. Les nains la regardaient avec admiration et consternation.</p><p> </p><p><em>- En effet.</em> affirma le Seigneur Elrond.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu peux comprendre Bifur quand il parle le khuzdul ancien... </em>supposa Fíli, ce qui était plausible.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Dame Galadriel a vu dans son miroir votre arrivée, descendante de Chiriopée, ainsi que </em><em>celle</em><em> du descendant d'Indrahil."</em> lui apprit le maître des lieux.</p><p> </p><p>Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Elle se leva soudainement et s'approcha à grands pas de l'elfe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Quelqu'un d'autre de mon monde est ici ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, c'est ce que je dis.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Où est-il ? Qui est-il ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je ne sais pas </em>
  <em>m</em>
  <em>ais vous devriez le connaître. Les descendants des deux lignées sont toujours restés proches. Même si la lignée d'Indrahil s'est mêlée à celle de grands seigneurs des Hommes, effaçant peu à peu les traits typiques des nains et des hobbits... Connaissez-vous quelqu'un que vous appréciez tel un frère et qui a la même date de naissance que vous ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un voile passa devant ses yeux et elle se sentit faible, soudainement. Elle s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du cambrioleur. Si elle connaissait une telle personne ? Oui. Absolument.</p><p>Le Seigneur Elrond lui adressa un signe de tête avant de les congédier tous, leur conseillant de se reposer avant le repas. La Compagnie sortit alors de la salle et suivit les elfes qui les menèrent dans leurs appartements. Lindir, qui marchait devant, demanda à Thorin, ses neveux, Balin, Bilbon et Alice de le suivre à l'étage du dessus. Le semi-homme et le nain à la barbe blanche séjournaient dans la première chambre, puis le chef de la Compagnie était seul dans la suivante, Fíli et Kíli ensemble dans celle d'après et enfin la blonde avait la dernière du couloir et ne perdit pas de temps pour y entrer. Elle était somptueuse, lui rappelant un endroit qu'elle avait déjà vu. Valinor… L’escale à Fondcombe était le meilleur moment pour s’entraîner avec Gandalf et chercher des réponses quant à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.</p><p>Mais elle verrait ça plus tard car là, elle avait déjà remarqué la baignoire dans la salle adjacente. Elle prit le temps de déposer toutes ses armes, ce qui prit de longues minutes vu leur nombre et toutes les cachettes dans sa cape. Comment avait-elle pu cacher son épée aussi longtemps d'ailleurs ? Après cela, elle détacha sa cape, ouvrit l'armoire pour la ranger et tomba nez à nez avec une bonne dizaine de robes. Des étoiles dans les yeux, elle approcha une main avant de se raviser. Elle devait se laver avant tout sinon elle risquait de les salir. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit des sous-vêtements. Après cela, elle s'enferma à double tour dans la salle d'eau. Elle ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau et se déshabilla. Des serviettes étaient posées sur un petit meuble ainsi qu'un gant de toilette, du shampoing et du savon. Quand la baignoire fut remplie elle se glissa dedans. La brûlure de l'eau lui détendit aussitôt les muscles. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle prit quelques secondes de répit avant de se saisir du shampoing et d'entreprendre de décrasser sa petite touffe de cheveux. Elle avait remarqué que plus les jours passaient, plus ses cheveux se ternissaient avec la poussière, etc. Elle avait donc hâte de retrouver ses mèches blondes. Une fois l'opération terminée, elle s'attaqua à son corps. Le savon sentait la cerise. Elle frotta ses membres courbaturés mais quand elle passa le gant sur ses côtes, elle s'arrêta. Une vive douleur venait de la transpercer. Baissant le regard vers son côté droit, elle remarqua un hématome de la taille d'une pomme s'étendant au niveau de ses côtes flottantes, soit les dernières. Elle irait en parler à Óin dès qu'elle le pourrait, enfin s’il ne se résorbait pas avant. Fermant les yeux, elle se rallongea dans son bain et s'assoupit quelques minutes plus tard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, supportant le froid mordant. Ravenhill était en vue et elle devait absolument y aller. Elle avait perdu trop de temps. Quand elle y arriva, elle se figea. Fíli gisait sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Sa main se posa inconsciemment sur sa bouche alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Un cri la sortit de son état de choc. Tauriel. Kíli. Il était déjà trop tard pour eux deux. Elle se précipita alors dans les escaliers. Il fallait qu'elle sauve le roi, qu'elle sauve Thorin. Elle ne s'arrêta pas en voyant le corps sans vie du neveu brun de ce dernier, à l’étage. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s’apitoyer sur son sort. Elle suffoquait, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle en montait, plus il y avait d'escaliers. Elle ne put retenir un cri d’effroi, arrivée en haut. Azog transperçait le souverain de son épée. Son cri cessa. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle porta les mains à sa gorge, l'air lui manquait. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle entendait des cris, une ou plutôt deux voix masculines. Elles criaient son nom. Puis soudainement l'air envahit ses poumons.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Alice ! </em><em>Par Durin</em><em>, ne refais plus jamais ça !"</em> lui hurlait quelqu'un en lui posant une serviette sur les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>Devant elle, il y avait une porte. Celle de sa chambre à Fondcombe. Elle tourna la tête et rencontra les prunelles brunes de Kíli qui lui parlait. Elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait. De l'autre côté de la baignoire, il y avait Lindir. L'elfe semblait inquiet. Derrière elle, les mains toujours sur ses épaules au-dessus de la serviette, se trouvait quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était un certain prince blond. Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle était nue, elle rougit.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Sortez.</em> souffla-t-elle, mortifiée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?</em> s’inquiéta le nain brun.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, je veux juste m'habiller Kíli."</em> lui répondit la blonde, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Les trois hommes, comprenant sa volonté, quittèrent la pièce en lui signalant qu'ils l'attendaient dans sa chambre.</p><p>La jeune femme s'autorisa à poser la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle s'étonnait aussi de ne pas en avoir eu avant. Elle sortit de l'eau gelée et remarqua sa peau fripée où aucun bleu ne figurait. Elle devait être restée là longtemps. Elle se sécha rapidement et s'habilla de ses sous-vêtements ainsi que d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un pantacourt marron clair mis à disposition. Elle rejoignit sa chambre où l'elfe avait laissé les deux nains seuls. À peine eut-elle refermé la porte que le plus jeune lui sauta dessus.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit !?</em> s'exclama-t-il en saisissant ses poignets.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je me suis endormie, Kíli. </em><em>Ça</em><em> arrive à tout le monde.</em> rétorqua son amie en détournant les yeux. Elle se dégagea ensuite de son emprise pour s'approcher de l'armoire.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu étais au fond de l'eau ! </em>explosa alors Fíli, se levant de son lit et la faisant violemment sursauter. <em>Et on </em><em>n’</em><em>arrivait pas à te faire remonter comme si... Comme si tu voulais y rester ! L'eau te clouait au fond </em><em>de la baignoire</em><em>, comment c'est possible ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne sais pas... </em>murmura-t-elle. Elle se sentit trembler, contre sa volonté.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Fee...</em> entendit-elle Kíli murmurer à son frère. <em>Ne lui crie pas dessus."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le blond s'approcha alors doucement d'elle. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les yeux de Fíli s'étaient adoucis et il lui tendit la main. Alice hésita avant de finalement se précipiter dans ses bras. Elle s'excusa à voix basse. Kíli, vexé d'être mis de côté, se jeta sur eux les faisant rire.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bon, ce n'est pas tout !</em> se reprit soudainement la blonde en se reculant. <em>Mais qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire dans ma chambre ? Et qu’</em><em>est-ce que</em><em> Lindir faisait avec vous ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est lui qui est venu nous chercher. Il a dit qu'il ne te trouvait pas dans ta chambre et que tu n'avais pas répondu quand il avait tapé à la porte de la salle de bain. Il pensait que tu étais avec nous. Du coup, on est venu aussi vite qu'on a pu et </em><em>l’elfe</em><em> a ouvert la porte avec une clef.</em> lui expliqua Fíli en s'appuyant contre un mur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je ne te dis pas le choc qu'on a eu quand on t'a vue sous l'eau ! Pendant un instant, on a cru que tu étais... Enfin, tu vois... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- D'ailleurs.</em> toussota Alice, rouge de gêne. <em>Si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler aux autres... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à l'aise avec le fait qu'ils sachent que vous m'ayez vu</em><em>e</em><em>... Hm, nue."</em></p><p> </p><p>Cette déclaration fit rougir un peu plus les trois protagonistes et la demoiselle crut même voir Kíli secouer la tête comme pour chasser des images pas très catholiques de son esprit. Ils acquiescèrent cependant. Fíli lui apprit que Lindir venait pour lui dire que le repas serait servi dans une heure et demie. En entendant cela, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle chassa alors les frères hors de sa chambre sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se préparer.</p><p>Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas fait un pas vers leur propre appartement qu'une voix les arrêta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>C'est avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres que les princes se retournèrent lentement vers la personne.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quelqu'un vint taper à la porte d'Alice une heure plus tard. Elle était déjà prête et attendait tranquillement sur son lit. Elle se souvenait très bien d'une discussion qui remontait au tout début de l'aventure et qu'elle avait surprise. Les nains discutaient d'elle, la pensant endormie ainsi que le magicien et le hobbit. Kíli avait déclaré la trouver plutôt gentille. Glóin avait alors acquiescé avant de dériver vers son apparence. Dori ne la trouvait pas féminine et Dwalin avait ajouté en riant qu'elle ne correspondait pas aux critères de beauté naniques. Elle avait serré les dents en entendant que les autres étaient plutôt d'accord. Les deux princes avaient alors pris sa défense en disant qu'elle était mignonne, quand même. Mignonne... En se rappelant de ça, elle eut un petit rire. Ainsi donc ils pensaient que tout ce dont elle était capable, c'était d'être mignonne ? Ils allaient voir.</p><p>Avec un grand sourire, elle ouvrit la porte. Lindir, parce que c'était lui, ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de claquer des doigts devant lui. Elle adorait déjà l'effet qu'elle faisait. Si un elfe était aussi facile à impressionner, les nains allaient en tomber de leurs chaises.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Oh, euh, si vous voulez bien me suivre mademoiselle... Le buffet n'attend plus que vous. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh super ! Je soignerai mon entrée, dans ce cas."</em> sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.</p><p> </p><p>À quelques couloirs de la salle, elle entendait déjà les hurlements de ses compagnons. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, la discrétion n'était vraiment pas leur fort. Lindir lui ouvrit la porte et, quand elle fut en vue de tous, le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Elle posa les yeux sur Gandalf qui lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Elle entendit alors un "woah" qu'elle crut provenir d'Ori.</p><p>Elle était vêtue d'une robe bohème vert olive lui arrivant aux pieds, fendue des deux côtés, laissant entrevoir ses sandales. Elle était centrée à la taille et avait des longues manches évasées. Ses plus si courtes mèches blondes étaient bouclées pour l'occasion et elle portait quelques bijoux : son collier offert par les Valar, deux ou trois bracelets et une bague en argent. Le Seigneur de Rivendell se leva et l'invita à sa table avec l’Istar et le roi. Elle accepta et avança pour s’asseoir. En passant à côté de la table du reste de la Compagnie, elle offrit un très grand sourire à Dwalin et un encore plus grand aux princes. Bilbon lui fit un signe de tête, souriant lui aussi.</p><p>Elle s'assit entre son chef et Elrond.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes très élégante. </em>la complimenta alors ce dernier.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vous remercie Seigneur Elrond.</em> le gratifia-t-elle avant d'ajouter un peu plus fort. <em>Cela fai</em><em>sai</em><em>t un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas reçu de </em><em>tels</em><em> compliments."</em></p><p> </p><p>À l'autre table, ils chuchotaient à son propos. Cette phrase les amena tous au silence, encore une fois. Ils avaient vite compris qu'elle les avait bien entendus ce soir-là. Le buffet commença alors. Depuis son entrée, la jeune femme sentait des regards posés sur elle. Elle ne voulait cependant pas se retourner pour voir qui la regardait aussi intensément. Mais elle avait bien remarqué Thorin, juste à côté d’elle, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez </em><em>ainsi</em><em> ? </em>lui chuchota-t-elle, fixant son assiette.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle vous va bien.</em> répondit simplement le roi, sans la regarder aussi.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Q-quoi ?</em> bégaya la nouvelle arrivante en levant subitement les yeux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- La robe.</em> soupira-t-il comme si c'était évident. <em>Elle vous va bien. Vous êtes jolie. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh. Merci... Vous êtes pas mal non plus.</em> lui confia Alice, les joues roses, avant de fermer les yeux face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le nain eut un petit rire qui fit l'effet d'un tsunami dans le ventre de sa voisine.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Merci. Oh et... Je suis au courant pour l'incident de tout à l'heure... </em>reprit le monarque en rougissant un peu. La blonde était maintenant plus rouge que la barbe de Glóin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Fíli et Kíli ?</em> présuma-t-elle, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Hm oui, en partie. Je les ai entendus parler avec Lindir et... je les ai vus sortir de votre chambre. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Super...</em> marmonna la demoiselle. <em>Vous êtes le seul au courant ? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne le répéterons pas."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils s’intéressèrent soudainement à la discussion de Gandalf et Elrond, sans se douter un seul instant qu'ils étaient au centre d'une conversation à la table de leurs compagnons.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous avez vu, il l'a fait</em><em>e</em><em> rougir !</em> murmura Ori, tout excité. <em>De quoi pensez-</em><em>vous</em><em> qu'ils parlent ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Il a dû lui faire un compliment sur sa tenue.</em> rétorqua Balin en souriant doucement. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le regard gêné que se lancèrent les princes.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Thorin faire un compliment !</em> s'esclaffa Dwalin en riant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, regardez ! Il rougit lui aussi !</em> intervint Bofur sur le ton de la conspiration.</p><p> </p><p><em>- À vrai dire, ils ressemblent tous les deux à des tomates !"</em> s'enthousiasma Óin, attirant l’attention des deux concernés qui leur jetèrent des regards suspicieux.</p><p> </p><p>Les nains toussotèrent en reprenant leur calme. Ori s'empara d'une feuille de salade dans son assiette avant de soupirer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Goûte. </em>l'incita Dori. <em>Juste une bouchée. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- J'aime pas la verdure...</em> déplora tristement le scribe.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Où est la viande ?</em> s'alarma Dwalin après avoir retourné le contenu de son assiette.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Est-ce qu'ils auraient de la purée ?"</em> espéra Ori.</p><p> </p><p>À la table d'honneur s'invitèrent trois elfes d'une grande beauté chacun. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement le magicien et s'inclinèrent un peu devant Thorin. Ce dernier leur fit un signe de tête en fronçant les sourcils, ne savant pas qui ils étaient. Alice, elle, les avait reconnus en une fraction de seconde et était très impressionnée.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Thorin, Alice.</em> entreprit de les présenter Gandalf, les désignant. <em>Ce sont les enfants du Seigneur Elrond : Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Enchantés.</em> répondirent les nouveaux arrivants en chœur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- De même."</em> répliqua le nain froidement.</p><p> </p><p>Le repas était d'un ennui mortel à leur table. Ils discutaient épées et l’envoyée des Valar s'excusa bientôt pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle avait envie de rire avec eux. Justement, ces derniers s'esclaffaient encore et cela semblait être au détriment de Kíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? </em>demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire en se faisant une place entre Bofur et l'archer.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli a un faible pour les elfes mâles.</em> répondit aussitôt Dwalin, juste en face, faisant éclater les nains de rire encore une fois.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli ? </em>s'exclama Alice, faussement étonnée. <em>Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais de ce bord-là, tous mes espoirs sont réduis à néant !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est comme ça que vous dîtes, chez toi ? De ce bord-là ?</em> s'enquit Bilbon, à côté de Balin, une fois que l’hilarité des nains se fut tarie. Le vin des elfes l’avait visiblement aidé à abandonner enfin le vouvoiement avec son amie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, c'est une expression.</em> expliqua la Terrienne, un peu gênée. Elle ne savait pas grand chose des opinions à ce sujet en Terre du Milieu. <em>Quand une personne aime ou est attirée par quelqu'un du même sexe, on dit qu'il/elle est homosexuel/le. Enfin, c'est une orientation parmi tant d'autres... Comme le fait d'être attiré par les deux sexes, on dit qu'une personne est bisexuelle. Et vous ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Chez les nains, il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Nous le disons, c'est tout.</em> la renseigna Balin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- De même pour les hobbits. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est courant alors ?</em> s'étonna l’apprentie magicienne. Elle avait bien remarqué que Bofur et Nori se tournaient autour mais elle ne savait pas que c'était accepté pour autant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh oui, très ! La plupart des nains sont, comment vous dîtes, bisexuels, c'est ça ? </em>l'informa Glóin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, c'est ça. C'est d</em><em>û</em><em> au manque de naines ?</em> <em>Donc certains d'entre-vous..."</em> insinua la jeune femme, après l’affirmation à sa question, jonglant du regard entre Bofur et Nori.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin leur sauva la mise en passant à côté d'eux, l'air passablement agacé. Après un regard à la tablée, Alice lança qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle rejoignit le nain accoudé à la rambarde du balcon.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Que se passe-t-il ?</em> s'enquit-elle en s'appuyant à son tour, observant le soleil couchant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il se préoccupe un peu trop de notre quête... </em>grogna le roi sans même la regarder.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Notre ?</em> reprit son interlocutrice en se tournant complètement vers lui, un sourire plaqué au le visage. <em>Vous me considérez donc comme un membre à part entière </em><em>de cette Compagnie</em><em> ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez battu Fíli.</em> élucida simplement le nain. <em>Et, même si ça me coûte de l'avouer, vous êtes plutôt douée avec des armes. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Que de compliments !</em> rit-elle. À l'entente de ce son si particulier, le cœur de Thorin chauffa. Elle se tourna vers le nain blond susnommé.<em> Mais sans vouloir offenser votre neveu, il me fait moins peur que Dwalin. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez peur de Dwalin ?</em> la questionna le monarque, franchement surpris, en se tournant lui aussi vers la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qui n'a pas peur de Dwalin ? </em>répliqua la blonde en souriant alors que Bofur montait sur la butte entre les deux tables qui leur étaient réservées. <em>Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je redoute plus ses capacités guerrières que celles de Fíli.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je comprends."</em> sourit-il devant le spectacle que leur offrait le nain à la chapka.</p><p> </p><p>Du coin de l’œil, Alice vit Elrond éviter une pomme de terre, ce qui la fit rire. Les nains reprenaient la chanson de Bofur tout en lançant de la nourriture un peu partout. La jeune femme surprit même Thorin à taper du pied et son sourire s'agrandit. Le roi méritait ce petit moment de répit.</p><p>La fête continua un peu mais leur compagne de route s'excusa assez tôt pour aller se coucher. Les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisée. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit l’elfe brun plus tôt... Ainsi donc, il y avait quelqu'un là dehors qu'elle connaissait et qu’elle aimait apparemment comme son frère. Elle ne savait pas où il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il allait bien mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que la blonde avait extrêmement hâte de le revoir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 11. L'entremetteuse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, Alice grimaça en ouvrant les yeux. Alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 19 ans, elle était tombée en Valinor et aujourd'hui, précisément, elle en avait 21. Elle avait remarqué durant son séjour chez les Valar qu'elle avait vieilli un peu. Ses cheveux avaient été un bon repère, elle avait dû les couper des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ! En se regardant dans le miroir, elle voyait une Alice semblable à l'ancienne et pourtant si différente. Elle n'avait pas une ride en plus mais était une femme maintenant, une guerrière. Elle sourit à son reflet, il était temps d'apprendre à la Compagnie quel âge elle avait !</p><p>Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, elle fila vers le salon qui leur était réservé. La Compagnie devait y être puisqu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour les entraînements. Elle avait mis une chemise blanche simple, un pantalon marron foncé et des bottes noires qui lui arrivaient en dessous des genoux. Ses cheveux ayant un peu poussé, même s'ils restaient plutôt courts pour une femme de cette époque, elle les avait attachés en deux chignons en haut de son crâne. Quand elle entra dans le salon, les nains s'arrêtèrent dans leurs activités.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Bonjour tout le monde !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bonjour toute seule !</em> lança Bofur, taquin. <em>Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh bien, si tu insistes pour le savoir...</em> <em>C'est mon anniversaire ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Quoi ?</em> s'indigna Bilbon en fonçant sur elle. <em>Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Parce que j'aurais dû vous révéler mon âge et je n'en avais pas très envie au début de l'aventure. </em>grommela Alice, faisant la moue mais appréciant que son ami conserve le tutoiement instauré la veille. <em>Mais maintenant que cela fait cinq mois que nous voyageons ensemble, je pense que c'est le bon moment. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et alors ? Quel âge as-tu ? </em>s'impatienta Kíli. C'est là que la concernée remarqua que tous les nains écoutaient leur conversation et attendaient sa réponse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- J'ai 21 ans !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Presque immédiatement, le nain perdit son sourire et on entendit une exclamation étouffée d'Ori. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que les nains n’éclatent de rire. Le cambrioleur et la jeune femme se regardaient sans comprendre. Tous riaient hormis Ori et Kíli qui avaient l'air dévastés. La nouvelle arrivante les interrogea à plusieurs reprises sur le pourquoi du comment mais aucune réponse ne vint.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ? </em>s'énerva-t-elle finalement, pensant qu'ils se moquaient d'elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi.</em> intervint le hobbit, décontenancé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je n'en reviens pas...</em> murmura le prince brun, les yeux dans le vide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Mais de quoi !? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>C’est la meilleure</em><em> !</em> s'esclaffa Dwalin en posant ses grandes mains sur les épaules de la blonde. <em>T</em><em>u es plus âgée qu</em><em>e ces deux-là</em><em> !"</em></p><p> </p><p>La Terrienne fit les gros yeux, le semi-homme l'imitant. Si en ayant 21 ans, elle était plus vieille... Quel âge avaient-ils ? Elle savait bien qu'ils étaient les plus jeunes, avec Fíli, mais pas à ce point !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Mais vous avez quel âge ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli a 20 ans. </em>lui apprit Fíli, grand sourire. <em>Et Ori 19, en âge d'</em><em>H</em><em>omme. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Et toi alors ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez le même âge !"</em> s'écria Kíli, dégoûté.</p><p> </p><p>Ce qui les fit tous éclater de rire. Ensuite chacun des nains lui souhaita son anniversaire, même Thorin ! Sans oublier Bilbon. Juste après, les deux princes décrétèrent qu'ils devaient faire une petite fête ce soir et que c'était cadeau obligatoire pour tout le monde. Bombur fila en cuisine prévenir les elfes et apprendre certaines de leurs recettes, secrètement. Kíli et Fíli traînèrent leur oncle et Balin convaincre le Seigneur Elrond. Il fut décidé que tour à tour, une personne devait occuper la demoiselle le temps que les autres préparent tout et choisissent leur cadeau. En voyant toute cette agitation soudaine, Alice leva les yeux au ciel. Le premier à se coller au tour de garde fut Bofur et, en voyant son sourire, elle sut que sa journée n'allait encore une fois pas être de tout repos.</p><p>La salle se vidait doucement, les autres partant vadrouiller d'un coin à l'autre de Rivendell, à la recherche du cadeau parfait. Le nain à la chapka s'approcha de son amie avec un sourire encore plus grand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Allez jeune fille, on va visiter les alentours ! J'ai un joli coin à te montrer."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tout en disant cela, il l'avait poussée vers la sortie. Il la traîna en rigolant jusqu'au chemin escarpé qui les avait mené là la veille. Il marqua une pause et la laissa avancer sans se départir de son sourire si suspect.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Et maintenant ?</em> s’enquit l’apprentie magicienne en tournant sur elle-même. <em>J'étais là hier, j'ai déjà vu ce chemin Bofur. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui... </em><em>m</em><em>ais tu n'as pas vu ça !"</em> s'exclama le nain au chapeau en écartant un rideau de lierre recouvrant la roche à sa droite.</p><p> </p><p>Alice le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de s'avancer prudemment vers l'entrée d'une sorte de tunnel. Son air émerveillé fit grandement rire Bofur quand elle découvrit ce qui s'y cachait, c’est-à-dire une magnifique cascade. L'eau était transparente et des dizaines d'espèces de poissons nageaient là. À gauche, des cerfs s'abreuvaient tranquillement et l’on pouvait aussi voir des salamandres se prélasser sur les galets au bord du petit lac.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bofur... </em>souffla-t-elle très bas. <em>Comment as-</em><em>tu</em><em> découvert ce paradis ? En si peu de temps ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh ce n'est pas moi, c'est Nori... </em>commença le nain avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Sa camarade de promenade se retourna d'un coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Nori ? Oh, c'est surprenant... Durant votre dernière escapade nocturne, je suppose ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Euh, je... </em>bredouilla Bofur, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Pas à moi, mon bon ami ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Depuis quand ?</em> soupira-t-il, baissant les bras.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Le départ de chez Bilbon. Vous n'êtes pas discrets. Cette histoire dure depuis combien de temps ? </em>le questionna-t-elle en l'emmenant s’asseoir près du lac.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Neuf</em><em> mois. Mais ne le dis pas aux autres, s'il te plaît !</em> s'alarma soudainement le nain.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pourquoi ? Ça a l'air d'être du sérieux, en plus !</em> s'étonna la jeune femme. Bofur se prit la tête entre les mains avant de se lever et de faire les cent pas.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est du sérieux, c'est bien ça le problème.</em> <em>Il y a quelques années, Nori a eu une... une aventure avec un membre de la Compagnie et ça ne s'est pas très bien fini. Cette personne a cru que Nori le trompait alors qu'il </em><em>n’</em><em>en était rien. Les deux ont été dévasté et... </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Et tu as peur qu'en découvrant que tu as une relation avec lui, ils pensent tous que c'était toi même s'il ne s'est rien passé. Je comprends. Qui était-ce, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Dwalin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- DWALIN ? </em>répéta la blonde, faisant fuir les cerfs. Bofur mit rapidement sa main devant sa bouche. <em>Dwalin ?</em> insista-t-elle plus bas, se libérant de l’entrave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ouais."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice n'avait plus de mots. Une idée germa dans son esprit tandis que l’information lui montait au cerveau. Si le géant chauve avait mis un terme à leur relation si soudainement et en prétextant un autre prétendant du côté de Nori, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il y en avait un de son côté. Et c'était peut-être...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Alice ? Alice !? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ori ? Oh mince !</em> s'agita-t-elle en entendant le scribe l'appeler. <em>Bofur ! </em><em>Tu ne bouges pas tant qu'il est là, </em><em>compris ?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- D'accord. Allez file ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh et Bofur ?</em> l'interpella une dernière fois la demoiselle avant de franchir le rideau. <em>Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, compte sur moi !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Elle retrouva un Ori tout guilleret. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal pour elle. Elle sourit et le suivit jusqu'à une fontaine dans un des multiples jardins de la cité elfique. En chemin, ils croisèrent Nori et Dwalin. À cette vue, Alice fronça les sourcils sans s'apercevoir que le nain à ses côtés avait baissé la tête tristement. Les deux autres semblaient en pleine conversation et marchaient à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Elle haussa les épaules, pour l'instant elle avait le petit Ori avec qui discuter. Le scribe l'invita à prendre place au bord de la fontaine, ce qu’elle accepta avec plaisir. La mission cupidon était lancée. Il restait maintenant à savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre. Soit elle était directe soit elle était subtile.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Alors, Ori, quelqu'un en vue ?</em> se lança-t-elle alors. Mouais, pour la subtilité on repassera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Euh, hm, quoi ? Non, personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- </em>
  <em>Vraiment ? Tu me penses aveugle ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Très bien ! Je vais te le dire mais promets-moi de ne pas te moquer."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle acquiesça, silencieuse. Elle était étonnée de voir que le roux lui ait cédé si vite et ravie qu’à l’instar de quelques autres nains, il la tutoyait.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'est Monsieur Dwalin. </em>capitula-t-il, visiblement épuisé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- JE LE SAVAIS ! </em>s'exclama la blonde en se levant pour faire une petite danse de la victoire.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Alice.</em> s'exaspéra encore plus le pauvre nain. Devant son air désespéré la susnommée se rassit, reprenant un air sérieux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Excuse-moi, je t'écoute. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? J'ai un faible pour Dwalin depuis un bon bout de temps et il s'en fiche de moi, fin de l'histoire. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ori ! Je t'interdis d'être si défaitiste, ok ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Comment veux-tu que je ne </em><em>le </em><em>sois pas ? Dwalin c'est Dwalin et moi, je suis moi. En plus, il est sorti avec mon idiot de frère... </em>marmonna le scribe.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ton idiot de frère ? Nori, je </em><em>présum</em><em>e.</em> mentit la Terrienne, l’air de rien. <em>Pourquoi tu parles de lui </em><em>comme ça </em><em>? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Parce qu'il l'a trompé et qu'à cause de leur relation, ce serait mal vu que je m’intéresse à lui. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Nori te l’a dit ? Tu devrais en parler avec lui. Pas de ce que tu ressens mais de leur relation passée. Les rumeurs sont une chose, la vérité en est une autre."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le jeune nain hocha la tête, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il se leva. Il lui tendit une main qu’elle saisit en riant. Il l’entraîna ensuite vers une entrée de la maison principale d'Elrond. L’envoyée divine lui demanda où ils allaient et Ori lui répondit qu'il suivait simplement ses conseils. Elle prit conscience de l'ampleur de ses propos quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle découvrit à nouveau Nori et Dwalin qui fouillaient... des buissons ? Passons.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Nori ! </em>l'apostropha son frère. En l’entendant, le nain se releva prestement en entraînant celui au crâne rasé dans son mouvement. Ils cachèrent leurs mains dans leur dos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ori ! Alice ! Qu'est-ce que vous... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- On doit parler.</em> annonça Ori sans se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est un peu délicat là maintenant, Ori...</em> souffla Dwalin en faisant de gros yeux en direction de son accompagnatrice. Au même moment, un hobbit trottinant entra dans leur champ de vision.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ah, Alice ! </em><em>J</em><em>e te trouve </em><em>enfin</em><em> ! Ça </em><em>ne </em><em>vous dérange </em><em>pas</em><em> que je vous l'empr</em><em>u</em><em>nte ?</em> lança-t-il aux nains. Dwalin et Nori hochèrent frénétiquement la tête pour signifier leur accord tandis qu'Ori ne répondit même pas.<em> Parfait ! Dans ce cas, à plus tard !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Et Bilbon emmena la jeune femme qui commençait à en avoir assez d'être promenée d'une personne à l'autre sans avoir son mot à dire. Le cambrioleur la tirait à travers des dédales de couloirs, l'air passablement ravi. Il tourna à l’angle et se figea finalement face à une porte. Une très grande porte au-dessus de laquelle on pouvait lire en Westron, la langue commune d’Arda, "bibliothèque". La Terrienne ne savait toujours pas si en basculant dans cet univers, elle avait commencé à parler instinctivement le Westron ou si cette langue s'apparentait à sa langue maternelle. Elle demanderait plus tard à Elrond. Revenons-en à nos moutons. La demoiselle jeta un regard émerveillé et impatient au Sacquet, elle adorait les livres !</p><p> </p><p><em>"- J'espère que ça te plaît...</em> lui souffla timidement le semi-homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bien évidemment que ça me plaît Bilbon !"</em> se réjouit son amie en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de pousser la porte, le petit homme rouge comme jamais sur les talons.</p><p> </p><p>Elle vadrouillait entre les allées d'étagères, observant les ouvrages. L’un d’entre eux attira tout de suite son attention : il était rouge avec des reliures dorées. Il n'y avait pas de titre et en l'ouvrant elle fut surprise. Les pages étaient noires, complètement. Elle fronça les sourcils et souffla à son ami qu'elle allait voir leur hôte. Le hobbit, absorbé par sa lecture, ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête.</p><p> </p><p>Elle filait dans la cité quand, du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut Bofur et Nori. Elle jeta un regard à son livre avant de soupirer et de partir en direction des amoureux. Elle les attrapa chacun par une manche et les tira à sa suite sous quelques protestations. Elle entra dans une pièce vide, au hasard, et verrouilla la porte à clef. Suite à ça, elle vérifia qu’ils étaient seuls. Elle leur fit ensuite face, l'un la regardant d'un air passablement inquiet et l'autre faisant des allées-retours visuels entre son amant et la demoiselle.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu’i</em><em>l</em><em> se passe ?</em> demanda-t-il d’ailleurs en croisant les bras.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je suis au courant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- QUOI !? Bofur, co</em>
  <em>m</em>
  <em>-pourquoi ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>On en a parlé ce matin</em><em>. </em>souffla le susnommé en baissant les yeux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et je sais comment arranger les choses !</em> ajouta la blonde avec enthousiasme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ah oui ? Et comment ? On cherche depuis des mois et toi, tu es au courant depuis deux heures et bam, miracle, tu trouves une solution ?</em> railla Nori, s'asseyant à terre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, j'ai trouvé la solution parce que j'ai l’œil, moi, Monsieur ! J'ai remarqué quelques petites choses que vous, vous n'avez pas vu. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Comme quoi ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je sais pourquoi Dwalin a fait croire à une tromperie. C'est tout simple ! C'est lui qui t'a trompé, Nori ! Pas physiquement j'entends, il n'a pas été jusque là, mais il est tombé amoureux ! Il n'a pas voulu l'avouer, il a paniqué et il a inventé cette histoire. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Dwalin, amoureux ?</em> s'étouffa presque le nain à la coiffure en étoile.<em> Mais de qui ? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ça, ce ne sont pas tes oignons. La partie ‘faire avouer Dwalin’ va déjà s'avérer être compliquée alors je n’ai pas besoin que vous en remettiez une couche. Enfin, pour l'instant je vais m'y atteler. Après, je le convaincrai de rétablir publiquement la vérité."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ses deux amis hochèrent lentement la tête et le silence se fit. Nori eut soudain un inquiétant sourire un coin et se rapprocha d’elle. Elle le regarda faire avec méfiance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- En parlant d'avoir l’œil... J'ai, moi aussi, remarqué deux-trois petites choses. À commencer par la façon dont tu regardes..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un coup à la porte coupa le nain dans sa phrase, mettant fin à la discussion. La petite voix d'Ori résonna derrière la porte, demandant après son frère. Alice tira Bofur derrière elle et ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant les frangins ensemble. Elle fit un clin d’œil au nouvel arrivant en passant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'est </em><em>lui</em><em>, hein ?</em> murmura le nain à la chapka sans la regarder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh, Bofur... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Ça</em><em> va, Alice. C'est très bien pour eux deux. Ils seront heureux. </em>la coupa-t-il. <em>Maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu te baladais avec un livre venant de la bibliothèque d'Elrond ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, ça ?</em> lui répondit-elle en lui montrant le bouquin. <em>J'allais le voir pour lui en parler. </em><em>Je te laisse, du coup</em><em> !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice se rendit alors chez leur hôte, espérant ne croiser personne cette fois. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut Thorin, Dwalin et Balin en pleine discussion. Avec un soupir de rage elle se dirigea vers eux, claquant des pieds. Celui à la barbe blanche fut le premier à la voir et elle put clairement lire le "oh-oh" sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans sa phrase, attirant l'attention des deux autres. Elle arriva juste devant eux sans lâche une seule seconde des yeux Dwalin. D'habitude, elle aurait été plus discrète et timide mais là, elle en avait par-dessus la tête des comportements pré-pubères de ces aveugles de nains.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous, moi, discussion, bibliothèque, demain, 15 heures. Je s</em><em>a</em><em>is tout, </em><em>c</em><em>ompris ?</em> lui imposa-t-elle très sérieusement en tapotant du doigt sur la poitrine du nain. Ce dernier acquiesça précipitamment. <em>Très bien, </em><em>b</em><em>onne journée !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Et elle reprit son chemin, jusque-là laborieux, vers la demeure d'Elrond. Les trois nains la regardèrent partir. Thorin et Balin estimèrent qu'il ne valait mieux pas embêter le nain au crâne rasé au vu de sa pâleur, alors ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Se souvenant de la veille quand la fille, comme il aimait l’appeler, lui avait confié avoir peur de Dwalin, le roi leva les yeux au ciel. Si c'était ça, sa définition d'avoir peur...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>C'est avec entrain que la star du jour frappa à la porte d’Elrond Peredhel. Une jeune elfe lui ouvrit. En la voyant, la blonde eut un temps d'arrêt, les yeux écarquillés. Arwen. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y habitue.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Dame Alice ? Bonjour ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était votre anniversaire alors... Bon anniversaire !</em> lui souhaita l'elfe avec le sourire.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh </em><em>b</em><em>onjour </em><em>à vous aussi ! Merci beaucoup</em><em>. </em><em>Et v</em><em>ous pouvez m'appeler </em><em>par mon prénom</em><em>, je ne suis pas une dame.</em> lui fit-elle remarquer, gênée, passant une main sur sa nuque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il parait qu'au contraire vous en êtes une.</em> plaisanta son interlocutrice avec un clin d’œil. <em>Mais si vous insistez, ce sera Arwen pour vous aussi, </em><em>alors</em><em>."</em></p><p> </p><p>La Terrienne lui sourit et hocha la tête. Cette Arwen était plus joviale et malicieuse que celle dont elle avait connaissance. L'elfe lui demanda ce qu'elle cherchait et lui désigna le chemin pour trouver son père. Après l'avoir remerciée, l’apprentie magicienne prit la direction indiquée en priant pour ne pas se perdre. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée que cela ne lui soit pas déjà arrivé depuis que la Compagnie était à Imladris. Elle trouva finalement la porte qu'elle cherchait. Elle toqua et Elrond l'invita aussitôt à entrer. Il était seul et écrivait visiblement une missive. Il posa la plume qu'il tenait avant de l'inviter à s’asseoir.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bonjour et bon anniversaire Alice. </em>commença-t-il. <em>J'ai entendu dire qu'on donnait une fête à votre honneur ce soir. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Bonjour. Je vous remercie Seigneur Elrond.</em> lui sourit-elle en rougissant. <em>Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter pour cette fête, les nains comprendront... </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- J'y tiens. Vous êtes une de nos invités et c'est un grand jour pour vous. On n'a pas tous les jours 21 ans. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me parler de cela. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L’envoyée des Valar ressortit de chez Elrond vers 16 heures. Elle avait même mangé avec lui dans ses appartements tant le livre les avait passionnés. Elle était un peu bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait appris. L’elfe n'avait pas tout dit de la légende dont elle faisait partie. En réalité, ce livre renfermait tous les descendants qui avaient été rappelé sur Arda depuis la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance. Ils étaient au nombre de six. Trois filles, trois garçons donc. Une paire avait attiré son attention. La descendante de Chiriopée s'appelait Baeren et le descendant d'Indrahil était un homme du nom de Girion. Ils habitaient à Dale le jour où le dragon a attaqué la montagne. La jeune femme avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à Elrond qu'elle avait déjà connaissance de cette histoire. Les deux descendants avaient péri lors de l'attaque. Baeren n'avait pas d'enfant, contrairement à Girion. Ils avaient donc discuté de ses prédécesseurs toute l'après-midi. Dans son monde, les différentes branches des deux lignées s’étaient étendues, éloignées, de celles présentes sur Arda. Ainsi, même si Girion était un descendant d’Indrahil, ses propres descendants n’avaient rien à voir avec le dernier appelé venant de Terre.</p><p>Le seigneur lui avait demandé d'assister à la réunion du sur-lendemain avec Thorin, Gandalf, Balin et Bilbon ainsi qu'à un potentiel Conseil Blanc qui se tiendrait dans une semaine et demie. Elle avait accepté. Arwen était venue la chercher pour qu'elles aillent se préparer pour la fête. C'est donc aux côtés de l'elfe brune que la blonde se dirigea vers les sources thermales royales.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 12. C'est la fête.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice se débattait avec sa robe derrière le paravent de la chambre d'Arwen. Elle poussa un soupir en constatant qu'elle l'avait enfin enfilée correctement. C’était une robe longue, moulante, noire à bretelles et cintrée à la taille. Le col était rond, près du cou. La doublure extérieure avait de longues manches évasées. Elle était sombre, transparente, avec des croissants de lune et des étoiles dorés la parsemant. La jeune femme se glissa dans ses bottines noires à talons. En avançant dans la chambre, elle eut envie de maudire sa nouvelle amie royale. Elle allait souffrir ce soir avec ces chaussures aux pieds. La brune l'avait coiffée en tirant ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche alors que plusieurs mèches bouclées encadraient son visage. Elle l'avait aussi maquillée très légèrement, avec les moyens du bord. Elle se trouvait magnifique, honnêtement. Arwen l'était tout autant dans sa robe blanche moulante et avec ses cheveux tressés.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tu es magnifique Alice !</em> s'émerveilla l'elfe en la voyant. Durant les préparations, elles avaient d'un commun accord abandonné le vouvoiement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est grâce à toi ! Tu es </em><em>sublime</em><em> aussi !</em> la complimenta la blonde, la faisant tourner pour l'admirer.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Merci mais c'est toi la plus belle ! </em><em>Certains seront subjugués en te voyant, ça ne fait aucun doute</em><em>. </em>souffla la brune sur un ton entendu.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles...</em> rougit la Terrienne, se détournant. Arwen éclata de rire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Hm, si tu le dis. Tiens ! C'est ton cadeau. Je te le donne maintenant pour qu'il complète ta tenue."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et la princesse posa sur sa tête un diadème noir, fait de cristaux avec de minuscules paillettes d’or. Elle ne s’arrêta pas là et lui offrit un bracelet de perles noires ainsi qu’une bague de la même couleur, sertie d’un soleil doré. Puis elle lui tendit une paire de boucles d'oreilles : deux croissants de lune dorés pendants au bout de fines chaînes noires. Elle refusa d'abord puis, sous les supplications de la princesse, accepta la parure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- C'est parti."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thorin se triturait nerveusement les mains, derrière son dos. Attendant dans la salle de cérémonie avec les autres invités, il se demandait si son cadeau allait plaire à sa recrue. Pour se calmer, il fit mentalement la liste des personnes présentes. Tous les nains de sa Compagnie étaient là, le cambrioleur et Gandalf aussi. Le Seigneur Elrond, son serviteur Lindir, Elladan et Elrohir, ses fils. Arwen manquait à l’appel, étant avec Alice. Juste devant la piste de danse, il y avait un groupe de musiciens. Du côté du buffet, des cuisiniers et des serveurs se tenaient prêts, quelques gardes par-ci, par-là. En face, il y avait une grande table pour le repas. Enfin, juste à côté des escaliers menant à la porte, il y avait la table des cadeaux. Et des présents, il y en avait beaucoup.</p><p>La porte s’ouvrit soudainement sur la fille de leur hôte qui adressa un grand sourire à toute l'assemblée. L’apprentie magicienne apparut enfin et le souverain en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Un silence presque religieux régnait tandis que tous dévisageaient la nouvelle arrivante, qui semblait rougir de seconde en seconde.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quoi ?</em> souffla-t-elle finalement, gênée. <em>Dites quelque chose..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Puis Fíli l’applaudit, rejoint aussitôt par son frère. Et Bilbon. Puis Ori, Bofur, Nori... Tous l’accueillirent chaleureusement, quelques nains sifflèrent même. Elle descendit précautionneusement les marches et salua tout le monde, même les musiciens, les gardes et les cuisiniers qui furent étonnés et agréablement surpris quand elle les remercia une bonne centaine de fois pour leur implication.</p><p>Des verres leur furent apportés et la soirée débuta. La star du jour allait et venait entre les groupes. La bonne humeur aidant, on assistait à un spectacle unique que la demoiselle prit le temps d’observer. Elrond discutait tranquillement avec Balin, Lindir parlait avec Ori de son travail de scribe. Dwalin, Bifur et Glóin bavardaient avec les gardes elfes, en haut des marches. Le Magicien Gris retenait toute l'attention de Dori et Óin. Bofur tapait la discute aux musiciens en compagnie de Nori qui s’intéressait plus à la décoration qu'à leur conversation. Il fit même un clin d’œil à la jeune femme quand il rangea un chandelier sous sa veste. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et chercha ses deux princes adorés du regard. Elle tomba sur Bombur, à la place. Il était près du buffet et parlait avec le grand chef cuisinier. Elle trouva enfin les deux frères qui plaisantaient avec leurs homologues elfes. Le cambrioleur et Arwen se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce, intimidés.</p><p> </p><p>Alice se dirigea alors vers celui qui, comme à son habitude, ne parlait à personne : Thorin. Elle s'adossa au même pilier que lui, en silence. Elle ne le regardait pas, lui non plus, mais l'ambiance était agréable et reposante. Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître des lieux annonça qu'ils allaient servir l'entrée. Les invités se dirigèrent vers la grande table. La demoiselle se posta devant le roi, main tendue. Le nain la regarda avant de s'en saisir avec un petit sourire.</p><p>La princesse elfe lui avait gardé une place à côté d'elle, en milieu de table. Une autre était libre, à côté. L’envoyée des Valar ordonna à son chef de s'y installer, ce qu'il fit après lui avoir tiré sa chaise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le repas se passait à merveille. Ils en étaient à la salade et au fromage. Alice était rayonnante et s'efforçait de faire participer Thorin à ses conversations, du moins au début. Puis au fil et à mesure que la soirée avança, il le fit de lui-même. On débarrassa les assiettes et Arwen décréta qu'avant le dessert, il lui fallait ouvrir ses cadeaux. Tous se levèrent, la concernée se dirigeant déjà vers l’étalage de présents.</p><p>Elle commença par remercier l'elfe brune devant tout le monde pour la parure de bijoux, puis prit un cadeau au hasard en demandant au propriétaire de s’avancer. Il s'agissait d'Óin. Elle déchira l'emballage avec minutie et découvrit une trousse de secours plus que complète.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C</em><em>e n</em><em>'est pas grand chose mais...</em> commença le sourd en baissant la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>C</em><em>'est super !</em> le coupa la jeune femme en s'avançant rapidement vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. <em>Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point cette trousse va sans doute me sauver la vie ! </em><em>J</em><em>e suis </em><em>une </em><em>vraie </em><em>catastrophe ambulante</em><em>."</em></p><p> </p><p>Suite à cette déclaration, des approbations et des rires fusèrent. Elle passa au cadeau suivant, celui de Bombur. Il était carré et un peu lourd. Quand elle vit ce que c'était, elle lui jeta un regard incrédule.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Mais Bombur... Ton livre de recettes, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh si, tu peux ! J'ai même rajouté quelques recettes elfiques avec l'aide du chef." </em>lui précisa le roux en la serrant un peu trop fort.</p><p> </p><p>Elle le remercia encore avant de se saisir d’un autre paquet. Bifur s'avança timidement en marmonnant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>C</em><em>e sera </em><em>très bien</em><em> même si tu l'as fait en vitesse, </em><em>Bifur, j’en suis sûre</em><em>."</em> le rassura-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.</p><p> </p><p>Les figurines en bois lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux bien trop facilement à son goût. Le nain à la hache avait sculpté un chien et un chat. Il lui indiqua s'être rappelé de ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur ses animaux. La discussion remontait à plus de trois mois, elle était impressionnée par sa mémoire. Poisson et Peanut lui manquaient horriblement.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Nori. Son cadeau était rectangulaire et plutôt long. Elle y découvrit avec stupeur un kit de tressage. C'était une idée originale et cela lui fit grandement plaisir. Après avoir gratifié le voleur d'une accolade, elle enchaîna avec le présent de Gandalf. Elle l’examina suspicieusement, sachant que les magiciens avaient parfois des idées farfelues.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Rien ne va </em><em>en </em><em>sortir pour vous tuer, vous savez ? </em>la taquina l'homme en gris.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Non, je ne sais pas justement !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle déchira le papier avec un fin sourire. C'était un énorme livre. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers l’Istar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- C'est un grimoire. Je crois me souvenir que vous avez encore des pouvoirs à contrôler."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Elle ouvrit alors le cadeau du semi-homme. Encore un livre… mais vierge, cette fois-ci.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- C'est un carnet, pour y congédier tes aventures futures et celle-ci bien évidemment. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais écrire, alors...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh Bilbon !</em> s'exclama la jeune femme, émue, en l’enlaçant. <em>Merci beaucoup ! Je te promets de le faire !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Elrond lui offrit une dague datant de la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance et ayant appartenu à Glorfindel, un elfe parti parcourir le monde. Fidèle à elle-même, elle refusa mais le seigneur la convainquit d'accepter. Le cadeau de Lindir était des boules quiès de l'époque. Il n'y eut pas besoin d'explications et ils rirent tous un bon coup. Elle reçut de Glóin un guide pour produire une bonne bière naine. Un livre sur la mythologie nanique rejoignit sa collection, venant de Balin. Dori lui avait préparé un coffret de thés. Elladan avait choisi une écharpe pour accompagner le cadeau d'Elrohir : des chaussettes.</p><p>Bofur s'avança quand elle se saisit d'une boite ronde et un peu haute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu me dégoter, là... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ahah ! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et en effet, ce fut le cas. La boîte contenait un chapeau identique à celui du nain aux nattes. Elle en fut si touchée qu’elle le serra dans ses bras un long moment.</p><p>Il ne restait plus que cinq cadeaux et pas des moindres. Kíli et Fíli semblaient impatients qu'elle ouvre les leurs. Ori était évidemment stressé. Dwalin attendait tranquillement même s'il tapait nerveusement du pied. Thorin, lui, essayait de paraître calme, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir son appréhension. Alice prit alors le gros bouquet de fleurs qui lui faisait de l’œil en se demandant lequel de ces nains avaient bien pu lui en confectionner un si joli. Elle ne cacha pas son étonnement quand celui au crâne rasé s'approcha, mal à l’aise.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ce sont des dahlias, des amaryllis, des crocus et des gypsophiles.</em> l'informa-t-il en fixant le bouquet.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elles sont magnifiques, Dwalin ! </em>le rassura-t-elle en souriant. <em>Les dahlias et les crocus sont parmi mes fleurs préférées."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le nain lui tapota le dos maladroitement. Elle fit un clin d’œil à Nori au passage, comprenant pourquoi ces deux-là étaient penchés au-dessus des buissons quand elle les avait vus plus tôt. Kíli la supplia d'ouvrir son cadeau. En riant, elle attrapa le petit paquet que l'héritier lui désignait. Elle reconnut une pierre similaire à celle que l’archer devrait donner à Tauriel bien plus tard, lors du voyage. Les écritures étaient cependant différentes.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'est une rune, </em><em>c</em><em>elle du vent. Avec ta démonstration </em><em>de</em><em> la dernière fois, je me suis dit qu'elle te représentait bien."</em> élucida le brun en la voyant l'observer attentivement.</p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle, touchée, le remercia chaudement. Ensuite elle passa à un autre présent, tout aussi intriguant. Il était long et fin. Fíli lui adressa un sourire éclatant quand elle l’ouvrit. Trois flèches noires et finement sculptées reposaient dans un carquois de la même couleur.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Fíli... </em>murmura-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, je sais. </em>
  <em>Elles sont sublimes !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La Terrienne lui donna un coup sur la tête qui fit rire l’assemblée, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne lui restait plus que deux cadeaux : celui d'Ori et celui de Thorin. Le scribe se dandinait de plus en plus sur ses pieds, alors Alice décida de mettre fin à son calvaire. Elle demanda au jeune nain de lui donner son présent, il s’agissait du paquet rectangulaire et plat. Elle devina à la bordure que c’était un dessin. Elle regarda le roux en plissant les yeux. La Compagnie au grand complet était représentée. Elle passa une main sur les visages encrés. Le dessinateur rougit sous les félicitations de son amie qui s’extasia encore un peu devant son talent. Dori était aussi très fier de son petit frère, de même pour Nori.</p><p>Il ne restait plus qu'un paquet. L’héritier d’Erebor lui adressa un mince sourire. La demoiselle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle appréhendait un peu de découvrir son cadeau. On devinait facilement qu'il s'agissait d'une petite boîte. Elle finit par l’ouvrir lentement avant de dévisager le roi, stupéfaite.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Est-ce... ce que je pense que c'est ?</em> lui demanda-t-elle, le faisant sourire un peu plus.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Cela dépend de ce que vous pensez.</em> lui répondit-il, amusé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- C'est un fermoir ? Pour les tresses ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- En effet. C'est sacré </em><em>pour</em><em> les nains. La rune signifie que vous êtes une amie de notre peuple.</em> lui expliqua le monarque, provoquant un hoquet de stupeur parmi le reste de la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est un grand honneur pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas d</em><em>es nôtres</em><em> d'en recevoir un</em><em> si spécial</em><em>, encore plus quand </em><em>il</em><em> provient </em><em>directement </em><em>du roi.</em> ajouta Balin, dont les yeux brillaient.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je... Oh Mahal, j'en perds mes mots.</em> rit l’apprentie magicienne en portant une main à son front. <em>Merci ! Je suis honorée </em><em>par</em><em> ce présent si... précieux. Je ferais de mon mieux pour l</em><em>e légitimer</em><em>, je vous le promets."</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice s'approcha alors du dirigeant avant de l'enlacer, comme elle l'avait fait pour les autres. Son cœur s'emballa tant qu'elle eut peur que Thorin ne l'entende. Elle ne se doutait pas que ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Après quelques secondes, elle s’en détacha et la fête reprit son cours. Les musiciens jouèrent une douce mélodie en attendant l'arrivée du gâteau.</p><p>L’envoyée divine s'excusa auprès de l'assemblée pour aller prendre l'air. Elle sortit donc sur un balcon attenant à la salle. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas les autres. Elle s’accouda à la rembarre en soufflant de fatigue. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. La demoiselle fit tourner le fermoir entre ses doigts un instant et sursauta quand elle sentit quelqu'un s’installer à ses côtés. Le nain regardait lui aussi la voûte céleste. Il dirigea son regard vers la seule femme de sa Compagnie avant de désigner du menton ce qu'elle avait dans la main.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Vous voulez que je vous l’accroche ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, pourquoi pas."</em> sourit-elle en lui tendant.</p><p> </p><p>Elle lui tourna le dos afin qu'il extirpe une mèche de son chignon, juste derrière son oreille. Alice sentait les doigts du brun qui effleuraient son cou et son épaule tandis qu'il tressait. Après une ou deux minutes, il accrocha le fermoir en bas de la tresse et déclara avoir fini.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu</em><em>e</em><em> faites-</em><em>vous</em> <em>ici, </em><em>toute seule ?</em> s’enquit-il en reprenant sa place initiale.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je pensais.</em> lui confia la Terrienne avec un doux sourire.</p><p> </p><p><em>- À quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. </em>ajouta Thorin en lui coulant un regard en biais.</p><p> </p><p><em>- À qui serait plus exact. </em>le reprit sa recrue. Elle lui désigna alors une constellation. <em>C'est la constellation du chien. Cette étoile, là, porte le nom de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Celui dont Elrond a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui. C'est aussi son anniversaire aujourd'hui.</em> lui dit-elle en lui faisant face. <em>Je me demande comment ça se passe de son côté, s'il va bien, s'il est avec de </em><em>bonnes personnes</em><em>... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Il connaissait aussi notre monde avant d'y venir ? </em>se renseigna le roi, curieux et un peu jaloux de la façon dont son interlocutrice parlait de ce fameux ami.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh oui !</em> rit-elle. <em>J'ai dû lui parler de cet univers des centaines de fois, voir des milliers. Il le connaît aussi bien que moi. Quoique... J'ai peut-être plus de connaissance</em><em>s</em><em>, en fait !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Ils rirent ensemble, amusés. Puis la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et Fíli en émergea. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, interdit, puis annonça que le gâteau allait être servi et fit demi-tour en vitesse. Thorin présenta alors son bras à la jeune femme qui l'accepta volontiers. Ils rentrèrent donc et on invita la demoiselle à venir couper son gâteau.</p><p>Le cuisinier amena le dessert qui était juste immense. Alice pensa même qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, ce qui en soi n'était pas un exploit. Il avait tout d’un gâteau de mariage. Il était blanc, sur trois étages et décoré de fleurs en crème et de perles dorées. Elle remercia chaleureusement le chef elfe qui lui précisa que Bombur avait participé à la préparation. Le nain rougit fortement quand elle lui adressa un baiser volant. Elle prit ensuite le couteau qu'un autre elfe lui tendait et découpa consciencieusement. Elle mit les parts dans les assiettes. Quand il y en eut assez pour les invités, le cuisinier voulut lui reprendre le couteau mais l’apprentie magicienne refusa et exigea qu'on amène autant d'assiettes qu'il y avait de serveurs, de gardes et de musiciens. Après quelques réticences, le chef céda et ainsi tout le monde eut sa part.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Chez moi, on a une sorte de tradition.</em>annonça la Terrienne,attirant l'attention de la tablée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et quelle est-elle ? </em>voulut savoir Balin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh euh... Vous me promettez tous qu'aucun de vous ne va la faire hein ? </em>s'alarma leur camarade en réalisant ce qu'elle impliquait. Elle attendit que tous aient hoché la tête pour continuer. <em>D'accord. Alors dans les </em><em>événements</em><em> comme cel</em><em>ui</em><em>-ci, on écrase une part de gâteau par surprise sur le visage de la personne </em><em>dont c’est la fête</em><em>.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ah bah, on comprend pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on te le fasse !</em> railla Bofur en riant, bientôt imité par tous.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est une drôle de tradition.</em> commenta Bilbon, très surpris.</p><p> </p><p><em>- En fait, ce n'est pas une tradition au sens littéral. </em><em>C</em><em>'est plus une blague que la majorité des personnes font."</em> éclaira la concernée en entamant sa part.</p><p> </p><p>Le dessert était délicieux et bientôt, il n'en resta plus une seule miette. On débarrassa les assiettes et la musique se fit plus entraînante. Bofur, comme à son habitude, se leva le premier et invita la star de la soirée. Elle refusa d'abord, arguant qu'elle ne savait pas danser puis, sous les supplications du nain et les encouragements des autres, se leva.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bofur ! Je ne </em><em>connais pas</em><em> les danses de chez vous !</em> se plaignit-elle alors qu’il la tirait sur la piste, ce qui était un peu faux car elle en avait appris certaines en Valinor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Tu vas apprendre, t'inquiète !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le nain à la chapka lui montra quelques pas et Alice fit le rapprochement avec la danse traditionnelle irlandaise. C'était plus facile que ce qu'elle croyait. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par d'autres danseurs, les princes elfes et nains en tête. La jeune femme enchaîna les danses endiablées pendant deux bonnes heures, tantôt avec un nain, tantôt avec un elfe. Elle en avait accordé un nombre incalculable à Fíli et Bofur. Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Thorin lui donna un coup de coude qui la surprit. Le roi rit discrètement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je me demandais d'où Kíli et Fíli tenaient leur comportement de gamins, maintenant j'ai ma réponse ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne vous permets pas...</em> lui signifia le chef d'un ton où se cachait difficilement son amusement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je me permets très bien toute seule !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leurs rires se tarirent et un silence s'installa, dérangé uniquement par la musique et les éclats de voix de leurs compagnons. Ils les regardèrent tournoyer joyeusement. Le rythme se fit plus doux à mesure qu'un slow se mettait en place. Les invités retournaient pour la plupart vers leurs sièges tandis qu'Alice se relevait rapidement, faisant sursauter le roi.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous, vous ne bougez pas !</em> lui asséna-t-elle avant de partir vers la piste de danse. <em>Hep, hep, hep ! Vous pensiez aller où ? C'est un slow que tout le monde va danser et c'est moi qui fais les couples !</em> <em>C'est ma journée, je fais ce que je veux. </em><em>C</em><em>ompris ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>En un clin d’œil, tout le monde avait un partenaire et les couples flânaient de nouveau. Certains étaient plus gênés que d'autres et la majorité d’entre-eux prêtait à sourire. Bilbon se retrouvait avec Gandalf et la différence de taille était hilarante. Sans surprise, l’entremetteuse avait mis Bofur et Nori ensemble ainsi que Dwalin et Ori. Ces derniers étaient les plus rouges et le tatoué lui avait même adressé un regard noir. Kíli se retrouvait avec Arwen tandis que Balin valsait avec Elrond. La blonde avait joint les deux frères Óin et Glóin. Elrohir promenait Fíli sur la piste, de même pour Lindir et Bifur. Ces deux-là la faisaient rire tant ils étaient différents mais bons danseurs. Bombur dansait avec Elladan, Dori avec le chef cuisinier.</p><p>La jeune femme regardait ce petit monde en se retenant de rire, quand une main se posa dans son dos. Elle en avait oublié Thorin mais ne voulant pas qu’il ne s'en rende compte, elle inventa vite une excuse.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je suis désolée !</em> avoua-t-elle, coupable, tournée vers lui. <em>On dirait bien qu'il ne reste que vous et moi. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, je présume ?</em> soupira le nain, désabusé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non ?"</em> minauda-t-elle, lui adressant un regard angélique.</p><p> </p><p>Le roi sourit en secouant la tête avant de l'emmener sur la piste. Au début, sa cavalière était crispée mais l'expérience de danseur du brun la mit rapidement en confiance. Ils dansèrent quelques slows ensemble avant que Fíli ne vienne demander à son oncle s'il pouvait lui emprunter son amie. La demoiselle ne rata pas le regard qu'ils échangèrent quand le plus vieux tendit sa main à son neveu. Elle attendit que le monarque s'éloigne pour en toucher deux mots au prince.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- C'était quoi ça ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Alice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Fíli, s'il te plaît. J'ai bien vu le regard que vous vous êtes lancé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Rien du tout. </em>grimaça-t-il, gêné.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Arrête de mentir. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>À ce reproche, le jeune nain grommela et lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu’elle accepta, curieuse de savoir ce qu’il allait lui révéler. Rendus sur le balcon, Fíli se détourna d’elle. Alice posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Le Durin la serra, puis lui fit face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Ali, je... Voilà, il faut qu-que je te dise que je... Je t'aime."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 13. Humiliation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice cessa littéralement de respirer. En face, Fíli attendait une réaction. Elle eut envie de rire, de croire à une blague mais le regard du nain l'en dissuada.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Fíli...</em> souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant. <em>Moi aussi je t'aime, énormément même, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas de la façon </em><em>que</em><em> tu espères. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est Thorin, </em><em>c’est ça</em><em> ?</em> lui lança-t-il d'un air mauvais.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Qu-quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ne </em><em>me </em><em>mens pas !</em> s’écria l'héritier, causant le recul de son interlocutrice. <em>J'ai bien vu comment tu... Non, comment vous vous regardez !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, tu te trompes...</em> essaya de le raisonner son amie, main tendue vers lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ne me touche pas !</em> l’avertit-il en repoussant sa main, menaçant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Fíli..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mais trop tard, le nain était parti. Elle resta quelques secondes sur le balcon à regarder fixement l'endroit où il se tenait précédemment puis décida de le suivre. Alors qu'Arwen venait prendre de ses nouvelles, la Terrienne aperçut du coin de l’œil le blond. Elle regarda la brune d'un air perdu puis hocha distraitement la tête. L’elfe fit la moue, peu convaincue. Alice croisa le regard perçant de Thorin et détourna les yeux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher... </em>soupira la jeune femme en posant une main sur le bras de la princesse. <em>Merci pour cette soirée </em><em>et</em><em> ce cadeau vraiment, mais le voyage a été long... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et tu n'as pas encore récupéré... </em>compléta l’autre femme. <em>Je comprends. </em><em>C</em><em>'est vrai qu'il est tard, </em><em>file te reposer</em><em>."</em></p><p> </p><p>La star de la soirée se dirigea ensuite vers Elrond afin de le remercier aussi. Elle entreprit de faire le tour du reste des invités et passa par les princes héritiers. Kíli la regarda arriver avec un sourire contrit.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Salut les garçons.</em> commença-t-elle en se triturant les mains. <em>Je vais me coucher, je </em><em>venais</em><em> vous di</em><em>re</em><em> à demain.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Bonne nuit, Ali."</em> lui souhaita doucement le cadet.</p><p> </p><p>Elle attendit une réponse de l’aîné mais celui-ci lui tournait obstinément le dos. Elle s’éloigna finalement après un dernier signe de la main au brun. Elle l'entendit alors rabrouer son grand frère qui ne répondit rien et se leva pour aller discuter avec Nori et Bofur. Alice, la mort dans l'âme, rejoignit Thorin. Le roi n'était pas dupe, il avait suivi ses déplacements ainsi que ceux de son neveu. Il n'avait pas été surpris de voir revenir un Fíli énervé mais il l’avait déçu en mettant la fille dans cet état. Cette dernière s'assit à côté de lui, déboussolée.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous allez bien ? </em>s’enquit-il tranquillement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Hm.</em> se contenta de répondre sa recrue. <em>Vous le saviez ? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui. Du moins, je me doutais de quelque chose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Kíli aussi ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- C'est lui qui est venu m'en parler. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* (bonus 13)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Aucun de vous deux n’était pour, n’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Fíli est... plutôt volatile.</em> hésita le roi, face au regard brûlant de sa recrue.<em> Nous avons jugé qu’il se serait vite lassé et Kíli ne voulait pas que son frère vous blesse. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'était à moi de décider !</em> s'emporta la jeune femme en se levant pour lui faire face. <em>Et si... Et si j'étais amoureuse de </em><em>lui</em><em> ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez décidé, </em><em>v</em><em>ous lui avez dit non. </em>élucida Thorin, se redressant pour être à sa hauteur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il me déteste.</em> murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. <em>Le jour de mon anniversaire, une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi me déteste. </em><em>Et ça a l’air de vous faire plaisir.</em><em>"</em></p><p> </p><p>Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre, elle fit demi-tour en essuyant rageusement ses yeux. Le monarque sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues rosées. Bilbon, l'apercevant, tenta de l’intercepter mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il croisa son regard ombragé alors qu’elle filait vers la sortie.</p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle marchait rapidement sur les chemins ouverts en bougonnant des insultes à l'encontre du roi et de son neveu. Le vent se levait. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, deux personnes apparemment. Qu'importe qui était là, ils avaient le pas léger. Si elle n'avait pas eu d’entraînement avec les Valar, elle ne les aurait certainement pas entendus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- On quitte sa propre fête ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice fit volte-face, changeant le sens du vent qui entrait dans le couloir ouvert. Elladan et Elrohir l'avaient suivie. Elle reprit sa route pour rejoindre sa chambre, les ignorant. Mais les jumeaux ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous savez que s'ils vous embêtent, vous pouvez </em><em>toujours</em><em> rester à Fondcombe.</em> suggéra Elrohir.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Notre père ne serait pas contre. </em>poursuivit son frère alors qu'elle ouvrait sa porte.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vous remercie de votre offre mais cette Compagnie... Ils sont tout ce que j'ai. Et </em><em>quelqu’un m’attend, là, dehors</em><em>.</em> leur confia-t-elle tristement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Nous comprenons </em>
  <em>mais prenez le temps d’y réfléchir</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et la blonde referma la porte, s'y adossant en soupirant. Quelle soirée. Elle se serait crue sur des montagnes russes avec ces foutus nains. L’apprentie magicienne regarda son lit d'un œil envieux. Autant se reposer le plus possible maintenant, la suite de l'aventure n'allait pas être de tout repos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, Alice fut réveillée par de petits coups à sa porte. Un regard rapide par sa fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il devait être aux alentours de 14 heures. Elle refusa d'aller ouvrir. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Les deux descendants de Durin voulaient jouer à qui serait le plus détestable, alors elle allait rejoindre la partie. Une note fut glissée sous sa porte alors que la personne s'en allait en soupirant. La jeune femme se décida à la lire. Il y était écrit que la Compagnie se trouvait au terrain d’entraînement numéro 12 et c'était signé Kíli. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Quoi de mieux comme vengeance que de les battre sur leur propre terrain ?</p><p>Avec enthousiasme, elle enfila une tenue de combat et y dissimula le plus d'armes possibles. Puis, elle fila en direction des cuisines. En entrant, elle salua les elfes qui s'y afféraient ainsi que le cuisinier qui lui proposa un croissant. Elle déclina l'offre et lui demanda plutôt des fruits. L’apprentie magicienne ressortit de là avec un panier contenant deux pommes, une orange, des cerises, des myrtilles et des framboises. Elle sautillait presque pour rejoindre l’endroit indiqué, en bordure d'Imladris. Elle ralentit cependant l'allure en entendant les bruits de fer entrechoqué et les encouragements des nains. Elle arriva sur le terrain où tous lui tournaient le dos. S'adossant à un pan de la muraille, la fille de la bande observa les combattants. Et ça tombait bien, elle avait des comptes à régler avec chacun d’entre eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Allez, Thorin ! T</em><em>u </em><em>étais plus en forme, il y a quelques années !</em> lâcha Dwalin à son adversaire en faisant tourner son épée dans sa main.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Dis que je me fais vieux, pendant que tu y es !"</em> s'insurgea l’autre, amusé.</p><p> </p><p>Le souverain abattit ensuite son épée sur son opposant qui l'évita sans effort, puis attaqua à son tour. Les coups s’enchaînèrent, rapides, forts, incalculés. La nouvelle arrivante analysait minutieusement le style de combat des deux guerriers et elle venait d’en trouver la faille. Elle était, pour sûr, similaire à celle de tous les spectateurs. Pas étonnant quand on s’entraînait toujours ensemble... Les deux combattants s'épuisaient et Balin déclara assez vite que ce duel ne servirait encore une fois à rien, qu'ils étaient trop forts. L’envoyée des Valar se redressa alors que le roi et son vieil ami se faisaient une accolade des plus viriles, jeta son trognon de pomme dans le panier et se frotta les mains en s'avançant vers le centre du terrain.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>Si ce combat n’a pas de fin, ce n’est pas parce qu’ils sont trop forts</em><em>.</em> intervint-elle d’une voix claire, tous les regards se braquant sur elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Q</em><em>uelle </em><em>en </em><em>est la raison, </em><em>alors </em><em>?</em> la pressa dédaigneusement Dwalin, balançant négligemment sa hache sur son épaule.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous ne pensez pas. Aucun de vous </em><em>ne le fait</em><em>, d’ailleurs</em><em>.</em> énonça tranquillement la jeune femme. <em>Vous êtes tellement habitué</em><em>s</em><em> à vous </em><em>entraîner</em><em> ensemble que vous avez </em><em>exactement </em><em>l</em><em>a même façon de combattre</em><em>. Vous tapez fort et vite mais vous n'avez aucune stratégie. </em><em>Vous ne faites que vous fatiguer.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu insinues qu'on est bête, petite ? </em>s'insurgea Glóin en tendant sa hache vers elle. Alice haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non. J</em><em>e dis juste</em><em> que vous êtes tellement à l'aise dans vos combats de bourrins que le jour où vous tomberez sur un adversaire plutôt malin, c'est-à-dire autre que des orcs ou des trolls, vous vous ferez peut-être battre.</em>se justifia-t-elle, ayant à présent sorti son épée de son fourreau pour tracer des ronds dans le sol sablonneux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et tu te crois plus maligne que nous ?</em> ricana Fíli, hautain. Si un regard pouvait tuer, la Terrienne serait déjà morte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Il me semble que j'ai déjà battu un nain et pas n'importe lequel. Un certain héritier destiné à devenir roi, entraîné par les meilleurs à ce qu'on m'a dit... Si vous voyez tous ce que je veux dire..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle jouait à un jeu dangereux, elle en avait pleinement conscience, mais elle était épuisée par la pseudo-supériorité de ces nains. Il était temps que quelqu'un leur montre qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance !</em> ragea le prince, se plaçant en face d’elle. <em>C</em><em>ette fois, tous les coups sont permis. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Fíli...</em> s’interposa Kíli, inquiet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- C'est d'accord."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>C'est ainsi que les deux blonds s’engagèrent dans un nouveau face à face. Mais cette fois, quelque chose avait changé. Ils n'étaient plus d'innocents amis. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme se demanda comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.</p><p>Bilbon, présent lui aussi, avait envie d’intervenir mais à voir leurs regards, il préférait rester à sa place. Thorin, à côté de lui, regardait son neveu d'un air à la fois fier et méfiant. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de voir Fíli gagner parce que la fille avait insinué qu'ils étaient nuls ou s'il avait envie d'arrêter ce combat pour éviter qu'ils se blessent. Le fils de Dís était dans un tel état de rage qu'il serait incapable de se contenir, la blonde allait sûrement finir à l’infirmerie.</p><p>Comme en écho à ces pensées, le nain chargea la Terrienne qui se contenta de l'éviter en se déplaçant vers la droite. Un rictus déformait son visage.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>Trop lent.</em><em>" </em>se moqua-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Le prince rugit, se retournant pour attaquer encore. Mais son (ancienne) amie n'était déjà plus derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Bouh."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il sursauta en entendant sa voix si près de son oreille. Son épée siffla dans l'air tandis qu'il donnait un coup circulaire. Alice, s'étant abaissée, lui mit un coup de pied rotatif en pleine poitrine pour le faire reculer. Alors que le nain se pliait en deux, le souffle coupé, son opposante balança sa propre épée au loin avant d’adopter une position défensive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Allez Fíli, tu peux mieux faire. Je te laisse même un petit avantage."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les nains n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux, ni leurs oreilles. Tout dans le comportement et le ton de leur compagne de route transpirait la colère et l’assurance. C’était une facette de sa personnalité qu’aucun d’eux ne connaissait.</p><p>Fíli fonça une troisième fois, épée levée. La jeune femme se pencha un peu sur la gauche pour que la lame du blond l'effleure et, comme lors de leur premier combat, elle attrapa la garde de son arme. Puis, tordant son poignet, la lui fit lâcher. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle envoya l’arme valser plus loin d’un coup de pied, remonta violemment la main qu’elle tenait au-dessus de sa tête. Tournant sur elle-même, elle asséna un coup de coude sous le menton de l’héritier qui grogna de douleur et tenta de la frapper. Elle para son assaut sans grande difficulté. L’entravé tira sur sa main pour la libérer et Alice daigna lui faire cette grâce. Elle le regarda frotter son menton endolori.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- S'il y avait eu un minimum de réflexion, je ne t'aurais pas eu avec le même coup que la </em><em>dernière</em><em> fois.</em> cracha-t-elle sauvagement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- On n'en a pas fini.</em> grommela le guerrier en se redressant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je crois </em><em>bien </em><em>que si."</em> trancha l’apprentie magicienne en sortant de ses manches deux petites épées semblables à des aiguilles.</p><p> </p><p>Elle les lança et les épées-aiguilles filèrent à une vitesse fulgurante se ficher dans les vêtements du Durin pour l'épingler au mur derrière lui. Les armes furent rejointes par deux autres qui neutralisèrent ses jambes. Après un moment de silence où personne n’esquissa un mouvement, Balin déclara que l’envoyée divine ressortait victorieuse. Il s’occupa de libérer le perdant.</p><p>La gagnante adressa un regard suffisant au prince qui était présentement à genoux. Elle se détourna de ce spectacle pour ramasser son épée, son panier, reprendre ses armes des mains du nain à la barbe blanche et se dirigea finalement vers la sortie. Sans se retourner, elle s'adressa à l'assemblée :</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Le jour où votre fierté ne prendra plus le dessus sur votre logique, faites le moi savoir." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Puis elle quitta le terrain d’entraînement numéro 12, suivie de près par Dwalin avec qui elle avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque.</p><p>Personne d’autre n'avait osé bouger. Fíli, haletant et toujours au sol, serrait les poings. Il tapa rageusement dans le sable avant de se relever. Thorin ne parla pas. Il n’y avait rien à dire, de toutes manières. Le prince venait de vivre une pure humiliation, comme le reste de la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>Par ma barbe</em><em>, nous </em><em>avons eu tort de la prendre</em> <em>pour</em><em> une incapable !</em> s’exclama Óin, impressionné.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle pourrait tous nous tuer, </em><em>c’est un véritable danger</em><em> ! </em>renchérit Dori.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ihk barut ne gnuh, denh kharst. Obnhu sih ?*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>On devrait être content de voir qu’elle a de solides compétences, au lieu de la descendre comme ça.</em> lança dédaigneusement Nori en maltraitant le sol avec sa botte. <em> Vous pensiez réellement qu'elle allait </em><em>juste</em><em> servir à faire la cuisine et la vaisselle ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je pense qu'elle attendait plus de c</em><em>onsidération et d’estime</em><em>. </em><em>E</em><em>lle n'a pas choisi d'être là, contrairement à nous.</em> ajouta Bofur, posant une main sur le bras de son amant pour qu'il se calme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle aurait pu ne pas participer à </em><em>la</em><em> quête, </em><em>personne ne l’y a forcé</em><em>. </em>s’entêta Fíli en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand ses amis la défendaient-ils corps et âme ?</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pour aller où ? Faire quoi ? Elle n'est pas d'ici, elle ne connaît personne à part nous...</em> élucida Kíli, très attristé de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt la solitude de son amie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle a </em><em>toujours </em><em>son "ami".</em> cracha son frère en réponse.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il n'est peut-être même plus vivant à l'heure qu'il est ! </em>le réprimanda Thorin, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.<em> On a maltraité Alice, c'est un fait. On ne l'a pas traité</em><em>e</em><em> à sa juste valeur, on ne l'a pas considéré</em><em>e</em><em> comme un membre de la Compagnie…</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Si, quand même...</em> tenta de le couper Bombur mais le souverain reprit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Non. On a tous douté de ses capacités, </em>
  <em>moi le premier,</em>
  <em> et on ne doute pas de ses compagnons ! On </em>
  <em>doit </em>
  <em>leur fai</em>
  <em>re</em>
  <em> pleinement confiance."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le roi s’arrêta là, déçu de ses subordonnés, déçu de lui-même. Ceux de qui la Terrienne était la plus proche baissaient la tête, tout aussi honteux.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dwalin se triturait discrètement les mains devant la jeune femme. C'était assez gênant de se retrouver seul face à celle qui venait de s’illustrer, leur donnant à tous une leçon mémorable. Son regard était pénétrant, glaçant. Elle avait les bras croisés, des mèches folles encadrant son visage et ses yeux reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur d’origine, s’étant assombris pendant son précédent combat.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je sais pour Nori.</em> annonça-t-elle soudainement, sans préambule.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce fut tout ce que le nain trouva à répondre. Maintenant qu’elle le disait, ça lui semblait plutôt logique. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait être d’autre ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je sais aussi pour Ori."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Panique. Le guerrier cherchait une échappatoire des yeux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Dwalin. Il faut que vous expliquiez aux autres que Nori ne vous a jamais trompé. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne peux pas faire ça... </em>marmonna celui au crâne rasé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous bousillez quatre vies en gardant la vérité pour vous. La vôtre, celle de Nori, celle de Bofur et celle d'Ori. Ils ont aussi le droit d'être heureux, non ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je... Oui, ils ont le droit mais et si... Et si les autres...? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Le plus important, c'est que </em>
  <em>le principal concerné</em>
  <em> ne vous en veuille pas, non ? S’</em>
  <em>il</em>
  <em> vous pardonne, les autres suivront. J'en suis persuadée. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui. D'accord. Je le ferais.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce soir ? </em>insista la blonde, son interlocuteur hochant la tête.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, ok... Merci, Alice. Et désolé pour... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas de soucis, Dwalin.</em> le coupa la jeune femme. <em>Filez maintenant !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Le nain ne se fit pas prier. La demoiselle regarda la porte se fermer. Elle soupira longuement avant de se passer les mains sur le visage. Ce soir, elle devait participer à la réunion avec Elrond et les autres pour déchiffrer la carte, ça allait lui changer les idées. Dans une semaine, ils repartiront à l'aventure et ce sera temps mieux. Qu'allait-elle faire en attendant ? Sa distraction de la journée se présenta en toquant à la porte. Bilbon, droit et sérieux, se tenait là.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je veux apprendre à me battre." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice lui sourit, elle savait que le cambrioleur serait le premier à venir la trouver pour apprendre. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas un nain. Peut-être parce qu'il était celui qui avait le plus de lacunes. Il n'avait aucune base, aucun vécu. Il n'avait même pas l'âme d'un tueur. Mais aujourd'hui et dans les mois à venir, c'était tuer ou être tué.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>*<em>- </em><em>Si</em><em> elle le voulait vraiment, elle l'aurait déjà fait. </em><em>V</em><em>ous ne croyez pas ?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 13.1. Affaire de famille.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin fumait tranquillement sa pipe sur le balcon de sa chambre quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il soupira. Si c'était un elfe qui venait le déranger à cette heure tardive, il allait l’empaler avec son épée.</p><p>Quelle fut alors sa surprise de découvrir un de ses neveux sur le pas de sa porte, un air plutôt préoccupé au visage. Il invita Kíli à entrer d'un vague geste de la main.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?</em> s’enquit-il après que le jeune nain ait prit place sur son lit.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est Fíli...</em> soupira le brun en levant les yeux vers son oncle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Il m'a dit qu'il aimait Alice."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thorin, sous le coup de la déclaration, cessa immédiatement de respirer. Il contempla son neveu pendant un long moment, incrédule.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Comme une sœur ?</em> osa-t-il finalement s’aventurer. Mais l’autre Durin secoua la tête.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Non... Mais je le vois, ce n'est pas sincère ! J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Fíli ne sait pas être sérieux dans </em><em>s</em><em>es relations, je comprends ton pressentiment. Mais si elle l'aime aussi, peut-être serait-ce mieux de les laisser faire...</em> réfléchit le roi, se levant pour faire les cent pas. Dans son dos, l’archer éclata de rire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Alice ne l'aime pas, Thorin. Elle ne le regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. Elle les garde pour quelqu'un d'autre..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La malice dans les yeux du second fils de sa sœur inquiétait le dirigeant. Il se retint de justesse de demander à qui elle les réservait car Kíli interpréterait cela comme de la jalousie, en plus de le répéter à tout va. Il congédia donc le prince en disant qu'il irait en toucher deux mots à son frère.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, il tint parole et se rendit de bonne heure dans la chambre de Fíli. Il allait toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond, très surpris de trouver son oncle là. Il s’effaça pour le laisser entrer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.</em> remarqua le jeune nain, intrigué.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'avais à te parler, sérieusement. </em>lui répondit le roi, l'observant attentivement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- À quel propos ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>La fille</em><em>.</em> déclara le brun de but en blanc. <em>Kíli est venu me toucher deux mots de ton attirance pour elle."</em></p><p> </p><p>Fíli soupira, il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre. Thorin s'opposerait à ce qu'il courtise la blonde pour une quelconque raison de lignée, de réputation ou il ne savait quoi d'autre...</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je ne pense pas que tu l'aimes vraiment.</em> affirma alors le monarque, le surprenant. <em>Tu devrais attendre d'être sûr de tes sentiments avant de tenter quoique ce soit, Fíli. Tu n'as jamais su tenir de relation sérieuse et je m'oppose à ce que tu la fasses souffrir."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le prince serra les dents devant les remontrances. Son parent était réticent mais ne l'avait pas interdit. Il acquiesça alors, lentement. L’Écu-de-Chêne quitta ses appartements, le laissant assis sur son lit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 14. Retrouvailles.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>À nouveau en chemin pour le terrain d’entraînement, Bilbon relata la conversation qui avait suivi le départ de son amie. Alice sourit, fière de son petit effet.</p><p>Il n'y avait presque plus personne. Kíli et Ori tapaient sans grande conviction sur des bonhommes de paille et Balin les observait. La blonde demanda alors au Sacquet de se mettre en garde, à deux pas d’elle. Le hobbit s’exécuta, sa position faisant pouffer sa professeure.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'est si terrible que ça ? </em>se lamenta le semi-homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, non !</em> s'exclama la jeune femme, les épaules secouées de spasmes.<em> C'est juste que…</em><em> Y’</em><em>a du boulot, quoi !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Les nains dans leur dos rirent aux aussi à la remarque. Ils se rapprochèrent timidement de leur "Ali" pour entendre ses conseils. Elle accueillit ses nouveaux élèves avec bienveillance. Le cours dura deux bonnes heures et bientôt les comparses retrouvèrent leurs appartements pour se changer et aller dîner.</p><p>L'heure du repas arriva bien rapidement et Dwalin dut se contraindre à faire ses excuses publiques. Il se leva et toussota pour attirer l'attention de ses compagnons.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Par ma barbe, je... </em><em>Ne posez pas de question. Juste, je m’excuse Nori pour la réputation que je t’ai fait alors que tu ne m’as jamais trompé. </em>débita-t-il, rouge jusqu’aux bouts de ses oreilles.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Excuses acceptées</em><em>." </em>concéda le concerné, surpris et heureux.</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne fit de commentaire, quiconque aurait osé se serait fait trucider du regard par leur camarade féminine. Dori et Ori sourirent à leur frère, qui le leur rendit au centuple. Les tensions étaient apaisées. Alice échangea un regard avec le nain au crâne rasé et le gratifia d’un hochement de tête.</p><p>Elrond posa simultanément une main sur la sienne, la faisant tressaillir.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous </em><em>n’avez pas oublié</em><em> ?</em> s’enquit-il sur un ton calme et posé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oublié quoi ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Pour c</em><em>e soir. </em>s'agaça le magicien, à sa droite.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh non, bien sûr. Je serais là."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le jeune femme ne regarda pas le nain à ses côtés de tout le repas. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle sentait qu’il se tournait parfois vers elle comme pour lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait jamais. Et il pouvait toujours courir pour qu’elle lui facilite les choses.</p><p>La Compagnie finit par quitter la pièce en plaisantant. Les privilégiés qui devaient assister à la réunion se dirigèrent vers un kiosque situé plus près des appartements du seigneur.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfes...</em> gronda le chef.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Au nom du ciel Thorin, montrez-lui la carte !"</em> exigea Gandalf.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbon, à la droite de l’envoyée des Valar, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là et se contentait d'observer l’échange en silence.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'est l'héritage de mon peuple.</em> s'obstina le roi. <em>Je dois le protéger ! Lui et ses secrets... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains...</em> soupira le Magicien Gris.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Et moi donc</em><em>.</em> grommela la blonde dans sa barbe inexistante.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Votre orgueil causera votre perte. Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte. Montrez-la au Seigneur Elrond !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thorin sembla méditer les paroles du vieillard et porta la main à sa poche. Balin, surpris, essaya de l'empêcher de sortir le bout de papier. Son souverain l'arrêta d’un geste. Alice regarda le passement d'objet.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Erebor. </em>déclara finalement leur hôte.<em> De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Il est d'ordre intellectuel.</em> exposa la demoiselle alors que le Durin s'apprêtait à parler.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Comme vous le savez, ce genre d'objet contient parfois des textes cachés.</em> ajouta l’Istar, remerciant la jeune femme d’un regard. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l’elfe. <em>Vous lisez toujours le nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Après quelques discussions sur la nature des écritures présentes sur le parchemin, le joyeux comité se rendit jusqu'à une esplanade située derrière une cascade. Une table de verre trônait au bord. La vue était splendide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Ces runes ont été écrites une veille de solstice d'été, sous un clair de lune à son premier quartier, il y a près de 200 ans. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça fait un bail du coup. </em>siffla la seule femme présente, admirative.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous deviez être destinés à venir à Fondcombe. La chance est avec vous Thorin Écu-de-chêne, une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous ce soir."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elrond posa la carte sur la table. Les rayons de la lune percèrent au travers de la cascade et vinrent illuminer l'endroit. La Terrienne et Bilbon s’émerveillaient devant le phénomène comme des enfants devant un spectacle. Des runes bleues apparurent sur le bas droit du papier.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tenez vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure. </em>lut l’elfe.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Le jour de Durin ?</em> s'enquit le hobbit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Le premier jour du Nouvel An des nains. Quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est très fâcheux. </em>intervint Thorin. <em>L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin approche à grands pas ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous avons encore le temps.</em> tenta de le rassurer Balin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Le temps de quoi ?</em> demanda le cambrioleur, perdu.</p><p> </p><p><em>- De trouver l'entrée. </em>l’éclaira simplement Alice.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit et aussi au bon moment. Alors, et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira. </em>expliqua le nain à la barbe blanche, plus en détails.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ainsi, c'est là votre but.</em> le coupa Elrond.<em> Entrer dans la montagne. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et alors ?</em> grogna le monarque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- D'aucuns estimeraient que cela n'est pas prudent.</em> se contenta de répondre le seigneur en rendant sa carte au nain qui s'empressa de la reprendre.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Que voulez-vous dire ?</em> le questionna son vieil ami, soucieux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous n'êtes pas le seul gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Puis l'elfe les laissa là, vite imité par l’homme en gris. Les quatre compagnons restants les regardèrent s'éloigner. Puis Balin s'excusa, prétextant n'être plus aussi jeune pour se coucher aussi tard. Bilbon se proposa pour raccompagner son amie, ce que cette dernière accepta volontiers. Tout, plutôt que de rester seule avec le roi. Ce dernier leur souhaita de passer une bonne nuit, essayant d’accrocher les yeux de sa recrue féminine, en vain. La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête et de partir avec le hobbit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, Alice se leva de bonne heure. Elle devait retrouver Gandalf pour son premier cours de magie. Elle le trouva dans un jardin, un vieux livre poussiéreux sur les cuisses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- J’ai failli vous attendre. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Bonjour à vous aussi.</em> claqua ironiquement l’apprentie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Asseyez-vous, nous avons beaucoup de travail."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La matinée passa à une vitesse folle. L’Istar lui donnait principalement à faire des exercices de contrôle et de relaxation. L’élève maîtrisait plutôt bien la pratique, quand elle faisait appel à ses pouvoirs. C’était surtout les contenir lorsqu’elle ressentait des émotions fortes, comme la colère, qui était difficile. Son professeur lui conseilla de rester calme à l’avenir. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire quand on doit se coltiner une douzaine de nains au quotidien…</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir déjeuné en vitesse dans les cuisines, elle chercha Ori pour lui proposer un nouvel entraînement personnalisé. Sauf qu’au bout d’une demie-heure, elle n’avait croisé aucun autre membre de la Compagnie et encore moins celui qu’elle cherchait.</p><p>Elle tournait en rond en maugréant quand soudain, elle entendit des cris et des bruits d'éclaboussures. Elle se tapa le front avec le plat de la main. La fontaine...</p><p>En s’approchant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Elrond et Lindir, bouches-bées.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je suis désolée.</em> dit-elle sans même jeter un œil à ce que faisaient ses amis.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous n'avez pas à l'être...</em> lui répondit le seigneur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Vous êtes certainement </em><em>plus</em><em> à plaindre</em><em>."</em> ajouta le servant avant qu’ils ne s’en aillent.</p><p> </p><p>Alice osa enfin tourner le regard vers ses compagnons. Nori et Bofur bataillaient comme à leur habitude, six nains se faisaient face, montés les uns sur les autres, Bombur faisait du toboggan et le reste tentait à première vue de se noyer mutuellement. Et ils étaient complètement nus. Elle eut alors une idée. Se concentrant, elle leva les mains vers les vêtements de la Compagnie qui furent emportés au loin par une bourrasque... Kíli fut le premier à remarquer que son propre pantalon lui passait sous le nez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Hey !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nos vêtements !</em>s’exclama Bofur en se frottant les yeux, croyant halluciner.</p><p> </p><p><em>- ALICE !</em> s'écria Dwalin en apercevant la fautive. Cette dernière sifflota en détournant le regard.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Alice... </em>la menaça le prince brun, avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli ? </em>le salua la blonde, un rictus crispé aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Attends que je t'attrape...</em> continua-t-il alors qu'il enjambait le bord de la fontaine. L’apprentie magicienne le repoussa dans l’eau avec ses pouvoirs.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne veux pas perdre la vue alors </em><em>tu</em><em> reste</em><em>s</em><em> dans l'eau, toi.</em> le taquina-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.</p><p> </p><p><em>- La gamine est innocente, ne lui inflige pas ça Kíli !</em> s'esclaffa Glóin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Innocente !</em> s'insurgea ladite gamine, fronçant les sourcils. <em>Mais vous croyez quoi au juste ? Que je suis une gentille petite fille sage ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui ?</em> élucida Nori comme si c'était évident.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>V</em><em>ous seriez surpris, </em><em>alors</em><em>.</em> les contredit-elle, piquée au vif par leurs insinuations.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>N’en dis pas plus, sinon j</em><em>e ne te verrais plus jamais de la même façon.</em> s’horrifia le plus jeune des Durin, mimant un évanouissement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je ne comptais pas le faire, je vous laisse avec vos questions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Des hommes ? Des femmes ? Dis-nous ça, au moins ! Tu connais plus de choses sur nous, que nous sur toi…" </em>la supplia Nori, friand de potins.</p><p> </p><p>La concernée n’écouta pas la suite de sa demande, ses yeux s'étant posés sur Thorin. Plus précisément sur son torse. Elle sentit son visage s’empourprer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>Les deux."</em> avoua-t-elle alors, remarquant en même temps Ori qui se dirigeait vers elle.</p><p> </p><p>Elle fila ensuite le retrouver sans faire attention aux exclamations de surprise des nains.</p><p>Le souverain n'avait rien manqué du regard que la blonde avait promené sur lui, ni sa réaction. Il n'avait pas non plus loupé les informations révélées dans la discussion d'avant. Sa recrue semblait si innocente qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé qu'elle ait pu connaître quelqu'un dans sa vie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ori était un bon élève même s'il n'était pas très doué. La Terrienne avait bien vite laissé tomber l'idée de lui apprendre à se servir d'une épée. Ils avaient donc fini l’entraînement au lance-pierre. Et là, ça avait donné quelque chose de potable.</p><p>Fíli avait fait son apparition, finalement. D'abord, Alice ne l'avait pas remarqué mais les bruits de métal derrière elle avaient attiré son attention. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés mais l’envoyée divine avait vite repris ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, elle était perturbée par la présence du prince. Si perturbée qu'elle dut mettre fin à sa session avec Ori. Le jeune nain avait filé à toute vitesse, sentant l'orage arriver.</p><p>La demoiselle ramassait ses affaires, les dents serrées, même si elle sentait le regard insistant du blond dans son dos. Fíli prononça alors son prénom et elle se figea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je sais que tu vas dire que j'exagère de te dire ça maintenant, que tout aurait pu être évité si j'avais attendu -d'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avoir gâché ta soirée d'anniversaire... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Viens-en aux faits, Fíli.</em> le coupa la jeune femme, les bras croisés.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, oui, ça vaut mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris de te dire ça mais... Je ne t'aime pas en réalité, pas du tout même. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Pardon !?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Enfin si, je t'aime mais pas comme ça !</em> paniqua le prince, les bras levés.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je préfère. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je te considère vraiment comme une sœur, pas plus. J'ai repris mes esprits le lendemain mais j'étais très en colère et puis il y a eu l’entraînement...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- J'ai saisi l'idée, ne t'en fais pas. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Bien évidemment que je ne t'en veux plus, ça doit être un coup des Valar. Je soupçonne Irmo d'y être pour quelque chose. Il a dû se rendre compte de sa bêtise et il a arrangé les choses."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice haussa les épaules et reprit le chemin de Rivendell. Fíli secoua la tête, muni d'un petit sourire, et se décida à la suivre.</p><p> </p><p>Les nains, étant trop occupés à jouer dans la fontaine, avaient oublié le dîner. C'est pourquoi Elrond leur avait fait servir à manger dans leur petit salon. Mais étant ce qu'ils étaient, ils avaient cassé du mobilier et allumé un feu avec. Bofur et Bifur faisaient griller des saucisses tandis que les autres étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.</p><p>C'est ce spectacle que découvrirent Fíli et Alice en revenant. La rumeur, comme quoi les deux blonds s'étaient retrouvés seuls, était déjà connue de toute la Compagnie. Pour certains, ils s’étaient sûrement encore battus alors que les autres penchaient pour des retrouvailles chaleureuses. Quelle surprise de les voir arriver ensemble, à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre et discutant tranquillement. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes. Aucun des deux n’y fit attention et Fíli partit s’asseoir à côté de son frère. L’apprentie magicienne leva un sourcil en direction des frères Óin et Glóin.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous les avez trouvées où, ces saucisses ?</em> les questionna-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Aucune idée, c'est Bifur qui les a ramenées. </em>lui répondit le roux, la bouche pleine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Baruck ihf adr duhn Gradh jirf nunk ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce n'est pas bien de voler ses hôtes. </em>le gronda son amie, sans grande conviction.<em> Mais j’imagine que ça ira, pour cette fois..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Puis elle se saisit d’une des saucisses que tenait Bofur, à sa droite, et la mangea. Les autres éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'expression choquée de leur compagnon à chapeau.</p><p>Ce dernier avisa sa deuxième saucisse et apostropha son frère. Bombur était assis sur une table et cette dernière grinçait dangereusement. Le brun lui lança alors le bout de viande. Alice vit les pieds du meuble se plier comme au ralenti et la chute du cuisinier fut mémorable. Elle déclencha l’hilarité de tout le monde et surtout celle de Nori, juste à côté du pauvre roux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bilbon n'est pas là ? </em>remarqua soudainement la Terrienne.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Le hobbit est parti se promener, comme toujours.</em> la renseigna Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Thorin aussi ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pourquoi ? Ça t’intéresse ? </em>la taquina Kíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Non, je-je veux juste savoir. Je</em><em> vais… </em><em>Je vais</em><em> voir si je les trouve, </em><em>on </em><em>ne </em><em>sait jamais</em><em>."</em> bredouilla-t-elle avant de filer, le rouge aux joues, sous les ricanements des nains.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'eut pas très loin à aller. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec le cambrioleur qui semblait écouter une conversation.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ne rien faire est dangereux aussi ! Voyons, le trône d'Erebor revient de droit à Thorin. Que craignez-vous ?" </em>déclarait Gandalf à Elrond.</p><p> </p><p>Alice remarqua enfin la présence dudit Thorin, quelques pas derrière le petit homme. Il écoutait lui aussi, silencieux. Ce qui allait suivre contribuerait à le sauver du mal du dragon alors l’envoyée divine ne dit rien, reportant son attention sur la discussion.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Avez-vous oublié ? Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille. Son grand-père a perdu l'esprit, son père a succombé à la même maladie. </em>asséna l’elfe, tandis que le concerné s'approchait du bord, augmentant le malaise du hobbit. <em>Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorin Écu-de-chêne ne sera pas atteint ? Gandalf, cette décision ne repose pas sur nous seuls. </em><em>C</em><em>e n'est ni à vous, ni à moi de redessiner la carte de la Terre du Milieu."</em></p><p> </p><p>Ces dernières paroles sonnèrent comme une alarme dans la tête de la jeune femme qui comprit que le Conseil Blanc allait se réunir ce soir. Elle fit signe au nain et au semi-homme de la suivre en vitesse. Elle rebroussait chemin vers la Compagnie. Elle ordonna alors au roi de quitter Imladris sur le champ.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Et toi ? </em>couina Bilbon, inquiet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous ne connaissez pas la route.</em> protesta le descendant de Durin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Bien sûr que si, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Partez, ne vous en faites pas pour moi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et elle les quitta là, sur le seuil du petit salon. Elle savait qu'ils allaient être séparés pour un petit moment et en était attristée. <b>*</b><b>(bonus 14)</b></p><p> </p><p>Elle venait de pénétrer dans ses appartements quand Lindir vint la chercher. Elle se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous et entra sur la pointe des pieds, espérant passer inaperçue. Raté, à peine eut-elle passé la porte qu’elle entendit le Magicien Gris parler d’elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je vous présente Alice. Elle est arrivée de Terre il y a de cela cinq mois.</em> la présenta-t-il, se tournant dans sa direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Bonsoir...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de vous revoir.</em> <em>Il </em><em>vous attend à la bibliothèque. </em>souffla malicieusement une elfe blonde, Dame Galadriel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- </em>
  <em>Puis-je ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bien évidemment.</em> la congédia-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Gandalf ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Filez. On vous attend."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle comprit le sous-entendu et s'inclina respectueusement avant de partir en courant. On pouvait appeler cette entre-vue "une rencontre express". Saroumane ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard et tant mieux.</p><p>Elle freina brutalement sa course devant la porte de l’antre du savoir. Porte qu'elle ouvrit dans un grand fracas, faisant sursauter la personne qui l'attendait là.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Alice ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Sirius ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les deux amis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se serrant très fort. Le jeune homme à la peau immaculée avait des cheveux mi-longs, noirs et bouclés. Il mesurait au moins trois têtes de plus que la blonde et possédait une musculature finement sculptée.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tu m'as tellement manqué !</em> s'exclama-t-il avec joie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je suis si contente que tu sois là. J’ai bien cru qu’on ne se reverrait jamais... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Bon anniversaire en retard, d'ailleurs !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Merci, toi aussi. Oh ! On n'a pas trop le temps de parler là, on le fera sur la route. Viens ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- On t'attend, c'est ça ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- On nous attend, oui ! Prends tes affaires, il faut qu'on se dépêche. Ils ne doivent pas prendre trop d'avance." </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 14.1. Inquiétude.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin et Bilbon poussèrent la porte du salon où le reste de la Compagnie était encore. Ils se réunirent donc tous en cercle pour écouter ce que leur chef avait à leur dire.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>N</em><em>ous partons ce soir. </em><em>F</em><em>aites vos bagages en vitesse.</em> ordonna-t-il sombrement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et Alice ?</em> s'enquit Kíli. <em>Elle n'est pas là. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Elle ne vient pas avec nous."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ses paroles jetèrent un froid et une vague d'incompréhension monta dans les rangs des nains.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>E</em><em>lle nous rejoindra plus tard.</em> se corrigea le roi.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais elle n'a pas de carte.</em> contesta Balin, les sourcils froncés.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Elle m'a affirmé connaître la route. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et c'est le cas.</em> intervint une voix depuis la porte.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Gandalf !</em> s'exclamèrent certains.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Partez maintenant et n'ayez crainte pour Alice, elle vous rattrapera." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thorin et le magicien échangèrent quelques paroles sur la suite des événements puis ce dernier tourna les talons, leur souhaitant de faire bonne route. Les nains échangèrent quelques regards inquiets avant de se précipiter vers leurs chambres respectives.</p><p>Le monarque soupira en faisant son sac. Il espérait réellement que la fille savait ce qu'elle faisait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 15. Le seizième membre.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"- Soyez sur vos gardes. Nous allons entrer dans les Terres Sauvages. Balin, tu connais ce sentier, guide-nous. "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bilbon se retourna une nouvelle fois pour contempler Fondcombe. Le calme de la cité allait lui manquer. Sans compter Alice qui n'avait pas pris la route avec eux... Il espérait juste qu'elle les rejoigne plus tard avec Gandalf, dans les montagnes comme l'avait précisé ce dernier. Le hobbit secoua la tête après une énième remontrance de Thorin et se remit en route.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alice et Sirius avaient quitté Rivendell depuis une demie-journée. Cela les inquiétait de ne pas rattraper la Compagnie. Soit ils marchaient très vite, soit il leur était arrivé quelque chose. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'en réalité, le problème se trouvait de leur côté.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Donc tu étais chez les Valar...</em> bâilla le jeune homme. <em>La chance ! </em></p><p> </p><p>- <em>Exact, c'était plutôt cool. Et toi alors, tu étais où ?</em> s’enquit son amie en se frottant les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- En Lórien. J'ai appris quelques trucs avec les elfes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Avec Galadriel ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui mais elle était souvent occupée, tu sais... Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent bizarre ?</em> remarqua le brun, se stoppant soudainement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Si, maintenant que tu le dis... Je me sens étrange, en plus...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Comme lourde et fatiguée ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ouais... </em>souffla la blonde en s'asseyant, les yeux déjà fermés par le sommeil. Sirius cherchait du regard la source de leur malaise.</p><p> </p><p><em>- T'endors pas...</em> essaya de lutter le garçon mais il était déjà assis à ses côtés.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Hm, hmmm... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je crois... que… des gens... au loin..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* (bonus 15)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'est que cinq jours plus tard, voyant au loin le pied des montagnes, que Bilbon angoissa sérieusement. Le conseil auquel le magicien et la Terrienne devaient assister n'avait pas pu durer tout ce temps. La Compagnie était sur une petite plaine, située juste avant le premier sentier vraiment escarpé. Kíli était agité depuis deux jours, comme sur ses gardes. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué et cela inquiétait vraiment les deux autres Durin.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ne vous retournez pas, mais je crois que nous sommes suivis. </em>déclara l'archer à la pause du midi alors qu'il scrutait l'horizon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?</em> lui demanda alors son oncle dans le silence pesant qui suivit ses paroles. Ceux à côté du brun essayaient d'être discrets dans leurs observations des alentours tandis que ceux face à lui se retenaient avec peine de regarder.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il a raison.</em> affirma Dwalin, bien vite appuyé par Bifur en Khuzdul. <em>Ça bouge dans les bosquets. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai vu deux ou trois têtes dépass</em><em>er</em><em> des herbes au Nord Ouest.</em> enchérit Bofur, fin chasseur à la vue aiguisée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils savent qu'on les a repérés.</em> souffla Fíli, le nez dans son bol.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Des archers ?</em> questionna Dori, anxieux. Kíli secoua la tête. <em>Tant mieux. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils envoient quelqu'un.</em> s'agita Bombur en plissant les yeux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Homme ou femme ? Armé ? </em>s’enquit Thorin, nerveux quant à la tournure des événements. Il pensait au fait qu'Alice devait les avoir rejoints depuis déjà quatre jours.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Homme et je pense que c'est un prisonnier. Il a les mains liées dans le dos.</em> les renseigna Nori. <em>Brun, cheveux bouclés et plutôt jeune.</em> <em>Il regarde sans cesse derrière lui. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Soit il a </em><em>vraiment </em><em>peur, soit il y a d'autres prisonniers.</em> analysa Óin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils sont sortis de leur cachette."</em> annonça le seul blond, le regard mauvais.</p><p> </p><p>Si leurs ennemis se laissaient voir, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire qu'ils les repèrent. La Compagnie se tourna d'un même ensemble pour les toiser. Ori et Bilbon se retrouvèrent d'instinct derrière les plus forts guerriers.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Une cinquantaine d'hommes. Pas grand chose.</em> déclara le nain au crâne rasé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils sont armés. </em>contra son frère, un minimum apeuré.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Le gamin, </em><em>i</em><em>l a de sacrées balafres."</em> siffla Glóin entre ses dents.</p><p> </p><p>La vue de ce pauvre garçon ainsi mutilé tordait l'estomac du semi-homme. Si ces hommes lui avaient fait ça, qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire d'eux ?</p><p>Les nains attendirent en silence que le jeune homme arrive jusqu'à eux. Balin l'accueillit. Il tremblait comme une feuille.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ça va mon grand ?</em> s’assura le nain à la barbe blanche alors qu'il le faisait s’asseoir.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je- s'il vous plaît...</em> bredouilla ce dernier sans les regarder dans les yeux. La panique s'emparait de lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Calme-toi.</em> lui conseilla Fíli. <em>Comment tu t'appelles ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Sirius. </em>souffla le prisonnier, ce qui fit tiquer le roi qui s'approcha à grands pas de lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>C</em><em>omme l'étoile dans la constellation du chien ?</em> le questionna-t-il expressément.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Alice ? </em>se contenta de répondre l’autre, l'espoir dans les yeux. L'entente de ce prénom fit relever les têtes de toute la troupe.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, Alice.</em> répéta le monarque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous la connaissez ? Vous êtes la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne ? </em>s'agita le bouclé en se relevant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Thorin en personne.</em> le présenta son plus jeune neveu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Il faut que vous nous aidiez ! Ils-ils ont Alice, elle est là-bas avec eux ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Wow </em><em>w</em><em>ow </em><em>w</em><em>ow... </em><em>Respire</em><em> et explique-nous.</em> le pria Nori en le poussant pour qu’il se rassoit. <em>Qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes avec eux ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>L'angoisse de retrouver leur compagne de route dans le même état que ce garçon se faisait sentir ; Bilbon se triturait les mains, Fíli faisait les cent pas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Des criminels réfugiés dans la Bruinen. Les elfes ont refusé tout commerce avec eux alors en vous voyant sortir de Rivendell, ils ont cru que vous aviez des marchandises. Et comme Alice et moi on vous suivait de près, ils ont pensé qu'on était de votre groupe. Ils nous ont kidnappés il y a cinq jours, on venait de sortir du premier sentier dans les hauteurs de la cité. Depuis, ils essaient de nous faire avouer qu'on fait parti du groupe de marchands... On leur a dit non mais ils nous ont quand même amenés ici. Ils m'ont envoyé pour vous dire que si vous vouliez la récupérer, il allait falloir payer sinon... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Sinon quoi ?</em> le pressa Kíli, deux fois plus inquiet qu'avant en entendant le discours de l’ex-otage.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Sinon ils la garderont parce qu'ils manquent de femmes dans leurs tribus...</em> murmura le nouvel arrivant, à deux doigts de vomir en pensant à cette possibilité.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Jamais."</em> grogna Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alice, de son côté, émergea du dernier coma que ces sauvages lui avaient infligé. Un coup bien senti à la tête. Elle se retint de grogner quand la douleur la transperça. Elle ne voyait pas Sirius. La panique commença à la gagner. Fort heureusement, elle aperçut en contre bas ses sauveurs qui faisaient chemin vers sa position.</p><p>Elle se sentait un peu coupable d’avoir confié à son meilleur ami qu'elle avait des pouvoirs trop cool maintenant qu’elle avait été incapable de les utiliser pour les sortir du pétrin...</p><p> </p><p>Thorin et la Compagnie faisaient face à des monstres. De loin, ils avaient l'air plus petits et moins musclés. Et, surtout, on ne voyait pas leurs visages peints et leurs sourires diaboliques.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous devez vraiment y tenir, à la jolie d</em><em>emois</em><em>elle, pour venir nous voir dites donc...</em> sourit celui qui semblait être le chef. Il fit un signe pour qu'on lui amène la fille. Ce fut fait par un colosse qui la traîna par les cheveux jusqu'aux pieds du leader qui prit le relais, relevant sa tête -toujours grâce sa chevelure- pour diriger son visage vers ses compagnons. <em>Alors qui est-ce ? La put</em><em>ain</em><em> de la bande ? Vous nous excuserez, on vous l'a un peu abîmé</em><em>e</em><em>..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Ses paroles entraînèrent des rires gras dans ses rangs tandis que sur les visages de la Compagnie, on ne voyait que de la haine. Leur apprentie magicienne avait la lèvre inférieure fendue, un bleu au niveau de son œil, ainsi que d'autres coupures sur le visage et notamment une en haut de la joue. Elle saignait aussi de la tempe. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir à cause de ses vêtements et de ses mains attachées dans son dos. Le sang de sa lèvre coulait le long de son menton et de sa gorge au vu de comment l’homme lui tenait la tête levée. Ses yeux gris balayèrent l'assemblée et s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Thorin. Alors que le commandant des sauvages allait lui saisir la mâchoire pour inciter le roi à répondre à ses provocations, un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la captive, faisant s'ouvrir un peu plus la plaie s’y trouvant. Elle lui mordit la main.</p><p>Le geste surprit tout le monde mais eut l'effet escompté. Le chef poussa un cri peu viril et lâcha les cheveux de sa prisonnière.</p><p>Les nains réagirent plus vite que les criminels et se jetèrent sur eux, Bilbon y compris.</p><p>La bataille qui s'en suivit fut brève. La Compagnie se déchaînait contre ces barbares qui avaient osé lever la main sur leur Alice. Après une petite dizaine de minutes, Dwalin acheva le dernier opposant dans un cri de rage.</p><p>Le cambrioleur libéra son amie et l’aida à se lever. La blonde s'autorisa à sourire mais son visage se transforma vite en grimace quand la douleur de sa cheville se réveilla. Elle grogna un peu avant de se rattraper au nain le plus proche, soit Fíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Alice ! Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?</em> s’inquiéta le blond en la soutenant, attirant l'attention des autres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai mal partout mais je crois que là, c'est ma cheville qui me fait défaut.</em> confia la nouvelle arrivante en acceptant de s’asseoir.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il faut dire que tu te l'ais bien tordu</em><em>e</em><em> hier.</em> intervint Sirius.</p><p> </p><p><em>- En quoi faisant ?</em> se renseigna Óin, déjà occupé à l’ausculter.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tentative d'évasion.</em> sourit fièrement la demoiselle. <em>Aie ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Arrête de gigoter, t'auras pas mal.</em> la nargua Kíli en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu vois ce que j'ai dû support</em><em>er</em><em> tout ce temps ?</em> lança la Terrienne à l'adresse du dernier arrivé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre quand tu me racontais tes aventures pourtant...</em> la taquina-t-il, lui faisant un clin d’œil.</p><p> </p><p><em>- D'ailleurs, excusez-nous, mais peut-</em><em>on</em><em> avoir </em><em>plus d’informat</em><em>ions sur ce jeune homme ? </em>s'enquit Fíli, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage. La jeune femme se releva avec difficulté et sautilla à cloche-pieds jusqu'au concerné.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh ça, c'est Sirius. L'autre Terrien. Dis bonjour !</em> l'encouragea-t-elle en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bonjour ?</em> tenta-t-il avec un sourire maladroit, ce qui fit rire la Compagnie. Alice vit Thorin froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et c'est le seizième membre de cette joyeuse Compagnie ! Et non ce n'est pas négociable.</em> lança-t-elle à l'adresse du roi. Puis elle se dirigea vers lui et, plus bas, ajouta : <em>V</em><em>ous me devez bien ça, c'est ma récompense pour le pari d'il y a cinq mois."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le nain opina de la tête, les lèvres pincées, et donna l'ordre de se remettre en route. L’envoyée des Valar, à l'arrière, faisait déjà les présentations, grimpée sur le dos de Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ça va, je ne suis pas trop lourde ?</em> lui demanda-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Un vrai poids plume ! </em>rigola le nain en retour. <em>Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas t'envoler à chaque fois que tu utilises tes pouvoirs. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Bonne question.</em> consentit l’apprentie magicienne. <em>Bon, Sirius, je te présente nos chers compagnons mais on va y aller doucement sinon tu vas t'e</em><em>m</em><em>mêler les pinceaux. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je te rappelle que tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler dans notre monde ou...?</em> s'amusa le bouclé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Chut !</em> rougit-elle, gênée, provoquant les rires des nains les plus proches. <em>Alors, celui qui me porte c'est Dwalin. Il a l'air un peu brut</em><em>e</em><em> mais il est très gentil en vrai, n'est-ce pas ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu vas voir, toi, si je suis très gentil...</em> grogna ce dernier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh, oui. L'épisode de la forêt au tout début, c'est ça ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Yep. Ah, la belle époque. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Enfin, passons. Les deux zigotos ici présents sont Kíli et Fíli. Ils sont très énergiques et un peu chiants sur les bords. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Zigotos ?</em> s'étonna le premier, n'ayant pas compris.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Chiants ? </em>s'indigna son frère.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai beaucoup entendu parl</em><em>er</em><em> de vous. </em>confia Sirius en riant. <em>Surtout l'histoire avec F-... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- PASSONS AU SUIVANT.</em> l’interrompit soudainement Alice en lui faisant les gros yeux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous voulez attirer toutes les créatures des montagnes ou quoi ?</em> l'apostropha Thorin, en tête de file.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous criez plus fort que moi donc je vous retourne la question !" </em>lui répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.</p><p> </p><p>Le roi soupira tandis que ses subordonnés riaient tranquillement. Les présentations continuèrent. La Compagnie finit par trouver un endroit calme où se poser avant de reprendre la route le lendemain. Óin en profita pour soigner un peu mieux les blessures des deux Terriens, qui disparaissaient déjà comme par magie.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Alice ?</em> appela une voix à la droite de la Terrienne.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bilbon ! Ah</em><em>,</em><em> qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te </em><em>re</em><em>voir !</em> s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant difficilement debout pour prendre le hobbit dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Doucement, par Yavanna, ne va pas te faire plus de mal...</em> s'alarma son ami en la soutenant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- T'inquiètes, dans deux jours il n'y aura plus rien.</em> se disant, elle fit un clin d’œil à Sirius en face d'elle. <em>J'espère que ces </em><em>goujats</em><em> ont été aimables avec toi…</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh oui, oui... </em>souffla le Sacquet en tournant les yeux vers le souverain sans pouvoir s'empêcher.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le petit homme raconta alors comment s'étaient passés ces derniers jours au sein de la Compagnie et les petites réflexions du chef nain. L’envoyée divine fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Elle allait le disputer en bonne et due forme quand la discussion des autres s'orienta vers son ancien coloc’ et elle.</p><p>Fíli et Kíli venaient de s’asseoir autour du feu et l'aîné apostrophait le Terrien pour en savoir un peu plus sur la femme de la bande. L'attention se tourna donc naturellement vers eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Elle n'a pas trop parlé d'elle, c'est ça ?</em> s'amusa le bouclé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non et si ça pouvait continuer comme ça... </em>les coupa la jeune femme en se rasseyant avec Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça sent le croustillant tout ça !</em> se réjouit Bofur en se frottant les mains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, allez... Je peux raconter quelques trucs...</em> la supplia Sirius, désireux de se faire accepter par la Compagnie. La blonde soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Bon, d'accord. Mais je te préviens : la moindre anecdote qui me parait un peu trop limite, j'en fais pareil pour toi. Deal ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Deal.</em> accepta-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. <em>Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit qu'elle parlait souvent de nous. C'est vrai ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tout le temps ! </em>s'esclaffa le brun. <em>Elle adore cet univers. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est qui son personnage préféré ? </em>s'enquit le nain à la chapka, curieux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire... </em>hésita le Terrien en se tournant vers la concernée qui avait l'air de réfléchir.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vous aime tous, sachez-le. </em>entama-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. <em>Mais je dois avouer avoir une légère préférence pour un personnage. Et je parle bien de personnage hein, c'est-à-dire que mon opinion est basée sur le livre </em><em>et uniquement le livre</em><em>... Donc ne vous emballez pas. Surtout vous deux-là... </em>gronda-t-elle à l'intention des deux princes qui se dandinaient déjà.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bon dis-le, ça devient long là !</em> la pressa le dernier recruté, très pressé de voir la réaction de la personne concernée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, oui ! Ça m'arrache </em><em>presque</em><em> la bouche de le dire...</em> <em>Monsieur Sourire, là-bas. </em>grommela-t-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse, désignant Thorin de la tête qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je le savais !</em> s'écria Kíli en sautant de joie. Le monarque, très surpris, regardait maintenant la blonde avec les sourcils froncés. Cette dernière avait la tête entre ses mains et devait s'en mordre les doigts.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est bon, vous êtes contents ? Maintenant, arrêtez de gesticuler partout comme des enfants. </em>ordonna-t-elle fermement en se levant, stoppant nets les nains qui piaillaient joyeusement sur cette nouvelle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Wow, quelle autorité...</em> siffla Nori, admiratif.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle est née pour ça.</em> lança Sirius en haussant les épaules.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est-à-dire ? </em>s'enquit Balin, intéressé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Sir-... </em>tenta de l'arrêter la concernée, un peu paniquée.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Elle a un peu de sang bleu."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La concernée se tapa la tête avec la main avant de remercier ironiquement le jeune homme. Les questions fusèrent après un blanc. Comment était-ce possible ? Quel lien avait-elle exactement avec la royauté ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dit plus tôt ? De quel rang était-elle ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je vais vous expliquer, d'accord ! La famille de mon père est originaire d'un minuscule pays, dans mon monde, qui est une royauté. Le roi est mon arrière-arrière grand oncle ou un truc du genre. Enfin, c’est un degré très éloigné. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que je n'y ai pas pensé d'abord et ensuite, je n’en voyais pas l'intérêt. De toutes façons, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les nains hochèrent la tête. Les princes regagnèrent leurs places tout en continuant de discuter à voix basse. Alice les regardait suspicieusement. Elle sentait le mauvais coup arriver mais ne pouvait pas encore savoir quoi. Puis le calme regagna progressivement le camp et les discussions reprirent toutes tranquillement. Bientôt, ils mangèrent et se couchèrent. La demoiselle et Sirius ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle, attisant un peu la jalousie des deux héritiers qui avaient pris la jeune femme sous leur aile depuis le début. Un autre nain observait en silence les deux Terriens endormis à un mètre de lui, enfin, surtout la fille. Alors comme ça, il était son personnage préféré ?</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous devriez dormir, ce n'est pas très bon de se torturer les méninges éternellement.</em> s'éleva une voix qui le surprit.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je croyais que vous dormiez...</em> lui répondit-il honnêtement alors qu’elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, je sais bien. Il n'y a que dans ces moments-</em><em>là</em><em> que vous osez poser votre regard sur moi plus de cinq secondes." </em>chuchota-t-elle pour que personne d'autre n'entende. Elle ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui acier de son interlocuteur.</p><p> </p><p>Le roi ne trouva rien à rétorquer, souffla du nez et détourna même le regard quelques secondes. Il avait envie de lui dire que c'était faux et qu'il ne la regardait pas dormir tous les soirs mais c'était mentir et sa recrue avait le nez fin quand il s'agissait de mensonge. Alors il se contenta de rentrer dans son jeu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Si vous savez que je vous regarde, c'est que vous aussi vous m'espionnez. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Exactement." </em>assuma-t-elle pleinement, encore à la surprise du nain.</p><p> </p><p>Elle lui fit un clin d’œil en souriant avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme derrière elle pour dormir. Thorin fixa son dos pendant quelques minutes, se concentrant pour distinguer sa respiration entre celle des autres et quand celle-ci se fit plus profonde et régulière, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.</p><p>Balin, de garde cette heure-là, observa l'échange en silence et même sans avoir pu distinguer les dernières paroles, il savait que c'était une discussion importante qui orienterait les destins de ces deux têtes de mule. Il se réjouissait cependant de la tournure des événements. Il était temps que son chef prenne du temps pour lui et profite de sa vie. Il avait déjà bien travaillé pour son peuple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 15.1. L'enlèvement.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Alice et Sirius se réveillèrent, ils eurent la mauvaise impression d'être dans le pétrin. En effet, ils étaient ligotés, jetés sur les épaules de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et visiblement bâillonnés. Ils échangèrent un regard. Remarquant le réveil de leurs prisonniers, les hommes qui les portaient les lâchèrent sur le sol, sans aucune douceur. La Terrienne grogna pour la forme. Un autre homme, qui semblait être le chef, s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire mauvais. Il saisit le menton de la blonde entre ses doigts et commença à lui parler. L’apprentie magicienne, toujours embrumée par sa perte de conscience, ne comprenait strictement rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder et de froncer les sourcils. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme lui cria dessus. Elle ne vit pas la claque arriver et sa tête partit sur le côté tandis qu'elle voyait des étoiles. Sirius sursauta.<br/>La demoiselle secoua la tête. Sa joue la brûlait. Le bourreau réitéra ses questions. Mais une nouvelle fois, elle ne comprit rien. Il lui asséna un nouveau coup, dans la mâchoire cette fois-ci. Sa tête se mit à tourner avant que le noir ne l'envahisse de nouveau.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Quand elle se réveilla, elle put constater que son meilleur ami avait subi le même sort. Il avait un sacré œil au bord noir. La jeune femme, la tête en bas, sentit un liquide couler de sa joue à son front. Elle comprit que c'était du sang qui provenait de sa lèvre. Elle était très probablement fendue. <br/><br/>Le manège des hommes continua deux jours sans que les deux captifs ne puissent comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils leur demandaient. Ils avaient du mal à se remettre de leurs malaises à répétition. De plus, le manque de nourriture ainsi que d'eau ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Leurs bourreaux s'amusaient même à les garder éveillés pour les épuiser mentalement et physiquement.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Le matin du troisième jour, le chef s'approcha d'eux.<br/><br/><br/><em>"- Je vais vous le redemander. Où est-ce que </em><em>votre</em><em> groupe de marchands se rend et comment </em><em>avez-vous</em><em> fait pour </em><em>commerc</em><em>er avec ces satanés elfes ?</em><br/><br/><em>- Quels marchands ?</em> parvint à articuler Alice.<br/><br/><em>- Enfin, vous vous décidez à parler. </em>grogna son interlocuteur. <em>Je parle du groupe dont vous faites </em><em>parti</em><em>e</em> <em>! Ce n'est pas très intelligent de laisser les maillons faibles loin derrière...</em><br/><br/><em>- On n'est pas des marchands… </em>répliqua Sirius.<br/><br/><em>- Arrêtez de m</em><em>e prendre pour un abruti</em><em>. Ça ne vous mènera à rien."</em><br/><br/>Les deux Terriens essayèrent à nouveau de se justifier mais l'homme ordonna à ses sbires de les frapper. Cela devenait très dur à supporter pour les deux amis et ils désespéraient de trouver une solution. <br/><br/><br/>Le quatrième jour, une occasion se présenta. Un homme refaisait leurs liens et il fit l'erreur de laisser les pieds d'Alice détachés en même temps que ses mains. La jeune femme y vit là une chance de s'échapper pour aller trouver de l'aide. Après avoir échangé un regard éloquent avec le bouclé à ses côtés, elle se leva et se mit à courir. Bien évidemment, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs tortionnaires la remarquent et la pourchassent. Un grand baraqué la plaqua alors comme un rugbyman, tordant la cheville de la captive dans la chute.<br/>Elle ne se rappelait même pas de ce qu'il s’était passé ensuite tant le choc l'avait assommée, de même que les coups qu'elle reçut certainement.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Au cinquième jour de captivité, ils ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose. Sirius stressa quand le chef le releva et lui ordonna d'aller expliquer la situation à ses "amis". L’envoyée divine somnolait et n'avait rien remarqué. Le prisonnier se dirigea alors, le cœur battant, vers la zone que lui avait désigné le barbare. Il remarqua de petites silhouettes en contrebas et se retourna pour voir que leurs kidnappeurs l'observaient. L’ancien disciple des elfes se dit qu'il fallait qu'il saisisse cette occasion de quérir de l'aide et s'approcha du groupe de personnes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 16. Down, down, down...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils avaient emprunté des sentiers escarpés, quelques fois enneigés, depuis qu'ils étaient repartis. Le ciel se couvrait par endroits et n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite du voyage. L'arrivée d'Alice et Sirius gardait les esprits joyeux, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Les discussions se tarissaient et bientôt on s'endormit chaque soir en silence après un repas qui ne comblait ni le cœur, ni l'estomac.</p><p>La nuit, la Compagnie trouvait refuge dans des grottes parfois presque trop petites pour les accueillir tous. La blonde appréciait ce moment car, une fois les autres installés et le monteur de garde tourné vers l'extérieur, un certain nain en profitait pour se glisser derrière elle. Cela était un peu frustrant car le souverain veillait toujours à ne pas la frôler. Au petit matin, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pas un mot n'était échangé.</p><p> </p><p>La pluie s'abattit sur eux deux jours plus tard. Les blessures des deux ex-captifs avaient complètement disparu. Les chemins étaient à présent fins et glissants. Pour des êtres comme Bilbon ou les deux Terriens, la progression était lente et laborieuse. Les nains avaient dû les rattraper de justesse plus d’une fois. Pour le nouveau venu, son vertige l’handicapait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il était très blanc et, derrière lui, Kíli ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment. L'orage s'invita subitement.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Prenez garde ! </em>cria Thorin, en tête de file. <em>Doucement !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Le cambrioleur, cheminant devant Dwalin, manqua une nouvelle fois de plonger dans le vide. Heureusement, ce dernier le rattrapa avec l'aide de Bofur.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Il faut trouver un abri ! </em>reprit le chef.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non ? Sans blague ?</em> s'étonna faussement Alice à quelques mètres derrière lui, devant Fíli. Elle était étonnamment calme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Attention !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un rocher les survola et entra en collision avec le pan de montagne où ils se trouvaient, juste au-dessus. Les débris manquèrent de les écraser. Une vague d’appréhension monta doucement en chacun d’eux. Le dernier recruté tremblait comme une feuille et le semi-homme n'en menait pas large. Tous se collèrent contre la paroi.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ce n'est pas un orage !</em> annonça Balin. <em>C'est un duel de rage ! Regardez !</em> cria-t-il en pointant du doigt quelque chose dans le déluge.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, mince alors. </em>souffla le nain à la chapka, bouche-bée. <em>Les légendes disaient vrai... Des géants ! Des géants de pierre !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice, le regard blasé au possible, regardait le colosse bouger et lancer un autre rocher. Elle commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. De plus, elle était dans sa mauvaise période du mois.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Abrite toi, pauvre idiot !</em> ordonna Thorin au nain au chapeau.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tenez bon ! </em>essaya de tous les encourager Dwalin, retenant en place Bilbon et Ori.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Une crevasse !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et c'est à ce moment précis que l'angoisse de la jeune femme se réveilla. Deux groupes se formaient, séparant les deux princes au milieu de la file. Kíli, Sirius, le monarque et quelques autres étaient d'un côté ; Fíli, Bilbon, le reste et elle, de l'autre. Avec horreur, ils réalisèrent que chaque groupe se trouvait sur le genou d'un géant. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, ils s'éloignaient inévitablement.</p><p>Le groupe du chef rencontra à nouveau la paroi de la montagne et se mit en sûreté. Ils voyaient les autres se faire malmener sans pouvoir descendre de leur perchoir mouvant.</p><p>La créature légendaire fut décapitée par un de ses congénères et sa tête manqua d'écrabouiller une partie de la Compagnie. Le groupe de Fíli passa devant l'autre. Le roi leur hurla de sauter mais il fallait être réaliste : c'était beaucoup trop loin.</p><p>Chacun vit comme au ralenti le genou s'écraser contre la roche. Thorin en poussa un cri d’effroi et réussit même à se tromper de nom en voulant appeler son premier neveu.</p><p>La troupe se précipita sur le lieu de l'impact. Ils découvrirent avec soulagement que leurs compagnons n'étaient pas en charpie mais bien vivants, quoiqu'un peu secoués. Fíli et Alice étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre et ils se détachèrent assez vite en rougissant. Sirius haussa un sourcil mais préféra ne rien dire et prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Kíli l'imita avec son frère avant de câliner la blonde à son tour.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tout va bien ! Ils sont en vie !</em> constata haut et fort Glóin, pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Où est Bilbon ?</em> s'alarma soudainement Bofur. <em>Où est le hobbit ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>À ces mots, l’envoyée des Valar se dégagea de l'emprise du prince brun pour se précipiter vers le vide adjacent.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Là !</em> leur désigna-t-elle en tendant déjà la main à un petit homme précairement suspendu à la paroi de la montagne.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Sortez-le de là !</em> ordonna Thorin tandis que le Sacquet glissait.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ma main ! Attrapez ma main !"</em> l’enjoignaient ensemble Ori et Bofur.</p><p> </p><p>Alice se concentra pour essayer d'invoquer le vent ou faire stopper la pluie mais, à contrario, le déluge s'intensifia. Et devant le danger imminent, le souverain se jeta dans le vide pour secourir le hobbit. Voyant cela, la jeune femme perdit tous ses moyens et il tomba de la grêle. Le semi-homme fut ramené sur la terre ferme par le chef malgré les conditions météorologiques désastreuses que la Terrienne venait de créer. Seulement, le Durin glissa et fatalement la météo réagit à ce stress immense : le blizzard se leva. Grâce à Mahal tout puissant, Dwalin remonta le Durin l’instant d'après. Tous reprirent leurs souffles et leurs esprits durant les secondes qui suivirent. La situation redevenant stable, la pluie retomba normalement et l’apprentie magicienne s'autorisa à respirer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur. </em>tenta de plaisanter le nain au crâne rasé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui !</em> claqua cependant Thorin après avoir lancé un regard dédaigneux au concerné. <em>Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Pard-..</em><em>.</em> tenta alors de s’interposer sa recrue féminine alors que son ami encaissait la remarque sans broncher, encore sous le choc.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous non plus, vous n'auriez pas dû venir. À par</em><em>t</em><em> nous apporter des ennuis et aggraver la situation avec vos pseudos pouvoirs que vous ne maîtrisez pas, à quoi servez-vous ?"</em> cingla le nain, soutenant son regard.</p><p> </p><p>La concernée ne cilla pas mais ne rétorqua pas non plus. À la place, un éclair rouge traversa le ciel, brisant en deux une montagne voisine. Et alors que le roi la dépassait pour emmener Dwalin plus loin, elle ajouta très bas de façon à ce que seuls Sirius et Bilbon ne l'entendent :</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- C'est le sort que je réserve à la vôtre, de montagne."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs de rage quand la foudre cessa. Un silence de mort accompagnait la troupe qui se mettait en quête d'un abri. Abri qu'ils trouvèrent assez facilement. L'ordre fut donné de fouiller la grotte. Alice n'entra pas. Un nuage gris foncé flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête et elle savait qu'elle tremperait le sol si elle suivait les autres. Alors, elle resta sagement à l'entrée.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- On meurt de froid ici... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Très bien !</em> se réjouit Glóin. <em>On va se faire un bon feu ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Non pas de feu, pas dans cette grotte.</em> l’arrêta Thorin, bizarrement plus calme qu’auparavant. <em>Tâchez de dormir, nous partons à l'aube. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous devions attendre dans les montagnes que Gandalf nous rejoigne. </em>le contredit Balin pendant que les autres s'installaient pour la nuit. <em>C'était le plan. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Le plan a changé. </em>se contenta de répondre le chef. <em>Bofur ! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Premier tour de garde."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le nain au chapeau resta silencieux, déçu. Son amie décida de voler à son aide en se rappelant comment il avait été l'un des premiers à vouloir sauver Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Non. Je le prends.</em> intervint-elle, toujours dehors.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>T</em><em>u ne rentres pas ?</em> s’enquit d’ailleurs Fíli en s'approchant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai plus ma place parmi les catastrophes naturelles qu’</em><em>avec</em><em> vous, je trouve. </em>se justifia la jeune femme tandis que la pluie qui s'abattait sur elle s'intensifiait et que le tonnerre grondait au loin. <em>De plus, je risque de vous </em><em>mouiller</em><em> si je rentre."</em></p><p> </p><p>Et elle fit demi-tour pour s'installer à même le sol. Les lèvres de Thorin étaient pincées. Les membres de la Compagnie lui en voulaient certainement pour les paroles qu'il avait eues envers la blonde, à commencer par ses neveux qui lui jetaient des regards déçus. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, question de fierté. Il chuchota quand même à Bofur de prendre son tour dans trois heures, ce qui lui donnait un peu de répit. Ils s'installèrent finalement donc tous dans la grotte afin de dormir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trois heures plus tard, comme prévu, le nain aux deux nattes releva la garde de la demoiselle pour qui le déluge avait enfin cessé. Elle s'allongea à l'écart de tout le monde, à l'opposé de l’héritier d’Erebor qu'elle fixa avec colère.</p><p>Le monarque suivait tous ses mouvements à l'oreille. Une fois qu'elle fut endormie, il ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Il avait senti son regard brûlant se promener sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui retourner.</p><p>Bilbon se leva quelques minutes plus tard, attrapant son épée et remballant ses affaires. Il traversa précautionneusement l’étalage de nains, s'arrêta un instant pour contempler Alice avec remords et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il passa devant le garde qu'il ne remarqua même pas jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne l'apostrophe :</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?</em> lui demanda-t-il, très étonné.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je retourne à Fondcombe.</em> lui confia le hobbit.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, non, non !</em> s'alarma le nain à la chapka, réveillant au passage l’envoyée divine. <em>Vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin ! Vous faites parti</em><em>e</em><em> de la Compagnie, vous êtes l'un des nôtres !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ?</em> rétorqua le cambrioleur, attristé. <em>Thorin a dit que je n'aurais pas dû venir et c'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas un To</em><em>uque</em><em>, je suis un Sacquet. Je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le chef leva lentement les yeux à l'entente de ces paroles. Il rencontra le regard noir qu'Alice dardait à nouveau sur lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute : si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà mort et enterré.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- J'aurais d</em><em>û</em><em> rester chez moi... </em>soupira le semi-homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Votre village vous manque, je sais que c'est dur... </em>crut bon de dire Bofur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas, aucun de vous ne comprend !</em> s'énerva Bilbon. <em>Vous êtes des nains ! Vous ne connaissez que cette vie : vous vivez sur les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part ! Vous n'avez pas de chez-vous !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Cela sonna comme un glas. La demoiselle maintint le regard du roi. Oui, les mots du hobbit faisaient mal mais ils étaient vrais ; comme ceux qu'il avait lui-même prononcé quelques heures plus tôt. Le petit homme s'excusa, à bout.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Non, c'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas de chez-nous... </em>concéda le clarinettiste, coulant un regard à l'assemblée endormie.<em> Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbon, du fond du cœur."</em></p><p> </p><p>S'ensuivit une accolade que les éveillés devinèrent, et le hobbit tourna les talons. Mais Bofur l'arrêta en voyant son épée briller d'une lueur bleue. Simultanément, un bruit étrange retentit et une fissure se creusa dans le sol. Alors très synchronisés, Alice et Thorin s'écrièrent qu'il fallait partir. Mais trop tard, le piège s'ouvrit sous eux et les seize membres de la Compagnie commencèrent une descente dans les entrailles de la montagne.</p><p>La jeune femme heurta plusieurs fois la paroi et ainsi que les corps des autres. Ils atterrirent sur une sorte d'esplanade. Grâce à sa chance légendaire, la seule femme du groupe ne s’échoua pas au-dessus de la pile, non. Elle atterrit à côté, se faisant bien mal. Quasi instantanément, des créatures se jetèrent sur eux pour les emmener vers Mahal seul sait où. Les membres de la Compagnie criaient en se débattant mais la blonde n'esquissa même pas un mouvement, se laissant entraîner dans les premiers. Dwalin et Glóin, les plus proches d'elle, essayaient quand même de la protéger.</p><p>Elle se retrouva juste derrière Fíli et Bifur. Les autres se débattaient un peu plus, faisant trembler les passerelles sur lesquelles ils passaient. La troupe arriva au centre de la ville des gobelins -car c’était bien eux qui les attaquaient- d'où s'élevait un petit air musical. Le nain à la hache dans la tête se boucha les oreilles tant le son lui était insupportable.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je sens venir une chanson..."</em> annonça alors un énorme et grand gobelin qu'ils identifièrent tous comme le roi de ces petits monstres.</p><p> </p><p>Se disant, il entama sa sérénade. Les nains grimaçaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Ils furent assez vite rendus devant lui. La jeune femme se retrouva au milieu de l'assemblée, à la place du maillon faible comme elle aimait l'appeler. Le chef des gobelins tua un ou deux de ses sujets, comme ça, pour le plaisir.</p><p>Devant elle se trouvaient Thorin et Dori, et derrière elle, Glóin et Bombur. Elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose, pour être honnête.</p><p>La chose finit son récital et se rassit sur son trône.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Entraînant, non ? C'est une de mes propres compositions.</em> leur apprit-il.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce n'est pas une chanson, c'est une abomination ! </em>lui cria Balin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Abomination, mutation, dégénération... C'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici. </em>les prévint le maître des lieux. <em>Qui ose don</em><em>c</em><em> pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ?</em> s'énerva-t-il alors que ses sujets déposaient à ses pieds tout l'équipement guerrier de la Compagnie. <em>Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Des nains, votre malfaisance.</em> lui rapporta un de ses sujets.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et </em><em>un homme et une femme</em><em> par ici !</em> renchérit un autre en extrayant Sirius et Alice de la foule en un temps record.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Des nains ? Des </em><em>Hommes</em><em> ?</em> s'étonna l’immense roi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Nous les avons trouvés sur le porche. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ne restez pas plantés là ! Fouillez-les ! Chaque pli, chaque recoin, chaque </em><em>couture</em><em> !"</em> commanda le souverain tandis que ses subordonnés s'affairaient.</p><p> </p><p>Les nains faisaient encore plus la grimace. Certains essayaient d'atteindre les deux Terriens tandis qu'ils voyaient les petites mains crochues des bestioles se balader sans vergogne sur leurs corps.</p><p>Alice, étrangement silencieuse, se retenait de vomir au touché de ces abominations ambulantes. Elle serrait si fort la main du bouclé que le sang n'y circulait plus. Le jeune homme n'en menait pas large non plus.</p><p>Le contenu du sac de Nori se déversa sur le sol.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je suis convaincu, votre </em><em>M</em><em>agnificence, </em><em>q</em><em>u'ils sont de mèche avec les elfes ! </em>analysa un des gobelins en se saisissant d'un chandelier.</p><p> </p><p><em>- « Fabriqué à Fondcombe. »</em> lut le roi, sous l’objet. « <em>Au second âge. » Je n'oserais pas offrir ça.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est juste quelques souvenirs...</em> se justifia le voleur devant les regards accusateurs de ses camarades.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Que faisiez-vous dans ces Montagnes ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ne vous en faites pas les gars !</em> s'avança Óin, retenant Thorin qui allait se montrer. <em>Je m'en charge ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas de boniments !</em> le mit en garde le gobelin. <em>Je veux la vérité sans fioritures</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il va falloir que vous parliez plus fort ! Vos sbires ont écrabouillé mon cornet ! </em>s'exclama le sourd, arrachant un mini sourire aux deux isolés.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vais t'écrabouiller autre chose moi !</em> s'énerva le dirigeant en réponse. Il se leva de son siège et fonça droit sur le guérisseur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser !</em> l'apostropha Bofur. <em>On était sur la route. Enfin, c'est moins une route qu'un chemin. En fait, c'est même pas ça quand j'y repense. C'est plus une piste. Ouais, on était donc sur cette route, ce chemin ou cette piste. Puis, on y était plus. Ce qui est un problème ! Puisqu'on aurait dû être au pays de Dun mardi dernier. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- En visite chez des parents éloignés ! </em>compléta Dori.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Des cousins de cousins du côté de ma mère.</em> précisa le nain au chapeau.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu la fermes !</em> hurla le grand gobelin. <em>Très bien.</em> <em>S'ils refusent de parler, nous les ferons hurler ! Apportez la déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la broyeuse d'os ! Le plus jeune d'abord !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Mais le leader des créatures se rappela de la présence de deux autres énergumènes s'étant faits tout petits depuis le début.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Mais qu'avons-nous là ?</em> siffla-t-il entre ses dents, lâchant du regard le pauvre Ori. Deux de ses sbires traînèrent Sirius et Alice à ses pieds. <em>Que font deux </em><em>membres du peuple des Homme</em><em>s avec une bande de nains ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>La Terrienne, se rendant parfaitement compte que son ami était incapable de produire un son et que ses compagnons ne manifestaient aucune envie de les sortir de là, s'avança d’un pas et fit une révérence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Alice, votre Malfaisance. Et lui, c'est Sirius mais il est muet. Si je puis me permettre, votre goitre est immonde. Il sied à votre évidente abomination à ravir !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un silence accueillit ses propos. Le gobelin la fixa avec des yeux ronds tandis que les nains fronçaient les sourcils. Puis, il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable : il rougit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Oh, vraiment ? C'est un effroyable compliment que vous me faites là ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce n'est que vérité, votre Grande Putréfaction. </em>enchaîna l’apprentie magicienne en souriant exagérément.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quelle horrible demoiselle. </em>rit-il de son rire gras et absolument affreux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Merci beaucoup ! Quant à ce que nous faisions avec les nains, et bien c'est un hasard complet. Nous nous sommes trouvés sur le même chemin qu'eux. Nous nous rendons... dans la Forêt de Fangorn. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh et qu'allez-vous y faire ?</em> s’intéressa l’énorme gobelin en plissant les yeux de concentration.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Pour tout vous dire, nous allons y récupérer des racines d'arbre pour en faire des remèdes médicinaux."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il sembla considérer ses propos un instant avant de signaler, laissant les nains ébahis, que les deux Terriens allaient être reconduits en dehors de la ville. Il les fit mettre sur le côté et en revint aux autres prisonniers. Il ordonna qu'on amène le scribe devant lui, les outils de tortures étant arrivés.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Attendez ! </em>s'écria Thorin en fendant la foule.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est une vaste blague ?</em> s'insurgea Alice entre ses dents.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne sais pas toi mais moi, il commence à me courir sur le bourrichon ton pote là...</em> lui répondit l’ancien disciple des elfes sur le même ton.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, mais tout pareil. Donc nous, on s'en fout si on se fait traîner à côté des instruments de torture mais Ori, alors là non hein... </em>fulmina la blonde dont de la fumée sortait presque des oreilles.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? </em>leur grogna un des gobelins qui les encadraient.</p><p> </p><p><em>- On disait qu'on n'aimait pas </em><em>beaucoup</em><em> les nains."</em> avoua la jeune femme haut et fort, lançant un regard mauvais à son chef.</p><p> </p><p>Mais le roi nain n'eut pas le plaisir de répliquer que déjà son homologue gobelin s'avançait vers lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tiens, tiens, tiens !</em> s'amusa-t-il. <em>Regardez qui est là ! Thorin, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór ! Roi sous la Montagne !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Il fit une grossière révérence avant de poursuivre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Oh, mais j'oubliais : vous n'avez pas de Montagne et vous n'êtes pas roi ! Ce qui fait de vous un moins-que-rien."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le concerné baissa un peu la tête, prenant de plein fouet ces insultes.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Théoriquement, il n'a pas tort.</em> souligna l’envoyée divine à voix basse. <em>Enfin, sauf pour la partie moins-que-rien, Thorin est quand même un sacré casse-pieds. </em>ajouta-t-elle devant le regard réprobateur de Sirius.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Alice... </em>soupira ce dernier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Bah quoi ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête.</em> continua cependant de ricaner l'autre monstre. <em>Rien qu'une tête détachée du reste.</em> <em>Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle... Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un Orc Pâle qui monte un warg blanc... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. </em>déclara Thorin, la mine grave alors qu’une vague d’épouvante montait chez le peuple de Durin. <em>Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Donc le temps où il profanait serait résolu selon vous ?</em> lui demanda sournoisement le gobelin avant de rire. Il s'adressa ensuite à l'un de ses sujets assis sur un siège pendu à une corde. <em>Va prévenir l'Orc Pâle : dis lui que j'ai son futur trophée..."</em></p><p> </p><p>La créature partit et Alice sentit un poids tomber sur son estomac. Elle se rappela alors de ce qu'il se passait ensuite ainsi que d'où était Bilbon, et elle commença à paniquer discrètement. Mais que faisait Gandalf !?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 17. Le début de la fin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"- Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus, vous serez frappés, battus et pour finir, pendus ! Tous ici, vous mourrez et disparaîtrez dans les souterrains de la mine des Gobelins !"</em> chantonnait le roi grassouillet alors qu'on apportait de plus en plus de machines à torture.</p><p> </p><p>L'une des créatures eut l'idée d'enlever l'épée de Thorin de son fourreau, ce qui provoqua la terreur du grand gobelin qui se mit à hurler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- J</em>
  <em>e connais cette épée ! C'est le </em>
  <em>F</em>
  <em>endoir à </em>
  <em>G</em>
  <em>obelins ! La </em>
  <em>M</em>
  <em>ordeuse, la lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes ! Égorgez-les, frappez-les, tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! Coupez-lui la tête !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Simultanément, les bestioles s'étaient mises à l’œuvre et si au début du discours de leur chef elles s'occupaient de malmener les nains et uniquement ceux-ci, quand celui-ci ordonna qu’on tue tout le monde, certains se dirigèrent vers les Hommes. Alice n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Ce qu'elle voyait surtout, c'était le Durin maintenu au sol par plusieurs de ces horribles créatures et une autre s'apprêtant à le décapiter. Un cri s'échappa malgré elle de sa gorge et elle se débattit d'entre les mains qui tentaient de la retenir, puis s'élança vers Thorin. Elle envoya valser le gobelin au couteau d'un coup de pied et Sirius, qui l'avait suivie dans un élan de courage, s'occupa de ceux qui emprisonnaient le roi.</p><p>C'est ce moment que choisit le tant attendu Magicien Gris pour faire son entrée, accompagné d’un petit effet lumineux des plus sympathiques. Il envoya les créatures qui attaquaient la Compagnie au sol, ainsi que ses membres au passage, grâce à une onde de choc. Les nains et les Terriens furent un peu sonnés mais reprirent vite contenance alors que Gandalf les apostrophait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Saisissez-vous de vos armes, battez-vous. Battez-vous !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les prisonniers se relevèrent d'un seul homme et les choses sérieuses s’engagèrent, le nouvel arrivant commençant déjà à tuer des gobelins par-ci, par-là.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Il tient le Marteau à Ennemis ! </em>s'exclama l’énorme gobelin à son encontre. <em>La </em><em>B</em><em>atteuse, brillante comme le soleil !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Bombur procéda à la distribution des armes. Kíli, étant très énervé, tua rapidement les monstres qui le séparaient des deux isolés :</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tenez ! Servez-vous en !"</em> leur cria-t-il avant que certaines de leurs armes n’atterrissent dans leurs mains. Alice et Sirius le remercièrent et formèrent un cercle avec lui.</p><p> </p><p>À trois, ils formaient un bon rempart à l'avant de l'esplanade. Ils empêchaient ainsi d'autres gobelins de venir aider leurs congénères. Thorin croisait le fer avec son homologue qui dégringola de l'étage.</p><p>Gandalf leur intima à tous de le suivre et il ouvrit un chemin vers la sortie en criant <em>"fuyez"</em>, pour ne pas changer.</p><p>Ils durent encore une fois courir sur des sentiers accidentés. La descendante légendaire s’inquiétait de plus en plus pour Bilbon, durant sa fuite. Elle détestait le personnage de Gollum qui lui donnait d'horribles cauchemars quand elle était enfant.</p><p>Elle était un peu essoufflée, derrière Nori et Dwalin, quand des gobelins leur barrèrent la route. Celui au crâne rasé n'y fit guère attention et les découpa avec sa hache. La blonde siffla, impressionnée par ses réflexes. Le concerné se retourna pour lui faire un clin d’œil. Devant la quantité d'ennemis qui arrivait au-devant d'eux, les nains se taillèrent un pieu dans une des barrières qui encadraient le chemin. Ils balayaient les créatures grâce à cette grande pique.</p><p>La seule femme du groupe entendait Bifur et Fíli, juste derrière elle, mais elle n'osait pas se retourner de peur de se prendre un ennemi. Cependant, elle priait pour que Sirius, qui n’était plus à ses côtés, s'en sorte. Ce dernier, coincé entre Balin et Thorin, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Les deux grands guerriers réussissaient à abattre les monstres avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Il se retrouvait donc les bras ballant à les regarder faire. Les fuyards durent s'arrêter car les abominations avaient réussi à les encercler.</p><p>Une des bestioles surgit de sous le rebord de la nacelle où ils se trouvaient. Toute la Compagnie était occupée à trancher, découper, tuer, pour s’échapper de là et tracer leur chemin. Le Terrien prit alors son courage à deux mains. Chez les elfes, il avait appris à se battre mais n'avait jamais pu tester réellement ses capacités et, comme Alice, dès que la peur le prenait au ventre, il n'arrivait plus à rien.</p><p>Un gobelin ne représentait pas une grande menace en soi, mais si l’un avait trouvé le chemin, il y en aurait forcément d'autres pour le suivre. C'est pourquoi le bouclé ne s’étonna pas de faire face à six gobelins dégoûtants, voir carrément répugnants.</p><p>Il souffla un bon coup en observant les créatures se rapprocher et, comme ses professeurs le lui avaient appris, il essaya d'étendre un bouclier magique devant lui. Ce qui lui permettrait d'atteindre ses ennemis sans qu'eux ne puissent le toucher. Il le visualisa d'abord et quand le premier opposant leva son épée, cette dernière ne rencontra qu'un mur invisible en s’abattant. Sirius sourit pour lui-même et passa à l'action.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Incroyable..."</em> murmura sa meilleure amie plus loin, ayant suivi toute la scène.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne put s'extasier plus longtemps car Thorin ordonna de couper les cordes. La partie où la majorité des créatures se trouvait bascula dans le vide.</p><p>Kíli, maintenant en première ligne,parades flèches grâce à son épée, mais c'était une solution très… hasardeuse. C'est pourquoi il se saisit de l'échelle la plus proche et, avec l'aide de Bifur, l'abaissa sur les gobelins, coinçant leurs têtes pour les faire reculer et par la suite tomber dans le vide. L'échelle servit à rejoindre deux passerelles entre elles et permit à la Compagnie de s'éloigner un peu de ces bestioles.</p><p>Gandalf et Thorin menaient la danse. Puis, ils se décidèrent à jouer à la balançoire avec une passerelle. Pendant qu’elle faisait des mouvements de balancier entre le côté où les gobelins étaient et l'autre où ça avait l'air sûr, la Terrienne les maudissait dans sa tête. Fíli l'attrapa d'un bras pour sauter alors que de l'autre, il coupait les cordes de la passerelle-balançoire.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Wow, merci beau blond.</em> lui sourit-elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- De rien belle blonde !"</em> lui souffla l’héritier sur le même ton.</p><p> </p><p>Son frère et Sirius, qui avaient tout entendu, levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un bel ensemble. Les chemins des nains se séparèrent un instant et Alice retint un cri quand elle vit Bombur descendre de trois étages. Heureusement, ils se regroupèrent tous assez vite. L’Istar décrocha un morceau de roche de la paroi que Thorin ordonna de pousser. Sans réfléchir, les fuyards s'empressèrent d'obéir. Le rocher écrasa quelques assaillants, leur libérant momentanément le passage.</p><p>Ils allaient traverser une passerelle entre deux parois rocailleuses quand le roi gobelin surgit devant eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper.</em> leur dit-il en agressant Gandalf qui vacilla, les nains le retenant. <em>Que va-t-il faire maintenant, le magicien ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme lui creva un œil avec son bâton et lui taillada le gras de l'estomac.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ouais, Gandalf !</em> l'encouragea sa disciple. <em>Bottez-lui le fessier à ce tas de graisse ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça suffira..."</em> déclara ce dernier avant que l’homme en gris, porté par les paroles de la demoiselle, ne lui tranche le goitre et la gorge.</p><p> </p><p>Sauf que ce qu'aucun n'avait prévu à ce moment, c'est que le poids mort de la créature s'affaissant sur la passerelle la ferait s'effondrer. La Compagnie dégringola alors encore plus bas.</p><p>Les étages supérieurs écrasèrent les nains. Fort heureusement pour eux, les Terriens atterrirent en haut de la pile. Alice intima alors au bouclé de se dépêcher de descendre, pour une raison inconnue du jeune homme. Malgré cela, il obéit tout de même à son amie et ils se postèrent à côté de l’Istar, s'étant lui aussi extrait des décombres.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ça aurait pu être pire.</em> déclara Bofur, enthousiaste. La jeune femme grimaça. Le corps inanimé du roi gobelin les écrasa quelques secondes plus tard.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? </em>s'énerva Dwalin, au milieu des nombreuses plaintes de ses compagnons.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Gandalf ! </em>s'écria Kíli après avoir jeté un coup d’œil au flanc de la montagne qu'ils venaient de descendre. En effet, tous les gobelins arrivaient à une vitesse phénoménale.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il y en a beaucoup trop ! On </em><em>n’</em><em>a aucune chance. </em>grogna le nain tatoué,portant un Nori mal en point.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Une seule chose nous sauvera.</em> intervint alors Alice, s'attirant tous les regards. <em>La lumière. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Venez ! Allez debout !"</em> les encouragea le magicien.</p><p> </p><p>Les nains ne se firent pas prier et bien qu'ils soient de bien meilleurs sprinters que coureurs de longue distance, ils reprirent leur course effrénée pour sortir de la mine des gobelins.</p><p>Et enfin, ils furent dehors. Cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas d’avancer une fois sortis, la peur les poussant à s'éloigner un peu plus du danger. Ils courraient à travers les arbres, heureux de respirer l'air frais. Ce n'est qu'à une distance qu'ils estimèrent raisonnable qu'ils ralentirent.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Cinq, six, sept, huit...</em> en profita pour les compter l’homme en gris. <em>Bifur, Bofur : ça fait 10. Ah Fíli, Kíli ! 12. Et Bombur bien entendu, ça fait 13. Alice, Sirius... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Où est Bilbon ?"</em> interrogea la Terrienne à sa place.</p><p> </p><p>La question jeta un froid et tout le monde se mit à chercher autour de soi avant de se regarder les uns, les autres.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Où est notre hobbit ?</em> s'agaça Gandalf, même si ce ton révélait plus son anxiété. <em>Où est notre hobbit !? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Maudit soit le semi-homme ! Il est perdu maintenant !</em> s'écria Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il n'était pas avec Dori ?</em> demanda Glóin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ne m'accuse pas !</em> lui répondit le concerné.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Où l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois ?</em> s'enquit le vieillard, dépassé par les événements.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je l'ai vu s'éclipser </em><em>quand ils nous ont conduits</em><em> à la grande salle.</em> le renseigna Nori.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Dites-le moi !</em> ordonna le magicien.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé !</em> coupa soudainement Thorin. <em>Maître Sacquet a sauté sur la première occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douille</em><em>t</em><em>, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte. Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit, il doit être loin."</em></p><p> </p><p>Les paroles de Thorin résonnèrent dans l'air, glaciales. Les uns se regardaient interdits, les autres fixaient le sol. C'est le bruit d'une claque qui attira de nouveau l'attention sur le monarque. Il avait la main posée sur sa joue, où l'on pouvait déjà distinguer une marque rouge vif. Alice, en face de lui, avait le regard dur malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler ; de tristesse, de colère et de douleur à cause de sa main endolorie, certainement. Elle parla d’une voix si vibrante de rage et si tranchante qu’elle tua dans l’œuf les premières rebellions qui naissaient contre elle pour avoir osé lever la main sur le roi.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Comment osez-vous ?</em> <em>Comment osez-vous dire toutes ces choses odieuses sur Bilbon et après l'appeler "votre" hobbit !? Vous n'êtes pas digne de lui, ni de son amitié et encore moins de son aide ! Chacun d'entre vous !</em> vociféra-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour regarder chaque nain, puis elle revint foudroyer le chef des yeux. <em>Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous remettiez en question et que vous pesiez le poids de vos paroles et de vos actes, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Et si Bilbon est en effet déjà loin comme vous le dites, il a peut-être bien fait.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, il n'est pas loin.</em> interrompit alors une voix, apportant le soulagement dans plus de cœurs et d'esprits qu'il ne semblerait.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bilbon Sacquet !</em> l'accueillit Gandalf, très heureux. <em>Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Bilbon !</em> s'exclama Kíli, alors que le hobbit donnait une tape sur l'épaule de Dwalin.<em> On ne vous espérait plus !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ? </em>s'enquit Fíli, fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Comment, en effet...</em> reprit le tatoué à voix basse.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Aha !</em> se contenta de répondre le nouvel arrivant en touchant nerveusement sa poche. Geste qui fut très clairement capté par les deux magiciens présents.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bon, mais quelle importance ! </em>balaya le plus vieux des deux, désireux de dissiper le malaise. <em>Le revoilà ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est très important !</em> le contrecarra Thorin. <em>Je veux savoir. </em><em>P</em><em>ourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je sais que vous doutez de moi. </em>commença Bilbon après un petit temps de réflexion. <em>Que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai, </em><em>j</em><em>e pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac. </em><em>M</em><em>es livres me manquent et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. C'est mon foyer. Alors, je suis revenu parce que... vous n'en avez aucun, de chez-vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre."</em></p><p> </p><p>L’héritier de Durin baissa la tête. Tous considéraient les paroles du semi-homme. Alice et Sirius contemplaient le tableau et une réalité les frappa de plein fouet : à la fin de la quête, le cambrioleur retrouvera sa maison à Cul-de-Sac ; les nains s'établiront à Erebor et Gandalf ira où il devra, mais eux ? Que deviendront-ils ? Où iront-ils ?</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Et puis... certains n'ont vraim</em><em>ent nulle part où aller</em><em> dans ce monde.</em> ajouta le Sacquet maladroitement. Les regards se tournèrent vers les deux Terriens qui n'allaient pas très bien.<em> Et je me voyais mal les abandonner ainsi sans savoir ce qui leur serait arrivé."</em></p><p> </p><p>Les concernés sourirent doucement au hobbit. Ce dernier remercia alors son amie pour son petit discours, celle-ci balaya ses mots d'un revers de main et le prit dans ses bras. Les nains observaient toujours les deux jeunes gens. C'était vrai qu'eux n'avaient absolument aucun endroit où aller après la quête. Ils n'avaient même pas demandé l'asile à Thorin. Eux, qui se considéraient comme les plus démunis dans cette affaire, voyaient maintenant la dure réalité des deux recrues.</p><p>Des hurlements vinrent briser ce moment si émouvant. Aucun doute : des wargs arrivaient et avec eux, leurs maîtres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- On tombe de Charybde... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- En Scylla ! Fuyez, vite ! Fuyez !</em> commanda Gandalf.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Encore ?</em> s'indigna Alice, épuisée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Eh oui, allez courage blondinette !"</em> la motiva Bofur en passant.</p><p> </p><p>Les wargs les poursuivaient au travers des sapins et des rochers. Ils gagnaient du terrain et la Compagnie, fatiguée de la nuit passée dans Goblintown, ne parvint pas à les distancer. Un warg sauta au-dessus de Bilbon avant de se retourner vers lui. Il chargea mais le semi-homme planta son épée dans son crâne. Les premiers wargs furent abattus par certains des guerriers de la troupe mais ils étaient parvenus au bord de la falaise.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tous dans les arbres, dépêchez-vous !</em> les dirigea Gandalf, à peine paniqué. <em>Allez, grimpez ! Bilbon, grimpez !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Le petit homme essayait de retirer son épée de la tête du warg, sans grand succès.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Les voilà !</em> hurla Thorin. Alice, à un mètre de lui, fit demi-tour pour aller aider son ami. <em>Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- J'aide Bilbon, ça ne se voit pas ?"</em> lui répondit la jeune femme, de dos.</p><p> </p><p>Heureusement pour eux, ils réussirent juste à temps et grimpèrent dans l'un des sapins les plus proches. Les loups géants leur passaient sous les pieds et certains les ayant repérés essayaient de grimper aux arbres.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Gandalf ! Vous pensez que c'est le moment de murmurer à l'oreille d'un papillon !?</em> s'agaça l’envoyée des Valar, beaucoup trop proche de la gueule d’un warg à son goût.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Propose donc d'autres solutions, toi !</em> s'énerva à son tour Kíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Azog…"</em> souffla son oncle au même moment.</p><p> </p><p>La situation se corsait légèrement et en défaveur de la Compagnie. Un duel de regards s'ensuivit entre le roi et l'Orc Pâle. Ce dernier bafouilla quelques mots dans sa langue qui ressemblaient à des insultes ou à des choses pas très agréables. Ce que Thorin comprit puisqu'il lui lança son regard le plus noir possible quand il prononça son nom.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'est impossible...</em> murmura le nain, dans le déni complet.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je dirais plutôt </em><em>improbable </em><em>puisque rien n'est impossible... </em>grogna Alice en dardant son regard sur "la tronche de rat délavée" d'Azog, comme elle le disait si bien elle-même.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?</em> s’inquiéta Dori.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Un truc qui se rapproche de "celui-</em><em>là</em><em> est à moi" en désignant Thorin et "tuez les autres" je crois.</em> traduit-elle pour eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Super ! Génial !"</em> paniqua le dernier recruté en date, voyant les orcs charger sur eux.</p><p> </p><p>Les nains durent se réfugier encore plus haut sur leur perchoir. Les wargs arrachaient les branches des sapins dans le but de les atteindre. Lesconifères commencèrent à plier sous les assauts. Ils tombèrent sur leurs voisins et les membres de la Compagnie en profitèrent pour changer d'arbre. Ils sautaient de branche en branche et de tronc en tronc. Alice fut rattrapée par Bifur pour le premier arbre mais l'effet de domino s'appliqua et ils atterrirent tous sur le même sapin, le dernier : celui tout au bord de la falaise. C'est Dwalin qui les réceptionna cette fois, Sirius et elle. Elle le remercia rapidement d'une tape sur le bras et grimpa dans l'arbre.</p><p>Le rire d'Azog leur parvint à travers les aboiements, les craquements du bois et le vent. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de gagner.</p><p>Le Magicien Gris enflamma sa première pomme de pin et leur lança.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je ne suis pas pour la maltraitance animale mais là, c'est eux ou nous alors mettez leur le feu, Gandalf !</em> lui hurla la Terrienne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je prépare les munitions, ne vous inquiétez pas !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et c'était vrai. Il passa la suivante à Fíli, puis Bilbon, puis Kíli, Dori, etc. Tout le monde se mit à jeter les projectiles sur leurs ennemis. La stratégie semblait bien fonctionner, mettant en rogne le Grand Orc. Les nains se réjouissaient mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite. L'arbre sur lequel ils se trouvaient ne supporta soudainement plus leur poids et il se coucha au-dessus du vide. Ori glissa et se rattrapa à la botte de son plus vieux frère.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- NON !</em> hurla Alice, son cri se confondant avec ceux de Nori et Dwalin. Fort heureusement, l’Istar rattrapa les deux frères Ri avec son bâton quand ils chutèrent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Accrochez-vous !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thorin, très énervé quant à la tournure des événements ainsi que par le coupable, se releva sur le tronc. La blonde le vit comme au ralenti se mettre à courir vers Azog, à travers les flammes et sous les supplications du nain à la barbe blanche qui le priait de rester là. Le roi leva son épée, son ennemi le chargea avec son warg blanc et le premier fut fauché et mit à terre. Alice entendait en fond les supplications d'Ori et Dori qui glissaient le long du bâton de Gandalf et elle voyait au premier plan le chef de la Compagnie en danger de mort. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa tête bourdonnait et ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle remarqua à peine qu'inconsciemment elle avait fait se lever le vent plus en bas de la falaise.</p><p>Thorin se leva et fut de nouveau envoyé à terre à cause d'un coup que le Profanateur lui asséna avec son arme. Balin hurla. Lui, il en avait la force. Bilbon, visiblement tout aussi horrifié par la scène se jouant sous ses yeux, se hissa sur le tronc du sapin tandis que le warg mordait le souverain. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et c'est ce qui réveilla sa recrue féminine, comme un électrochoc. Elle suivit le même chemin que le cambrioleur. Dwalin essaya de la suivre en hurlant le nom de son dirigeant et ami, mais il glissa et se rattrapa à une branche. Thorin, dans un élan de lucidité, frappa le museau de la bête qui l'envoya valser au bord de la falaise. Le chef orc ordonna quelque chose en noir parlé à un de ses subordonnés. Les nains ne comprirent pas mais n'en furent pas pour autant rassurés.</p><p>Le blessé essayait en vain d'attraper son épée alors que l'orc levait la sienne au-dessus de sa tête pour lui trancher la gorge. Mais au moment fatidique, un hobbit passa dans son champ de vision, plaquant la créature au sol. Le petit homme le tua assez facilement tandis que la demoiselle s'interposait entre l’Orc Pâle et le roi, bien vite rejointe par Bilbon. Thorin tomba dans les vapes simultanément.</p><p>Azog se tenait devant eux, montant son warg blanc. Il était un peu énervé mais souriait étrangement à la vue de ces deux petits êtres. Le Sacquet balançait maladroitement son épée devant lui pour le faire reculer. Les deux amis n'avaient pas vraiment peur. Ils étaient plutôt furieux et inquiets pour leur chef. D'autres orcs montant leurs wargs se tenaient maintenant derrière leur commandant. Ce dernier leur ordonna de tuer les deux fauteurs de trouble. Les ennemis s'approchaient doucement quand un cri résonna dans l’air, suivi par d'autres. C'était Fíli, Kíli et Dwalin qui venaient les aider. Ils tuaient déjà les orcs quand le semi-homme et Alice se jetèrent eux aussi dans la bataille à corps perdu, tout en gardant un œil sur le monarque. Le petit homme fut repoussé par le warg blanc d'Azog et il regarda, impuissant, ce dernier se rapprocher de lui puis du nain. L’apprentie magicienne s'interposa une nouvelle fois. Son regard était noir et les runes de ses mains flamboyaient dans l'obscurité. Le Profanateur l'étudia en silence. Ils se toisaient. Mais le cri de Sirius qui désignait du doigt Dori et Ori tombant dans le vide capta son attention. Elle commanda à une bourrasque de vent d'aller plus vite et grâce à cela un des aigles appelés par Gandalf et enfin arrivés les rattrapa de justesse.</p><p>Azog était descendu de son warg pendant ce temps-là et se tenait maintenant à un mètre d'elle. Autour d'eux, les rapaces continuaient leur ramassage tout en attaquant les orcs et les wargs. L'un d'entre eux se saisit de Thorin qui lâcha son bouclier de chêne en décollant. L’Orc Pâle, frustré, poussa un cri tandis que l'aigle suivant se saisissait de Bilbon. La descendante légendaire lui dit alors :</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Si tu veux les tuer, il faudra me tuer d'abord. Et sache que je me ferais un véritable plaisir de séparer ta tête de tes épaules."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et sans attendre de réponse, elle sauta dans le vide où elle fut réceptionnée par l'aigle transportant Thorin. Les nains avaient un peu peur de leurs sauveurs et c'était assez drôle de les entendre crier après eux mais toute l'attention d'Alice était focalisée sur le passager entre les serres de son aigle. Fíli ne cessait d'appeler son oncle mais ce dernier restait inconscient.</p><p> </p><p>Ils survolèrent des montagnes par-delà les nuages avec des pans jaunissants, de merveilleux paysages. Ils débouchèrent entre deux chaînes montagneuses, là où une rivière serpentait et où une esplanade trônait : le Carrock. Les premiers arrivés furent Thorin et l’envoyée divine, très vite suivis du magicien qui écarta la jeune femme. Cette dernière alla se réfugier entre Bilbon et Sirius, à l'écart des autres, tandis que Gandalf murmurait des incantations en passant sa main sur le visage du roi. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à la demoiselle.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Le semi-homme ?</em> s’enquit-il difficilement. La Terrienne sentit une pointe de jalousie naître dans son cœur alors qu'elle poussait le hobbit devant elle et son ami.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Tout va bien, Bilbon est là. Il est sain et sauf !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le souverain essaya de se mettre debout avec l'aide de son subordonné au crâne rasé et de Kíli qu'il repoussa.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous !</em> commença-t-il à l'égard du petit homme, très énervé. <em>Qu'est-ce qui vous a pri</em><em>s</em><em> ? Vous avez failli être tué ! N'avais-je pas </em><em>dit </em><em>que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les </em><em>T</em><em>erres </em><em>S</em><em>auvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?</em> le somma-t-il en s'avançant de plus en plus. <em>Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Et Thorin prit un Bilbon à la fois choqué et heureux dans ses bras. Les nains éclatèrent de joie et la blonde leva les pouces en direction du chef. Elle était fière de lui. La voyant, le roi relâcha l’habitant de la Comté.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, j'aurais aussi douté de moi.</em> bégaya le hobbit. <em>Je ne suis pas un héros ou un guerrier. Pas même un cambrioleur..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Les aigles s'en allèrent alors sous les regards ébahis de la Compagnie. Thorin croisa le regard d'Alice et les rejoignit, elle et Sirius.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je tiens d'abord </em><em>à </em><em>vous remercier pour m'avoir aidé dans la mine des gobelins.</em> s'adressa-t-il au Terrien en lui tendant la main. <em>Et à m'excuser quant à l'accueil que je vous ai réservé. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh euh, pas de soucis, c'est normal... </em>bredouilla le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue. <em>Merci de m'avoir accepté dans la Compagnie. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est un plaisir.</em> lui sourit le roi avant de se tourner vers son autre recrue.<em> Je pourrais refaire le même discours qu'à Bilbon mais l'effet de surprise ne serait pas là et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une deuxième baffe. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Désolée, mais</em><em> vous l'aviez amplement mérité</em><em>e</em><em>.</em> lui répondit la jeune femme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est vrai. </em>admit-il.<em> Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire jusqu'ici et qui n'avait pour aucun autre but que d'être </em><em>désagréable</em><em>. Ensuite, je tiens à vous remercier </em><em>aussi</em><em>. J'étais peut-être inconscient mais</em><em> je vous ai vu</em><em>e</em> <em>avec Bilbon et j'ai l'ouïe fine. </em>dit-il en faisant allusion à la promesse/menace qu'elle avait faite à Azog. <em>Vous êtes une femme </em><em>impressionnante</em><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, arrêtez-</em><em>vous</em><em> là ou je vais pleurer !</em> le coupa Alice en riant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, le nain n'hésita pas à refermer ses bras autour d'elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Câlin groupé !" </em>s'écrièrent Kíli et Bofur, entraînant les autres en gloussant gaiement.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que les yeux de Thorin se portèrent sur ce qui apparaissait à l'horizon. Tous suivirent son regard et s’avancèrent en même temps que lui sur le bord du Carrock.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Est-ce ce que je pense ?</em> interrogea Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Erebor...</em> déclara solennellement Gandalf.<em> La Montagne Solitaire. Le dernier des Grands Royaumes de</em><em>s</em><em> Nains de la Terre du Milieu. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Notre Royaume... </em>souffla Thorin, empreint de fierté.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Un corbeau ! </em>s'exclama le sourd de la Compagnie. <em>Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Mon cher Óin, il s’agit d'une grive !</em> déclara l’apprentie magicienne, souriante.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Considérons ça comme un signe. Un bon présage.</em> dit alors le monarque au cambrioleur, lui aussi ayant un fin sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez raison.</em> décréta ce dernier. <em>Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous."</em></p><p> </p><p>Cette phrase arracha un frisson à Alice, lui faisant même perdre son sourire. Gandalf ne le loupa pas. Et dire qu'il y avait un dragon qui s'éveillait, là, au loin...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Tome 2 : L'ombre puis la lumière.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>PROGRAMME DE PUBLICATION :</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u"><b>* Partie 1 :</b></span> 04/09 au 05/02/2021</em>
</p><p>- chapitre 18 : 04/09</p><p>- chapitre 19 : 20/09</p><p>- chapitre 20 : 13/11</p><p>- chapitre 21 : 11/12</p><p>- chapitre 22 : 22/01/2021</p><p>- chapitre 23 : 05/02/2021</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span class="u"><b>* Partie 2 :</b></span> 19/02/2021 au date inconnue</p><p>- chapitre 24 : 19/02/2021</p><p>- chapitre 25 : date inconnue, courant avril voir mai</p><p>- chapitre 26 : date inconnue</p><p>- chapitre 27 : date inconnue</p><p><em>- bonus 27 : </em> <em>date inconnue</em></p><p>- chapitre 28 : date inconnue</p><p>
  <em>- bonus 28 : date inconnue</em>
</p><p>- chapitre 29 : date inconnue</p><p>- chapitre 30 : date inconnue</p><p><em>- bonus 30.</em> <em>1</em> <em> : date inconnue</em></p><p><em>- bonus 30.</em> <em>2</em> <em> : date inconnue</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> <span class="u"> <b>* date de publication : 22/07</b> </span> </em> </p><p>
  <em>* dernière modification : 04 / 04 / 2021</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>IMPORTANT :</b> </span>
</p><p>Comme vous pouvez le voir si vous revenez vérifier le programme de publication, les dates ont été supprimées. Je m'explique : je travaille maintenant donc je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant pour corriger les chapitres. Je m'en désole tout autant que vous, je me sens coupable de vous faire attendre alors que les chapitres sont là, endormis dans mon ordi, à attendre d'être corrigés et publiés. Mais je fais et ferais de mon mieux et au plus vite, c'est promis !</p><p>De plus, j'ai écris cette fanfiction quand j'étais dans une période très "Hobbit, Seigneur des Anneaux" et, comme pour beaucoup, les univers que nous préférons évoluent, changent, certains remontent dans notre classement. Et si vous avez fait un petit tour sur mon profil vous savez que j'écris beaucoup sur Haikyuu!! depuis quelques mois. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne ou que je ne finirais jamais cette histoire ou que je n'aime plus Tolkien et ses œuvres, bien sûr que non ! (je ne me serais jamais tatouée la Montagne Solitaire et la Communauté de l'Anneau sinon ;) ) C'est juste pour dire que les films ne sont plus très bien ancrés dans ma tête et qu'il faut que je vérifie certaines choses de temps en temps ce qui me prend encore plus de temps, d'où le retard des chapitres. </p><p>Et ce n'est pas pour jeter la pierre, mais les fandoms sont toujours plus peuplés en anglais qu'en français. Ce qui est normal, me direz-vous, puisqu'ils y a plus d'anglophones que de francophones sur Terre. Mais un petit encouragement, même si ce n'est qu'un mot ou autre, est toujours le bien venu ! Je ne mords pas, je ne critique jamais la grammaire et l'orthographe et en plus, je réponds toujours ! </p><p>Au plaisir de vous voir prochainement, sur cette histoire ou sur une autre, prenez soin de vous ! &lt;3</p><p>Khlowx (ou Khloé pour les intimes, ou non d'ailleurs) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <b>RAPPEL :</b> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Tome 2 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">L'ombre puis la lumière.</span></em></p><p>- parties : 2.</p><p>- bonus : 4.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Partie 1 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">La dernière ligne droite.</span></em></p><p>- nombre de chapitres : 6.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>* Partie 2 :</b> </span>
</p><p>- titre : <em><span class="u">La reconquête d'Erebor.</span></em></p><p>- nombre de chapitres : 7.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Résumé du tome 2 :</b> </span>
</p><p>La Compagnie semble plutôt en bonne voie, rejointe par leurs nouveaux membres. Les Valar sont avec eux... de temps en temps. Espérons que leur chance ne tourne pas avant la fin de leur périple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Warnings/triggers généraux :</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>- violence, morts, angst, pré-smut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Partie 1 : 18. Aucun répit pour les traqués.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vie avait repris son cours suite au départ des aigles.</p><p>La Compagnie avait monté le camp en haut du Carrock, malgré les protestations du nain au crâne rasé qui disait que c'était un endroit plutôt exposé. La fatigue étant trop importante, personne ne l'écouta et certains s'allongèrent tranquillement. Ils n'avaient plus de paquetage, juste leurs vêtements et leurs armes. La nuit se levant, le froid se fit ressentir. Thorin accorda à Glóin d'allumer un feu et tous se rassemblèrent autour. Les frères Ri serrés les uns contre les autres, les cousins Ur aussi. Fíli et Kíli se tenaient près de leur oncle sous leurs capes qu'ils avaient jointes, le père de Gimli et Óin ensemble, Balin et Dwalin de même. Gandalf se tenait à bonne distance des autres pour fumer sa pipe, il lança à Bilbon et Sirius une couette assez grande pour deux.</p><p>Alice promena son regard sur l'assemblée avant de s'éloigner lentement vers le bord de la falaise. Elle s'assit, les pieds dans le vide. Elle frissonna. Sa cape demeurait sur ses épaules mais ce n'était pas celle qui était rembourrée. Elle rabattit tout de même sa capuche pour protéger sa nuque de la brise et faire cesser ses tremblements. Balançant ses jambes, la blonde frotta ses mains entre elles. Elle les mit au niveau de son visage et observa ses paumes. Les symboles perdaient de leur intensité. Les Valar devaient faire de leur mieux pour inhiber les pouvoirs que Morgoth lui avait donné. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus contrôler les éléments et aider ses amis.</p><p><em>C'</em><em>est</em><em> peut-être mieux ainsi</em>, se dit-elle en soupirant. La future ex-magicienne observa la plaine en contrebas, quelques instants. Une masse vint alors s'abattre sur ses épaules, manquant de la faire basculer en avant. Heureusement pour elle, suite à son petit cri de surprise, deux mains s'étaient posées sur ses épaules pour la maintenir en place. Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard gris d'un roi qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle porta sa main droite à son cœur en respirant bruyamment.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous êtes au courant que vous avez failli m</em><em>e tuer,</em><em> là ? Deux fois de suite en plus ?</em> lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il s'asseyait à sa droite, un fin sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Et vous, vous savez que s</em><em>i vous tombez malade, vous risquez aussi de mourir ? Si </em><em>l’</em><em>hypothermie </em><em>ne vous emporte pas </em><em>avant, </em><em>bien sûr</em><em>. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites l</em><em>à ?</em> <em>V</em><em>ous n'alliez quand même pas sauter ?</em> lui répondit-il, son regard caressant l'horizon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non ! Je... réfléchissais.</em> bégaya-t-elle, détaillant la cape en fourrure du roi sur ses épaules. <em>Merci, mais vous devriez la reprendre. Je m'en voudrais si le grand Thorin Écu-de-chêne </em><em>attrapait un rhume</em><em> à cause de moi. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Votre température corporelle est plus basse que la mienne. Je survivrai.</em> assura-t-il, très confiant. Sa recrue lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en s'insurgeant. <em>Ouch !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- "Je survivrai", gnagnagna...</em> imita-t-elle. <em>Une tape et vous perdez votre bras. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne vous permets pas !</em> s'offusqua le brun, la mine faussement outrée.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh, mais je me permets très bien toute seule, merci !" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils rirent un peu et, à l’entende de ce son si singulier sortant de la bouche de Thorin, le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle le fixa, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle coupé. Cependant, elle se reprit quand elle croisa son regard et rougit instantanément. Le dirigeant surprit ce geste et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand des murmures et des ricanements lui parvinrent. En effet, essayant d'être discrets, la plupart des membres de la Compagnie les espionnaient.</p><p>En première ligne, Fíli et Kíli se mirent à siffloter, l'air de rien, quand les concernés se retournèrent. Sirius fit un clin d’œil à la blonde qui secoua la tête, désabusée. Tous repartirent alors se coucher, pris la main dans le sac. Dwalin et son frère avaient ce sourire qui signifiait <em>"j'a</em><em>va</em><em>i</em><em>s</em><em> raison"</em> et que le souverain semblait bien connaître.</p><p> </p><p>Quand le calme fut revenu, de longues minutes plus tard, le chef se leva et tendit la main à sa recrue. Elle s'en saisit et il la releva. Ils rejoignirent le camp. La vision qui s'offrit à eux fit s'arrêter net la demoiselle, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>Ori avait atterri à côté du tatoué, ce dernier ayant passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Un peu plus loin, Nori et Bofur étaient entrelacés. Balin et Dori discutaient à voix basse en couvant les deux couples du regard.</p><p>Thorin entraîna alors la descendante légendaire à côté du hobbit et du disciple des elfes, la prenant par le bras.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous allez mourir de froid si je vous laisse seule alors allongez-vous.</em> lui commanda-t-il, doucement mais fermement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Est-ce</em><em> un ordre ?</em> s'amusa-t-elle, s'exécutant tout de même. <em>Vous m'ordonnez de dormir avec vous ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Croyez-moi.</em> soupira le nain, s’asseyant à ses côtés. <em>C'est pour votre bien. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ou pour le vôtre ?"</em> osa l’héritière de Mahal et Yavanna, s'allongeant dos à son interlocuteur.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un silence si long qu'Alice pensa que le roi l'avait abandonnée à son sort. Un léger ricanement lui indiqua que non. Elle était presque sûre qu'il secouait la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il s’installait à sa droite, rabattant la couverture sur eux par la même occasion. Ils étaient proches sans être collés et ça ne suffisait pas à faire cesser les tremblements de la Terrienne. Elle se mit à claquer des dents. Thorin soupira dans son dos et la tira d'un coup sec pour la coller à lui. Elle n'osa pas bouger pendant quelques minutes, mais finit par se détendre grâce à la chaleur du monarque. Le bras du nain reposait tranquillement sur sa hanche. L’envoyée divine pesa le pour, le contre et se retourna quand même. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers le visage du brun, embarrassée. Le bras sur sa hanche remonta pendant que le fils de Thráin se penchait un peu plus vers elle. Une main s'enfouit dans ses cheveux, lui procurant un violent frisson. Le nez de l’apprentie magicienne se posa sur la base du cou de son vis-à-vis qui frissonna à son tour, certainement à cause de la froideur du corps collé au sien. Le Durin exerçait de légers mouvements dans sa chevelure, replaçant la tresse, qu'elle avait toujours depuis son anniversaire, derrière son oreille. La jeune femme, somnolant déjà à cause du cruel manque de sommeil et de l'odeur envoûtante du chef qu'elle respirait à plein poumons, ne répondit que vaguement au <em>"bonne nuit"</em> du nain et sombra immédiatement après.</p><p>Gandalf couva du regard les deux silhouettes endormies, un doux sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le réveil fut des plus brutaux. Ils n'avaient pas instauré de tour de garde, l’homme en gris se portant volontaire pour surveiller d'un œil distrait les alentours. Ils auraient peut-être dû. Ça aurait évité au pauvre Sirius de se faire menacer d'être jeté du haut de la falaise par une drôle de créature bleue. Le jeune homme avait été réveillé en sursaut par une main s'abattant sur son pied et le traînant hors de la couverture qu'il partageait avec Bilbon, vers le bord du Carrock et à une vitesse folle. Le hurlement qu'il avait poussé, ajouté au réveil tout aussi brusque du semi-homme, avait achevé de donner l'alarme. Tous s'étaient redressés et menaçaient à présent la créature. L’Istar leva les mains pour indiquer à la Compagnie d'abaisser leurs armes et s'avança vers la chose.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- N'approchez pas ! </em>grogna cette dernière avec un drôle d'accent. <em>Vous connaissez la règle, </em><em>Magicien</em><em> Gris. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Nous ne faisions qu'une pause, comprenez nous. Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des gobelins et des orcs... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Gandalf, qu'est-ce que c'est ?</em> s'enquit le cambrioleur, à la fois apeuré et curieux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est un Azuli, un gardien du Carrock. </em>élucida le magicien, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage horrifié du captif qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et quelle est cette règle dont il a parlé ? </em>se renseigna à son tour Balin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Aucun Homme ne doit poser pied sur le Carrock, car il y a longtemps, certains ont essayé d'y construire une forteresse. Les Valar n’ont pas apprécié ce comportement belliqueux.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si jamais...? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il est jeté du haut du promontoire. Rien n'arrête un Azuli.</em> souffla le vieillard du bout des lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vais mourir... </em>gémit Sirius.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Une dernière parole ?</em> s'amusa la créature, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Alice !</em> s'écria alors Mithrandir. <em>Vous pouvez le rattraper avec vos pouvoirs, </em><em>non</em><em> ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>L’apprentie magicienne fut alors au centre de l'attention et mit un certain temps avant de réagir.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Non, je ne-je ne peux pas.</em> murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?</em> s'étonna Kíli en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mes pouvoirs... Je ne les ai plus...</em> expliqua-t-elle en montrant ses paumes où les symboles ne brillaient même plus.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il semblerait que ton temps sur Arda soit écoulé...</em> minauda l’Azuli en se tournant vers le bouclé, très pâle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, non ! Attendez, attendez s'il vous plaît !</em> paniqua le vieil homme en s'avançant précipitamment.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il faut faire quelque chose, Gandalf !</em> s'énerva Dwalin. Il ne connaissait pas plus que ça le garçon, mais la perte d'un membre allait affecter la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et quoi ? Un Azuli n'est pas sensible à mes pouvoirs et il poussera Sirius si on s'</em><em>en </em><em>approche."</em> s'agaça l’interpellé, qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant ce temps, Alice, qui s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami, s'était discrètement faufilée jusqu'à Fíli. Elle plongea la main vers la ceinture de l’héritier pour se saisir d'une sorte de poignard. Elle réussit sa besogne sans avoir été repérée et commença à se décaler pour avoir un angle de tir. Au moment où les nains se rendirent compte que leur représentante féminine ne se trouvait plus derrière Thorin et Dwalin, un couteau fila se planter entre les deux yeux de l'Azuli. Ce dernier s'effondra immédiatement en poussant un râle et Sirius s'éloigna lentement du cadavre sans le quitter des yeux. L'attention se reporta sur celui qui avait lancé la dague et les regards tombèrent sur la blonde. Elle s’avança vers la carcasse et récupéra la lame ensanglantée. Elle l'essuya dans l'herbe avant de la rendre à l’aîné des princes.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Désolée.</em> lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais </em><em>ne</em><em> t'excuses pas, c'était génial Ali !</em>s'exclama le blond en retour, rangeant son arme à sa place.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ouais, génial !</em> répéta l’ex-prisonnier en la serrant dans ses bras. <em>J'ai bien cru que j'allais </em><em>y passer</em><em>, merci ma sauveuse ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'était un joli lancé.</em> concéda Dwalin en lui envoyant une claque sur l'épaule.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous ferrions mieux de partir avant que d'autres de ces créatures n'arrivent.</em> intervint Mithrandir.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?"</em> s'insurgea le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.</p><p> </p><p>Sa réaction fit rire toute la troupe et Alice se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le souverain donna l'ordre de lever le camp et tous s'y attelèrent. Les capes et couvertures furent rangées, les armes misent à leur place et ils entamèrent la descente du Carrock.</p><p>Étonnamment, il y avait des escaliers qui menaient tout en bas, mais ils étaient vraiment petits. Ce n'était pas un problème pour les nains qui étaient habitués à ce genre de chemin, l’Istar lui aussi semblait à l'aise, à l’inverse des trois derniers membres de la Compagnie qui n'avaient pas encore entamé la descente. En effet, ils se regardaient tous les trois pour savoir qui serait le premier à risquer sa peau. Le dernier à s'être lancé étant Fíli, il se retourna pour voir où ils en étaient. Il fut très surpris de voir que personne ne le suivait. Il remonta alors la volée de marches qu'il venait de descendre.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? </em>leur demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai le vertige.</em> annonça aussitôt Sirius.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mes pieds sont trop grands pour les marches.</em> enchaîna Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Euh... Je n'ai pas trop confiance..."</em> hésita finalement la jeune femme.</p><p> </p><p>Le jeune héritier sourit et secoua la tête. Il invita ensuite le Terrien à passer devant lui pour être en sûreté, conseilla au cambrioleur de descendre juste avant le précédent, mais de côté pour ne pas glisser. Une fois qu’ils eurent tous deux commencé à descendre, il se tourna vers la blonde et lui dit de le suivre. C'est suivant cette formation qu'ils progressèrent pour rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie qui avait pris de l’avance. Quand Sirius et le hobbit rattrapèrent les derniers de la file, certains étaient déjà sur la terre ferme. Alice et Fíli pointèrent leurs nez quand ils furent tous en bas. Thorin les regarda arriver d'un mauvais œil.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bah alors !</em> s'amusa Bofur. <em>Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? On s’inquiétait, nous. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai glissé. </em>leur confia la demoiselle, le rouge aux joues.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle a carrément dévalé les marches, oui !</em> corrigea le premier fils de Dís, un peu en colère. <em>Elle s'est même ouvert le genou !"</em></p><p> </p><p>La concernée soupira que ce n'était rien et qu'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter pour ça. Óin la gronda en disant qu'une blessure mal soignée pouvait bien vite s'infecter et devenir encore plus handicapante. Elle se laissa donc faire sans oser jeter un regard au souverain, car c'était clair, là, elle laissait la possibilité aux orcs de les rattraper.</p><p>Son genou fut désinfecté et bandé, elle serra d'ailleurs les dents pour s'empêcher de se plaindre du picotement. L'alcool était difficile à supporter quand tout ce qu'on avait connu était la biseptine, tout à fait indolore.</p><p>Le chef, d'une voix dure, avait aussitôt demandé à ce qu'ils reprennent la route. Alice avait baissé la tête et s'était mise en marche, boitant juste derrière Ori et Glóin. Elle était suivie de Dwalin et Dori.</p><p>L’envoyée divine soupira, la route allait être longue sans ses précieux acolytes à ses côtés. Elle avisa rapidement où se trouvaient Bilbon, Sirius, les deux princes et le couple Nori et Bofur. Le Sacquet était tout devant avec Gandalf et le roi, le bouclé discutait avec Óin de remèdes médicinaux quelques rangées derrière eux, les héritiers conversaient à voix basse en bout de file et le couple se chamaillait à côté de Bombur et Bifur, juste deux rangs devant elle. La descendante légendaire se sentit très seule et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner du courage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ils marchèrent longtemps. Même quand la nuit se leva, ils marchèrent encore. Alice n'avait pas décroché un mot de la journée et personne n'avait essayé de lui parler. Certains se plaignaient de la marche imposée de Thorin, mais la blonde comprenait. Les orcs avaient des montures, eux étaient à pieds. Mais les nains avaient beau affirmer qu'ils étaient les êtres les plus robustes de la Terre du Milieu, elle savait qu'ils avaient aussi conscience de la force de leurs ennemis sur ce terrain. Azog ne devait pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, voir pas besoin du tout. Cependant, la Terrienne savait aussi qu'épuiser la Compagnie n'allait pas être bénéfique.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On devrait s'arrêter.</em> avait-elle alors déclaré, couvrant les murmures ambiants.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils vont nous rattraper.</em> grogna le monarque sans même se retourner.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils le feront.</em> acquiesça la jeune femme. <em>Surtout si nous ne sommes plus capables d'avancer à cause de la fatigue."</em></p><p> </p><p>L’homme en gris l'appuya. Thorin s'arrêta, les yeux fermés. Il capitula alors, mais ordonna qu'ils se remettent en route le lendemain matin, dès les premières lueurs du jour. Tous acquiescèrent, bien trop heureux de ne pas passer la nuit à marcher.</p><p>Une fois de plus, à la nuit tombée, le roi vint se coucher près de la blonde. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui initia le contact en se glissant dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de froid et claquait des dents mais, surtout, la présence du nain lui était rassurante.</p><p> </p><p>Le manège se répéta les jours suivants, à la seule différence qu'ils s'arrêtaient de plus en plus tard et se levaient de plus en plus tôt. La menace planant toujours sur eux, les compagnons ne se parlaient plus trop, gardant leurs forces pour avancer. Les moins entraînés et les moins sportifs commençaient à tomber de fatigue. Le guérisseur devait s'appuyer sur son frère, Dwalin portait de temps en temps Ori sur son dos. Kíli traînait Sirius derrière lui, le forçant à garder le rythme, Gandalf poussait le cambrioleur quand ce dernier ralentissait. Alice, elle, se forçait d'elle-même à tenir le coup, sollicitant son genou blessé. Elle faillit même marcher sur les talons de Bofur, juste devant elle, qui n’avançait presque plus. Il faisait sombre. Ils étaient tous épuisés.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Il </em><em>nous </em><em>faudrait un bon coup d'adrénaline pour se remotiver, pas vrai les gars !"</em> plaisanta le nain aux nattes, se remettant au pas.</p><p> </p><p>Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un hurlement se fit entendre au loin. Un hurlement de warg. Tous s'arrêtèrent, se fixant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Cinq kilomètres. </em>déclara sombrement le tatoué, reposant Ori sur le sol.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je dirais plutôt trois."</em> le corrigea Alice.</p><p> </p><p>Mithrandir les mena alors vers des collines, les forçant à trottiner derrière lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de cuvette et se mirent à réfléchir à une solution. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que les orcs les auraient rattrapés d'ici le lever du soleil. La décision fut prise d'envoyer Bilbon en reconnaissance au sommet d'une de ces buttes de terre. Le hobbit y resta quelques minutes, assez longtemps pour que son amie s'inquiète. L'angoisse fut à son apogée quand elle vit la tête qu'il faisait en revenant vers eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- La horde est proche ?</em> s'enquit Thorin en le voyant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Trop proche. À deux lieues, pas plus. Mais ce n'est pas le pire... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Les wargs ont flairé notre odeur ?</em> questionna à son tour Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Pas encore, mais ça viendra. Nous avons un autre problème.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils vous ont vu ?</em> demanda le vieillard, l'air blasé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Hein ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils vous ont vu. </em>soupira à nouveau le vieil homme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Non, ce n'est pas cela... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ah, que vous avais-je dit ? Discret comme une souris !</em> sourit le vieux alors que le reste de la Compagnie se réjouissait. <em>L’étoffe d'un cambrioleur !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Écoutez-moi, je vous en prie, écoutez-moi !</em> s'agaça ledit cambrioleur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Wow, les sourds de service, je crois qu'on vous cause !</em> les rappela à l’ordre Alice, haussant la voix.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Merci. J'essaie de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là-haut ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quelle forme cela avait-il ?</em> se renseigna le magicien, soudainement sérieux. <em>Comme un ours ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, oui, mais plus gros. Beaucoup plus gros. </em>répondit le petit homme, l'air passablement étonné.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous saviez pour cette bête ?</em> s'exclama Bofur. Il continua quand Gandalf se détourna, répondant silencieusement à la question. <em>Il faut rebrousser chemin ! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Et tomber aux mains des orcs ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il y a une maison. </em>intervint le Magicien Gris, s'attirant de nouveau toute l'attention. <em>Pas très loin d'ici... où nous pourrions trouver refuge. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- La maison de qui ?</em> interrogea le Roi sous la Montagne, plutôt méfiant. <em>D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il nous aidera ou il nous tuera.</em> martela l’Istar.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh bah super, c'est joyeux cette perspective, dites-donc !</em> ironisa Sirius, anxieux de nature.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne te le fais pas dire...</em> lui souffla sa meilleure amie, un fin sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quel choix avons-nous ?"</em> déclara un Thorin fataliste alors que la Compagnie hésitait.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, un autre rugissement retentit, les faisant tous sursauter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Aucun."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils se mirent alors à courir, Gandalf les encourageant à le suivre.</p><p>Le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Ils traversèrent des terrains divers comme des champs de fleurs, de la plaine ou de la forêt, à une vitesse incroyable. Alice avait même entendu Kíli dire que c'était beau par ici. Ce fut dans la forêt que les choses se compliquèrent.</p><p>Un cor de chasse résonna et ils se stoppèrent tous, observant la troupe d'orcs qui les surplombait du haut d'une pente. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la peur ne les pousse à se remettre en route. Ils sortirent du bois et la maison dont parlait Mithrandir fut en vue. Bombur remonta toute la file, faisant momentanément s’esclaffer la jeune femme. Les deux descendants étaient bons derniers. Ils n'étaient même pas encore dans le jardin clôturé quand Thorin poussa tous ses subordonnés pour ouvrir la porte.</p><p> </p><p>Un ours venait de surgir derrière eux et Gandalf les exhortait à accélérer. Les autres membres de la Compagnie les encourageaient de loin, l’inquiétude peinte sur leurs visages. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Sirius se prit les pieds dans une racine. L’envoyée des Valar était pétrifiée, regardant alternativement son ami à terre et l'animal sauvage qui continuait de les charger. Les cris de panique de ses compagnons lui parvinrent aux oreilles et tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de s'avancer jusqu'au jeune homme et de lever une main, comme pour demander à l'ursidé de s’arrêter. Action très risquée et stupide selon les spectateurs, mais qui fonctionna. La bête freina à deux mètres d’eux, reniflant furieusement. Le silence régnait au sein de la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On ne vous veut pas de mal."</em> précisa posément la demoiselle en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de l'animal.</p><p> </p><p>D'une tape sur l'épaule, elle indiqua à son compagnon d’infortune de se lever lentement. L'ours grogna et se rapprocha lentement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- On va s'en aller et vous laisser tranquille, d'accord ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius et Alice se mirent à reculer lentement vers l’habitation mais l'ours grogna.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Ok, ok ! </em>
  <em>Il faut vraiment qu’on entre chez vous pour échapper aux orcs.</em>
  <em> S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Beorn..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le susnommé s'arrêta, comme très étonné du patronyme que celle qui lui faisait face avait employé. Il baissa la tête et fit demi-tour, s'en retournant vers la forêt. Les deux Terriens restèrent interdits quelques instants, puis échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à courir vers la maison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 19. Une rencontre opportune.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand les deux Terriens passèrent devant Gandalf, ils comprirent qu'ils allaient peut-être passer un sale quart d'heure. Et cette sentence s'assombrit encore plus quand ils furent au milieu des nains. Certains avaient des visages choqués, d'autres plutôt... courroucés. Comme Thorin, par exemple.</p><p>La porte fut refermée derrière eux et tous s'autorisèrent à respirer de nouveau. Alors que le chef de la Compagnie s'apprêtait à incendier les derniers arrivants, Ori leur sauva la mise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- C'est quoi, ça ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça, c'est notre hôte.</em> lui répondit solennellement l’Istar. <em>Il s'appelle... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Beorn.</em> souffla Alice, l'attention se tournant vers elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- En effet. Savez-vous ce qu'il est ? </em>la questionna le vieil homme, curieux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est un changeur de peau. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort.</em> les éclaira-t-elle tous.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est cela, l'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Enfin, en temps normal.</em> concéda le magicien en adressant un regard entendu à son ex-disciple.<em> Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains."</em></p><p> </p><p>Cette déclaration fit monter l'angoisse au sein de la troupe.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Super !</em> s'exclama alors Sirius, assez ironiquement. <em>Ils ne sont que treize, après tout ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Treize et demi, pour être exact. </em>le reprit son amie, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ah oui, pardonnez-moi. </em>railla le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il s'éloigne.</em> les interrompit à nouveau Ori, que son plus vieux frère arracha de la porte en le sommant de se détourner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Écarte-toi de là ! Ce n'est pas naturel ! Rien ne l'est, ça crève les yeux. Il est soumis à un maléfice... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...</em> soupira la blonde en passant devant eux dans l’optique de visiter la maison.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement.</em> précisa Gandalf. <em>Bien, à présent, t</em><em>â</em><em>chez de dormir. Vous tous, vous ne craignez rien ici cette nuit.</em> <em>Du moins, je l'espère."</em></p><p> </p><p>La fin de sa tirade ne fut entendue de personne. Alice, Sirius et Bilbon ne se firent pas prier. D'autant plus que cela évitait aux deux premiers d’entendre les remontrances du roi nain.</p><p>Roi nain à qui ils firent tous le même sourire crispé de peur qu'il ne décrète un tour de garde. Heureusement, il capitula en croisant le regard de Mithrandir.</p><p>Le cambrioleur se coucha allègrement dans la paille, bien vite imité des nains et du jeune homme. La demoiselle, quant à elle, considéra un instant ses amis qui s'assoupissaient, se demandant où elle allait bien pouvoir se mettre. Elle avisa Fíli et Kíli, dormant déjà la bouche grande ouverte, avec un Sirius dans le même état à côté d'eux. Il y avait une place libre entre le blond et Thorin, puis plus loin demeurait le semi-homme. La jeune femme s'y dirigea, un peu à reculons. Elle s'allongea en prenant soin d'écraser ni le prince, ni le monarque. Elle attrapa une couverture, pendante à une poutre, et s'en recouvrit. Alors qu'elle succombait lentement au sommeil, même pas dérangée par les ronflements des uns et des autres, elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Quoique vous alliez dire, ça peut attendre que j'ai dormi assez longtemps pour récupérer. Donc, on en discutera dans au moins trois jours."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sa phrase fit rire le souverain, car c'était bien lui qui l’observait, et elle sentit qu'il acquiesçait silencieusement. Ce fut donc avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit pour de bon cette fois, entendant au loin des rugissements d'ours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement pour elle, l’ex-magicienne fut la première à s’éveiller.</p><p>À en croire la position du soleil, il devait être midi. Elle aurait voulu dormir vingt-quatre heures d'affilées. La blonde observa la Compagnie endormie. Ils avaient tous l'air si paisibles... Même Gandalf bavait sur son bâton. Cette constatation lui arracha un rictus. Elle se leva précautionneusement et s'avança vers la cuisine où elle trébucha à cause d'une chaise. Levant la tête, la Terrienne sursauta quand elle rencontra le regard d’un homme, debout dans l’entrée. Beorn lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle se tourna vers les autres, pas très sûre d'elle, mais finit par obtempérer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bonjour.</em> le salua-t-elle une fois dehors.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez faim ?</em> se contenta de lui demander le presque-inconnu sur un ton bourru.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Euh oui, un peu... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tenez.</em> dit-il en lui lançant une pomme. <em>Vous aimez les animaux. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, en effet. </em>confirma la jeune femme, bien que cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous voulez m'aider à m'occuper d'eux ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr !</em> s'exclama la demoiselle après un temps de surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je vais couper du bois dans le jardin. Les orcs sont partis, ils ne s'approcheront plus de la propriété. La nourriture pour chaque animal est dans la cabane au fond, là-bas. Il y a une étiquette sur chaque tonneau. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Très bien, je m'y mets tout de suite !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et elle s’exécuta, filant dans la direction indiquée. Sa réaction fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du changeur de peau et lui aussi se mit au travail.</p><p>Il rappela l’envoyée divine quelques minutes plus tard afin de lui montrer quelque chose. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa joie quand elle reconnut Peanut et Poisson, assis aux pieds de Beorn. Ses deux animaux se précipitèrent vers elle et lui firent la fête. Elle remercia leur veilleur, pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes, d’avoir pris soin d’eux et le supplia de continuer ainsi jusqu’à la fin de toute cette histoire. L’homme accepta de bonne grâce, sans vraiment comprendre le lien qui unissait les boules de poils et son invitée surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, la Compagnie s'éveilla. Le dernier à émerger fut Bilbon, à cause des abeilles gigantesques. Il rejoignit alors ses compagnons qui semblaient mettre au point un plan. Il écouta Gandalf parler de réduction en lambeaux et se glissa aux côtés de Sirius.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Où est Alice ?</em> lui demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et tourna sur lui-même.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle </em><em>dort encore, non</em><em> ?</em> interrogea-t-il en retour.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, il n'y avait plus que moi...</em> lui signifia le hobbit, soucieux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bilbon, vous venez avec moi !</em> s’agita soudainement le vieillard du groupe.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Euh oui.</em> acquiesça le petit homme qui n'avait rien suivi. <em>Mais Gandalf, </em><em>savez-vous </em><em>où est Alice ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Sa question fit s'agiter la petite troupe. Le Magicien Gris mit fin aux questionnements et tergiversions en décidant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin de toutes façons et qu'elle réapparaîtrait certainement à un moment ou à un autre.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Est-ce une bonne idée ? </em>s’inquiéta le semi-homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui. Quant à vous autres, vous attendrez ici. </em>expliqua l’Istar. <em>Vous ne sortez pas avant que je donne le signal."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme était à la recherche de la nourriture pour lapins depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand elle les aperçut par la fenêtre. Son ami aux pieds poilus et Gandalf sortaient de la maison, pas très sûrs d'eux. Elle entrouvrit discrètement la porte pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bonjour...</em> entama l’Istar. <em>Bonjour !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Qui êtes-vous ?</em> s’enquit Beorn, par-dessus son épaule.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je suis Gandalf, Gandalf le Gris.</em> se présenta le susnommé en s'inclinant. Son interlocuteur se retourna vers lui, s'appuyant sur sa hache.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je suis un magicien. Peut-être connaissez-vous mon confrère, Radagast le Brun ? Il réside à la lisière sud de la Forêt Noire.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?</em> grogna leur hôte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Seulement vous remercie</em>
  <em>r</em>
  <em> de votre hospitalité. Vous avez dû voir que nous avons trouvé refuge dans votre demeure, hier soir."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le vieil homme bougea légèrement, révélant Bilbon qui se cachait derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Hospitalité forcée, oui !</em> marmonna la Terrienne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Qui est ce petit individu ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh et bien, c'est Monsieur Sacquet de la Comté. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce n'est pas un nain, n'est-ce pas ?</em> s'énerva l'immense homme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh non, non ! C'est un hobbit, de bonne famille et de réputation irréprochable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Un semi-homme et un magicien... Que faites-vous dans le coin ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Il se trouve que nous avons passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec les gobelins, dans les montagnes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Pourquoi avez-vous approché les gobelins ? C'est stupide de faire ça ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous avez parfaitement raison !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice faillit éclater de rire en voyant Dwalin et Balin sortir de la maison et se présenter.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Et je dois vous avouer que quelques-uns dans notre groupe sont des nains. </em>bafouilla leur porte-parole.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Parce que pour vous, deux, c'est quelques-uns ?</em> s'emporta Beorn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, oh, puisque vous l'évoquez... Non, oui, enfin, ils sont sans doute plus que deux."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et alors que Gandalf tentait d’énumérer le reste d’entre-eux, Óin et Glóin apparurent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Voici d'autres membres de notre joyeuse troupe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Et vous appelez six "une troupe" ? Qu'êtes-vous donc ? Un cirque ambulant ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Un cirque, je ne sais pas, mais une </em><em>belle</em><em> bande de clowns oui, aucun doute !"</em> railla la jeune femme, toujours à voix basse.</p><p> </p><p>Ori et Dori les rejoignirent à leur tour. Puis, Fíli et Kíli. Nori, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur. Sirius suivit le pas sans trop savoir quoi faire.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ils sont tous là </em><em>ou y en a d’autres </em><em>?</em> demanda alors le mi-homme, mi-ours. <em>Au moins, le dernier n'est pas un nain." </em></p><p> </p><p>Le Terrien lui fit un signe de tête, appréciant la distinction. Thorin s’ajouta alors, avec une attitude très royale qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la blonde.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Pour les nains, oui.</em> répondit alors Mithrandir. <em>Mais n'auriez-</em><em>vous</em><em> pas vu une jeune f</em><em>ille </em><em>dans les parages</em><em> ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Ce fut le moment qu'Alice choisit pour sortir de sa cachette, munie de sa trouvaille. Elle avança vers Beorn, étant dissimulée par sa silhouette imposante. Rendue derrière lui, elle l'apostropha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- J'ai enfin trouvé la nourriture pour lapins ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.</em> sourit l’interpellé, alors que la Compagnie qui leur faisait face les regardait, médusée. <em>J'ai fait la connaissance des compagnons dont vous m'avez parlé. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ah oui, en effet. Salut les gars ! On se demandait quand vous émergeriez. </em>les nargua leur amie. <em>Oh, et Gandalf ! </em><em>L</em><em>'honnêteté, </em><em>i</em><em>l n'y a rien de mieux."</em></p><p> </p><p>Dispersant le contenu de son sac sur le sol et suivie du grand homme qui souriait, l’envoyée des Valar se rendit dans la maison. Le propriétaire des lieux invita toute l’assemblée à rentrer prendre le petit-déjeuner.</p><p>Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, Beorn apportant du lait, de l'eau et de la nourriture. La descendante en profita pour leur présenter à tous Peanut et Poisson. Les nains et le hobbit caressèrent les deux boules de poils qui manifestèrent une joie incommensurable en voyant Sirius, comme ils l’avaient fait pour leur maîtresse. Puis, le changeur de peau entama une discussion avec Thorin, tout en servant du lait à Fíli.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Alors vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Écu-de-Chêne. Dites-moi, pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous connaissez Azog ? Comment ?</em> s'enquit l’interpellé au lieu de répondre simplement à la question, faisant soupirer Alice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Mon peuple fut le premier à vivre dans les montagnes, avant que les orcs n'arrivent des contrées du nord. Le Profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille, les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer l'amusait beaucoup apparemment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il y en a d'autres comme vous ?</em> voulut savoir Sirius.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il y en avait beaucoup.</em> se contenta de répondre leur hôte.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et maintenant ?</em> insista Bilbon, avant de se prendre un coup de coude venant de la Terrienne.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un.</em> les éclaira le concerné, sa réponse jetant un froid sur l'assemblée.<em> Donc, il vous faut atteindre la Montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Avant le jour de Durin, oui.</em> confirma Gandalf.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Le temps va vous manquer.</em> remarqua l’homme qui les hébergeait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Un mal est à l’œuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ses arbres, se cachent des créatures féroces. Je ne m'y risquerai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- On peut éviter d’</em><em>en parler</em><em> pour l'instant, </em><em>s’il vous plaît.</em><em>..</em> gémit l’envoyée divine en se prenant la tête dans les mains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Courage, blondie ! </em>luisouffla son meilleur ami en lui frottant le dos.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous prendrons la route des elfes. Ce chemin est encore sûr. </em>argumenta le Magicien Gris.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Sûr ? Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leurs semblables.</em> expliqua Beorn, tandis que Thorin s'éloignait déjà de la table à la seule mention des oreilles pointues.<em> Ils sont moins subtils et plus dangereux, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Que voulez-vous dire ?</em> interrogea le Roi sous la Montagne, étonné de ce changement si soudain.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ces terres sont infestées d'orcs. Leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivants." </em>déclara sombrement le propriétaire des lieux.</p><p> </p><p>Un vent de panique se souleva chez la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je n'aime pas les nains. </em>continua cependant l’homme en se levant. Il attrapa ensuite une souris se baladant sur la table. <em>Ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugles face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur. Mais les orcs, je les hais plus encore. Que vous faut-il ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Il reposa la souris devant le hobbit et la jeune femme. Leur hôte d’un temps discuta de ce dont ils avaient besoin avec Gandalf et Thorin. Il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient le lendemain, le temps de réunir toutes les affaires nécessaires.</p><p> </p><p>Óin et Bilbon étaient partis pour le reste de l'après-midi, à la recherche de plantes. Bombur, Dori et Sirius faisaient de même pour les aliments comestibles environnants. Fíli, Kíli, Glóin et Bofur chassaient dans un périmètre assez éloigné des animaux domestiques. Thorin, Balin et Dwalin conversaient encore et toujours avec l’homme en gris à propos du plan à suivre. Nori avait disparu, étant certainement à la recherche d'objets de valeur à chaparder. Alice avisa alors Bifur qui essayait d’entraîner Ori avec une épée trop lourde pour lui. Beorn les surveillait de loin, assis sur le perron de sa maison. La blonde se dirigea à pas rapides vers les deux nains.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Stop, stop, stop ! </em><em>Tu vas</em><em> finir par lui crever un œil, Bifur !</em> s'exclama-t-elle. Le nain à la hache dans la tête râla pour la forme avant de dire, en khuzdul évidemment, qu'elle n'avait qu'à essayer elle-même.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je suis une catastrophe en maniement d'épée, Alice...</em> soupira le plus jeune. <em>Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu vas me chercher deux longs bâtons et plus vite que ça !"</em> lui ordonna la demoiselle en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.</p><p> </p><p>Ori s’exécuta et le calme de fin d'après-midi fut troublé par leurs bruits d’entraînement et les encouragements de leurs compagnons revenus au compte goutte. L’improvisée professeure ne s'arrêta que quand le scribe parvint à éviter les coups et à en rendre quelques-uns. Il était loin d'avoir son niveau ou encore celui des deux princes, mais il était en bonne voie. Alors qu'ils rentraient tous gaiement dans la maison, la jeune femme aperçut un certain nain tatoué passer un bras au-dessus des épaules de son élève du jour pour le féliciter. La couleur du visage du roux la fit ricaner.</p><p>Sirius vint marcher à ses côtés.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Dis, tu m'apprendras ?</em> lui demanda son ami, gêné.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Attends, tu ne sais pas te battre ? </em>s'étonna la blonde.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Si, si, mais pas à l'épée. Je me débrouille au corps à corps, mais je prends vite peur. Je sais manier un arc, par contre.</em> se justifia le bouclé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh, c'est intéressant ça ! On va pouvoir faire des concours avec Kíli !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Si tu veux. </em>rit le brun. <em>Al</em><em>ors ?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Tu sais, je ne compte plus le nombre de personnes que j'ai entraîné depuis le début de cette quête. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Toujours aussi </em><em>modeste</em><em> à ce que je vois. Ça va, les chevilles ?</em> railla l’ancien disciple des elfes en poussant sa meilleure amie de l’épaule.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Impeccable !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils rejoignirent le salon quelques minutes après les autres, s'attirant des regards curieux et taquins. La blonde avait toujours l'impression que les membres de la Compagnie les soupçonnaient de leur cacher quelque chose, comme une quelconque relation plus qu'amicale. Étonnant, quand on connaissait les penchants des uns et des autres.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je prends la douche dans le jardin, ça ne te dérange pas ?</em> demanda Alice à Ori en s'emparant d'une serviette.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, non, vas-y ! </em>lui répondit le nain.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Faites attention à vous, il va faire nuit.</em> lui conseilla Thorin alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui pour ressortir.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je fais toujours attention. Et vous, restez là, ne vous avisez pas de venir vérifier je ne sais quoi."</em> lui chuchota-t-elle en retour, prise d'un soudain courage.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'attendit pas sa réaction et fila en vitesse vers la porte. L’ex-magicienne avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rouges quand elle atteignit la fameuse source d’eau. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers un certain héritier royal alors qu’elle se savonnait.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- </em><em>Je suis complètement folle.</em><em> Il faut que je reste focus sur mon objectif. </em><em>Impartialité, prudence et efficacité.</em> <em>Argh !</em><em> Irmo, si c'est </em><em>encore </em><em>de ta faute… </em>jura-t-elle en se frottant énergiquement.<em> Je te jure que je t'étriperai </em><em>à la seconde où</em><em> je te reverrai. Non, mais d'abord Fíli et maintenant... </em><em>Par Mahal, pourquoi toujours moi</em><em> ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle continua de marmonner pendant qu'elle se séchait et se rhabillait, sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.</p><p>Il faisait nuit noire alors la blonde piqua un mini-sprint vers la maison, un cri d'ours résonnant pas très loin. Elle se dirigea vers la grange annexe où elle tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées, torse nu et de dos. La nouvelle arrivante ouvrit légèrement la bouche en laissant tomber le seau qu'elle venait ranger. Elle se détourna, une main sur les yeux, quand le roi sursauta et se tourna vers la source du bruit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Oulah, désolée ! Je venais juste remettre le seau à sa place, je ne savais pas qu’il y avait quelqu'un... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>I</em><em>l n'y a pas de mal. </em>la rassura le brun, un léger rire dans la voix. <em>J'aurais dû verrouiller la porte. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>D</em><em>'a</em><em>illeurs,</em><em> qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?</em> s’enquit-elle, se retournant, les sourcils froncés. <em>Et dans cet accout- absence d'accoutrement ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je me change ?</em> lui répondit Thorin comme si c'était une évidence, reboutonnant sa chemise blanche. <em>Enfin, vous aviez l'air d</em><em>e l</em><em>'avoir remarqué. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Hm, oui, logique. </em>lui concéda la jeune femme, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la fin de sa phrase. <em>Je vais, </em><em>hum,</em><em> ranger mon seau, </em><em>s-</em><em>si ça ne vous dérange pas..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Elle n'attendit pas la permission du chef et le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard. Malheureusement pour elle, la rougeur de ses joues ne trompait personne. Le roi la regarda accomplir sa besogne, appuyé contre un poteau. Alice soupira de soulagement, pensant qu'il était parti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Vous semblez pensive."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah non, il était toujours là.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- En effet.</em> lui confia-t-elle, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de lui mentir.</p><p> </p><p><em>- À quoi </em><em>song</em><em>ez-vous ?</em> lui souffla-t-il, doucement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- À qui, serait plus exact."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La recrue le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un micro sourire. Le roi sembla perdu et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était probablement pas la réaction que la Terrienne attendait puisqu'elle perdit son sourire et baissa la tête. Elle le contourna à nouveau mais il réagit rapidement, l’attrapant par le bras. Ce contact inattendu la fit violemment sursauter et ils ressentirent tous les deux cette sorte d'électricité qui les traversa de part en part. La main chaude et abîmée par le travail de la forge glissa jusqu'au poignet de la descendante.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous avez une Marque ?</em> lui demanda le Durin, dont les yeux rencontrèrent les siens. La question était pour le moins surprenante et sortait de nulle part.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je </em><em>pense que</em><em> oui.</em> murmura-t-elle en réponse, ne pouvant détourner le regard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous le dire </em><em>comme ça, </em><em>de but en blanc</em><em> ?</em> rit-elle, détendant l'atmosphère.<em> Ce serait trop facile. </em><em>Mais qu’en est-il de</em><em> vous ? </em><em>En a</em><em>vez-vous</em><em> une ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Le souverain se contenta de hocher la tête et de tourner légèrement son poignet droit pour en révéler l'intérieur. Le souffle de la blonde resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand elle réalisa ce que le motif représentait : une fleur de lys. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers le visage du nain qui était beaucoup trop proche.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Intéressant." </em>se contenta-t-elle de commenter, impassible, avant de tourner les talons.</p><p> </p><p>Elle entendit Thorin relâcher un petit rire frustré et la suivre. Alice se retourna pour lui sourire et lui faire un clin d’œil, ouvrant la porte de la maison. Les nains mangeaient tranquillement, leur ayant gardé une place chacun. La nouvelle venue s'assit à côté de Balin, qui lui fit un sourire énigmatique. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion que le nain à la barbe blanche les surveillait tous les deux de très près, quand même. Le regard qu'il échangea par la suite avec son frère lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul. Plissant les yeux, la Terrienne fixa Dwalin qui fit comme si de rien n'était.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 20. Monstrueuses bestioles.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice s'était jetée en première dans la paille et personne n'avait trouvé à redire. Thorin s'était tracassé en pensant au départ demain. Il avait laissé son regard vagabondait sur la Compagnie. Sa sœur, Dís, devait le maudire d'avoir emmené avec lui ses deux fils. Il était fier de ses neveux, il était fier de toutes ces personnes qui avaient toutes su prouver leur loyauté et leur courage. Ils réussiraient. Ils allaient reprendre Erebor, il en était certain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, ils s'activèrent dès l'aube. Ils chargeaient les poneys alors que Gandalf discutait avec Beorn. Le descendante légendaire avait fini et attendait avant de monter sur sa monture. Elle avait dit au revoir à Poisson et Peanut, ne s’inquiétant pas trop pour eux car ils étaient en sécurité avec le changeur de peau.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Moi, je dis qu’il y a une certaine tension sexuelle entre vous deux. </em>déclara Sirius en la rejoignant alors qu’ils regardaient tous les deux le roi nain s'impatienter et appeler l’Istar pour donner le départ.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ?</em> grommela la jeune femme, sourcils froncés.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh aller, ne me dis pas que ça ne te plaît pas vos petites joutes verbales, que quand il te crie dessus tu ne te sens pas un tout petit peu perturbée et quand il te jette ce fameux regard ténébreux, ça ne t’émoustille pas un minimum ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alice ne répondit pas, dardant son regard sur l’objet de leur conversation. Le bouclé émit un petit rire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- C’est bien ce que je me disais."</em> la nargua-t-il.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La Terrienne se mordit la lèvre en souriant, secouant la tête, avant de se tourner vers le brun pour lui donner un coup sur l’épaule.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Aie !</em> grimaça-t-il avant de se remettre à sourire, passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.<em> Je conclurai par dire que tu es amoureuse très chère… </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Qui est amoureux ?</em> s’enquit Bilbon qui passait derrière eux et qui n’avait saisi que ce mot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Personne !"</em> s’exclamèrent les deux concernés en se retournant précipitamment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient une expression sérieuse sur leurs visages, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Le semi-homme, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur prenait, haussa les épaules et vaqua à ces occupations.</p><p>Ils montèrent tous en selle, remarquant que la conversation de celui qu'ils attendaient touchait à sa fin. Gandalf les rejoignit finalement et ils lancèrent leurs montures au galop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mirkwood apparut étonnamment vite dans leur ligne de mire. En une matinée même pas, ils étaient déjà à l'entrée.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- La Porte des Elfes.</em> leur apprit l’homme en gris, descendant de son cheval. <em>C'est ici que commence le chantier qui traverse la Forêt Noire !</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Aucun signe des orcs.</em> releva Dwalin. <em>La chance est de notre côté. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Libérez les poneys, </em><em>q</em><em>u'ils retournent chez leur maître. </em>ordonna le magicien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Cette forêt semble malade.</em> remarqua le cambrioleur, pas du tout rassuré. <em>Comme si elle était la proie d'une chose nuisible. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de la contourner ? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Si, en faisant un détour de 200 miles vers le nord. Ou le double de cette distance vers le sud. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est mort, quoi."</em> soupira Alice, nerveuse à l’idée de ce qui se trouvait devant elle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L’Istar, qui s’était aventuré un peu plus loin, revint précipitamment alors que Nori s'apprêtait à libérer son cheval. Il ordonna qu'on le lui laisse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous allez nous quitter ?</em> paniqua Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Si je vous laisse, c'est que j'y suis contraint."</em> lui confia le vieil homme.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leur conversation se continua à voix basse. La blonde savait très bien ce qu'ils se disaient mais n'intervint pas. Elle ne devait pas changer le cours des événements à un point aussi critique. Elle préféra se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Kíli qui lui sourit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Prête pour la prochaine étape de notre voyage ?</em> lui demanda-t-il.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Tout dépend de ce qui se trouve sous ces feuillages.</em> grimaça la jeune femme en tournant un regard mauvais vers les arbres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'énooormes araignées !</em> l’attisa Fíli, arrivant derrière elle pour lui faire ce que sur Terre, on appelait vulgairement un "shampoing".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Arrête ! Sale gosse."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les trois complices rirent ensemble même si Alice aurait préféré que le prince soit dans le faux.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je vous attendrai sur le promontoire face au versant sud d'Erebor. </em>annonça Gandalf alors que la pluie s'abattait sur eux. <em>Gardez la carte et la clef en lieu sûr. Et n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi. Ce n'est plus le Vert Bois d'antan ! Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement. Surtout, ne touchez pas l'eau ! Traversez par le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air lui-même est chargé d'illusions, il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- De nous fourvoyer ?</em> tiqua le hobbit. <em>Comment ça ? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas ! Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais.</em> les mit en garde le vieillard avant de s’éloigner. <em>Restez sur le sentier quoiqu'il arrive !</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- En route !</em> enchaîna aussitôt le chef de la Compagnie.<em> Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil, le jour de Durin. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Le jour de Durin...</em> répéta Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est notre seule chance de trouver la porte secrète dans la Montagne !"</em> continua le souverain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tous s'engouffrèrent alors sur ces belles et prometteuses paroles. Alice retint Sirius un peu en arrière des autres. La panique dans le regard de cette dernière força son ami à l'écouter très attentivement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il y a </em><em>là-dedans</em><em> ? </em>le pressa-t-elle, agitée.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vaguement. Je dirais des elfes et... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Des araignées, Sirius. Des araignées géantes descendantes d'Ungoliant. Et elles vont nous attaquer. Je te demande une chose, une seule. Tu sais très bien que je vais être incapable de bouger en les voyant. Je veux juste que tu les protèges tous avec ton bouclier, le temps que les elfes nous sauvent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, je comprends... </em>souffla le jeune homme, acceptant la lourde tâche que son amie lui confiait. <em>Je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La blonde hocha la tête et ils avancèrent rapidement pour rattraper les autres. Fíli leur jeta un regard suspicieux auquel aucun d'eux ne prêta attention. La tension qui s'échappait des deux amis ne rassurait personne. Bifur et Dori ralentirent et les laissèrent passer devant eux pour les avoir dans leur champ de vision. Les deux descendants s'étaient déjà fait attaquer, alors les mettre en queue de file n'était vraiment pas une chose à faire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Le sentier tourne par là..."</em> annonça Thorin, une demie-heure plus tard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les deux Terriens avaient remonté la file pour être derrière lui et Dwalin.</p><p>La marche continuait et les effets néfastes de la forêt se faisaient déjà ressentir par chacun, alors pour résister, certains parlaient, d'autres chantonnaient. Alice faisait partie du premier groupe, discutant avec le disciple des elfes, jusqu'à ce que deux têtes qu'elle connaissait très bien n’entrent dans son champ de vision. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part des deux princes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ali...</em> commença Kíli d'une voix mielleuse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli... </em>le salua-t-elle sur le même ton en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Mon cher frère et moi-même avons remarqué deux-trois petites choses te concernant.</em> continua le brun en faisant les yeux doux à la Terrienne sous le regard amusé de son acolyte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, et quelles sont-</em><em>elle</em><em>s ? Je vous en prie, éclairez ma lanterne beau prince.</em> rit-elle, se prenant au jeu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Puisque vous insistez madame !</em> rit l’aîné des deux avant de reprendre sur un ton relativement sérieux qui détonnait avec son regard pétillant. <em>On a remarqué que not</em><em>r</em><em>e cher oncle </em><em>et toi</em><em>... </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui ? Moi et votre oncle ?"</em> insista l’envoyée divine, d'un ton qu'elle voulut détaché.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>En réalité, elle paniquait intérieurement et Sirius qui était au bord de la crise de rire n'aidait en rien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Eh bien, Thorin et toi...</em> répéta le plus jeune héritier. <em>Vous vous rapprochez plutôt significativement. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Par là !</em> cria soudainement Dwalin devant eux, les faisant tous sursauter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Si vous le dites, les garçons.</em> leur concéda la demoiselle en s'éloignant pour retrouver la tête de cortège.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, mais toi aussi tu l'as remarqué, non ? </em>l’archer interrogea l’autre représentant d’un autre monde.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ooooh oui !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Au bout de trois heures de route, la bonne humeur les avait tous quittés et le malaise s'était emparé de beaucoup. On entendait régulièrement des plaintes, comme en cet instant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- J'ai la tête qui tourne !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ce fut ce moment que choisirent des dizaines de petites araignées pour tomber de leur toile. Alice s'arrêta net, refusant de passer au travers du rideau d'arachnides. Mais Dwalin, derrière elle, n'était pas de cet avis. Inquiet à l’idée de perdre Thorin de vue, il la poussa sans ménagement. Quand la première araignée entra en contact avec son visage, tout se passa en un éclair. La jeune femme se mit à hurler, essayant de les repousser, les larmes dévalant ses joues et la respiration chaotique.</p><p>Tous restèrent interdits et le roi revint même sur ses pas. Sirius les dégagea tous de son passage et tira son amie loin des ignobles bestioles. Ça ne suffit pas à la calmer et elle manqua de s'évanouir pendant que le Terrien retirait une à une les créatures.</p><p>Un silence de mort régnait sur la Compagnie, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots et l’hyperventilation de la blonde. Le souverain ne la quittait pas des yeux et demanda silencieusement à sa dernière recrue en date si ça allait. Le bouclé le regarda et hocha la tête. Le chef soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers son ami tatoué. Ce dernier était lui-même assez choqué par la réaction de l’ex-magicienne.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je suis désolé.</em> souffla-t-il. <em>Je ne savais pas... </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est-c'est bon... C'est pas grave, Dwalin... </em>bégaya la concernée sans pour autant bouger de sa place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Ouais, enfin, pas grave...</em> marmonna le jeune homme. <em>La dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation, tu t'es évanouie à cause du manque d'air. Un des pires moments de ma vie !</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- De la mienne aussi, je te rassure.</em> rit doucement la Terrienne en s'essuyant les yeux. <em>Bon aller, on se remet en route sinon le chef va encore m'accuser de ralentir le groupe."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le grand guerrier s'excusa encore deux ou trois fois alors qu'ils se remettaient en mouvement. Thorin lui adressa un mini-sourire, cherchant à s'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment bien. Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête et détourna le regard vers le sol. Maintenant qu'elle les avait vues, elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Les toiles étaient partout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- On a trouvé le pont !"</em> s'exclama Kíli, une autre heure plus tard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L'incident avec les araignées était déjà loin dans les esprits, l'ambiance de la forêt insufflant de la tension au sein du groupe. Les esprits s'échauffaient.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Le pont, ah !</em> ricana amèrement Bofur.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Ou ce qu'il en reste.</em> commenta fatalement Sirius, mains sur les hanches.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- On pourrait traverser à la nage ?</em> proposa le nain aux tresses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Gandalf, toute la forêt est porteuse de maléfices. Les eaux de la rivière sont enchantées.</em> rappela sombrement le monarque.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Elles n'ont pas l'air si enchantées que ça...</em> insista celui au chapeau.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>C</em><em>es branches ont l'air solide. </em>les interrompit le plus jeune des princes, déjà prêt à tenter la traversée.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli ! Les plus légers en premier. </em>l'arrêta Thorin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh...</em> sursauta Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Si je tombe là-dedans, vous me le paierez."</em> grogna la jeune femme dont les nerfs étaient plus qu'à vif.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mirkwood la mettait hors d'elle, poussant sa méfiance et sa peur à l'extrême. Le nain ne lui accorda même pas un regard.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux plus légers commencèrent leur traversée. À mi-chemin, le semi-homme déclara que c'était sûr. Puis il bascula, la tête en bas, retenu par ses pieds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bilbon !</em> s'exclama la blonde en se précipitant pour l'aider.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Tout va bien !"</em> lui répondit le hobbit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle le remit à l’endroit et ils finirent de passer. Après avoir mis le pied-à-terre, ils prirent un instant pour se remettre de leurs émotions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quelque chose ne va pas... Ça ne va pas du tout.</em> grommela le cambrioleur.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Restez où vous êtes !</em> cria sa compagne d’infortune en se retournant vers la Compagnie. <em>Oh…"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les nains traversaient et c'était un vrai bazar. Le Sacquet se tapota les joues comme pour se réveiller d'un rêve. Bombur s'endormit alors que Thorin atterrissait près d'eux. Un cerf blanc surgit devant eux, subjuguant le petit homme et la semi-hobbit. Le souverain arma son arc.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? </em>s’enquit Bilbon, comme dans un brouillard. Le roi tira et rata sa cible. <em>Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Un cerf porte chance.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne crois pas à la chance. La chance, on se la créée."</em> répliqua durement l’héritier royal, faisant froncer les sourcils de la Terrienne.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Puis le cuisinier bascula dans l'eau.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Le karma."</em> déclara-t-elle simplement, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quelques uns durent porter le roux qui n'était pas un poids plume. Même après deux heures de marche en plus, il ne se réveillait toujours pas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Nous avons besoin de nous reposer..."</em> soupira quelqu'un.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Personne ne se sentait bien, tous voyaient trouble. Ils s'arrêtèrent, soufflant et geignant. C'était dur, interminable. Le hobbit, à la gauche d'Alice, balbutia quelque chose à propos de voix. Thorin lui répondit qu'il n'entendait rien, pas même le vent ou les oiseaux.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Quelle heure est-il ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça prend trop de temps. Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle pas de fin !?</em> hurla le leader.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je n'en vois pas. Des arbres, toujours des arbres. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Là ! Par là !</em> ordonna le monarque, faisant fi des conseils de Gandalf qui furent rappelés par l’un de ses compagnons. <em>Avancez ! Faites ce que je dis, suivez-moi !"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le semi-homme ne les suivit pas et la descendante légendaire n'eut pas le courage de l'appeler. Heureusement, il les rejoignit peu de temps après. Ils avaient quitté le sentier et, comme il fallait s’y attendre, ils le perdirent.</p><p>L'heure qui suivit fut un mélange de course, de panique et de désespoir. La blonde ne s'en rappelait même plus. Quand elle se reconnecta à la réalité, elle marchait devant Bilbon qui, comme les autres, ne semblait pas être dans son état normal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Regarde...</em> souffla Ori à son frère Dori.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Une bague à tabac. Il y a des nains alors dans cette forêt... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Ouais, nous.</em> leur précisa Alice, au bout du rouleau.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Qui plus est, des nains des Montagnes Bleues...</em> ajouta Bofur. <em>C'est exactement la même que la mienne ! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Parce que c'est la vôtre !</em> s'énerva le Sacquet. <em>Vous comprenez ? On ne fait que tourner en rond ! On est perdu ! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- On ne l'est pas !</em> le reprit Thorin. <em>On continue vers l'Est. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais c'est où l'Est ? On ne voit même plus le soleil !</em> riposta la femme du groupe, dédaigneuse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Le soleil... Il faut trouver le soleil ! Là-haut ! Il faut aller au-delà...</em> réfléchit à haute voix l’habitant de la Comté avant que sa voix ne se fasse recouvrir par les cris des nains qui se battaient.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Allez-y, Bilbon.</em> soupira Sirius, maintenant sa meilleure amie debout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça suffit ! Silence vous tous !</em> hurla soudainement le chef.<em> On nous observe..."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le petit homme était déjà monté dans l'arbre. Alice divagua à propos d'un mème impliquant une certaine Katniss et son ami, ce qui fit pouffer le bouclé. Óin vint les tirer pour les emmener à la suite de la Compagnie. La jeune femme n'arrivait même plus à distinguer de qui il s'agissait vraiment. Ce qu'elle distingua parfaitement, en revanche, fut la sensation d'une épée se plantant légèrement dans son épaule, puis le noir complet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quand elle se réveilla, elle voulait juste mourir. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était dans un cocon d'araignée. Elle commença à paniquer quand une patte la toucha. La demoiselle serra les dents aussi fort qu'elle put pour qu'aucun son ne sorte et n'amène aucune autre bestiole dans sa direction. Elle entendit Bombur s’agiter à côté d'elle. Le Sacquet la libéra alors et elle se sentit chuter sur plusieurs mètres avant que quelqu'un ne la rattrape. Cette personne déchira les couches de toile et la prit dans ses bras. Elle reconnut l'odeur du deuxième descendant légendaire et se calma très vite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Où est Bilbon ?</em> demanda un nain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Je suis là !"</em> lui répondit le semi-homme, positionné en hauteur, avant de hurler.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les nains coururent dans la direction du cri mais d'énormes araignées leur barrèrent le passage. Alice était pâle, au milieu des autres. Ils se battaient tous, la protégeant simultanément. Elle se sentait comme un fardeau. Certains d’entre-eux écartelèrent une arachide qui s'en prenait à leur cuisinier et elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Une des créatures attrapa Kíli et la recrue féminine eut comme un déclic, saisissant un couteau dans sa poche et le lançant dans l’œil de la bestiole qui lâcha son prisonnier.</p><p>Ils se remirent tous à courir mais durent s'arrêter lors de l'entrée en scène d'un personnage que la Terrienne admirait beaucoup : Legolas.</p><p>La Compagnie fut encerclée, des arcs bandés vers leurs têtes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je pourrais te tuer, nain, n'en doute </em><em>pas</em><em>.</em> déclara sombrement le prince elfe au roi. <em>Et avec grand plaisir. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- À l'aide !</em> résonna un cri, derrière eux.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli !"</em> crièrent simultanément Fíli et la seule femme de la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pour leur plus grand soulagement, le brun refit vite son apparition auprès d'une elfe rousse. On ordonna une fouille. L’envoyée des Valar se délectait de la conversation entre Glóin et Legolas, ainsi que de la fouille du nain blond. Après une courte discussion en elfique avec Tauriel, l’elfe royal revint vers eux avec Orcrist à la main.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Où l'as-tu eue ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle m'a été offerte.</em> expliqua Thorin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas seulement voleur, mais aussi menteur...</em> grogna le prince en posant la lame sur le cou de l’héritier d’Erebor, ce qui plut moyennement à la descendante légendaire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Thorin, où est Bilbon ?" </em>souffla Bofur au chef alors qu'on les emmenait suite à un ordre de l’archer blond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ils furent attachés les uns aux autres, Alice se trouvait entre les deux neveux du leader, Sirius devant eux. Bientôt, ils pénétrèrent dans le palais de Thranduil. C'était plutôt joli, il fallait l'admettre. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de visiter puisqu'ils furent jetés dans les cachots. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment ou pourquoi mais les Terriens se retrouvèrent ensemble au bout du couloir, de façon à voir les cellules de tous leurs compagnons. À peine les elfes partis, les nains se déchaînèrent contre les parois sous les regards blasés des deux représentants d’un autre monde et de Balin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Arrêtez !</em> s'écria celui-ci. <em>Ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas un cachot d'orcs ! Ce sont les salles du Royaume des Forêts. Personne n'en sort sans le consentement du roi..."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L’ex-magicienne s'appuya contre les barreaux, tournant le dos aux autres. Elle pensait à son leader en tête-à-tête avec la blondasse à perruque. Son meilleur ami décida de lui changer les idées.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Alors ? Subjuguée par sa beauté ? Autant que pour l'acteur ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh oui.</em> lui répondit la jeune femme, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- De qui vous parlez ?</em> s'enquit Fíli, le plus proche d’eux.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir...</em> ricana Sirius alors que la blonde rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- De Thorin ?</em> tenta Kíli.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh non ! Pas du tout !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les deux humains éclatèrent de rire, se laissant tomber par terre. Au même moment, le susmentionné fut ramené et jeté dans sa cellule, le silence se faisant. Tous attendaient des explications.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- Il propose un marché ?</em> espéra le nain à la barbe blanche.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui... Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait ishk kar fair durn nû !</em> s'emporta le chef. <em>Lui et tous les siens !</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça n'a pas l'air gentil tout ça.</em> commenta Alice, assise face à ses barreaux.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Comme ça, c'est réglé. Un marché était notre seul espoir... </em>soupira Balin, désespéré.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas notre seul espoir... </em>le corrigea le monarque, regardant les escaliers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, tu pourrais tenter quelque chose avec...</em> commença narquoisement le Terrien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais tais-toi !</em> lui intima son amie en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?</em> interrogea le roi, grognon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Alice a un faible pour quelqu'un mais elle ne veut pas dire qui.</em> bouda l’archer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je n'ai pas un faible pour cette personne, c'est juste... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Que tu l'aimes beaucoup. </em>la taquina à nouveau son compagnon de cellule.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais qui est-ce à la fin !?" </em>s'agaça Fíli.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Au même moment, le concerné vint faire un tour dans les cachots.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"- C'est bon, je suis amoureuse. </em>soupira la blonde en couvant des yeux le prince elfe qui s'en allait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Qui tu veux, sauf la blondasse. </em><em>L</em><em>e venin d'araignée a dû te détruire le cerveau ou la vue.</em> grimaça l’aîné des princes avec une moue dégoûtée.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Toi aussi t'es blond, je te rappelle.</em> le rabroua l’intéressée. <em>Et j'ai le droit de trouver qui je veux attirant. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez mauvais goût alors.</em> grogna Thorin à voix basse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>- Ironique de votre part."</em> lâcha innocemment la jeune femme qui l'avait très bien entendu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le roi resta bouche-bée et chercha à croiser le regard de la demoiselle, mais cette dernière s'était allongée dos à eux tous. Sirius était lui aussi de dos mais assis. Après cette petite discussion, le silence gagna la Compagnie. Ils s'ennuyaient ferme. Quelques fois l'elfe rousse passait, distrayant Kíli. Cette fois-ci, elle lui parla et ce fut un amusement terrible pour les deux Terriens qui suivirent leur conversation. Fíli aussi écoutait tranquillement. Ils finirent par tous s'endormirent au son des voix de leur ami et de l'elfe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 21. Manège aquatique.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain seuls Bofur, Sirius et Alice étaient réveillés. Ils avaient un peu froid car on ne leur avait laissé que leurs plus simples habits, soit des tuniques.</p><p>Legolas fit alors son apparition, se dirigeant d'un air hautain entre les cellules pour atteindre son but : les deux Terriens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Le roi veut vous voir. Tous les deux.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pourquoi ?</em> s’enquit le bouclé, les sourcils froncés.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vous verrez bien."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La captive donna un coup de coude à son compagnon de cellule, lui ordonnant de ne pas en demander plus. L’elfe leur ouvrit donc la porte et les menotta de nouveau. En haut de l'escalier les attendait Tauriel. Sur leur passage, le nain aux nattes les regarda gravement. Peut-être avait-il peur qu’ils les dénoncent...</p><p>Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Sirius, à droite, stressait un peu. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la salle du trône. Les gardes saluèrent les deux elfes qui les avaient conduits ici et ces derniers prirent congé. Les prisonniers furent alors poussés devant Thranduil.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quels sont vos noms ?</em> demanda leur hôte, après un temps d’observation.</p><p> </p><p><em>- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?</em> répliqua l’ex-magicienne, fermée à la discussion.</p><p> </p><p><em>- En rien. Vous n'êtes que d'insignifiants petits êtres qui suivent aveuglément un roi sans royaume après tout."</em> répondit l’autre du tac au tac avec un regard suffisant.</p><p> </p><p>La blonde serra les dents si fort qu'elles grincèrent. Plus pour l'insulte envers Thorin que pour celle qui leur était directement destinée. Son meilleur ami, toujours à sa droite, tirait sa meilleure tête blasée.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Il n'y a pas que la Dame de la Lórien qui peut savoir des choses... </em>souffla cependant le seigneur en descendant de son trône. Il ressemblait à une panthère guettant sa proie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh et quelles choses </em><em>s</em><em>avez-vous ?</em> grimaça le jeune homme, mécontent qu'on utilise celle qui lui avait auparavant offert l'hospitalité.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Beaucoup."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les Terriens échangèrent un regard. Deux options : il savait le minimum ou il savait tout. Maintenant, restait à savoir ce que le grand roi Thranduil voulait.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je vais vous faire une offre. Soit, vous acceptez de vous soumettre à ma volonté et je laisse vos amis rejoindre leur très chère Montagne, soit vous refusez et je vous tue." </em>minauda-t-il, s'étant approché très près d'eux et s'abaissant pour être à leur hauteur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous n'en ferez rien...</em> commença l’ancien disciple des elfes, un peu pâle.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Même si c'est la dernière chose qu'on doit faire...</em> gronda la prisonnière, d'une voix basse et menaçante. <em>On </em><em>ne vous dira rien.</em><em> Et même si ça veut dire prendre le chemin de la mort, seuls... </em><em>Il n’y a qu’un roi devant lequel on s’agenouillera, au pied du trône.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et ce roi, ce n'est certainement pas vous.</em> ajouta le bouclé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous donneriez vos vies pour ces nains ? Pour Thorin Écu-de-Chêne ?</em> siffla Thranduil, plus particulièrement à l'intention d'Alice, les yeux lançant des éclairs.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ma vie est sienne depuis longtemps.</em> déclara cette dernière, sans détourner le regard des iris bleu de l’elfe.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Encore quelque chose que je pourrais lui retirer...</em> riposta sournoisement leur interlocuteur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Essayez donc et vous verrez que je ne plaisante pas."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les deux blonds se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant de longues secondes.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Cette Compagnie est notre famille. Si vous savez autant de choses que vous le prétendez, vous savez </em><em>aussi </em><em>que c'est une très mauvaise idée de vous en prendre à nous, ainsi qu'à eux."</em> l'avertit alors Sirius, en apparence très calme.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thranduil les avait alors considérés longuement avec cet air sérieux et hautain collé à son visage. C'était clairement du bluff. S'il voulait les tuer là maintenant, sans aucune sommation, il n'avait qu'à en donner l'ordre. Mais les deux amis furent plutôt surpris de l'entendre ordonner qu'on les renvoie dans les cachots sans plus tarder.</p><p> </p><p><em>"-... et nous revoilà. Toujours coincés ici. Désolés d'avoir refusé encore un arrangement, Balin. </em>déclara dramatiquement le brun alors que les nains, maintenant tous réveillés, étaient collés à leurs barreaux, suspendus à ses lèvres après le récit de leur rencontre avec le seigneur des elfes.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas de problème mon gars ! Celui-là n'était pas à notre avantage de toutes façons !</em> s'exclama le vieux nain en souriant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous étiez prêts à mourir pour nous ?</em> souffla alors Óin, très ému.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Faut croire.</em> répondit Alice en intervenant pour la première fois depuis leur retour.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'était très noble de votre part.</em> les remercia Dori.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Très </em><em>honnête</em><em>, surtout."</em> corrigea la Terrienne, haussant les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>La discussion continua un peu, puis quelques temps après, la Compagnie redevint morose.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Le soleil doit être en train de se lever. </em>déclara Bofur. <em>Ça va bientôt être l'aube...</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous n'atteindrons jamais la Montagne, n'est-ce pas ? </em>se lamenta Ori, ruinant le moral de tout le monde.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous n'êtes pas piégés ici, non !</em> murmura une voix qu'ils bénirent tous.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bilbon ! </em>s'écria Balin, vite imité par les autres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais fermez-l</em><em>a</em><em> !</em> chuchota quand même assez fort l’envoyée divine. <em>Vous voulez rameuter Thranduil en personne !?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Les gardes sont tout près.</em> confirma le semi-homme en libérant Thorin. <em>J'arrive, Nori !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et nous alors ?"</em> bouda Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>Ils furent libérés en derniers avec un sourire d'excuse du hobbit. Les nains commencèrent à monter l'escalier mais Alice retint son ami par le bras. Ils n'allaient pas par là.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- En bas !</em> s'exclama le cambrioleur.<em> Suivez moi !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- On descend ?"</em> s'étonna Dwalin qui obéit tout de même, suivi des autres.</p><p> </p><p>Le Sacquet les guida dans les caves, où se trouvaient les gardes endormis, des tonneaux et pas d'issue, ce qui agaça considérablement les nains, dont Kíli qui fit la réflexion.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous devez nous conduire dehors, pas plus loin dedans !</em> râla Bofur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je sais ce que je fais ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Chut !</em> lui cria à la figure celui aux tresses.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tout le monde se glisse dans les tonneaux, vite !</em> leur ordonna le petit homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous êtes fou ! Ils vont nous trouver ! </em>le rabroua le tatoué.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non mais non, je vous le promets ! Je vous en prie, je vous en prie ! Faites moi confiance !</em> les supplia leur sauveur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais allez-y, par Mahal !</em> marmonna blonde, énervée, tandis que les nains tergiversaient.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Faites ce qu'il dit."</em> commanda le souverain après avoir échangé un regard avec le hobbit.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'exécutèrent tous. Sirius filant avec Ori, le plus petit des nains, pour avoir de la place. Alice les regarda et se sentit être tirée en arrière. Deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans le même tonneau que le roi. Bilbon les compta.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?</em> s'enquit Bofur alors que des têtes émergeaient du bois.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ne respirez plus."</em> dit calmement le semi-homme avant d’actionner le levier.</p><p> </p><p>La trappe s'ouvrit et les tonneaux roulèrent dans un boucan incroyable accompagné de cris. La Terrienne mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se taper contre le roi. Ce dernier se maintenait coller à la paroi du tonneau pour ne pas l'écraser. La chute dura quelques secondes avant que leur habitacle n'entre en contact avec une surface... humide. Le tonneau fut un peu inondé, arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune femme quand l'eau coula sur elle. Thorin et elle étaient tout devant, ce dernier sortit une main pour se tenir aux parois de la grotte dans laquelle ils étaient tombés, dans le but d'arrêter les tonneaux et d’attendre le cambrioleur.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je crois que je vais vomir. </em>souffla la demoiselle, blanche comme un linge après avoir été ballotté dans tous les sens.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez le mal de m...</em> commença le monarque en se tournant vers elle. Sa recrue fut très intriguée par le fait qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase, mais encore plus quand il détourna rapidement le regard, les joues rouges.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?</em> s'inquiéta-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Votre haut."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La concernée baissa les yeux vers elle-même et rougit autant que le roi. Son haut bleu était trempé et collait parfaitement son corps. Elle entreprit de le décoller du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'excusa mais retira bien vite ses propos quand elle remarqua le sourire en coin du nain. Elle lui frappa le bras doucement, ricanant elle aussi. Ce fut le moment que choisit Bilbon pour atterrir dans l'eau. Nori le rattrapa et le fit s'accrocher à son tonneau.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bravo, Maître Sacquet !</em> le félicita le chef, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. <em>Allez, en avant !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Ils entamèrent alors leur petite croisière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la première cascade arrive. Et Alice s'accrocha au bord de son tonneau tellement fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Leur tonneau tomba en premier, basculant. Le nain passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils refirent surface ensemble, collés, quelques mètres plus loin. La blonde prit une grande inspiration et maudit à voix basse toutes les divinités qui lui passaient par la tête.</p><p>Leur voyage sur l'eau continua et les elfes arrivèrent. Ils donnèrent l'alerte et une grille se ferma au nez du dirigeant alors qu’ils arrivaient pour passer le pont. Le roi râla. Les elfes présents sur le pont dégainèrent leurs épées mais l'un d'eux fut transpercé par une flèche. Les orcs étaient de la partie. Bofur prévint ceux sous le pont qui ne pouvaient pas voir.</p><p>Une bataille s'engagea entre les oreilles pointues et les orcs. Bolg était présent. Thorin donna l'ordre de s'amasser sous le pont, mais ils étaient déjà tous serrés. Certains orcs cherchèrent à les atteindre. Il leur était difficile de se défendre car les elfes les avaient dépouillés de leurs armes. Dwalin assomma une des créatures avec son crâne, le hobbit en empala une autre avec Dard. Kíli profita de la cohue pour s'extraire de son tonneau et monter sur le pont. Le tatoué lui balança une épée qu'il avait arraché à un orc. L’archer nain se battit donc pour aller actionner le levier qui leur permettrait de s’évader. Les nains surveillaient ses arrières, surtout Fíli.</p><p>L’envoyée des Valar et l’héritier d’Erebor, les plus à l’abri, ne pouvaient que regarder leurs compagnons se battre.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Kíli !"</em> hurla le blond et la jeune femme sut que son frère venait de se prendre la flèche empoisonnée.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se mordit les joues et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Kíli..."</em> souffla à son tour le chef.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait et cela les rendait fous. Ils voyaient cependant très bien Tauriel et Legolas tuer en masse les orcs, donnant au jeune prince l'occasion d'ouvrir la grille. Alice ne comprit cela que quand elle finit une nouvelle fois sous l'eau, mais cette fois-ci, la surprise empêcha Thorin de la maintenir contre lui. Elle sentit un bras la tenir alors qu'elle était encore sous l'eau. Quand elle refit surface, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Fíli. Ce dernier la fit monter dans son tonneau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier qu'une flèche siffla à son oreille. Les orcs les poursuivaient, eux-mêmes traqués par les elfes. Certains des nains avaient des armes qu'ils avaient volé à leurs ennemis et n'hésitaient pas à s'en servir. La demoiselle ne se rendait même pas compte de leur agilité tant elle était perdue par sa plongée sous-marine. Elle remarqua cependant l’aîné des princes lui baissant la tête pour donner un coup à un orc avec une arme que Nori venait de lui jeter. Bilbon faisait du rodéo avec un tonneau quelques mètres derrière, Sirius s'en sortait plutôt bien avec Ori. La blonde observa alors un manège plutôt... étonnant. Bombur s'était projeté sur la terre ferme et servait de canon humain. On aurait dit qu'il jouait aux quilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en toupie. Alice perdit le fil de son parcours au moment où Legolas sauta sur la tête de Dori et de Dwalin. Une chance pour eux qu'il soit léger. Il traversa la rivière d'une rive à l'autre en jouant à la marelle avec les crânes des membres de la Compagnie. Le souverain lui sauva même la mise en lançant une épée dans l'orc qui menaçait de l'attaquer dans le dos. Ils avaient réussi à s’échapper du territoire des elfes mais la troupe de Bolg continuait de les suivre.</p><p>Ils les distancèrent bientôt et purent souffler un peu en se laissant porter par le courant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Des rapides !? Des rapides !? Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, moi !</em> s'exclama aussitôt la femme du groupe.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je crois bien que si !"</em> lui répondit Fíli, grand sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>On s'assura que tout le monde soit bien là cette fois. La descendante croisa le regard du cadet des Durin et ne put s’empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle en oublia momentanément sa tunique presque transparente. Enfin, elle surprit deux ou trois regards de quelques-uns de ses compagnons qui eurent la décence de rougir.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Rien derrière nous ?</em> s'enquit alors Thorin quand le courant ne fut plus suffisant pour les pousser et qu'ils durent ramer.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Rien que je ne puisse voir !</em> lui répondit Balin. Bofur surgit alors de l'eau.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je pense qu'on a semé les orcs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas pour longtemps. Nous ne sommes plus dans le courant.</em> leur apprit le chef.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bombur est à moitié noyé !</em> fit remarquer Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tout le monde gagne la rive !"</em> ordonna le roi.</p><p> </p><p>Tous acquiescèrent et ils entendirent un plouf. Sirius venait de sauter à l'eau pour nager vers leur destination, estimant ce moyen plus rapide. Alice avisa sa tenue déjà ruinée et haussa les épaules avant de l'imiter. Elle n'était plus à ça près. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant les nains et en profitèrent pour s'étendre à terre. Quand la blonde releva la tête, Kíli passait à côté d'elle en grimaçant et le tatoué poussait Ori vers la rive. Elle soupira en laissant retomber sa tête sur le sol. Un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Debout !</em> les somma le dirigeant alors que le plus jeune héritier s'était effondré non loin d'eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli est blessé !</em> l'informa son autre neveu. <em>Il lui faut un bandage. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Les orcs nous talonnent. On se met en route !</em> réitéra son oncle, refusant de l’écouter.</p><p> </p><p><em>- En route pour où ?</em> demanda tristement le nain à la barbe blanche.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pour la Montagne, nous sommes tout près. </em>lui répondit Bilbon, comme si c'était une évidence.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il y a un lac entre nous et cette Montagne.</em> déclara Alice, fatiguée, relevant l’autre descendant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et nous n'avons rien pour le traverser.</em> ajouta Balin avec un regard de remerciement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Alors contournons-le !</em> proposa l’habitant de la Comté, refusant de s'avouer vaincu.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Les orcs vont nous rattraper. C'est clair comme du cristal.</em> énonça Dwalin. <em>Et nous n'avons pas d'armes pour nous défendre. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Bandez sa jambe, vite !</em> ordonna Thorin, réfléchissant à une solution. <em>Je vous donne deux minutes."</em></p><p> </p><p>La blonde tourna son regard, comptant ses compagnons. Ce fut quand ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Ori qu'elle le vit, l'homme du lac. Elle lui trouva un léger air de ressemblance avec Sirius. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir oublié pendant un instant ce qu'il se passait. Le scribe tourna lui aussi la tête. Une silhouette menaçante se tenait au-dessus de lui, le visant avec son arc. Dwalin s'interposa et la flèche fila se ficher dans son bâton. L'inconnu pivota, fit sauter le caillou des mains de Kíli alors qu'il allait le lui jeter, et encocha une nouvelle flèche.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Refaites ça et vous êtes morts.</em> les avertit-il en promenant sa flèche sur eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes de Lacville si je ne me trompe pas.</em> l'interpella Balin, s’avançant vers lui.<em> Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>La question détendit l’archer. Il ne répondit pas et commença à charger les tonneaux dans son bateau.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aiderai ?</em> demanda-t-il alors que la Compagnie le regardait faire.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ces bottes ne sont pas de première jeunesse et ce manteau non plus.</em> observa le vieux nain. <em>Vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir ! Combien de loupiots ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Un garçon et deux filles.</em> confirma simplement le batelier.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et votre femme, j'imagine que c'est une beauté !</em> enchaîna son interlocuteur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oui, c'était une beauté. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, ça va, ça va. Assez de politesse ! </em>s'agaça Dwalin, en arrière-plan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Qu'est-ce qui vous presse ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça vous regarde ?</em> répliqua le nain au crâne rasé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites sur ces terres ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous sommes de simples marchands. </em>expliqua Balin alors que le batelier s'abaissait à son niveau.<em> Nous venons des Montagnes Bleues et nous allons voir des parents dans les Monts de Fer. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- De simples marchands, dites-vous ?</em> répéta l'homme, ne semblant pas en croire un seul mot.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il nous faut des vivres, des outils, des armes. </em>intervint Thorin. <em>Pouvez-vous nous aider ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux. </em>précisa le nouvel arrivant en caressant le bois et la corde abîmés.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui et alors ?</em> insista le monarque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ignore quelles affaires vous faisiez avec les elfes, mais ça s'est mal fini. Personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du Maître. Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec le Royaume des Forêts. Il vous mettra au fer plutôt que d'encourir la colère du roi Thranduil.</em> les prévint-il en lançant une corde au nain à la barbe blanche.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Offre lui plus.</em> chuchota le Durin à son pauvre ami et conseiller qui réfléchit alors.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il doit y avoir </em><em>un </em><em>moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans être vu. </em>le devança Alice, s'approchant du nouveau venu, essayant de faire fi de son vêtement toujours partiellement mouillé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui. </em>sourit son interlocuteur, surpris que ce soit la seule femme du groupe qui marchande leur traversée. <em>Mais pour ça, il vous faut un contrebandier. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Pour lequel nous payerons le double."</em> lui souffla-t-elle, arrivée à sa hauteur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>Les nains se réjouirent alors. Ils embarquèrent sur le bateau de l'homme. Le négociateur de la troupe félicita la jeune femme pour son talent de persuasion. Elle balaya ses paroles d'un geste de main, gênée. Puis elle partit s'installer avec Bilbon et Sirius, après avoir remercié Fíli pour son sauvetage et glissé deux-trois mots au batelier.</p><p>La traversée commença dans le silence. L'air se rafraîchissait dangereusement et le pont du bateau s'était mis à geler. Par chance, les vêtements étaient enfin secs. Ça n'empêchait pas les trois amis de se serrer encore plus, claquant des dents. Il y avait des morceaux de glace dans l'eau et le brouillard empêchait de voir à dix mètres. Quand il se dissipa sur leur passage, révélant les ruines d'une ville, les nains paniquèrent.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Attention !</em> cria Bofur, mais le navigateur les évita de justesse.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Que cherchez-vous à faire ? Nous noyer ? </em>lui demanda alors Thorin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je suis né et j'ai grandi sur ces eaux, maître nain. Si je voulais vous noyer, je ne le ferais pas ici.</em> lui répondit-il simplement.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il m'énerve cet homme du lac, il est arrogant. On pourrait s'en débarrasser en le jetant par-dessus bord.</em> marmonna alors Dwalin à voix basse, provoquant les soupirs des deux plus petits de la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bard, il s'appelle Bard !</em> leur apprit à tous le semi-homme.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bah, comment le savez-vous ?</em> s'étonna le nain au chapeau.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Euh... On lui a demandé ?</em> s’exaspéra Alice, à la place du hobbit.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Peu importe comment il s'appelle, je ne l'aime pas.</em> s'entêta le baraqué.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'aimer, seulement de le payer.</em> le rassura son frère, comptant l’argent devant lui. <em>Allez les gars, retournez vos poches !"</em></p><p> </p><p>La Terrienne fouilla ses poches et en sortit quelques pièces tout en observant Dwalin et leur chef qui conversaient. Balin déclara qu'il manquait dix pièces et Thorin ordonna à Glóin de vider ses poches. Ce dernier s'offusqua en disant qu'il était sur la paille à cause de la quête. Il arrêta vite son monologue en suivant le regard des autres qui s'étaient presque tous levés. La Montagne était en vue. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient d'aussi près, ils touchaient à leur but. Le père de Gimli donna sa bourse entière.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- L'argent, vite donnez-le moi !</em> les coupa Bard en s'approchant d'eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous vous payerons quand nous aurons nos provisions, pas avant.</em> refusa l’héritier d’Erebor.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Si vous tenez à votre liberté, faites ce que je dis. Il y a des gardes."</em> les informa-t-il en désignant Lacville qui se dessinait au loin, sinistre.</p><p> </p><p>La Compagnie dut se glisser dans les tonneaux, un par un pour une question de discrétion. Sauf qu'il en manquait un, pour la blonde. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de réfléchir car ils abordaient déjà le premier poste de garde. Bard lui dit alors de se tenir sur le pont et d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. La jeune femme sourit, crispée.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?</em> s'enquit Dwalin, à l'étroit.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il parle à quelqu'un.</em> les informa leur amie, entre ses dents.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il nous désigne du doigt !</em> s'alarma Bilbon. <em>Ils se serrent la main !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?</em> siffla Thorin, oubliant le vouvoiement sous la colère.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Le scélérat, il nous a vendus !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Fermez les yeux et la bouche. </em>leur souffla Alice, un vrai sourire aux lèvres en voyant un filet rempli se diriger vers eux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Quoi ?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La tonne de poissons s'abattit sur eux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 22. Visite de Lacville.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bard revint sur le bateau et ils se remirent en route, les nains se plaignant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Silence !</em> dit-il en frappant du pied le premier tonneau à sa portée. <em>Nous approchons de la douane."</em></p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme paniqua un peu ; passer Alfrid allait être difficile. Il allait probablement lui poser des questions.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Halte, contrôle de marchandise !</em> intervint un homme que le navigateur semblait connaître. <em>Document</em><em>s</em><em>, s'il vous plaît ! Ah, c'est toi Bard ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Bonjour Percy !</em> le salua le batelier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Quelque chose à déclarer ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Rien ! Sinon que je suis gelé, fatigué et pressé de rentrer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tout comme moi.</em> répondit l'homme en s'en allant dans le poste, il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la passagère. <em>Et voilà, tout est en ordre ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh non.</em> le coupa un autre homme en prenant le billet qu'il tendait à son ami.<em> Voyons, voyons. Chargement de tonneaux vides venant du Royaume des Forêts. Seulement, ils ne sont pas vides. N'est-ce pas Bard ? Si je me souviens bien, tu es enregistré en tant que batelier, pas en tant que pêcheur."</em></p><p> </p><p>Il se saisit d’un poisson, découvrant l’œil d'un nain.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.</em> répliqua froidement son interlocuteur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Faux ! Ce sont les affaires du Maître, donc ce sont aussi mes affaires. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Oh, voyons Alfrid, un peu de cœur ! Il faut que les gens mangent !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ces poissons sont illégaux !</em> déclara le susnommé. <em>Videz les tonneaux par-dessus bord !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Des hommes en armure exécutèrent ses ordres.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- La population est aux abois, les temps sont durs. La nourriture est rare.</em> essaya de plaider Bard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ce n'est pas mon problème. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quand les gens sauront que votre Maître rejette des poissons dans le lac, quand les émeutes commenceront... Ce sera votre problème alors ?</em> les interrompit Alice, s'étant rapprochée d’eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Arrêtez ! </em>ordonna Alfrid après avoir regardé tour à tour les deux personnes qui lui tenaient tête. <em>Toujours à défendre le peuple, hein Bard ? À protéger les petites gens. </em><em>I</em><em>ls ne jurent que par toi, batelier, mais ça ne durera pas. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Si tu le dis. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et qui est cette sublime créature avec toi ?</em> demanda soudainement le fauteur de trouble, se passant la langue sur les lèvres dans un geste pervers.</p><p> </p><p><em>- S'il continue de la regarder comme ça, je lui mets mon poing dans la figure.</em> grogna Dwalin, approuvé à voix basse par les autres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, je te présente Alice, ma... </em>commença Bard sans réfléchir. Paniquant, il jeta un regard à la concernée qui lui vint en aide.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Fiancée ! Sa fiancée.</em> s'exclama soudainement cette dernière en lui prenant le bras. <em>N'est-ce pas ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Maligne</em><em>, la gamine !</em> ricana Glóin, se délectant de la tête des hommes du lac.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh oui ! Ma fiancée. </em>confirma le navigateur après un moment de stupéfaction.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous pourriez être sa fille.</em> commenta Alfrid avec une moue dédaigneuse.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Comme je pourrais être la vôtre.</em> riposta la blonde en le fixant. <em>Mais que voulez-vous, j'aime les hommes mûrs !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Certains pensèrent fortement à Thorin, à la suite de cette phrase. Leur rapprochement n'était pas passé inaperçu et seul un idiot estimerait que ces mots avaient été prononcés innocemment.</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, Alfrid laissa passer le bateau, non sans reluquer la demoiselle au passage.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ça a été vite en besogne entre nous dites-donc !</em> blagua leur passeur, revenu à proximité des tonneaux où se trouvaient toujours les nains, Sirius et Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ne m'en parlez pas. À ce qu'il parait, j'attends </em><em>déjà</em><em> notre enfant !</em> répondit la jeune femme en riant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- On ne vous dérange pas, par hasard ?</em> grommela Fíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Si, laisse moi parler à mon futur mari tranquille. </em>asséna son amie, donnant un coup au tonneau dans lequel il se trouvait. <em>Et le poisson mort, c'est censé être silencieux." </em></p><p> </p><p>L'ordre fut donné de lever la herse, Alfrid lançant quelques menaces à Bard quand ils passèrent à côté de lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Nous savons où tu habites !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- C'est une petite ville, Alfrid ! Tout le monde sait où tout le monde habite."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ils naviguèrent quelques minutes de plus dans les rues étroites de la ville flottante. L’archer du lac finit par s’arrêter dans une ruelle et en profita pour vider les tonneaux de leur contenant, les renversant. Les nains se relevèrent prestement, certains surgissant de leur cachette avant que leur nouvel ami n'ait eu le temps de les allonger.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ne me touchez pas.</em> grogna d’ailleurs Dwalin à son encontre.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu n'as rien vu, ils n'ont jamais été là. </em>souffla l’ex-magicienne à un homme qui les observait, lui glissant une pièce dans les mains.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je te fais cadeau du poisson." </em>ajouta Bard en les dépassant.</p><p> </p><p>La Compagnie attendit le batelier sur un chemin en bois. Ce dernier les devança et partit à grandes enjambées.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Restez groupés.</em> leur ordonna-t-il. <em>Suivez-moi. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Quel est cet endroit ?</em> interrogea Bilbon alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un marché.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça, Monsieur Sacquet, c'est le monde des Hommes.</em> cracha Thorin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Gardez la tête baissée et avancez. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Dépêchons !"</em> les pressa un nain, derrière Sirius et Alice.</p><p> </p><p>Les habitants de Lacville leur jetaient des regards étonnés et bientôt ils furent repérés par la garde.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Halte ! Eh !</em> leur cria un soldat.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Sauvons-nous ! </em>leur glissa alors le roi tandis que les autres s'agitaient.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Au nom du Maître de Lacville, j'ai dit halte !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mais rien à faire, les nains et le cambrioleur se faufilaient déjà dans les allées, entre les étalages des marchands. Les Terriens avaient eu la bonne idée de reculer contre un mur. Le jeune homme qui avait sa taille normale, soit un bon mètre soixante-dix, passait inaperçu et la blonde ne ressemblait en aucun point à une naine ou à une hobbit hormis la taille. Elle pouvait facilement être prise pour une femme de petite taille ou, au mieux, à une enfant. Les gardes leur passèrent donc devant sans les voir. Ils assistèrent au manège de leurs camarades sans y prendre part, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ils virent ainsi arriver le chef de la garde et son second, les habitants faisant comme si de rien n'était pour dissimuler la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Que se passe-t-il ici ?</em> demanda le haut-gradé en s'avançant. <em>Restez où vous êtes, personne ne bouge. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Braga, Satni.</em> les salua alors Bard, s'avançant à leur rencontre.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?</em> le suspecta le soldat.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Moi ? Rien. Je ne manigance rien. </em>se justifia le batelier alors qu'une femme faisait tomber son pot de fleur sur la tête d'un garde qui se réveillait déjà.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ouais..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L'homme le dépassa en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Il s'engagea dans une autre allée où les habitants firent de nouveau de leur mieux pour cacher les soldats assommés.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Eh Braga. </em>l'interpella le navigateur, tenant une robe dans ses mains.<em> Votre femme serait jolie là-dedans. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous connaissez ma femme ?</em> s'étonna le garde.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Aussi bien que tous les hommes de cette ville." </em>répondit simplement Bard avec un air innocent.</p><p> </p><p>L'homme lui arracha le tissu avant de le jeter. Il s'en alla et l’archer relâcha sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenue. Cependant, il la sentit se couper de nouveau bien vite quand Braga s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Et vous, la petite demoiselle, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu</em><em>e</em><em> ici...</em> dit-il à l’intention d’Alice. Cette dernière, loin de paniquer, prit un air étonné avant de sourire en coin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Peut-être est-ce parce que vous n'avez jamais assez baissé la tête, monsieur."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les soldats de la garde eurent un pouffement de rire et leur chef les réprimanda du regard. Ils finirent par s'en aller pour de bon. Bard attendit avant de faire sortir les nains du marché pour les amener chez lui. En les rejoignant, Fíli et Kíli tapèrent dans la main de la blonde, apparemment ils avaient retenu sa leçon sur comment faire un check.</p><p>La Compagnie avançait en file indienne dans les rues étroites et sinueuses de Lacville, un silence presque religieux les entourant. Soudain, un garçon surgit devant eux, interpellant leur guide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Papa ! Notre maison, des gens la surveillent."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le passeur se mit à réfléchir en avisant ses accompagnants. Un plan fut mis en place. Les nains passeraient par les latrines, de même pour Bilbon. Sirius et Alice, ayant tous deux étaient déjà vus sur le marché, suivraient le batelier et son fils et passeraient par la porte. Il y eut quelques protestations mais un regard réprobateur de la femme du groupe mit fin aux rebellions.</p><p>Les deux Terriens prirent une caisse pour imiter leurs hôtes. Ils entrèrent à la suite du plus jeune et descendante retint un rire quand Bard siffla les hommes dans la barque en bas de chez lui, leur lançant une pomme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Dis au Maître que j'ai fini ma journée."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Une fillette appela son père quand il entra à leur suite.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Où étais-tu ?</em> lui demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Père !</em> s'exclama une deuxième, plus vieille. <em>Te voilà, j'étais inquiète. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Tiens, Sigrid.</em> sollicita l’interpellé après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, lui tendant son sac. <em>Bain, fais les entrer."</em></p><p> </p><p>Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le garçon s'en alla par les escaliers tandis que les deux filles considéraient les étrangers avec étonnement et curiosité.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Les filles, je vous présente Alice et Sirius. Alice et Sirius, je vous présente mes deux filles : Tilda et Sigrid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qui est-ce ?</em> questionna Tilda alors que les deux Terriens les saluaient d'un signe de tête poli. Personne n'eut le temps de répondre puisque Dwalin fit son entrée, vite suivi du reste de la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Papa, pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces nains qui sortent de nos toilettes ?</em> s'étonna l’aînée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils vont nous porter chance ?"</em> ajouta la benjamine.</p><p> </p><p>L’envoyée divine lui jeta un regard amusé et détourna les yeux pour observer ses compagnons. Thorin lui renvoya un regard noir alors qu'elle se retenait de rire de sa mine de chien mouillé. Bard les informa alors qu'il allait leur prêter des vêtements tandis que Bain et Sigrid distribuaient des couvertures.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ils ne sont peut-être pas à votre taille mais ils vous tiendront chaud.</em> les prévint le batelier alors que Tilda ramenait lesdits habits.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est gentil, je vous remercie."</em> lui souffla le hobbit en claquant des dents.</p><p> </p><p>Alice regarda ses comparses se changer et surprit le regard intéressé que la plus vieille des filles lança à un Fíli torse nu. Sigrid croisa son regard et rougit aussitôt. La blonde nota ça dans un coin de sa mémoire et continua son petit tour d'horizon. Kíli avait l'air de souffrir mais supportait tant bien que mal la douleur. Dwalin aidait Ori à se défaire de son haut qui lui collait à la peau, Bofur et Nori se chamaillaient. Óin, Bifur et Bombur discutaient dans un coin. Ils prenaient tous un peu de repos dans cette course effrénée contre la montre. Le chef venait d'enfiler un gilet rouge, trop grand pour lui, quand leurs regards se croisèrent. L’ancienne élève de Gandalf sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsque le roi nain se contenta de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre sans prendre la peine de répondre à son sourire. Sirius, qui avait suivi l'échange, fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Une arc-lance de nain</em><em>s</em><em>...</em> souffla le Durin avec admiration tandis qu'il regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Bilbon et son amie se glissèrent à côté de lui pour voir ce dont il parlait.</p><p> </p><p><em>- On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. </em>commenta le semi-homme en soufflant sur sa tasse de thé fraîchement préparée.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est le cas.</em> s’immisça Balin.<em> La dernière fois que nous avons vu une arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flamme</em><em>s</em><em>. C'était le jour où le dragon est venu. Le jour où Smaug a détruit Dale. Girion, le </em><em>S</em><em>eigneur de la </em><em>v</em><em>ille, rassembla ses archers pour tirer sur la bête. La peau d'un dragon est résistante, plus résistante que n'importe quelle armure. Seule une flèche noire, tirée par une arc-lance, pouvait transpercer ses écailles. Mais très peu de ces flèches furent fabriquées. La réserve s'épuisait, alors Girion fit une dernière tentative. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Si les hommes ce jour-là avaient atteint leur cible... Ça aurait changé bien des choses.</em> déclara sombrement Thorin. Alice retint ses critiques et se mordit la langue.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez.</em> intervint Bard.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire. </em>se contenta de répondre le monarque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous savez donc que Girion a touché le dragon et délogé une écaille sous son aile gauche. Un dernier tir et il aurait tué la bête.</em> s'emporta Bain avant de se faire surprendre par le rire de Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça, c'est un conte pour enfants, rien de plus.</em> commenta le nain au crâne rasé.</p><p> </p><p><em>- T'inquiète pas petit, les nains ont du mal à accorder du crédit </em><em>à</em> <em>d’</em><em>autres peuples que le leur.</em> le consola la Terrienne, s'attirant des regards inquisiteurs dont elle ne se soucia pas plus.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous avez pris l'argent. Où sont les armes ?</em> l'ignora royalement le chef.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Attendez."</em> déclara simplement le batelier avant de s'éloigner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alice soupira et chercha des yeux son blond préféré. Elle le trouva sans surprise aux côtés de Kíli, mais il semblait concentré sur autre chose que son frère. Elle sourit et s'approcha silencieusement de lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ?"</em> lui souffla-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.</p><p> </p><p>Le nain la regarda comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser en plein milieu du front et reporta son attention sur Sigrid.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je dois l'admettre.</em> consentit-il après hésitation. <em>Mais elle doit être vraiment très jeune. Trop pour moi, </em><em>sans aucun doute</em><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, je t'en prie Fíli.</em> le rabroua la demoiselle en levant les yeux au ciel. <em>L'âge, ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir moins de 18 ans, </em><em>soit </em><em>l'âge de la majorité chez les Hommes. </em><em>Enfin, du moins sur Terre...</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Quand tu </em><em>parles d</em><em>'âge, tu ne parles que pour mon frère ou tu fais aussi référence à </em><em>notre</em><em> oncle ?"</em> intervint le plus jeune des Durin avec un sourire en coin.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'attendait à une réaction plutôt virulente mais, à la place, son amie se contenta de baisser la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Kíli ne voulait pas te blesser, Ali.</em> l'excusa son aîné en échangeant un regard confus avec le concerné.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce n'est pas lui.</em> soupira la blonde. <em>C'est votre </em><em>idiot</em><em> d'oncle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Ça allait très bien, même plus que très bien, entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre Bard. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?</em> s’enquit Sirius qui s'était rapproché après avoir remarqué la mine triste de son acolyte.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Rien. C'est ça le pire.</em> murmura Alice en se passant une main sur le visage. <em>Il se contente de me jeter des regards noirs sans me décrocher un </em><em>seul </em><em>mot, </em><em>m</em><em>ême quand je lui lance ouvertement des piques pour le faire réagir. Quand je lui souris, il s'empresse de détourner la tête..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Kíli passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la ramener contre lui, discutant silencieusement avec son frère et le disciple des elfes. Ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement de Thorin. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que la Terrienne lui plaisait, c'était bien pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé tous les trois de tout faire pour les rapprocher. Les trois complices se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers le chef de la Compagnie. Ce dernier ne daignait même pas s’inquiéter de l'état de la demoiselle tandis que Dwalin, à côté de lui, leur demanda d'un mouvement de tête si elle allait bien. Le monarque lui murmura quelque chose avant de se diriger tranquillement vers l'arrière de la maison.</p><p>Le tatoué leur fit alors signe de venir. Les princes s'excusèrent auprès des Terriens avant de rejoindre leur oncle, accompagnés de Balin pendant que le frère de ce dernier surveillait les alentours.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Demain commence les derniers jours de l'automne.</em> commença le roi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Le jour de Durin tombe après-demain. </em>ajouta le nain à la barbe blanche. <em>Nous devons atteindre la Montagne avant. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et si on n'y arrive pas ?</em> s’inquiéta Kíli.<em> Si on ne réussit pas à trouver la porte secrète à temps ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Alors cette quête aura été inutile."</em> conclut son aîné.</p><p> </p><p>Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de pousser leur discussion car Bard revint en posant un lourd paquet sur la table. Il l'ouvrit pour dévoiler les armes qu'il avait ramené. Les nains furent déçus et ne tardèrent pas à le faire savoir. Se saisissant d'un harpon, Thorin sentit la colère monter en lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? </em>interrogea-t-il le batelier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Une fourche-croche, faite avec un vieux harpon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et ça ?</em> s'enquit le plus jeune héritier, ayant en main un gros marteau.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Un brisoir, c'était une tête de marteau de forgeron."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dwalin et l’héritier d’Erebor échangèrent un regard mauvais.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- C'est un peu lourd, c'est sûr. Mais si vous devez vous défendre, ce sera toujours mieux que rien. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous avons payé pour des armes.</em> vociféra Glóin à son encontre.<em> Des armes forgées, des épées, des haches ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est une blague !</em> s’exaspéra Bofur en relançant ce qu'il tenait sur la pile d'outils, vite imité par les autres.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous ne trouverez pas mieux, si ce n'est dans l'armurerie de la ville. </em>leur apprit l'homme.<em> Toutes les armes forgées y sont gardées sous clef."</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice et Sirius ne manquèrent pas le regard intéressé que partagèrent une nouvelle fois le chef et son second.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Thorin.</em> l'appela Balin. <em>Prenons ce qu'on nous propose et partons. Je me suis débrouillé avec moins que ça, tout comme toi. </em><em>A</em><em>llons-nous en !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous n'allez nulle part.</em> les coupa leur hôte, d'un ton sans appel.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'avez-vous dit ?</em> le menaça Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Des espions surveillent la maison et probablement tous les quais et les docks de la ville. Vous devez attendre la nuit."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les nains poussèrent des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Thorin et le tatoué continuaient de s'échanger des regards. Kíli s'assit prudemment sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en s'appuyant sur un bâton. Alice savait que Balin avait fait une énorme erreur en prononçant le nom de leur chef, ainsi elle ne s'étonna pas quand elle vit Bard tourner son regard vers la Montagne Solitaire, un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux. Elle ne se formalisa pas non plus quand il ordonna à son fils de les empêcher de partir avant de filer en ville.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ce que Bain ne réussit pas car, en dépit d'avoir attendu la nuit, le leader décréta qu'ils s'en allaient pour l'armurerie de la ville.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bard a dit...</em> commença Sirius, les regardant bêtement prendre leurs affaires.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je me fiche bien de ce que cet homme du lac a dit, mais restez ici si sa parole vous est plus précieuse que la mienne.</em> lui grogna le souverain.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Descendez de vos grands chevaux, je vous interdis de lui parler comme ça.</em> s'interposa la recrue féminine alors que tous s'arrêtaient pour les observer.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne crois pas vous avoir sonné</em><em>e</em><em>, non plus.</em> persifla le nain, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Et je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me parler sur ce ton, pour commencer."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les deux fortes têtes se faisaient maintenant face, se rapprochant dangereusement. Heureusement pour eux, Bain intervint en les voyant sur le départ.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous ne pouvez pas partir !</em> s'exclama-t-il en se positionnant devant la porte.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Allez, pousse toi mon garçon."</em> lui dit Dwalin d'un ton bourru en l'écartant du passage.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin se détourna de la jeune femme, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard assassin, et suivit le tatoué. La Compagnie complète lui emboîta le pas. Ils se firent les plus discrets possible et atteignirent leur destination sans encombres. Alice et Sirius suivaient loin derrière.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Dès que nous avons les armes, nous filons vers la Montagne."</em> exposa le chef à voix basse avant d’envoyer Nori sur l'échelle humaine que constituaient les autres.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbon fut le suivant. La blonde refusa de s'avancer et son meilleur ami fit de même. Le roi ne les attendait même pas, de toutes façons. Ils restèrent à faire le guet au coin de la rue. Ils entendirent très clairement Kíli tomber dans les escaliers et ne purent retenir ni l'un, ni l'autre une grimace de douleur. L'alarme fut donnée par les hommes du lac et Dori hurla de fuir, mais trop tard. Derrière les deux Terriens, arrivaient déjà des gardes qui les menacèrent de leurs lances. Les descendants soupirèrent simultanément, n'essayant même pas de se défendre. Les gardes se saisirent d'eux et les menèrent sur la grande place de la ville, devant les appartements du Maître. La foule se rassemblait sur leur passage tandis que les nains grognaient des insultes à leurs geôliers, enfin surtout Dwalin. Le Maître surgit alors des grandes portes de sa demeure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 23. La tentation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Maître de Lacville était un homme qui n’inspirait pas confiance et dont l’alcoolisme transpirait à travers tous les pores de sa peau.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Mais quelle est la raison de ce raffut ?</em> questionna-t-il en ajustant son manteau.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils volaient des armes Messire.</em> lui répondit Braga.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ennemis de l’État, hein.</em> constata le nouvel arrivant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Une bande de mercenaires prêts à tout, voilà ce qu'ils sont Messire.</em> commenta Alfrid, apparu à sa suite.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Taisez-vous don</em><em>c</em><em>.</em> répliqua Dwalin sur un ton bourru, s’avançant au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient tous. <em>Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire criminel, il s'agit de Thorin, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous sommes les nains d'Erebor. </em>déclara le roi nain, après s’être avancé à son tour.<em> Nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre."</em></p><p> </p><p>Sa déclaration fit s'agiter la foule. Alice observa ce souverrain se pavaner. Thorin avait une prestance et un charisme, c'était indéniable. Mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi en sachant qu'il allait mener tous ces gens à leur perte. Elle grinça des dents. Devait-elle les prévenir de ce qui les attendait ? Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle était tout aussi coupable.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je me souviens de cette ville à sa grande époque.</em> continua le chef de la Compagnie. <em>Des flottes de bateaux arrivaient au port chargées de soilleries et de pierres précieuses. Ce n'était pas une ville en déserrance, c'était le centre de tout le commerce du Nord ! Je veux voir cette époque revenir, je veux rallumer les grandes forges des nains ! Et voir les richesses couler de nouveau à flots des grandes salles d'Erebor !"</em></p><p> </p><p>La foule éclata de joie. La Terrienne avait la mine sombre. À côté d'elle, Sirius et Balin l’observaient.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tout ce qu'il a à la bouche, c'est l'or. Avant, il parlait de redonner une maison à son peuple et maintenant..."</em> grogna-t-elle sans détacher son regard du concerné.</p><p> </p><p>Le nain à la barbe blanche lui jeta un regard triste, lui aussi avait remarqué.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- La mort !</em> s'écria Bard, perdu dans la foule. <em>C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apporter !</em> <em>Le feu du dragon et ses ravages. Si vous réveillez cette bête, elle nous détruira tous. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous pouvez écouter ce dénigreur mais je vous promets une chose.</em> répondit le nain, ignorant la mise en garde du batelier.<em> Si nous réussissons, chacun aura sa part des richesses de la Montagne. Vous aurez assez d'or pour reconstruire Esgaroth au moins dix fois !"</em></p><p> </p><p>La foule était de nouveau en liesse et la Compagnie hochait la tête, fière de son chef. Balin voulait croire que son vieil ami était sérieux, mais les visages fermés et presque dégoûtés des deux Terriens lui disaient de ne pas trop espérer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire, hein ?</em> coupa court Alfrid. <em>Nous ne savons rien de vous. Qui peut répondre de vous ici ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Moi !</em> se désigna Bilbon, pendant le blanc qui suivit la question.<em> Je réponds de lui. J'ai fait un très long voyage avec ces nains. Un voyage périlleux et si Thorin Écu-de-Chêne fait une promesse, il tiendra parole."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le roi considéra le Sacquet, lui souriant légèrement avant de hocher la tête pour le remercier. Alice, un peu plus loin, leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Oh pitié.</em> dit-elle, en croisant les bras.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous tous, écoutez-moi !</em> apostropha Bard. <em>Il faut m'écouter. Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il s'est passé à Dale ? Avez-vous oublié ceux qui ont périt dans la tempête de feu ? Et à cause de quoi ? De l'ambition aveugle d'un </em><em>R</em><em>oi de la Montagne, tellement cupide qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son tas d'or !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Thorin et le batelier se faisaient face. Ce dernier semblait désespéré. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était sauver son peuple.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Allons, allons !</em> s’exclama alors le Maître de Lacville, calmant la foule. <em>Évitons, nous tous ici, les jugements un peu trop rapides. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Girion, Seigneur de Dale, votre propre ancêtre, qui n'a pas réussi à tuer la bête. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est vrai Messire.</em> l'appuya Alfrid alors que l’héritier de Durin contemplait leur ancien hôte avec un regard neuf et choqué. <em>Tout le monde connaît cette histoire. Il a tiré flèche après flèche, à chaque fois il a raté. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Il a au moins essayé de défendre sa ville et ses habitants. C'est tout à son honneur." </em>intervint Alice, s'attirant les regards.</p><p> </p><p>Bard la remercia silencieusement, chacun réfléchissant à la véracité de ces paroles.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous n'avez pas le droit.</em> souffla le batelier à Thorin. <em>Pas le droit d'entrer dans cette Montagne. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Tout m'en donne le droit.</em> lui répondit le nain avant de se tourner vers la figure d'autorité de la ville. <em>Je m'adresse au Maître des Hommes du Lac, voulez-vous voir la prophétie s'accomplir ? Voulez-vous partager les immenses richesses de notre peuple ? Que dites-vous ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je vous dis solennellement... Bienvenue ! </em>s'exclama son interlocuteur, provoquant la joie de ses sujets.<em> Bienvenue et encore bienvenue Roi sous la Montagne !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Ce dernier se tourna pour faire face à la foule, triomphant. Bard et lui échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Il avait un air conquérant. Le batelier s’éloigna rapidement. Alice le rattrapa à temps et lui souffla quelques mots avant de se détourner de lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Vous avez raison, Bard. Faites votre possible pour les convaincre de partir."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mais c'était peine perdue, elle le savait. Elle aurait au moins la conscience tranquille.</p><p>En revenant vers ses camarades, elle découvrit que le Maître leur avait assigné une auberge pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer pour la nuit. Une fête y serait donnée en leur honneur, avec les moyens du bord.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les festivités organisées par le Maître de Lacville se déroulaient à merveille et Alice comptait bien en profiter. Après tout, c'était le dernier moment de joie avant une longue descente aux enfers à laquelle elle n'était même pas sûre de survivre.</p><p>Elle surprit le regard qu'un homme glissa sur elle alors qu'il semblait en pleine discussion avec son voisin. Elle l'observa. Il était à peine plus vieux qu'elle, même pas cinq ans. Il était brun avec des cheveux mi-longs et des yeux verts. La demoiselle avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes aux yeux bleu, mais ces yeux-là lui iraient très bien ce soir. Le jeune homme devait être de taille moyenne, une ou deux têtes de plus que Dwalin, le plus grand des nains. Et il la regardait elle. Alice se sentit étrange. Certes, les membres de la Compagnie la regardaient mais ce n'était pas la même chose. L'homme en face d'elle regardait la femme qu'elle était et non la guerrière, ou la compagne de route. Et ça faisait trop longtemps que personne ne lui avait montré un tel intérêt ouvertement. Elle en avait plus qu’assez de Thorin qui disait noir puis blanc, qui était adorable la nuit tombée et qui, le jour, pouvait la traiter comme un vulgaire poids mort ou l'ignorer complètement comme ça avait été le cas aujourd'hui. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la Montagne, plus le roi devenait dur et froid, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une distraction.</p><p>Fíli à sa droite lui tapota l'épaule et elle tourna la tête, brisant le contact visuel avec son inconnu. Le spectacle qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Ses yeux avaient survolé la tablée dans son mouvement pour faire face au blond et ils s'étaient posés sur Thorin et une jolie femme rousse penchée sur lui, discutant yeux dans les yeux, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Un sourire que le roi aurait dû lui adresser à elle. La jalousie l'étouffait.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tu nous écoutes ou quoi ? </em>l'interpella le blond devant son manque de réaction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Non."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme se détourna de ce spectacle, attrapa le verre de Kíli juste devant elle et le but d'une traite en se levant. Elle le claqua sur la table et contourna les chaises sous les yeux médusés des nains, du hobbit et de Sirius. Elle se dirigea droit vers l'homme aux yeux verts qui avait suivi son manège et qui la regardait approcher avec un rictus. Elle prit place en face de lui, adoptant une posture sans équivoque, ne laissant rien douter sur ses intentions. Si Thorin pouvait avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds, elle allait démontrer que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bonsoir.</em> souffla-t-elle au jeune homme qui la dévorait du regard.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Bonsoir, demoiselle ? </em>la salua celui-ci, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il souriait un peu plus largement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Alice."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La conversation continua tranquillement, la blonde s'amusant de la tension qui s'installait entre eux tandis qu'elle sentait les regards de ses compagnons lui brûler le dos. En effet, à sa table, les discussions allaient de bon train. Le roi avait même abandonné sa rousse pour se pencher vers ses neveux.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?</em> leur demanda-t-il, les sourcils dangereusement froncés.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle fait, </em><em>voy</em><em>ons ? Elle danse le sirtaki en jouant des maracas."</em> lui répondit ironiquement Sirius, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>Le brun comprenait parfaitement la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Elle était patiente mais il ne fallait pas non plus se jouer d'elle.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je pense qu'elle t'imite Thorin !</em> rit alors Dwalin, envoyant une tape sur l'épaule du susnommé, faisant fi de ce que le Terrien avait dit, n'ayant pas compris un traître mot.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle ne va quand même pas faire ça ? </em>s'insurgea Fíli, dardant son regard sur la silhouette de la blonde, penchée sur la table dans une posture provocatrice.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh que si, elle va le faire !</em> s'exclama le bouclé, un sourire goguenard ornant sa bouche. <em>Et je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est une adulte consentante, après tout.</em> l'appuya Bilbon, content que son amie prenne du bon temps comme tout le monde.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il va lui briser le cœur.</em> le contra Dori, n'ayant pas saisi l'intention de la jeune femme ou ne s'imaginant tout simplement pas qu'elle puisse être telle qu'elle était.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je ne crois pas que la demoiselle porte un réel intérêt sentimental à mon frère. </em>intervint la rousse de tout à l'heure, passant derrière eux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- C'est votre frère ?</em> s'étonna Balin. <em>Vous ne lui ressemblez pas. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Je sais, c'est </em><em>le fils du nouveau mari de ma mère</em><em>, aucun lien de sang </em><em>entre nous</em><em>.</em> siffla-t-elle, énervée que sa tentative de séduction du roi ait échoué pour si peu. <em>Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je vais voir si ça intéresse votre camarade, une partie de jambes en l'air à trois."</em></p><p> </p><p>Cette phrase les souffla tous et ils regardèrent la rousse rejoindre l'autre table, abasourdis. Alice semblait se prendre au jeu puisqu'elle lança le même sourire charmeur à l’autre femme quand celle-ci posa une main sur sa hanche en arrivant, allant même jusqu'à lui faire un clin d’œil.</p><p>À la table de la Compagnie, tous les observaient, n'osant y croire. Dori s'en était presque décroché la mâchoire.</p><p> </p><p>La soirée se poursuivit ainsi, entre alcool et observation de séduction. Leur amie et la fratrie recomposée dansèrent même ensemble. Quand le jeune homme l'emmenait sur la piste, ils restaient à une distance sécuritaire l'un de l'autre mais quand c'était la rousse, cela frôlait l'outrage.</p><p>Le chef de la Compagnie serrait si fort les poings que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il vit la femme qui l'avait aguiché plus tôt chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la blonde et celle-ci acquiescer avec un large sourire. Puis elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers l’homme qui les reluquait sans vergogne et ce dernier sembla satisfait et impatient. Thorin conclut qu'Alice, son Alice, avait accepté de passer la nuit avec les deux. Il fallait qu'il parte, c'en était trop. Sa colère monta d'un cran quand l'objet de ses pensées se dirigea vers eux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles placardé sur son visage.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On dirait que la pêche a été bonne.</em> lança-t-il froidement alors qu'elle buvait un coup.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oui, je dirais même excellente.</em> répondit-elle en lui souriant effrontément. <em>J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop </em><em>d’</em><em>avoir piqué votre conquête d</em><em>u</em><em> soir, mais c'est elle qui est venue à moi. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui a </em><em>bien </em><em>pu la détacher de vous..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le roi sentait qu'il allait dire et faire des choses qu'il allait regretter s'il restait là. Elle le narguait devant la Compagnie entière, l'humiliait et elle semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter son regard le plus noir avant de se lever et de filer vers les escaliers de l'auberge. La blonde resta interdite un instant se demandant si c'était son orgueil de mâle blessé qui le poussait à agir de la sorte ou tout autre chose. Puis elle échangea un regard avec Dwalin qui lui montra les escaliers d'un signe de tête.</p><p>La jeune femme s'élança.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Mais attendez Thorin ! Pourquoi vous partez !?"</em> s'écria-t-elle en arrivant sur le palier.</p><p> </p><p>Le nain, qui allait pénétrer dans le couloir menant à ses appartements, se figea soudainement. Sa tête rentrée dans ses épaules trahissait sa colère. Quand il se retourna, Alice recula de peur. Son visage écumait de rage.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Pourquoi ?!</em> répéta-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire désabusé, souriant tristement. <em>Retournez vous amuser avec ce gars et cette fille du </em><em>L</em><em>ac.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Non."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La demoiselle était catégorique. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement du roi. Il y avait de cela quelques heures il avait l'air d'avoir envie de l'assassiner et là, il lui faisait une crise ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- J'attends une réponse. Pourquoi vous quittez votre propre fête ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je pars parce que vous me plaisez !</em> s'écria le nain en s'approchant d'elle à grands pas. <em>Je pars parce que je ne supporte pas de vous voir virevolter avec... eux ! Ça me rend complètement dingue de vous imaginer dans leur lit, murmurant leurs noms. Par tous les Vala</em><em>r</em><em>, vous êtes contente maintenant ?" </em></p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme tituba, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le nain soupira avant de partir dans le couloir. Quand il fut rentré dans sa chambre sans même un regard en arrière, Alice se surprit à avoir envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Maudit nain, il aurait pu le dire avant.</em> bougonna-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. <em>Fíli ! Une pinte s'il te plaît !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Quand elle fut de retour dans la salle principale, ses proies avaient disparues. Elle se rassit donc à la table de la Compagnie, où elle esquiva toutes les questions et but deux ou trois pintes d'affilée. Ils avaient ensuite commencé à se lancer des défis plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Ainsi, Sirius dut danser sur la table, Bofur imiter un olifant et Kíli dut faire semblant de séduire son frère. Une fois son défi réalisé, il se tourna vers Alice avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Cap ou pas cap ?</em> lui lança-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Cap, bien sûr !"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Même si le défi avait été d'embrasser Balin avec la langue, elle l'aurait fait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Va voir la personne que tu trouves la plus attirante et avoue-lui."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh, le... La blonde le foudroya du regard, puis fit de même avec Fíli et Sirius qui se marraient bien dans leur coin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Très bien, mais avant je donne mon gage. Fíli ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle. </em>lui sourit le blond, confiant et un peu trop alcoolisé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Tu dois avouer à Sigrid que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour elle."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et elle le planta là. Elle savait que Kíli s'assurerait que son frère le fasse un jour ou l'autre. Les nains n'en crurent pas leurs yeux quand elle emprunta les escaliers pour aller réaliser son gage. Elle allait vraiment avouer à Thorin qu'elle le trouvait attirant alors qu'ils s'étaient disputés même pas deux heures auparavant ?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thorin oscillait entre somnolence et flagellation mentale depuis deux bonnes heures sur son lit. Il s'était comporté comme un parfait crétin avec la blonde depuis qu'ils avaient pris le bateau, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que la voir s'entendre si bien avec le batelier l'avait passablement mis hors de lui... Et maintenant qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos, il s'en voulait. Enfin, il lui avait quand même avoué son attirance. Dwalin et Balin allaient bien rire de lui quand ils l'apprendraient.</p><p> </p><p>D'ailleurs, quand il entendit frapper à sa porte il pensa que c'était le plus vieux des frères qui lui amenait Fíli et Kíli ivres morts, alors il se leva et lui ouvrit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner ou de s'énerver qu'une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui, le percutant de plein fouet. Quand il se rendit compte que le sensation agréable sur ses lèvres étaient en réalité celles d'Alice qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, il répondit au baiser et plongea la main dans sa chevelure. La jeune femme pressée contre son corps prit cela comme un accord et fit de même avec sa crinière brune. À la différence qu'elle tira un peu dessus, arrachant au roi un grognement appréciateur. Leur baiser s'enflamma alors que leurs langues se mêlaient, le brun ayant demandé l'accès à la bouche de la Terrienne. Alice gémit faiblement, gardant ses yeux bien fermés de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Thorin se sentit électrisé par ce son et la plaqua contre la porte, fermant celle-ci à clef d'un tour de poignet habile.</p><p>Il y avait trop de vêtements qui les séparaient, pas assez de contact. Ils voulaient plus. Ils avaient assez attendu.</p><p>Le nain se décolla de sa recrue, posant son front contre le sien et tentant de reprendre son souffle.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On a du mal à tenir la cadence ?"</em> le nargua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin pouffa, secouant un peu la tête.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Ce n'est pas très correct de ma part. Tu as bu et... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oh, je t'en prie Thorin !</em> s'exclama la blonde, coupant de mauvaise grâce le roi car elle aurait adoré écouter sa voix grave, vibrante d'émotions, et son souffle saccadé.<em> Ce ne sont pas quatre pintes qui vont changer ce que je pense et ce dont j'ai envie."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le brun fixa son regard dans le sien, la sondant. Elle était honnête, un peu trop même. Ses yeux étaient brumeux, mais ce n'était certainement pas dû à l'alcool. La Terrienne glissa une main le long de la joue et du cou du chef et ça le fit déraper. Il l'embrassa avec encore plus d'empressement et d'envie. Il la souleva et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Il la décolla du mur et glissa ses mains sous ses fesses pour la maintenir. Il se dirigea vers le lit et la déposa dessus. Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et le lit grinça sous leurs mouvements empressés. Ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là, comme si c'était la dernière fois pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce qui était peut-être vrai car le départ prévu le lendemain donnait un tout autre poids à l'épée de Damoclès qui se balançait au-dessus de leurs têtes depuis des mois.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Au petit matin, Alice regardait la poitrine du nain se soulever et s'abaisser de manière régulière. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le feu de l'action et que le roi se tenait tranquille, elle avait remarqué un petit détail ou plutôt absence de détail. La jeune femme avait entendu quelques fois parler de la Marque que les nains recevaient au cours de leur vie. Glóin lui avait confié que sa femme avait une hache sur la hanche. La première hache qu'on lui avait offerte. Il l'avait découverte un soir où le haut que sa compagne portait s'était soulevé, pourtant ils se fréquentaient depuis un bon moment. Balin s'en était mêlé et lui avait expliqué qu'avec la diminution des nains, il était assez rare de trouver son âme-sœur et qu’ils ne se préoccupaient plus des Marques depuis longtemps. Si quelqu'un leur plaisait ils fonçaient, peu importe qu'ils portent leurs Marques respectives ou non. Elle s'était demandée si Dwalin et Ori portaient leurs Marques, tout comme Bofur et Nori, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Et puis, si l'âme sœur était d'une autre ethnie, personne ne pouvait savoir et ça ne dérangeait pas non plus.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur celle de Thorin, elle se rappelait de ce moment chez Beorn où il la lui avait montrée sans hésitation. La fleur de lys, sa fleur préférée, qui se dessinait sur la peau de son poignet à la manière d'une tache de naissance lui confirmait ses craintes. Elle portait forcément sa Marque. Et s'il l'avait vue ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait rien dit. Elle se décida tout de même à la chercher elle-même. Elle dégagea délicatement la jambe du nain qui entravait les siennes et se leva du lit. En passant, elle vérifia que la porte était fermée à clef, attrapa ses vêtements et fila vers la salle d'eau annexe à la chambre. Un miroir mural et un petit miroir de poche se trouvaient là. Elle posa ses affaires à terre et se saisit de celui de poche, tournant le dos au grand miroir pour utiliser le reflet et explorer son dos. Elle ne voyait rien. La blonde se mit alors à regarder son corps plus en détail. Mais si elle avait été si exposée, sa Marque, elle l'aurait bien remarquée avant. Elle paniquait un peu. Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une femme fatiguée, amaigrie, abîmée mais épanouie. Alice observa ses cheveux, qu'elle portait très courts au début de l'aventure et qui lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille gauche, celle où le fermoir que Thorin lui avait offert pendait au bout d'une tresse, un geste qu'elle ne faisait pas avant avec ses courtes mèches. Ce fut là qu'elle la sentit. Derrière son oreille. Un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, pas même avec un miroir. Elle passa ses doigt dessus et retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'attendait à l'Arkenstone mais non. Elle reconnut la Montagne Solitaire, le dessin qu'elle avait vu sur la carte.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Pas du tout impliquée émotionnellement hein..." </em>se murmura-t-elle, souriant aigrement à son reflet.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'habilla rapidement, décidant qu'avant le départ elle devait avoir une discussion avec Sirius. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut soulagée de voir que son compagnon de la nuit dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle s'arrêta pour remonter le drap sur lui et soupira. Elle allait partir comme une voleuse, par la fenêtre. Après un dernier regard pour le nain qu'elle aimait, elle fila sur le toit, refermant la fenêtre comme elle put.</p><p>Elle trouva son meilleur ami, les bras croisés, devant sa porte. Il n'avait pas l'air étonné de la voir en dehors de sa chambre. Il se contenta d'ouvrir les bras où Alice vint se réfugier en soupirant. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant quelques minutes, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de partager ce genre de moment privilégié depuis des mois.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Maintenant, il est temps que tu m'expliques ton plan pour la suite. </em>lui souffla le brun aux bouclettes, extrêmement sérieux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ouais."</em> soupira la blonde, l’entraînant dehors. Marcher allait leur faire du bien.</p><p> </p><p>L'aube ne faisait que pointer son nez alors ils prirent leur temps. Sirius ne fit pas mention de l'odeur de Thorin partout sur elle. Il savait de toutes manières que cela finirait par arriver. La jeune femme finit par s’asseoir sur un banc, tapotant la place à côté d'elle, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Après une bonne minute de silence en plus, elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son ami.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tout ce que je vais te dire là, tu ne dois le dire à personne. </em><em>A</em><em>u moins </em><em>le </em><em>temps que cela ne s'est pas </em><em>encore</em><em> passé. Compris ?</em> <em>Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Aujourd'hui, demain... Je sais ce qui nous attend dans cette Montagne et ce que </em><em>cela</em><em> provoquera. Je pense que toi aussi, tu te souviens de quelques passages.</em> <em>Je veux que </em><em>lorsqu’</em><em>on part</em><em>ira</em><em> pour la Montagne, tu restes ici avec Kíli et que tu aides Tauriel à le soigner. Je pense qu'en t</em><em>ant</em><em> que descendant d'Indrahil, tu devras jouer un rôle dans l’exécution de Smaug alors ne lâche pas Bain d'une semelle quand vous vous sauverez en bateau. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ok.</em> souffla son interlocuteur.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu as des ancêtres communs très éloignés avec Bard, d'ailleurs.</em> rit-elle, lui frottant affectueusement le crâne.<em> J'ai dû oublier de te le dire.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- On verra bien quand tout cela sera fini. Je ferais des recherches pour assouvir ta curiosité.</em> lui répondit-il avant de reprendre avec sérieux. <em>Et après alors ?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Thorin va attraper le Mal du Dragon, il va y avoir une guerre. Une guerre avec les Hommes et les elfes de Mirkwood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous ne sommes que seize !</em> s'exclama Sirius avant de se faire plaquer une main sur la bouche.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Une armée de nains va venir, mais il n'y aura pas qu'eux. Azog et Bolg seront là avec des légions d'orcs. Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire. Pendant la bataille, tu suis Fíli et Kíli coûte que coûte et quand ils iront à Ravenhill, tu les accompagneras. C'est un piège. Je veux que tu les empêches d'entrer dans la forteresse sinon... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ils vont mourir.</em> finit le brun. <em>Je m'en souviens. Mais et toi pendant ce temps-là ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme lui lança un regard sans équivoque et le jeune homme comprit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Si, par hasard durant cette guerre, ça tourne mal pour moi… J’ai quelques petites choses à te demander. D’abord, je veux que tu adoptes Poisson et Peanut et que tu les aimes de tout ton cœur. Ensuite, je veux que tu maintiennes la Compagnie hors de l’eau. Je ne veux pas qu’ils sombrent, surtout Thorin. Et pour finir... Je veux que tu me promettes d'être heureux, Sirius. Promets-le moi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le susnommé sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à des adieux à son goût, mais il se força à lui promettre et à accepter toutes ses conditions. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Alice le prit dans ses bras. Quand ils se reculèrent, ils remarquèrent qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux. Avec un rire, ils essuyèrent leurs yeux. Remarquant l'agitation qui commençait autour d'eux, ils décidèrent de retourner à l'auberge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 24. Loin des yeux.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin s'éveilla en grognant. Le lit était froid. Trop froid. Il tendit le bras à la recherche de celle qui avait partagé sa nuit la veille et ne rencontra que les draps. Il ferma fort les yeux et soupira en les ouvrants. Alice avait filé. Il se releva et chercha un quelconque mot lui expliquant la situation, mais rien. Il remarqua alors que la porte était toujours fermée de l'intérieur. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit le tour des fenêtres et en découvrit une ouverte. Il sourit malgré lui.</p><p>Il se laissa aller contre le mur, rejetant la tête en arrière et contemplant le plafond. Cette nuit avait été tout simplement la meilleure de son existence. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder dessus car c'était le jour-j et l'heure du départ approchait à grands pas. Un bruit de course effrénée dans le couloir le fit se relever prestement et il ouvrit la porte.</p><p>Les deux Terriens se précipitaient dans leurs chambres pour récupérer les affaires qu'on leur avait prêté. Depuis la veille, ils portaient tous les vêtements de l'armée de Lacville. Les nains étaient sur le départ. Aucun d'eux n'avait prêté attention aux deux Terriens qui avaient déboulé d'ils ne savaient où.</p><p>Le monarque sortit de sa chambre alors que la porte de celle d'Alice se refermait violemment. Il leva un sourcil suspicieux et se décida à descendre rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie pour donner le départ.</p><p>Quand il entra dans la salle, il ne manqua pas les regards de Balin et de Dwalin, ainsi que ceux que ses neveux promenèrent sur lui avec malice.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Alors Thorin, bien dormi ?</em> demanda innocemment Fíli, regardant ses ongles.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Je suppose que oui.</em> grogna-t-il en réponse sans même lui accorder un regard, les autres riant sous cape.<em> On y va."</em></p><p> </p><p>Et le roi nain sortit de l'auberge, les joues légèrement rouges, suivi de ses soldats. Il y avait déjà une foule amassée près du quai et se frayer un chemin était difficile pour des personnes de leur gabarit.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous savez qu'il nous en manque un ?</em> lui demanda alors Bilbon, inquiet. <em>Où est Bofur ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- S'il n'arrive pas, nous partons sans lui.</em> décréta le chef.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il le faut si nous voulons trouver la porte avant la nuit. </em>l'appuya Balin, avec un air sérieux. <em>Nous avons déjà pris assez de retard."</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice et Sirius sortirent à ce moment-là de l'auberge. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent s'ils voulaient prendre le bateau. Cependant, le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Il devait rester ici. Il fit alors un sourire contrit à sa meilleure amie qui lui indiqua rapidement où trouver Bofur et s'en alla après une dernière accolade. Elle devait rattraper les nains si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils partent sans elle, ce que Thorin était très fortement capable de décider. Elle arriva au moment où le nain refoulait Kíli.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Pas toi. Nous devons y être au plus vite et tu nous ralentirais. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je viens avec vous.</em> lui répondit son neveu plus que pâle et incrédule.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non."</em> lui ordonna son oncle, fermement.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un moment de flottement où les deux s'observèrent sous l’œil inquiet de Fíli.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je veux être là quand la porte s'ouvrira, quand nous découvrirons les salles de nos p</em><em>è</em><em>res, Thorin.</em> s'emporta le jeune nain.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli. Reste ici, repose toi.</em> lui conseilla son oncle, lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste affectif. <em>Tu nous rejoindras quand tu seras guéri."</em></p><p> </p><p>Puis le chef se retourna vers la Compagnie, déjà embarquée sur les canaux. De nouveau, les uns et les autres se jetèrent des coups d’œil et Óin sortit du navire.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je reste avec lui.</em> décréta-t-il, d'un ton sans appel. <em>Mon devoir est d'être auprès du blessé. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Mon oncle. </em>interpella alors Fíli. <em>Les récits de la Montagne ont bercé notre enfance. Des récits que tu nous as faits ! Tu ne peux pas le priver de ça. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Fíli... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- S'il le faut, je le porterai !</em> s'entêta le nain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Un jour, tu seras roi, alors tu comprendras. Nous ne pouvons compromettre cette quête par égard pour un nain, même si c'est mon parent."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice, toujours derrière lui, grinça des dents. Elle avait déjà envie de lui exploser la tête contre le sol. Le blond remonta alors sur le quai mais Thorin lui saisit le bras.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Fíli, ne fais pas l'idiot. Ta place est dans la Compagnie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ma place est auprès de mon frère."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Son oncle le lâcha. La jeune femme en profita pour glisser deux trois mots au blond sur le fait que Sirius et Bofur allaient rester avec eux et qu'il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur Kíli. Fíli ne chercha pas à comprendre et hocha la tête. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que la blonde leur cachait des choses. Il se fiait à ce qu'elle disait, peut-être même plus qu'à ce que disait son roi, son propre oncle.</p><p>Alice embarqua rapidement tandis que le son des trompettes résonnait dans la ville. Elle priait maintenant pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Simultanément, Sirius attendait le réveil du nain au chapeau, dans la salle de banquet de l'auberge. En entendant les instruments qui annonçaient le départ de la Compagnie, le nain sursauta, se cognant contre la table sous laquelle il dormait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Aie ! Par ma barbe, c'est déjà l'heure..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sans même remarquer le Terrien, le nain aux nattes attrapa un verre d'alcool qui traînait là et le but cul-sec avant de se précipiter dehors. Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel en souriant puis lui emboîta le pas, le suivant dans sa course effrénée à travers la ville.</p><p>Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le bateau s'en aller au loin. Bofur soupira et en se tournant il tomba sur Fíli, Kíli et Óin ainsi que le descendant derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ah ! Vous aussi vous avez loupé le bateau ?</em> demanda-t-il en souriant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Kíli !"</em> s'exclama soudainement le blond en retenant son frère qui tanguait dangereusement.</p><p> </p><p>Les gardes se mirent à chasser les villageois tandis que le Maître de la ville rentrait chez lui. Fíli se décida à traîner son frère pour demander de l'aide, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut d'être chassé avec les autres. Ils errèrent un peu dans les rues avant que Sirius ne les convainquit d'aller voir Bard.</p><p>Ils allèrent donc chez lui et Bofur tapa à la porte.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Non. J'en ai fini avec vous, allez vous en ! </em>lui cria alors le batelier.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, non, non !</em> refusa le nain à la chapka en retenant la porte que l'homme allait leur claquer au nez. <em>S'il vous plaît, personne ne nous aidera. C'est Kíli, il est malade. Très malade."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le navigateur remarqua alors le teint blafard du susnommé et consentit à les faire entrer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La Compagnie naviguait depuis maintenant une bonne heure et les rives de leur destination se dessinaient au loin. Alice n'avait adressé la parole à personne, se contentant d'ignorer les regards goguenards de ses compagnons. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement de Thorin qui ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Peut-être était-il vexé de s'être retrouvé seul au petit matin ? Ou peut-être que cela n'avait eu aucune signification, aucune importance pour lui... ?</p><p>Ils mirent pied à terre trop rapidement au goût de la blonde qui angoissait de plus en plus. La délégation gravit tranquillement le flan de la Montagne, en silence. Ils se laissaient tous guider par leur chef, Balin et Dwalin qui étaient les seuls à avoir connu Erebor au temps de sa grande époque. L’ex-magicienne faisait route aux côtés de Nori qui semblait inquiet pour Bofur. Elle lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et le nain la remercia d'un sourire.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quel silence...</em> souffla Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi.</em> lui expliqua le nain à la barbe blanche.<em> Jadis, ces pentes étaient couvertes de forêt, les arbres étaient plein</em><em>s</em><em> de chants d'oiseaux. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Détendez-vous, Maître Sacquet.</em> intervint alors Thorin. <em>Nous avons des vivres, des outils et nous avançons vite."</em></p><p> </p><p>Il sembla apercevoir quelque chose au-delà de la roche qui leur faisait face et se précipita sur un promontoire, vite imité des siens. En effet, devant eux se trouvaient les vestiges d’une ville.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Quel est cet endroit ?</em> s'enquit Ori, impressionné.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Autrefois, c'était la ville de Dale.</em> l’éclaira Balin, la voix grave.<em> Aujourd'hui, c'est un champ de ruines. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- La désolation de Smaug.</em> annonça Alice, d'un ton imperturbable, sans quitter du regard la cité détruite.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Le soleil sera bientôt au zénith.</em> enchaîna le seul héritier de Durin présent. <em>Nous devons trouver la porte secrète avant la nuit, en route !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Un instant ! </em>le héla Bilbon. <em>Nous sommes bien au promontoire ? Gandalf voulait qu'on le retrouve ici, en aucun cas nous ne devons... </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous le voyez ?</em> le coupa le roi. <em>Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le magicien. Nous ferons sans lui. Venez !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Le semi-homme sembla peser le pour et le contre, tout en admirant la vue. Son amie le poussa alors légèrement devant elle, lui souriant doucement. Le hobbit avança alors, rapidement, pour rattraper la Compagnie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les enfants de Bard n'étaient pas là et encore heureux, sinon ils auraient pu être traumatisés. Óin avait découvert la blessure de Kíli et une odeur nauséabonde avait envahie la maison, manquant de faire vomir Sirius. Ce dernier, contrit, se retrouvait obligé de rester à la fenêtre pour ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner. Le guérisseur décida d'essayer chacun des remèdes qu'il lui restait en priant qu'un d'eux fonctionne.</p><p>Le Terrien se flagellait mentalement. Comment Alice voulait-elle qu'il tienne un rôle dans cette bataille s'il n'arrivait même pas à supporter la vue d'un malade ?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Une nouvelle heure venait de s'écouler quand Thorin rappela Dwalin et Glóin, partis en éclaireurs trouver l'escalier qui les mènerait à la porte cachée.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Rien !</em> s'exclama le tatoué.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Si cette carte dit vrai, la porte se trouve juste au-dessus de nous.</em> déclara le monarque.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Là-haut !"</em> s'écria Bilbon, désignant un point dans la Montagne.</p><p> </p><p>Tous le rejoignirent en vitesse pour contempler de quoi il s'agissait.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous avez une bonne vue, Maître Sacquet." </em>le félicita le chef en souriant largement.</p><p> </p><p>Alice marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante que c’ était très visible comme accès, ils étaient juste aveugles. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas non plus et suivit le hobbit pour commencer l'ascension de la Montagne. Ce qui fut une entreprise épuisante. À sa grande surprise, Thorin lui succédait dans la file. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de se concentrer pour ne pas se retourner afin de l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables. Chaque respiration basse et profonde du nain lui ramenait des souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Elle secoua la tête. Ils étaient arrivés à destination et le roi rayonnait dans la lumière déclinante du jour de Durin.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ça doit être ça.</em> dit-il en observant la roche devant lui. <em>La porte secrète. Que tous ceux qui ont douté de nous se repentent !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Il sortit la fameuse clef de sa poche et la brandit aux yeux de la Compagnie. Tous l'acclamèrent hormis le hobbit et la Terrienne qui se contentaient d'observer. Ce n'était pas leur moment.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Bien. Nous avons une clef donc, il y a une serrure quelque part. </em>claironna Dwalin en tâtant la pierre.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Wow. Je ne m'en serais jamais douté</em><em>e</em><em> !</em> le taquina la blonde en le regardant faire.</p><p> </p><p><em>- La médaille de l'intelligence ?"</em> lui souffla Bilbon, faisant référence à ce qu'elle avait dit à Cul-de-Sac des mois auparavant.</p><p> </p><p>Cette simple phrase suffit à la rendre nostalgique et elle prit rapidement le cambrioleur dans ses bras. La quête touchait à sa fin et avec elle, sa mission.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- La dernière lumière du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure." </em>souffla Thorin en contemplant le soleil couchant.</p><p> </p><p>Mais le jour déclinait rapidement et avec lui, montait l'angoisse des nains. Alice suggéra à Nori d'aller aider Dwalin dans ses recherches, ce que le chef sembla accepter. Le roux tapotait la pierre avec une cuillère -la blonde haussa un sourcil en voyant l’outil- tandis que le grand guerrier poussait de toutes ses forces. Le souverain les pria de se presser. Les nains s'énervaient entre eux et sur la roche. Tout le monde s’inquiétait. L’Écu-de-Chêne ordonna finalement de défoncer la porte.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ça ne sert à rien !</em> s'exclama la blonde, ne supportant plus le bruit des haches contre la pierre.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Elle a raison.</em> soupira Balin, dépité. <em>La porte est scellée, on ne peut pas la forcer. Une puissante magie la protège."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le soleil disparut au loin, derrière des monts, emportant avec lui l'espoir des nains et surtout celui de Thorin. Le nain semblait déboussolé, regardant la carte fixement, répétant les runes traduites par Elrond. Le Sacquet semblait au bord des larmes.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé, Balin ?</em> demanda le monarque.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Nous avons perdu la lumière. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Nous avions une seule chance. Allons nous en les gars, c'est fini... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Un instant, où allez-vous ?</em> les interrogea Bilbon alors que les nains faisaient tristement demi-tour. <em>Où vont-ils ? Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer ! Pas maintenant ! Thorin ? Vous ne pouvez pas..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Le nain laissa lentement glisser la clef au le sol. Il plaqua la carte contre le semi-homme, le dépassant ainsi que la Terrienne. La jeune femme s’avança pour ramasser la clef, la donnant à son ami et se mit en haut du chemin.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Vous n'êtes qu'une belle bande de nains un brin idiot</em><em>s</em><em> et un peu défaitistes </em><em>sur les bords</em><em>, </em><em>je dois l’avouer</em><em>.</em> glissa-t-elle avec un fin sourire, les stoppant tous. <em>Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre ! Mais vous abandonnez sans chercher. La dernière lumière du jour de Durin, ce n'est pas celle du soleil... mais celle de la lune." </em></p><p> </p><p>Au même moment, le faisceau lumineux de l'astre transperça les nuages et vint éclairer la pierre. Une grive se mit à tapoter la roche et Alice vint observer la serrure.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Revenez ! La serrure !"</em> s'écria Bilbon avant que la clef ne lui échappe des mains.</p><p> </p><p>Elle aurait fini en bas de la Montagne si une botte ne s'était pas posée dessus, la retenant. Thorin s'abaissa pour la ramasser avec précaution. Ils étaient tous revenus en un temps record. Le roi glissa la clef dans la serrure et la déverrouilla. Puis poussant sur la roche, une porte s'ouvrit.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Erebor...</em> souffla-t-il.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Thorin." </em>sanglota le nain à la barbe blanche derrière lui, ému.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux vieux amis entrèrent tous les deux dans le couloir.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Je reconnais ces murs, ces couloirs, cette roche. </em>dit doucement l'héritier en caressant la pierre.<em> Tu te souviens, Balin ? De grandes salles où l'or étincelait... </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je me souviens."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix cassée par l'émotion fit frissonner la blonde. Elle laissa les nains suivre leur chef à l'intérieur avant d'entrer avec Bilbon.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Ici se tient le Septième Royaume du peuple de Durin. </em>lut Glóin, les écritures gravées dans la roche, au-dessus de la porte. <em>Puisse le cœur de la Montagne unir tous les nains dans la défense de ces lieux. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Le trône du roi.</em> décrit Balin à l'intention du Sacquet qui regardait la gravure.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Et c'est quoi ça ? Au-dessus ?</em> lui demanda le hobbit en retour.</p><p> </p><p><em>- L'Arkenstone. </em>déclara solennellement le vieux nain.</p><p> </p><p><em>- L'Arkenstone. </em>répéta Bilbon. <em>Qu'est-ce que c'est ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça, Maître Cambrioleur, c'est ce pour quoi vous êtes là." </em>élucida Thorin.</p><p> </p><p>Alice se fit minuscule, se désolidarisant de son ami au vu de l'attention que tous lui portaient à présent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>À quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, Sirius paniquait. Óin avait essayé tout ce qu'il avait pu pour soulager Kíli, mais le prince continuait de se tordre de douleur.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? </em>lui demanda désespérément Fíli alors que Bofur amenait un nouveau bol de remède.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il me faut des herbes, quelque chose pour faire tomber la fièvre !</em> lui répondit le soignant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- J'ai de la morelle, de la camomille... </em>énonça Bard qui fouillait ses tiroirs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ça ne me sert à rien ! Vous auriez de la fleur des rois ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Non, c'est de la mauvaise herbe. On la donne aux porcs.</em> expliqua le batelier.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mauvaise herbe ? Aux porcs ?</em> répéta Bofur. <em>Très bien ! Tu ne bouges pas !"</em></p><p> </p><p>Le nain au chapeau fila par la porte alors que Fíli et Óin se jetaient des regards désabusés. Le jeune nain se débattait et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à le tenir sur la table. Le blond fut très surpris en voyant deux mains maintenir le bras gauche de Kíli en place. En relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard déterminé de Sirius. Le nain le remercia silencieusement. Le Terrien se faisait violence pour aider son frère et il appréciait le geste.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Balin emmena Bilbon dans les couloirs de la Montagne Solitaire pour qu'il puisse accomplir son rôle. Alice les avait regardés s'éloigner, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Le reste de la Compagnie attendait tranquillement devant la porte que le hobbit revienne. Le vieux nain les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait triste.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- On l'envoie à la mort si Smaug est toujours là...</em> souffla-t-il en s'asseyant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- En soixante ans, il a eu le temps de mourir non ?</em> essaya de se rassurer Ori.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Un cracheur de feu ne meurt pas comme ça, mon gars.</em> lui répondit Dwalin, fataliste.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Il va réussir.</em> déclara Thorin. <em>Il faut avoir foi en notre cambrioleur."</em></p><p> </p><p>Alice ne releva pas, elle n'écoutait pas. À vrai dire, elle se concentrait pour sentir les vibrations du sol qui lui indiqueraient les mouvements du dragon bien vivant sous ses pieds. Et en même temps, elle maudissait les Valar qui devaient manger du pop-corn en les regardant se mettre en danger.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Tu en penses quoi toi ? </em>vint la sortir de ses pensées, la voix de Nori.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Hm ?</em> marmonna-t-elle, voyant que tous attendaient une réponse de sa part et que même le roi avait tourné son regard vers elle. <em>Pardon ? Je n</em><em>e faisais</em><em> pas attention.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- À ton avis gamine, Smaug est mort ?"</em> lui demanda Dwalin.</p><p> </p><p>Au même moment, elle ressentit de légères secousses. La voix du dragon faisait vibrer le sol.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Non."</em> répondit-elle honnêtement, sans donner plus d'explications.</p><p> </p><p>Elle détourna le regard vers Lacville. La Compagnie s'était tue. Les nains avaient toujours en tête que leur camarade pouvait toujours savoir ce qui allait se passer et ne pas le leur dire.</p><p>Alice réalisa alors que Bilbon réutilisait le stratagème qu'elle avait elle-même utilisé face au Roi Gobelin, en complimentant Smaug pour faire diversion. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Qui se fana très vite. Un grondement surgit des entrailles de la Montagne, faisant se relever les nains en quatrième vitesse.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?</em> s'enquit Ori. <em>Un tremblement de terre ? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça, mon gars, c'était un dragon." </em>déclara sombrement Balin, qui avait silencieusement partagé l'avis de la blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Cette fatalité agita les nains. Thorin semblait de nouveau en proie à un grand tourment. Alice soupira encore une fois. Elle était fatiguée de toute cette pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Et la présence d’un certain nain ne soulageait pas son esprit... Elle se leva à son tour et pressa l'épaule d'Ori en lui souriant. Le jeune nain était effrayé. Il était trop jeune pour se trouver là. Mais ne l'était-elle pas tout autant ? N'était-ce pas injuste ?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bard avait fini par appeler ses enfants à la rescousse et ils s'affairaient à préparer le dîner pour tout le monde dans l'espoir de redonner de la force à Kíli quand la maison trembla. Tous redressèrent la tête, s’immobilisant.</p><p> </p><p><em>"- Papa ?</em> interrogea Sigrid, inquiète.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ça vient de la Montagne.</em> les informa Bain après avoir jeté un regard par la fenêtre.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Vous devriez nous laisser. </em>leur conseilla alors Fíli. <em>Prenez vos enfants et sauvez-vous !</em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Et aller où ?</em> répondit fatalement le batelier. <em>Il n'y a nulle part où aller. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Nous allons mourir papa ? </em>questionna alors la plus jeune des filles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Non, chérie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Mais le dragon... Le dragon va nous tuer !</em> insista l’enfant.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Pas si je le tue avant."</em> annonça l’homme en se saisit d'une flèche noire dissimulée dans les poutres de la maison.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>